Métamorphose
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke, mais va apprendre les choses de l'amour auprès de Neji qui aimerait en profiter un peu plus.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

Métamorphose chap : 01 

Et voilà. Ca recommençait. Neji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer de lui pensa Naruto.

Naruto qui se trouvait être à l'entrée de la chambre du jeune Hyuga qui se fendait bien la poire.

-Neji !! Arrête ou finalement je ne dors pas avec toi !! èé…T'es pas sympa de rire comme ça ! Tu pourrais faire comme si !

-C'est… c'est… C'EST TROP !!!

Neji était assis sur son lit. Il était près à dormir quand Naruto avait frappé à sa porte. Sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleus étaient apparut ainsi que son pyjama noir orné d'une petite tête de nounours sur le haut dit pyjama.

La réaction de Neji ne s'était pas faite attendre. Il avait explosé de rire.

-T'es qu'un gros nul Neji !!

Naruto, qui, comme tout le monde le sait, est un boudeur né, sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et repartit dans celle que Neji lui avait installé depuis maintenant une semaine.

Le dit Neji qui se força à arrêter de rire pour aller voir Naruto. Il pouffa encore un peu de rire dans le couloir, ravala son envie et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son ami ? Petit ami ?

En vérité, les deux ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

-Naruto ?

-Va t'en !!

Neji remarque la masse informe sous la couette du lit et souris. Il referma la porte et attendit.

Naruto finit par sortir de sous la couette pour voir si son ami aux cheveux longs était vraiment sortit.

Il dévisagea Neji qui lui souriait. Le brun s'avança vers Naruto et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Alors ? Tu voulais quoi ?

-Rien.

-Naruto. \/.\/ Je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi. Mais avoue que… une tête de nounours… un.. un ninja de ton âge…

Naruto le prit mal et s'assit en éjectant la couverture.

-Quoi mon âge ?! J'ai quinze ans ! Et un ninja je suis un raté ! Toujours dans cette satanée équipe 7 avec Kakashi comme professeur ! A faire des missions nulles jours après jours avec une véritable schizophrène et un beau gosse qui s'en fout de moi parce-qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour la schizo qui en profite bien d'avoir un toutou qui n'attend qu'une petite sucrette !!

Neji sourit.

-C'est pas un chien Sasuke !

-Si ! C'est un doberman enragé avec moi et un caniche lady avec Sakura !! Il… il est nul…

Neji en profita que Naruto déblate d'un air triste tout ce que Sasuke lui avait dit de blessant durant cette seule journée passée et après dix minutes, le blond remarque Neji qui avait bougé pour changer de place.

-O.O ! Neji !!

-Quoi?

-C'est mon lit!

-Naruto…

Neji se racla la gorge. Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts et le fixait sans bouger. Il était sous le choc d'avoir Neji, à côté de lui, presque nu, dans son lit.

-Si tu veux que je t'apprenne un peu les relations humaines entre petits amis, il faudrait dépasser le stade de la discussion !

-OO !!

-Tu crois pas ?

Naruto ne bougea pas. Neji s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Le côté de sa cuisse frôla le tissu du pyjama de Naruto qui sursauta et s'écarta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Neji soupira.

-Naruto je suis ton petit ami ou pas ?

-Non !

Naruto se sentit mal. Neji avait redressé la tête en entendant la réponse. Naruto s'était levé en la donnant et il avait prit le haut de son bras gauche avec sa main droite.

Comme pour se protéger.

-T.. t'es.. m… mon… professeur.

Neji se leva sur ses genoux sur le matelas et vint tout près de Naruto.

-Alors laisse moi t'enseigner !

Neji ferma les yeux en voulant embrasser Naruto mais ce dernier se recula encore plus en criant.

-NON !!!

Neji rouvrit les yeux. Il soupira ensuite et se rassit de « son » côté du lit.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis non ? T'as accepté quand je t'ai dis que je voulais bien t'apprendre !

-mais…

-Tu veux ton Sasuke, non ?

Le cœur de Naruto se serra. « Son » Sasuke.

-Oui.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as accepté de me donner en échange ?

Naruto déglutit.

-Je…

Neji tourna son regard vers Naruto.

-Un petit ami. Hors il n'y a que toi là ! Et ça fait une semaine qu'il n'y a que toi !

-…

-Les missions s'est crevant et j'aimerai un peu de réconfort.

-…

-C'est bien gentil de faire le ménage mais moi j'attends autre chose !

Naruto fit non de la tête.

-Juste pour info Naruto, Je t'ai pas obligé à accepter.

Naruto se sentit oppressé. Ce sujet là, il l'encaissait mal !

-Je… veux pas que tu m'embrasses ou… ou plus…

-…

-C'est… c'est Sasuke qui…. doit… le faire en premier.

-Naruto je voulais pas te le dire avant mais il semblerait que tu n'ais pas remarqué. Sasuke est hétéro. Tu n'as aucune chance avec lui.

Naruto ferma les yeux et tourna le dos à Neji.

-Ca… pourrait changer si tu m'apprends à séduire.

Neji se leva et alla poser une main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Il le fit se retourner.

-Leçon n¤1. Ne pas refuser un baiser.

Il se pencha mais ne réussit à embrasser qu'une main moite. Il vit le visage suppliant de Naruto et laissa tomber.

Au moins pensa t 'il, il avait essayé.

-Je vais me coucher. J'en ai marre Naruto. Je laisse tomber. Rentre chez toi j'en ai assez.

-…mais !!

-Va t'en !

-…

Naruto baissa les yeux. Neji sortit de la chambre en le laissant là avec son envie de pleurer.

Naruto se changea, ramassa quelques-unes de ses affaires, et entra à son appartement qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant une semaine.

Boîte aux lettres : vide de courrier mais pleine de prospectus.

Il n'avait aucun réel ami. Les seuls qu'il avait eu étaient jounin et ne le voyait plus. Shikamaru était même Anbu alors que lui,… il était toujours genin. Il ne pouvait pas passer l'examen car il fallait une équipe soudée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Il entra dans le silence. Alluma la lumière sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cet appartement il le connaissait par cœur. Il aurait pu y déambuler les yeux fermés.

Il espérait peut-être que quelqu'un l'accueille.

Mais il n'avait plus ce plaisir depuis qu'Iruka était parti à Suna no Kuni avec cette « blondasse ».

Finalement, il éteignit la lumière. Il se déchaussa, posa son sac, et alla se coucher. Le tout dans un silence de mort.

-J'y crois pas. Même au retour, il traîne.

-NARUTO !! TU VAS TE DEPECHER OUI !!

-Quel boulet ce type…

L'équipe sept revenait de mission. Sasuke et Sakura s'impatientaient. Et Kakashi ne faisait rien pour les arrêter de dire ces choses. Le professeur n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit.

Le bon bain qui l'attendait dans les sources en arrivant. La petite séance de voyeurisme avec Jiraya-sama et son élève Neji.

C'était comme ça tous les jours. Ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Naruto essaya de rassembler son courage pour proposer à Sasuke un bol de ramen mais il se fit couper par Sakura.

-Sasuke j'ai des courses à faire ! Tu voudrais pas venir m'aider à tenir les sacs ?

-Avec plaisir !

Il avait un sourire de Dieu pensa Naruto. Cet Uchiwa là…. Sasuke.. le Uchiwa par excellence.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça toi ?!

Naruto sursauta. Sasuke avait changé du tout au tout. Il regarda autour de lui. Kakashi était partit.

-Euh… Sa… Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

-Je… tu… tu v…

Sasuke soupira.

-T'es lourd Naruto.

Il fit volte face et s'empressa de rejoindre Sakura qui était partie sans faire attention à son « porteur ».

Mais Naruto réussit à le retenir en attrapant son poignet. Sasuke se stoppa et fit un geste brusque pour défaire l'emprise de Naruto.

-Me touche pas !

-..

Naruto tremblait légèrement.

-Sasuke… tu… tu veux pas… aller.. à… à l'Ichiraku avec moi ?

-Et pourquoi je viendrai ?

Naruto vit un léger espoir dans cette question.

-Ben.. je… je pourrai t'offrir un bol de..

-Râmen ? Et tu crois que je vais accepter ? J'ai rien à faire avec toi !

Mais il déchanta vite.

-Déjà que je dois te supporter pendant les missions ! Tu me prends pour qui ?! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux de toujours être dans notre équipe Naruto !

-…

-T'es qu'un boulet bon à bouffer des râmens !

Sasuke s'éclipsa sur ses mots. Laissant Naruto seul dans une rue déserte.

Naruto rentra chez lui en courant aussi vite que possible. Il savait que personne ne le regardait ; que tout le monde l'ignorait mais il ne voulait pas pleurer dehors.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il claqua la porte et se jeta dans la cuisine en pleurant. Ouvrant tous les placards et jetant avec rage tous les râmens instantanés qu'il avait.

De l'autre côté du village, Kakashi arrivait à son rendez-vous.

-Tu es en retard Kakashi !

-Excusez-moi Jiraya-sama. C'est encore Naruto qui traînait. Ce gosse est vraiment pathétique.

-…

Neji qui était là ne dit rien mais écouta en suivant son professeur et Kakashi qui entraient dans le bâtiment des bains publics.

Kakashi soupira.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il est de plus en plus lent. Si ça continu comme ça, je vais devoir lui dire de changer de voie.

Neji se planta alors devant lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Naruto n'a rien à lui à par son rêve d'être

-Hokage ? Neji, soit réaliste. Naruto n'y arrivera jamais. Autant qu'il redescende sur terre pendant qu'il est assez jeune pour se consacrer à autre chose.

-Mais

-Regarde Lee ! Il s'y est fait !

Neji ne sut quoi dire.

-De toute façon, Naruto est obligé de s'en rendre compte avec Sasuke et Sakura. Ces deux-là n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre de lui. Il ne dit rien mais encore aujourd'hui il a faillit s'effondrer.

Jiraya intervint dans la discussion.

-Ce petit est trop faible. C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de le prendre comme élève.

-Oui. Ca me fait penser qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien de tout aujourd'hui. Mais vraiment.

Neji les regarda tous les deux. Kakashi haussa les épaules.

-J'aurai peut-être du dire quelque chose de gentil.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas. Il se serait fait des idées.

Neji n'en pu plus.

-Jiraya-sama ! Kakashi-san ! Je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire !

-Quoi ?! Maintenant ?!!

-Oui.

Il se pencha humblement pour s'excuser, et partit sans rien ajouter.

Il s'en voulait. Naruto l'avait supplié de l'aider, il n'avait plus que lui comme personne de confiance et il l'avait laissé tomber juste parce-qu'il ne pouvait l'embrasser.

Il se sentit égoïste. Plus que ce qu'il imaginait être. Il allait vers l'appartement de Naruto.

Il passa devant la boîte aux lettres débordant depuis des jours de prospectus. Il frappa.

Aucune réponse.

-Naruto ? C'est Neji.

Toujours la même chose.

-Naruto je suis désolé pour hier. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît !

Neji soupira silencieusement et posa une main sur la poignée. Il essaya d'entrer et fut accueilli par des sanglots étouffés.

Il se sentit mal. Il ferma derrière lui en appelant timidement.

-Naruto ? C'est moi. C'est Neji !

Il avança dans le couloir.

-Où tu… es…

Il s'immobilisa en voyant une masse orangée diffusant une sorte de lumière orangée électrique. Il pensa tout de suite à du chakra.

Et à Kyubi.

Tous au village savaient que le démon qui avait failli détruire le village avait été scellé en Naruto par le quatrième Hokage mort pour sauver le village.

-Naruto !!

Neji s'approcha. Il voyait la silhouette recroquevillée ? Il entra dans la pièce. Elle était saccagée. Les placards avaient dû voler en travers. Ses tâches étaient sur les murs ; des nouilles au sol dans leur jus.

Neji tendit la main mais fut éjecté lorsqu'il frôla la boule de chakra. Il atterrit sur les sacs de poubelles entassés à la droite de l'entrée de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto continuait de pleurer dans sa boule. Il s'était créé cette carapace protectrice inconsciemment.

Neji se releva non sans mal. Naruto avait accumulé tellement de puissance sans le savoir qu'il ne se contrôlait pas. Neji n'osa pas imaginer comment il aurait fini s'il s'était précipité sur lui.

Il prit plus de précautions et s'approcha de Naruto sans toucher la boule. Il était obligé de rester à l'écart.

-Naruto… tu m'entends.. ? Eh… Naruto ! Faut pas pleurer comme ça ! Je suis là moi ! Raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais Naruto ne répondait pas. Il continuait de pleurer.

-C'est Sasuke ? Il t'a encore dit des choses méchantes ?

Une longue plainte aiguë s'échappa se la gorge de Naruto. La boule orangée devint moins intense et commença à se ramollir.

Neji se risqua à la toucher. Il ne reçu aucune décharge. Il plongea alors ses bras dedans et agrippa Naruto. Dés qu'il y eut contact, la boule disparut et Naruto se jeta sur Neji en pleurant.

-Ca va aller Naruto. On va trouver quelque chose. Calme-toi.

-J'lui ai rien fait ! Pourquoi il veut pas essayer de me connaître !! C'est qu'un nul !! Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de lui ?!!

Neji sourit en retenant un léger rire.

-Ca je peux pas te le dire, je me demande aussi.

Naruto finit par se calmer au bout de plusieurs longues minutes. Neji s'écarta et le regarda essuyer se joues trempées de larmes.

C'est alors qu'un gros gargouillis arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-T'as faim ?

Naruto rougit légèrement.

-J'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir…

-Je t'invite au resto.

-… pas à l'Ichiraku. Je veux pas de râmen.

Neji observe la pièce autour.

-J'avais enregistré avant que tu me le dises.

-….

Neji et Naruto prirent donc le chemin d'un resto branché. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, ils furent aussitôt installés grâce au nom de famille de Neji. Même si ce dernier faisait parti de la mauvaise branche de la famille Hyugâ, il était quand même une personne à qui on témoigne 100 fois par jours son respect.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et commandèrent.

Puis vint quelqu'un qu'ils ne prévoyaient l'un comme l'autre pas de voir. Accompagné de Gaara.

-T'es sûr que t'en fait pas un peu trop.

-Oh ! Je l'oblige pas !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix. C'était Sakura.

-Sasuke veut juste me rendre service.

-Il est dingue de toi oui ! On dirait un teckel !

Neji sourit en entendant la réflexion de Gaara.

-Tekkel, caniche, doberman ! Il y a un peu de tout !

-….

Naruto baissa les yeux.

-Tu veux qu'on change de restaurant Naruto ?

-Non.. Ca va aller.

-D'accord.

Et pendant tout le repas, Naruto entendit tout ce que Sakura faisait faire à Sasuke soit tout et n'importe quoi.

Ils étaient maintenant dehors. Silencieux. Naruto repensait à ce qu'avait dit Sakura.

-Sasuke est un idiot.

-Je sais. Mais ça t'empêche pas de l'aimer.

-…

-…

-Il veut Sakura.

-En tout cas il ne veut pas de garçon.

-…

-…

-Neji.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

Naruto prit la main de Neji et le regarda dans les yeux. Une boule prit place dans la veste de Neji.

-Tu veux vraiment ?

-On.. dort juste ensemble ?

-…

Neji observa une petite minute de silence durant laquelle Naruto ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne cligna pas des yeux.

-D'accord.

-Merci.

-Dis pas ça s'il te plait.

-… désolé.

Neji emmena Naruto dans le quartier Hyuga dans sa petite maison. Demeure réservé aux gens de la Bunke plus loin du grand manoir appartenant au père d'Hinata sa cousine qu'il était censé protéger.

Même si cette dernière était capable de protéger tout son clan par elle seule. La petite Hinata effacée et timide avait bien changé en à peine deux ans.

Bref, ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Neji sur le côté, regardait Naruto allongé sur le dos.

-T'as quitté ton pyjama ?

-Il est chez moi. A la poubelle.

-Tu l'aimais pas ?

-Je veux pas qu'on se moque de moi.

-T'as le droit d'avoir tes goûts !

-Non. Je… je veux avoir ceux de Sasuke.

-…

-Pour lui plaire.

Neji soupira mais ne dit rien.

-Neji.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que j'ai une idée qui pourrait marcher.

-C'est quoi ?

-…

-Naruto ?

-Tu verras demain si ça ne marche pas pour moi.

-O.ô ?

-Oyasumi.

Naruto tourna le dos à Neji et ferma les yeux. Ce dernier se fit du soucis toute la journée du lendemain.

Naruto lui, redoublait d'effort pour ne pas qu'on se plaigne de lui. Kakashi soupçonnait muettement Neji d'avoir dit quelque chose au blond alors que Sakura n'en revenait pas.

Sauske surveillait Naruto. Le trouvant suspect.

Naruto fut félicité pour son enthousiasme à la fin de la journée par Kakashi et Sakura. Sasuke ne dit rien mais au moins il ne se plaignit pas ; ce qui donna du courage à Naruto pour la suite.

Sasuke était en train de partir de son côté après que Sakura est suivit Kakashi qui l'emmenait voir l'Hokage sur sa demande.

Naruto le suivit et le retint par la parole. Se souvenant ce que Sasuke lui avait dit la veille.

-Sasuke !

Le brun se retourna et regarda Naruto d'un air hautain.

-Quoi encore ?

-E… excuse-moi.. pour hier. Je.. je te dérangeais alors que tu..

-Tu me déranges tout le temps Naruto.

Sasuke sourit légèrement.

-Enfin aujourd'hui on dirait que le boulet s'est allégé ! C'est quoi ? Neji qui t'a fait ça ?

-O.o ? Neji ?

-Sakura m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu au resto avec lui hier soir. Vous aviez l'air plutôt intime.

-Elle t'a dit avec qui elle était, elle ?

-Comment ?

-Elle était avec Gaara ! Son petit ami ! Elle a pas arrêté de ce moquer de toi tout le long du repas ! èé !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils ; se mettant lui aussi en colère.

-Et alors ! En quoi ça te regarde ?!

-Elle s'en fout de toi ! Tu lui sers de valet ! Tu t'en rends même pas compte !

-Ce que je fais c'est pas tes oignons !

-Si ! Elle t'utilise et elle t'aime pas ! Moi je…

Sasuke s'avança vers Naruto tandis que celui-ci essayait de trouver la force pour lui dire.

Sasuke était tout proche et plissait les yeux.

-Toi quoi ?

Naruto ferma les yeux et serra ses poings de toutes ses forces. Il se dit que si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui ce ne serai jamais.

Il se lança.

-Je t'aime ! Moi je t'aime Sasuke! Alors

Il se fit couper par Sasuke qui se reculait lentement ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu m'aimes ?

A suivre.

Nana


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours

Métamorphose 02.

Il se lança.

-Je t'aime ! Moi je t'aime Sasuke! Alors

Il se fit couper par Sasuke qui se reculait lentement ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu m'aimes ?

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage déconfit et dégoûté de Sasuke. Puis les traits du jeune Uchiwa se déformèrent. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-J'espère que c'est une blague.

-Je..

-En tout cas si c'en ai pas une, t'as plus intérêt de me croiser dans la rue t'entends ! Je te conseil de te faire porter pâle tout le reste de ta vie parce-que si tu te pointes en mission, je m'arrange pour que tu ne revienne pas !

Sur ces mots, Sasuke partit en courant sans se retourner.

Naruto laissa une larme unique lui échapper, et se mit lui aussi à courir. Pas chez lui, mais chez Neji.

Il entra par une fenêtre ouverte et appela.

-Neji ! NEJI !!!

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre et ouvrit sans frapper, surprenant Neji en compagnie féminine.

-OO ! PARDON !!!

Il referma aussitôt, et alla attendre dans le salon. Moins de deux minutes après, Neji était dans le couloir avec la fille.

-On se voit quand la prochaine fois ?

-J't'appelerai.

-Promis ?

Neji hocha la tête en ouvrant la porte à la demoiselle.

-Allez, vas-y.

-Ok.

Elle l'embrasse et sortit. Neji ferma la porte et rejoint Naruto dans le salon.-Naruto, j'espère que c'est important !

-Tu vas vraiment la rappeler ?

Neji soupira.

-Naruto…

-Neji.

-Bien sur que non, c'était juste un coup comme ça.

-Et ben t'aurais dû lui dire ! C'est pas correct ce que t'as fait ! Je la plains !

Neji eut un sourire en coin.

-Elle se plaignait pas tout à l'heure ça je peux te l'assurer.

-T'es qu'un gros salaud doublé d'un pervers !

Neji s'assit et regarda le blond.

-Et t'es venu juste pour me dire ça ? Tu sais très bien que je profite des filles. Et des mecs aussi parfois. Ca dérange personne. Tout le monde le sais.

-…

-Alors ? C'est quoi qui se passe ?

Naruto passa sur ce qu'il avait vu et s'avança au bord du canapé.

-Il faut que tu m'apprennes à être féminine.

Mouvement de recul de la part du jeune Hyuga.

-Féminine ?

-Une fille en faite.

-Tu vas avoir du mal ! T'as un truc en trop et deux manquants !

Naruto soupira et se leva. Puis il prononça un jutsu à haute voix. Sa sexy-méta que très peu de gens connaissaient.

Le défunt troisième Hokage ainsi que Iruka sensei qui se trouvait à Suna no Kuni.

(oui il en manque mais c'est pour l'histoire.. )

Neji faillit s'étouffer et perdre tout son sang froid. Devant lui se trouvait une superbe blonde aux formes avantageuses qui de plus était nu. Cheveux long, sourire coquin et yeux bleus. De grands cils et un nez fin légèrement retroussé. De longues et magnifiques jambes.

Un top modèle en éclosion. Si ce n'était la taille. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante-huit.

-Na… Naruto ?! C'est… c'est c'est toi ça ?!

-Ben oui qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Ben…. Pas n'importe qui en tout cas ! Kami-Sama tu fais envie !

-Je vois ça !

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarque une certaine protubérance au niveau de l'entrejambe de Neji.

Un petit rire lui échappa lorsqu'il reprit forme originelle.

-J' ai trouvé comment avoir Sasuke !! Je vais le séduire et il va m'aimer !

La température retomba à la normale chez Neji.

-Naruto.. ce ne sera pas toi…. Ce sera juste.. une pâle copie ! Non, même pas, cette fille c'est…

-Miki !

-O.ô ? Miki ?

Naruto hocha fièrement la tête.

-Ouais ! C'est joli non ?

-Non.

-OO Ah bon ? J'trouvais ça bien !

Naruto pose son doigt sur son menton et regarde en l'air.

-Il faut que je trouve un autre prénom alors…

Neji se leva ; chamboulé.

-Naruto ! Tu peux pas faire ça !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Mais non ! C'est pas correct !

-T'es mal placé pour me dire ce qui est correct ou pas !

Neji se tut un instant en fixant Naruto.

-Naruto….

Le blond eut soudain les larmes aux yeux.

-Neji s'il te plaît! Je veux qu'il m'aime! T'es le seul qui peut m'aider ! T'es le seul ami réel qui me reste ! Sasuke je le dégoûte en tant que mec ! Je.. je lui ai dit que… que je l'aimais et il m'a rejeté en me disant qu'il me tuerait si je le croisais dans la rue !!

-…

-Il me déteste ! Et moi je l'aime ! Si'l te palît Neji ! Aide-moi!!!

Neji, désemparé de voir Naruto comme ça, ne trouva qu'une solution pour l'aider.

Il accepta.

-Bon d'accord il faut te trouver des fringues de filles. On est en été.. elles mettent pratiquement toutes des jupes…

-On est le 17 juin… C'est pas l'été encore !!

-Tu veux que je t'aide ou pas ?!

-…oui..

-Tu peux rester combien de temps en fille sans revenir à la normale ?

-Je sais pas.. Avec Kyubi.. quelques jours je pense.

-Tu penses ?

-…

Neji réfléchit quelques minutes et déclara.

-On va aller faire des courses pour te trouver des fringues de filles mais faut que tu te transformes maintenant. Ca ferait bizarre deux mecs ensembles qui s'achètent des robes..-Mais j'y vais avec mes habits à moi ?

-Non.. y'a que toi pour porter des vêtements orange vifs.

-è. é

-Bouge pas je vais te prêter un jean et un T-shirt.

-Merci.

En sortant du salon, Neji s'immobilise et regarde Naruto.

-T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

-Oui.

-…

Il ne dit rien, et alla chercher des habits.

Quand ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le premier magasin où ils allaient, Naruto eu le tournis en entendant toutes ces voix de filles s'extasiant sur ce « mignon petit haut », « cette adorable robe », ou encore « ce top sensass ».

Le tout agrémenté de point d'exclamation par dizaine.

-Ca va ?

-Neji… j'ai trouvé l'enfer..

Neji pouffa de rire.

-Viens. On va demander si on peut nous aider.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots, qu'une vendeuse les alpaguait.

-Vous désirez un renseignement ?

-…euh.. oui… en fait… il faudrait.. des vêtement pour..

-Pour la demoiselle oui !! Je m'occupe de vous !

Elle pris la main de Naruto qui lança un regard suppliant à Neji.

-Tu restes avec moi !!

-Bien sûr.

La vendeuse fit reculer Naruto et le.. enfin la scruta.

-Disons.. voyons la taille… il vous faut quoi ?

-Euh…

Neji entra dans la conversation.

-Tout !! De tout ! Elle vient d'arriver au village et.. a perdu ses bagages en venant.. elle n'a rien dut tout.

Devant les yeux de la vendeuses défila pleins de « 0 » avec un « 9 » devant et un « yen » derrière.

-Vous avez bien fait de venir ici !! Alors.. pour commencer et vous mettre à l'aise, les robes et tenues diverses !?

Naruto hocha la tête ; pas certain et apeuré par ce que voulais dire « pour commencer ».

Neji lui, pensa que la vendeuse travaillait certainement à la commission.

L'affaire ne fut pas simple. Naruto, pas difficile, hésitait sans cesse. Après les robes, les hauts, quelques pantalons et chaussures, Neji fut traîné par Naruto tiré par la vendeuse dans les rayons lingerie.

-Une jeune femme comme vous porte sûrement des sous-vêtements élégants ! Broderie fine ?

-euh… je..

Naruto rougit puissance mille. La vendeuse lui proposa plusieurs modèles.

-Des tissus doux, de magnifiques pièces vous ne trouvez pas ? Je suis certaine que cela vous ira très bien !

Dans son fort intérieur, Neji pensa avec amusement que pour le prix qu'ils faisaient, il valait mieux !

-Je vous laisse essayer tout ça d'accord ? Je crois qu'il reste des ensembles ravissants en réserve!

-M… merci..

Elle partie de son côté. Naruto tenait plusieurs vêtements féminins dans ses mains et d'autres l'attendaient dans la cabine d'essayage tout près de lui.

Neji rougissait et essayait de ne pas imaginer la jeune femme, enfin Naruto, essayant tout ça.

Neji..

-Bon tu y vas ? Je t'attends.

-Ne

Neji poussa Naruto dans la cabine et tire sur le rideau.

A l'intérieur, Naruto regarda tous les bouts de tissus qui l'attendaient et fut horrifié en remarquant que la vendeuse avait glissé des strings dans le tas.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Naruto ressorti de la cabine. Neji qui s'était assis en tailleur par terre, se leva ;.

-Ca y est ? Tu as tout essayé ?

-…

Un léger « oui » sortit de sa gorge.

-Et tout te vas ?

Naruto hocha la tête. Neji regarda ce que son ami(e) avait dans les mains.

-Toutes les tailles ? O.ô ?

-euh… non !… euh..

Naruto ne regarda pas ce qu'il prenait et sorti un soutien gorge au hasard.

-C'ui là.

-T'es sûr ?

Il ho… elle hocha la tête.

-Bon…

-Non… en fait.. je..

Naruto agrippa le bas de la manche de Neji. Ce dernier regarda Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je les ai pas essayé…

-Pourquoi ça ?

Naruto se mit à gigoter en rougissant. Elle dit quelque chose tout bas mais Neji n'arriva pas à entendre.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Ca y est !! Je les ai trouvés !

La vendeuse revint avec plusieurs ensemble de soutien-gorge.

-Tenez.

Elle les mis dans les mains de Naruto en la poussant dans la cabine et se tourna vers Neji.

-Je reviens tout de suite !

-…d'accord..

Il la regarda partir ; regardant tout autour d'elle si quelque chose d'autre irait à sa cliente. C'est alors qu'il entendit une petite voix timide.

-Neji..

Il fit volte face et aperçut le visage de Naruto version fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?

-T'aider ?

Naruto baissa les yeux, et les releva en rougissant plus si ce fut possible.

-Je sais pas comment ça se met.

-OO

-Je… j'arrive pas.. à les mettre.

Neji eut comme une grosse bouffée de chaleur. Il se concentra pour garder son calme, et entra dans la cabine ; remercié par Naruto déjà torse nu.

-Oh purée..

Neji dévia son regard et gigota tout seul sur place. Il se racla la gorge, tendit une main et pris une grande inspiration.

-Donne m'en un.

Naruto, muet comme une tombe, obéit à Neji et le laissa l'aider en l'écoutant du début à la fin sur les instructions.

Et donc, après trois ou quatre heures enfermés dans un magasins, ils sortirent tous deux et se rendirent chez Naruto dans la plus grande des discrétion.

-Je te rembourserai Neji.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. J'ai dit que je t'aidais, je t'aide.

-…merci.

- Je me suis rincé l'oeil en plus ! Faut bien que je fasse un petit quelque chose !

Neji esquiva un sac du magasin d'où ils venaient. Sacs rempli faut-il le préciser ?!

-Pervers !

-Juste un peu. Je pourrai m'en vanter ? Passer son temps avec une ravissante fille dans une cabine d'essayage alors qu'elle essaie des tas de soutifs ! aaaaaahh….

-Efface tout de suite ce sourire béat ou je t'éclate.

Neji avait beau dire d'accord, ce sourire si dérangeant restait sur ses lèvres. Et d'un coup, il disparut.

-MEEEEERDE !!!!

Naruto sursauta.

-Quoi ?

-Jiraya-sama m'attend !! OO !!! J'suis désolé Naruto !! Faut que je file !!! J'suis en re'tard !! Merde !!

Neji se précipita sur la porte d'entrée. Il fit demi-tour, embrassa Naruto redevenu original sur la joue, et sourit.

-Merci pour le streap !

èé Neji !!!

Ce fut trop tard pour l'insulter, Neji venait de sortir.

Naruto ramassa tous les sacs et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il réserva un tiroir pour tout ça et les rangea en en mettant de côté.

Une fois fait, il se tourna vers son lit en regardant l'ensemble de vêtement. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se décida.

Il n'était pas très tard. Naruto version fille ; habillé d'une robe longue légèrement décolleté, petites sandales blanches et cheveux détachés, se promenait dans la rue.

Beaucoup la regardait et elle n'était pas habituée à ça. Elle avait donc les yeux et la tête baissés. Regard fixé sur ses pieds.

Quand soudain, elle heurta quelqu'un. Elle se retrouva par terre.

-Aïe !! .

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Sasuke devant elle qui la contournait en passant à côté.

Sasuke O.O ?

Elle attrapa sa chaussure et la balança sur Sasuke qui la reçu en plein derrière la tête.

-Eeeeh !! J'ai dis « AÏE !! » BAKA !!!

Sasuke se retourna, yeux écarquillés.

-Je vous ai bousculé ?

-Ben oui !!

-E… Excusez-moi !

Sasuke se pencha en tendant la main à la jeune femme qui rougit. Naruto n'en revenait pas que Sasuke s'excuse auprès de lui.

-N… non… c'est rien.. je

-Attendez. Je vais vous aider.

Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et l'aida à se relever.

-Aïe… ss… . !!!

-Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-ma cheville..

Naruto fit du cloche pied deux ou trois fois et essaya de poser le pied mais n'arriva pas à s'appuyer dessus.

-Vous avez dû vous la fouler. Vous habitez loin ?

-Non euh… au coin de la rue..

-Je vous accompagne. Appuyez-vous sur moi.

-Quoi ?

-Appuyer-vous sur moi !

Sasuke se mit à sourire à Naruto qui rougissait de plus en plus.

-Je ne vais pas vous manger !

-…

Naruto passa son bras derrière la nuque de Sasuke qui venait de récupérer la sandales éjectée.

-Allez-y. Je vous tiens.

-…

-Je m'appel Sasuke Uchiwa. Et vous ?

-Euh N.. Miki.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le village!

-Oui.. je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui..

Tout en parlant, la « Miki » montrait à Sasuke le chemin.

-Vous êtes venus seule. Vous avez l'air jeune !

-..euh..

-Vous n'est pas obligée de me répondre si c'est trop indiscret !

-Non je. je suis seule.

Le cœur de Naruto battait la chamade. Il était tout contre Sasuke qui lui souriait. Il.. elle sentait ses cheveux sur son bras. Elle sentait son doux parfum.

-Je suis orpheline.

-Ah. Moi aussi si ça peut vous consoler.

-C'est souvent pour notre génération.

-hm… Vous avez quel âge ?

…ah… Quel âge… Naruto prit le temps de la réflexion. Sasuke avait 17ans. Il décida de garder le même âge version fille.

-15ans. Je vais avoir 16ans dans quelques mois.

Faudra que je trouve une date d'anniversaire….

-C'est là ! Aug dernier étage. Le deuxième appartement à gauche.

-…le… O.O… le deuxième à gauche ?

OUPS !! . !!

Naruto réalisa qu'il indiquait réellement son appartement.

-Vous habitez chez Naruto ?

Naruto trouva miraculeusement une échappatoire.

-Il me le sous-loue ! Il habite chez un ami à lui ! J'avais passé une petite annonce à la recherche d'un appart' pas cher et… enfin… voilà !

-Il n'a pas le droit de le sous-louer !

Naruto… Miki posa un doigt sur sa bouche et fit un clin d'œil.

-Chut !! Faut pas le dire !

Naruto vit alors du rose apparaître sur les joues de Sasuke. Sasuke qui eut une sorte de frissons le long du dos en voyant Miki comme ça.

Il bafouilla quelques mots pour promettre qu'il ne dirait rien.

Miki prit ses clés et ouvrit une fois arrivée en haut.

-Je vous offre du café ?

-Alors on se tu-toi.

-D'accord…

Sasuke entre. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez Naruto. Avant, jamais il n'y aurait mis les pieds.

-Ce con a laissé son bordel.

-….

-Pardon.. je… je ne l'apprécie pas tellement.

-Ah bon.

-Pas du tout même.

-…

Miki baissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas bien du tout. Sasuke le détestait.

-Miki ? Ca va ?

-Oui…

-Assieds-toi. Faut pas rester debout !

-….

Naruto… Miki s'assit. Sasuke se pencha.

-Je fais le café ?

Elle hocha la tête et lui indiqua où était la cuisine. Sasuke s'y rendit et Miki l'entendit pousser un long :

-Pu… de m… Il est infect !!!

Sasuke revint dans le salon.

-T'as vu la cuisine !! Il t'a laissé ça à nettoyer !! Il est pas bien ce type !!

-Non c'est moi !!! Je.. j'ai vu une araignée et… j'ai… j'ai très peur des araignées… J'ai disjoncté.

Naruto se trouva très inventif ce soir. Sasuke la dévisagea.

-Et ben… heureux de savoir !

-Oui euh… j'ai pas eu le temps de nettoyer…

Sasuke la regarda quelques instants.

-Je me sens responsable pour ta cheville… j'ai pas de missions demain… tu veux que je vienne faire le ménage ?

Miki dévisagea Sasuke.

-Tu veux venir ? Enfin… revenir ?

-Tu peux pas te déplacer avec ta cheville.. tu vas pas rester dans cet appart' comme ça !

-… mais… ta petite amie va faire une crise de jalousie si tu viens ici…

-J'ai pas de petite amie. En fait, je me suis fait jeter. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je t'avais bousculé.

Naruto pensa tout de suite à Sakura.

Alors maintenant, il y avait champ libre !!

-Elle s'est bien foutu de moi.

-…. Désolé…

-C'est pas grave. Je t'aurai pas rencontré sinon !!

Les joues de la blonde atteignirent le rouge vif. Sasuke se mit à rire doucement.

-Mais tu n'aurais pas eu de cheville foulée !

-ah… ah ah.. oui… oui mais c'est pas grave. J'aurai pas à faire le ménage.

-Ah ! C'est d'accord alors ?

-… je ne suis pas du genre à accepter toutes les propositions des garçons mais je ne refuse pas celle-ci. Un coup de main c'est pas ça qui sera de trop.

-C'est un appartement de mec et Naruto est très bordélique.

è.é !! Bah !! Il s'en fait pas !! Il est pas mieux lui !… enfin… si…

-Un peu peut-être..

Un petit silence s'installa. Sasuke se racla la gorge.

-Bon.. je.. je vais te laisser.. tu vas pouvoir te déplacer ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte ?

-Non.. merci..

-Ok.. j'y vais ?…

-Oui.

-Je viens à quelle heure demain ?

-euh.. je sais pas… je.. tu dors beaucoup ?

-… pas trop…

Sasuke ne voulait pas confier qu'il adorait se prélasser dans son lit le matin quand il pouvait.

-8h-9h ? Ca ira ?

A suivre.

Nana.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours

Métamorphose 03.

Sasuke ne voulait pas confier qu'il adorait se prélasser dans son lit le matin quand il pouvait.

-8h-9h ? Ca ira ?

-Oui. Si toi tu es debout!

-D'accord. Alors à demain.

-A demain.

Sasuke tendit sa main pour serrer celle de Miki. La même Miki qui rougie et se risqua à demander.

-On se fait la bise ?

Elle vit le jeune homme rougir légèrement.

-On… on se connaît pas tellement…

Naruto, ou plutôt Miki, chercha une excuse et la trouva très rapidement à son grand bonheur.

-Excuse-moi ! C'est parce-que… là d'où je viens dés qu'on a parlé à quelqu'un… on… enfin…

-Je vois.

-Et puis t'as l'air très sympa… je voulais pas te paraître.. hum…

Sasuke s'avança, et après quelques hésitations, se pencha pour faire la bise à cette nouvelle connaissance qui l'intriguait assez.

Naruto sentit son cœur dans sa poitrine. Un peu plus et il redevenait garçon sous le coup de l'émotion.

Sa joue avait touché la sienne. Un simple contact de peau.

Sasuke se redressa, dit un léger « au revoir » et sortit tout seul.

Miki entendit la porte d'entrée, et se retransforma en version masculine. Naruto porta sa main à sa joue ; les yeux grands ouverts.

Quelle idée merveilleuse il avait eu pensa t'il. Il se sentait tout chose. Il avait chaud. Pleins d'images lui vinrent en tête.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Naruto ?

Naruto sursauta et appela Neji dont il avait reconnu la voix. Neji qui se figea dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais fringué comme ça ?

-J'étais en fille.. je suis sorti.

-Ah.

-J'ai croisé Sasuke. Il est venu ici.

Neji ne dit rien. Naruto continua.

-Il m'a fait un bisou.

-C'est bien.

-Oui.. c'est bien.

Naruto avait une voix rêveuse.

-Si t'allais te changer Naruto.

-Oui…

Naruto se leva et commença à faire du cloche pied.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

-Me suis foulé la cheville.

-…

Naruto alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Neji parla fort de là où il était.

-Naruto !!

-Quoi ?

-Sasuke a dit quoi quand tu l'as amené ici ?

Alors Naruto lui raconta et lui demanda par la même occasion de la couvrir.

Une idée fait son apparition dans l'esprit de Neji.

Ainsi qu'un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long.

-Mais alors tu vas devoir déménager chez moi !

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui ! Imagine qu'on doive venir te chercher pour une mission ou un truc comme ça ! Si on te cherche, il faut pas qu'on te trouve ici !

-Mais si Sasuke cherche Miki il faut que je sois là !

-Il sait que toi tu es chez moi donc il pourra venir te demander où elle est !

-… tu… ça te dérange pas ?

Il ouvrit en grand les yeux et fit un large « non » de tête.

-Pas du tout !

-…

Naruto ne se méfia pas et accepta. Ils déménagèrent tous les deux quelques petites choses.

Durant un allé retour, Naruto reste chez Neji et le trouva long.

Lorsque ce dernier revint chez lui, Naruto lui demanda.

-T'as foutu quoi t'as fait une pause ?

-J'ai nettoyé chez toi. Si t'habites en tant que fille vaut mieux que ce soit présentable.

-OO T'as pas fait ça !!? Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça ?

-Si !

-Mais Sasuke vient demain pour faire le ménage justement ! Il s'en veut pour ma cheville et.. il.. pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!!!

Neji se sentit soudain mal.

-Je… je voulais t'aider ! Tu m'as pas dit qu'il revenait demain !!

-Mais qu'est-ce que… je t'ai rien demandé de plus que de venir ici !! Il va arriver et repartir !!

-…

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent humides et Neji le remarqua. Il prit le visage du blond entre ses mains.

-Pleures pas !

-Je pleure pas !! Je.. j't'ai jamais dit de faire le ménage Neji !!

-Excuse-moi !! J'suis désolé !

-Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Sasuke !!! Comment je vais le faire rester maintenant !!

Naruto cherchait et ça se voyait. Ses yeux allaient dans tous les sens.

Neji s'inquiéta pour le blond ; une boule lui tirailla le ventre.

-On va trouver Naruto ! Je peux refoutre le bordel !

-Non ! Il a vu comment s'était !! Tu arriveras pas à refaire tout exactement pareil !!

-… alors… on… on peut l'occuper à autre chose !

-Mais quoi ?

-Je sais pas.. tu.. Elle peut être venue avec des meubles ! On va virer les tiens et… et j't'en prends des neufs pour qu'il les monte !

-Tu m'as déjà acheté pleins de fringues ! Tu cas te ruiner ! Je veux pas !

Neji soupira ; il chercha ; mal pour Naruto dont les larmes débordaient.

-C'est foutu !! Il devait passer la journée avec moi et c'est foutu !!

-Je suis désolé Naruto.

-Faut que je rentre chez moi… faut que je trouve…

-...

Naruto recula et alla enfiler ses chaussures.

-Je suis désolé Naruto !

Le blond ne dit rien à Neji et sortit ; effondré ; affolé ; cherchant toujours un moyen de passer la journée avec Sasuke.

Il fit le tour des magasins de mobiliers en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Neji mais tout était trop cher et il n'aurait pas su quoi acheter pour que cela fasse assez féminin pour son personnage de Miki.

Il rentra chez lui, dîna en cherchant toujours, et finit par se coucher.

Il se réveilla en sursautant à cause de son réveil à 7h30. Il se prépara et du tout refaire en s'apercevant qu'il était resté garçon.

Il pensait mettre une jupe pour à peine dune demi-heure. Le temps d'offrir à Sasuke un café.

Et encore… s'il l'acceptait.

« Elle » entendit la sonnerie de la porte, alla dans l'entrée, se regarda sans son miroir et ouvrit ; pensant accueillir Sasuke.

A la place, « elle » vit devant « elle » un grand homme du genre armoire à glace.

-Oui.. vous… vous désirez ?

-C'est ici Uzumaki ?

-Ou.. oui enfin…

-On a une livraison à faire.

-Une livraison ?

L'homme se retourna et appela par-dessus le rebord du cinquième.

-Les gars c'est ici !!! Va falloir tout monter !!

Naruto version fille était totalement paumé. De quoi parlait cet homme ?

-Attendez !! Qu.. qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?! J'ai rien commandé ?

-C'est un jeune homme qui a appelé au magasin… attendez j'ai son nom quelque part…

L'homme fouilla dans ses papiers pendant que Miki regardait en bas dans la rue. Les livreurs déchargeaient plusieurs cartons plus ou moins allongés.

-Qu'est-ce que..

-Hyuga Neji. Voilà !! C'est lui ! Il a demandé des meubles pour une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année… ça c'est vous je pense. Il a dit qu'il préférait les meubles plutôt difficiles à assembler.

Il sourit et tendit la feuille à signer pour réception. Miki le fit automatiquement.

-Il a voulu vous faire une bonne blague je pense !

-Vous savez pas à quel point il me sauve la vie…

L'homme parut assez désorienté mais ne dit rien. A 8h30, les livreurs repartaient. Miki, au beau milieu de son salon, regardait la liste des meubles que Neji lui avait achetés.

Tous pleins de mobiliers en kit à monter venant d'un pays Nordique un peu plus à l'Est du sien.

« Elle » était plongée dans la recherche d'une brochure du magasin d'où provenaient les meubles pour savoir à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler avant que Sasuke n'arrive, lorsque la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Le jeune Uchiwa se trouvait derrière ; attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Puis Miki vint ouvrir.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tôt…

-Non !! Non pas du tout ! Ni en retard !! Entre !!

Sasuke qui avait espéré de nouveau faire la bise à la jeune fille eue un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne venait pas vers lui pour ça.

« Elle » le contourna et ouvrit la boîte aux lettres.

-Faut que je la vide !

-…

-Y'a des trucs qui doivent dater de deux ans là-dedans….

Il prend pas la peine de regarder, personne ne lui écrit jamais. Il est tout seul sans ami !

Puis à voix basse, Sasuke dit quelque chose qui fit mal à Naruto qui entendit.

-C'est pas étonnant d'ailleurs….

Miki se força à sourire en se redressant les bras chargés de prospectus.

-Il a Neji ! C'est chez lui qu'il est après tout !!

-Ne crois pas ça. Neji est un sale pervers. Il profite de toutes les occasions. Naruto va se faire avoir, il est beaucoup trop naïf.

-…

Miki baissa les yeux ; blessée. Sasuke l'aida à entrer toutes les publicités et à les mettre en sac poubelles.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine pour en prendre, il s'arrêta net sur place en manquant de lâcher les papiers diverses qu'il tenait.

-Tu… tu as fait le ménage seule ?

-…

-D'ailleurs ! Ta cheville ? Ca va mieux ?

-Oui. Merci. Je guéris très vite.

-Tant mieux.

-C'est ce Neji dont tu parlais qui est venu faire le ménage hier.

-Ah.

-Je le trouve gentil moi.

-Excuse-moi.

-… hm.

-Fais attention à toi quand il est là.

Miki hocha la tête tristement.

-Mais alors… tu… enfin.. il y a des choses à faire ou pas ?

-Et bien…

Miki se racla la gorge. « Elle » fit suivre Sasuke jusqu'au salon et lui montra tous les cartons.

-J'ai des meubles à monter… Je les ai reçu tout à l'heure.

-Oua… des meubles…

Sasuke avait l'impression d'être devant une montagne de boulot.

-Tu veux pas ?… M'aider ? Ils… ils sont durs à monter…

-… ben… oui… je veux bien…. Mais je te préviens.. je ne suis pas très doué pour ce qui est de ça.

-A deux nuls on devrait y arriver !

Miki retrouva le sourire quand Sasuke accepta.

-Mais t'es sûr que ça te dérange pas que je..

-C'est pas comme si tu me voyais en petite tenue !! C'est que des meubles !!

Sasuke devint brusquement rouge vif. La « demoiselle » ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et s'approchait déjà d'un carton.

-On en prend un au pif ?

-Euh…. Euh euh euh oui..

Miki jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et eu le choc de sa vie. Il rougissait comme jamais.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ?

-Oui, oui.

-T'as chaud ? Tu veux que j'ouvre une fenêtre ?

-Non. Ca ira merci.

Miki se redressa et dit aller chercher des ciseaux lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

-Ah ! Sasuke tu peux répondre ? Si on demande Naruto tu dis que… qu'il est chez… qu'il est sorti…

-Ca m'étonnerai qu'on le demande..

Sasuke prit le combiné.

-Allô ?

A l'autre bout du fil, il y eut un petit blanc. Sasuke regarda Miki revenir et couper les liens blancs qui tenaient les cartons fermés avec le scotch.

Il dévia son regard lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il fixait le décolleté plongeant de la jeune femme penchée en avant.

Il rougit.

-Allô ? Y'a quelqu'un ou je raccroche ?

-Sasuke ?

-.. qui est à l'appareil ?

-Ca te regarde pas passe-moi N… euh Miki.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Neji ? C'est toi ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Pourquoi tu veux lui parler ?

Miki se redressa et regarda Sasuke. Elle avait entendu ce que le brun venait de dire.

-Tu joues les petits amis jaloux ? File-moi Miki ou sinon je dis à tout le monde que toutes les filles que t'as eues t'ont fait cocu parce-que t'étais nul au lit !

Emporté par l'agacement et la semi-colère d'avoir Neji au téléphone, Sasuke répondit durement.

-J'ai jamais eu de copine crétin !!

-Encore mieux !

-Ne.

-Bon tu me la passes ou quoi ?

Sasuke soupira et donna le combiné à « Miki ».

-Tiens c'est pour toi. C'est Neji.

"Miki" prit le combiné en l'échangeant avec les ciseaux, et s'assit sur le canapé.

-Allô ?

-Naruto ?

-Oui. C'est Miki.

-Tu te débrouilles ? Tu as reçu les meubles ?

-Oui. Merci.

-Il va rester les monter ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux.

-Oui.

-C'est parce-qu'il y a Sasuke que tu es si peu bavard ?

De nouveau, un léger :

-oui..

-Je vais te laisser alors. Tu dos ici ce soir ?

-oui.

-Alors à ce soir ?

-oui.

Sasuke rit doucement ; amusé par les répétitions de son hôte. "Miki" raccrocha.

-T'es pas bavarde !

-… normalement si.. c'est juste que j'avais rien à dire.

-Vaut mieux pas s'éterniser avec ce genre de type.

-…

Une idée naquit dans la tête de Miki. "Elle" la mis vite à exécution.

-Et comment je peux savoir si toi tu n'es pas ce genre de type ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Miki ; étonné.

-Comment ?

-Oui. Comment.

-Tu crois que je suis un séducteur ?

"Miki" haussa les épaules

-Je ne sais pas ! Tu pourrais être un bon acteur !

-C'est Neji qui t'a dit de faire attention ?

De nouveau une épaule haussée.

-Non mais…

-Je veux juste te rendre service moi. Je cherche rien d'autre…

Un grand « MAIS POURQUOI ?!! » se fit crier dans l'esprit de « Miki ».avec désespoir.

Un gros soupire aussi.

-Miki ?

-Non rien ! J'ai rien dit !

-…

-Ca te dérange si je vais enfiler un pantalon ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

Sasuke, accroupit devant le carton qu'il venait d'ouvrer, rougit en réalisant qu'il avait posé sa question au quart de tour.

-Enfin je…

-C'est pour monter les meubles… je serai mieux…

-Oui excuse-moi… je… je sors les planches et tout ça des cartons.

-D'accord.

« Miki » alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. "Elle" retira sa robe et se regarda dans un miroir. Il n'en revenait pas que Sasuke le regarde. Engin… « la » regarde.

Il sourit timidement, et mit un pantalon jogging lâche aux chevilles avec un haut, le tout acheté en ville.

C'était un débardeur plutôt moulant. Il se sentait bizarre à porter ça.

Il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris d'acheter ça.

« On voit mon nombril !! » se dit-il.

Puis il se souvint que c'était Neji qui lui avait dit, non ordonné de prendre plein de haut de ce type.

Alors, faisant confiance aux goûts pervers de Neji, il resta habillé ainsi. Espérant échauffer un peu Sasuke sans tomber dans l'indécence.

« Miki » ressortit donc et se rendit dans l'entrée du salon. Elle se tenait droite, bras tendus et main jointe devant « elle sur le bas de son ventre.

-Je… je suis là..

"Elle" se sentit rougir. Sasuke se tourna et « Miki » aperçu avec joie les joues du brun rougirent et rougirent encore. Ses yeux grands ouverts.

Sasuke n'était pas habitué à voir des filles si… découvertes. Toutes celles qu'ils côtoyaient ; très peu nombreuse ; en réalité on pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main, étaient Kunoïchi et avait donc des vêtements amples pour bouger correctement ; des gros blousons verts de ninja enfin des trucs moches qui ne les mettaient pas en valeur.

Même Sakura et Ino avaient oublié l'idée d'être une super jolie fille.

Alors là, pour Sasuke, .. le pauvre était perdu à remarquer ce ventre dénudé, ce décolleté, ces bras fins, cette peau claire.

…. Cette poitrine rebondie en passant…

Un haut court et moulant c'était pas la bonne idée pour qu'il reste calme.

« Miki » avait réussi son œuvre pensa Naruto. Avant de créer un trop grand degré de gêne, « elle » s'avança.

-T'as sorti pour faire quoi comme meuble ?

-euh… un meuble bas.. c'est.. c'est un petit truc pour se mettre dans le bain…

-Ok. Euh.. je lis la notice et toi tu fais !!?

-Si tu veux.

« Miki » s'accroupit et se pencha pour lire la notice posée par terre.

-Alors.. mettre la cheville dans la planche A au trou 2 … euh…

-Oo… ?

« Miki » se racla la gorge, et Sasuke se rapprocha.

-Y'avait pas un schéma ? Ce serai plus simple, non ?

-Oui… attends je regarde….

Sasuke était tout proche de "Miki", un peu penché, son menton frôlait l'épaule de la "jeune fille" qui sursauta, cognant le dit menton. Sasuke se recula d'un coup en portant sa main à sa mâchoire.

-A.. a…ï..e…

Il siffla entre ses dents. « Miki" lâcha les feuilles d'instruction et posa, sans réaliser son geste, ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Sasuke.

-Excuse-moi !! Tu t'es fais mal ?

Leur visage était à mois de vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre. Peut-être même moins de dix.

Quatre joues rouges. Deux paires d'yeux se fixant. Des bouches ouvertes qui restaient muettes.

Sasuke rompit le silence le premier.

-Je crois que je me suis mordu la joue.. c'est rien j'ai eu pire…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je suis ninja… Une joue mordue c'est vraiment rien..

« Miki »joua l'étonnée.

-Ninja ? C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai qu'hier tu me parlais de mission. …

-On en a pas aujourd'hui. Je peux rester ici toute la journée.

-… oui. Ce serait bien.

Et puis tout de même, Naruto réalisa. « Miki » tenait le visage de Sasuke dans ses mains ; il était très proche.

Trop proche. Le cœur de « Miki » battait à tout rompre. Mais « elle » ne le lâche pas.

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain Chapitre !

« -Tu la complimente mais pas trop pour pas que ça fasse hypocrite. Tu lui avances son siège, tu t'assied donc pas avant q'elle le soit. Si y'a des escaliers tu montes après elle et descends devant elle. Tu dis pas de grossièreté, tu la saoules pas de paroles,

-Pas comme toi en ce moment avec moi… »

Reviews please !! 


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours

Métamorphose 04.

Trop proche. Le cœur de « Miki » battait à tout rompre. Mais « elle » ne le lâche pas. Sasuke murmura.

-Miki ?

-Qu… quoi ?

-Tu me tiens là.

-ah.. euh…

Elle retira ses mains ; déçue que Sasuke n'ait dit autre chose. Ou demandé. Le brun se redressa et observa Miki en massant sa joue endolorie.

-Tu te sens pas bien ?

-Si, si…

« Elle » regarda par terre et trouva ce que Sasuke cherchait à l'instant.

-Tiens. Un schéma.

-Merci.

Sasuke s'installa à genoux et inspecta les pièces du meuble.

-Sasuke…

Sasuke, intrigué par la voix semblant triste de Miki, la regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je te plais pas ?

Sasuke eut un léger tremblement se voyant à cause de la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il rougit de nouveau.

-Comment ?

"Miki" fut dévisagée par le brun. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le fixer.

-Tu me trouves pas jolie ?

-Bien sur que si !! T'e la fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu !

-… t… toi aussi.. tu es très beau.

Sasuke dégluti et ne sachant pas que faire, se concentra sur le plain de construction avant de commencer aussitôt.

En tout cas avant que "Miki" ne crée un arrêt cardiaque.

Ils passèrent la matinée à ne parler que meubles.

« Miki » ayant peur d'aller trop vite ou d'oppresser Sasuke si elle reposait des questions, et Sasuke encore perturbé par ce qui lui avait dit Miki.

A13h, ils étaient tous les deux sur les genoux. "Miki" s'appuya dos à la base du canapé et Sasuke allongé sur le dos et appuyé sur ses coudes ; tête rejetée en arrière.

-Miki tu devrais vérifier s'ils sont difficiles ou pas à monter quand tu achètes…

-On fait une pause ?

-C'est pas de refus !

Un énorme gargouillis envahit la pièce. « Miki » rougit et se redressa en tenant son ventre.

-Excuse-moi..

-C'est rien.

Sasuke sourit pour la rassurer. Il avait été très surpris d'entendre un tel son venant de la "jeune fille".

-Tu dais un régime pour gargouiller comme ça ?

-N… non je.. hem.. j'ai pas petit-déjeuné… et hier soir.. j'avais le ventre noué..

-C'est pas de ma faute ?

-Non, non.

-Tu veux manger ?

« Miki » hésita.

-Tu as faim toi ?

Pour réponse, ce fut l'estomac de Sasuke qui fit du bruit. Ils rirent de concert, et se rendirent dans la cuisine.

Lorsque « Miki » entre dans la pièce, elle se demanda si "elle" avait encore quelque chose à manger. En ouvrant son réfrigérateur, "elle" le vit rempli.

Neji avait fait le plein avec le nettoyage. Naruto ne s'en était pas aperçu au dîné la veille ; trop plongé dans sa réflexion.

-Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux.

-…

« Miki » déglutit.

« je sais pas cuisiner !! » se dit-« elle ».

-Euh… ben…

"Elle" ferma le réfrigérateur et fouilla dans les placards.

-T'as rien à manger ?

-Si, si… y'a plein de truc….

-Il y en a trop ?

« Miki » baissa les bras.

-Oui.

-… je… je peux ?

-Quoi faire ?

-Regarder.

"Elle" se poussa sur le côté et montra des mains le réfrigérateur et les placards.

-Je t'en pris !

Sasuke se leva et regarda un peu timidement de loin.

A la grande surprise de Naruto, Sasuke prit les choses en main pour le déjeuné.

-éè… C'est délicieux !

Sasuke se mit à rire.

-Mais c'est pas grand chose.

-Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mangé comme ça !! Pour te remercier, je t'invite au resto ce soir !!

« O.O !!»

« Miki » fixa Sasuke ; inquiète. "Elle" essaya de se récupérer.

-Enfin.. je… je t'oblige pas ! Si tu as quelque chose de prév

Sasuke « la » coupa. Sa voix était un peu étonnée, mais certaine.

-Non ! Non j'ai rien ! Je.. ce serait avec plaisir !! Je… oui. J'accepte.

Un cœur chaud à brûler. C'est ça qu'avait « Miki » dans sa poitrine.

Un dîner au restaurant. Avec Sasuke ! Un dîné !!

Et si ça se passait mal ?

Et si Miki ne plaisait pas à Sasuke ?

Comment une fille se comportait dans une soirée comme ça ? Ou même comment on devait se comporter !!?

Naruto eut une grosse boule dans le ventre. Il n'eut soudain plus faim.

Où est-ce qu'ils iraient ?

Comment il fallait habiller Miki ?

« Miki » qui était en plein cauchemar à l'idée de cette soirée. Sasuke remarqua le trouble de la jeune fille et s'inquiéta.

-Miki ? Tout va bien ? Miki ?

« Elle » vit une main passer devant ses yeux et sursauta.

-Oh oui !! Pardon je… Tu disais quoi ?

-Je te demandais si ça allait.

-ou… oui ! Merci !

-T'es toute pâle !

-Je… j'ai eu…

« un mot ! un mot ! un mot ! »

-Un vertige !

-Un vertige ?

-Oui. Je dois manquer de sucre.

Sasuke la regarda, se leva, pris quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur et une autre dans un placard.

-Tiens. Ton désert.

-O.O !!

Devant « elle », "Miki" avait un pot de crème fraîche 0 et une boîte de sucre.

Naruto version fille dirigea ses yeux bleus surpris vers Sasuke.

« il s'inquiète pour moi !! »

« il fait attention à moi ! »

La gorge de « Miki » se noua. Ses yeux lui brûlaient.

C'était très nouveau pour Naruto. Cette fois, oui il avait envie de pleurer, mais c'était de joie.

Il… « elle » appuya le bas de ses paumes sur ses yeux pour ravaler ses larmes.

-OO Miki !!!

Sasuke se leva brusquement et contourna la table. Il se posta à côté d'"elle", se penchant un peu pour être au niveau du visage de "Miki".

-Miki ??? je… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pleurs pas hein ! Je sais pas consoler moi ! Me fais pas avoir fait pleurer une fille ! Allez.. sèche tes larmes s'il te plait !! Faut pas pleurer !

-S'cuz… s'cuz-moi ! … je…

Ses lèvres tremblèrent ; un sanglot lui échappa. Sasuke était désemparé ; il ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Mi… Miki !!

-C'est la.. la première fois qu'on est gentil comme ça avec moi !!!

-…

Sasuke comprit alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il se décontracta un peu, puis posa sa main gauche dans le dos de "Miki"qui se forçait à se calmer.

-Ca va aller Miki. Pleure pas pour ça ! J'vais tout de même pas être méchant avec quelqu'un comme toi !

« Miki » fit non de la tête et arrêta de pleurer. "Elle" essuya ses yeux en se les frottant énergiquement.

-Désolé… je me reprends.. je..

-C'est rien. Du moment que… enfin si ce n'est pas parce-que je t'ai fait de la peine..

-Oui mais c'est pas très …enfin pour un m.. J'aime pas pleurer devant les gens.

« Miki » avait faillit dire « pour un mec c'est pas grandiose ». « Elle" s'était donc rattrapée très vite.

Sasuke s'accroupit à côté de la chaise et leva les yeux vers "Miki".

-Ca va aller ? Je dirai à personne que tu as pleuré. Promis !!

-… h… hm.

Sasuke se redressa un peu et essaya tout doucement la joue de Miki. Il remis une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de la "jeune fille" et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Un hoquet surpris échappa à "Miki" qui tourna la tête vers Sasuke. Il sourit.

-Un baiser pour que tu ailles mieux. C'est pas grand-chose, mais pour moi ça marchait quand j'étais petit et que ma mère m'en faisait.

« Miki » resta sans voix quelques minutes. En lui, Naruto sentait encore les lèvres du brun sur la joue de Miki.

De douces lèvres chaudes et un peu sèches.

Il frissonnait intérieurement. Un simple bisou de Sasuke. Il en avait tellement rêvé.

Avant il n'aurait jamais espéré en avoir un ou même… ou même qu'il le regarde avec tant de tendresse dans les yeux.

-Finis de manger. On a encore plein de boulot cette après-midi.

-D'accord.

Sasuke se rassit à sa place et finit rapidement son assiette. Puis il observa "Miki" du coin de l'œil en rangeant les affaires.

L'après-midi passa. Ils s'arrêtèrent vers 6h sur la demande de « Miki ».

-T'as encore des meubles à monter….

-Je sais mais.. il faut que je me prépare pour ce soir… le… le dîné…

-Ah… oui… je.. je passe te prendre à quelle heure ?

« O.O ? Quelle heure ? »

-Je sais pas… euh.. d.. dans 2h ?

-Ok.

-…

-…

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes après que Sasuke se soit chaussé.

-J'y vais.

-Oui…

Sasuke ouvrit la porte, et se retourna. Il embrassa "Miki" sur la joue.

Sans son esprit, Naruto voulut lui rendre ce baiser. « Elle » agrippa le poignet de Sasuke avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Sasuke fit volte-face. « Miki » sursauta et lâcha automatiquement Sasuke en ayant peur qu'il lui dise de ne pas le toucher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » C'est ça qu' "elle » aurait voulu dire.

-Tu… tu viens dans deux heures, hein ? Tu me pose pas de lapin !! Tu.. mens pas ?

-Si je venais pas je pense que je serai devenu fou !

-o.o…

Sasuke sourit.

-A tout à l'heure !!

-A… à tout à l'heure…

-Fais-toi belle !!

-Oui..oui.. je vais essayer…

Sasuke sourit de plus belle.

-Y'a pas grand chose à faire.

Ils rougirent tous les deux à cet instant. Sasuke se racla la gorge et fit un petit signe de main en partant.

-Euh.. SASUKE !!!

-hm ?

Il regarda "Miki" par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu veux aller où ?

-Où tu veux ! C'est toi qui a proposé !

-D… d'a.. d'accord.

"Elle" referma la porte, attendit un peu, et se précipita sur le téléphone. A peine ça décrochait à l'autre bout du fil, qu' « elle » parla.

-Neji j'ai besoin de toi !!

-Hein ? C'est qui là ?

-C'est moi c'est Na… euh Miki !

Soupir de la part de Neji.

-Naruto. Dis-moi Naruto !

-… oui ben… j'ai besoin de toi ! Je.. j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et.. et je sais absolument pas quoi me mettre !!

-Des vêtements Naruto. Des vêtements.

-BAKA !! Je sais ça ! Mais quoi ?

-Je sais pas moi ? Tu vas où et avec qui ?

-Au resto avec Sasuke.

Petit temps silencieux. Puis Neji s'exclame.

-Déjà !! Ben vous perdez pas d'temps !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi !! C… c'est moi qui.. qui lui ai proposé comme ça…. Je… j.. il a accepté.

-T'as combien de temps ?

-2h !!

-Bon. J'arrive.

Tu te fais discret hein !! T'es pas censé venir chez moi !

-On dit pourtant que je suis ton petit ami !

-J'suis Miki !!

--…. Je viens tout de suite…

-Merci.

Quelques minutes après, Neji arrivait et entendit des pas courant dans tous les sens accompagné d'une voix aigu.

-Naruto ?

-Ici ! Dans ma chambre !!

Neji le rejoignit et s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la chambre ; une main sur le cœur.

-Tu tombes bien je sais pas du tout quoi mettre ! En plus faut que je me coiffe !

-Naruto !! Habilles-toi !!

« Miki » était en sous-vêtements au pied de son lit ; debout regardant plusieurs ensembles et autres vêtements étalés sur la couette.

-Mais dis-moi quoi mettre !

Neji s'était retourné ; un doigt sous son nez qui saignait.

-N'importe quoi pour l'instant merde !! Tu te rends pas compte de à quoi tu

ressembles ou quoi ?! T'es chiant à m'exciter tout le temps !!

-Hein ?

-Enfiles des fringues ! J'te dirai quoi mettre pour ta soirée après !!

-èé… T'es pas obligé de dire ça comme ça !

Naruto version fille prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Soit un chemisier blanc et une jupe courte noire.

-C'est bon tu peux venir.

Neji risqua un coup d'œil, et soupira de soulagement. « Miki » lui tendit un mouchoir pour le sang sous son nez. Neji le prit et « la » remercia. Puis il se tourna vers les vêtements mis en attente.

-Alors. Voyons voir. Tu veux rester sage ou l'échauffer grave ?

Les joues de « la blonde » devinrent rouges. « Elle » ne dit rien mais Neji devina.

-Les deux…. Tu pourrais mettre une jupe longe… avec un haut un peu décolleté.

-Il m'a embrassé.

-O.O ! Comment ?

-Il m'a fait un, .. non. Deux bisous sur la joue.

-Ah ! C'est que ça ! …

Neji fit non de la tête d'un air amusé et désarmé.

-C'est pas que ça Neji !! C'est… j'ai… j'ai senti ses lèvres… s… sur ma joue !

-Et alors ?! JE te fais des bisous moi aussi !

-Oui mais toi je t'aime pas ! T'es un pote !

-… ça je sais…

… tu… tu penses qu'il pourrait… m… m'embrasser… sur la bouche ce soir ?

–Tu verras bien !

-… ça m'inquiète mais j'ai très envie que ça arrive ???

-hm..

Neji attrapa des vêtements et les tendit à Naruto version fille.

-Tiens. Essaie ça.

-Ok.

« Miki » commença à se déshabiller. Quand elle reçue un coup derrière la tête.

-Crétin ! Pas devant moi !! Attends que je sorte ! Tu veux que je te viol ou quoi !! èé !!

-Bah ! O.O… Neji !

-T'es une meuf là! Cache-toi pour te changer !

-…

Neji sortit de la pièce. Après plusieurs essayages, ils trouvèrent enfin.

« Miki » était habillée.

-Ca me va bien ?

« Elle » tourna sur elle-même, faisant tourner sa jupe longue. Neji s'approcha.

-C'est parfait. Bon maintenant, les cheveux.

-Les cheveux ?

-Faut te coiffer ! TU peux pas imaginer le temps qu'elles passent à se coiffer !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

Neji était déjà en train de triturer la masse de cheveux longs de « Miki ». Il essayait de voir quoi faire exactement.

Naruto se laissa faire. Il restait immobile ; de dos à Neji.

-Neji…

-hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu penses que ce serait exagéré de demande à Sasuke de revenir demain pour finir de m'aider à monter les meubles ?

-Vous n'avez pas de missions demain ?

-Non. Kakashi-sensei nous a dit de nous reposer ce week-end.

-…

Neji, en entendant ça, pensa à tout le chakra, soit l'énergie, que Naruto bousillait en ce moment.

-Tu veux pas que je vienne t'aider moi ? Au moins tu pourras rester en mec !

Naruto grimaça ; mal à l'aise.

-Non je… je préfère le faire avec Sasuke…

-.. si tu veux.

-…

-Il acceptera sûrement. Belle comme tu es, on peut rien te refuser.

Naruto sourit légèrement.

-Merci…

-… tu vas te faire une coiffure simple. Une demi-queue se sera parfait.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu prends un peu de cheveux de chaque côté du haut de ta tête et tu attache le tout derrière avec un élastique ou une barrette.

-… je…

-Quoi ?

-J'en ai pas…

Neji soupira. Il chercha en regardant autour de lui, puis eu une idée. Il prit ses cheveux en main.

-Prends-le mien. Je t'en donnerais des neufs lundi si tu veux.

Naruto pris l'élastique et entreprit de faire la coiffure demandée.

-Merci Neji.

-Ouais. De rien.

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, Neji vint au secours de Naruto.

-Faudrait que t'apprennes à tout faire tout seul tu sais..

-Oui.. mais là c'était urgent tu comprends..

-Oui je sais, je sais…

-…

-Pour ton dîner, tu laisses Sasuke payer.

-Hein !!

Naruto se retourna d'un coup sec.

-Ca va pas ! C'est moi qui lui ai proposé !!

-C'est le mec qui paie Naruto ! Même Sasuke doit savoir ça !

-Mais…

-Y'a pas de mais ! Tu le laisses payer ! S'il le fait pas, c'est un nul !

-…

-Et tu l'emmène pas à l'Ichiraku !

-Y'a pas de risque là-dessus.

-Tant mieux. Vu comme t'es habillé, vaut mieux aller dans un restaurant chic.

-… celui où on est allé avant hier soir ?

-Oui. Si tu veux.

-D'accord. Autre chose à me conseiller ?

-Rote pas à la fin du repas !

-O.O !!

Neji faillit se recevoir des coups à cet instant précis mais il les esquiva tous. Ninja de très haut niveau pour son âge –18ans- il n'allait pas en recevoir d'un genin tout de même !!

-Je suis pas un dégoûtant Neji !! Je rote pas moi ! èé !

-Je t'embête exprès Naruto !

-J'suis en Miki !

-Oui mais tu es quand même Naruto.

-… Miki est mieux.

-…

Neji regarda Naruto version fille. « Elle » était en train de ranger ses affaires. Neji n'était pas d'accord avec ce que venait de dire Naruto mais sujet sensible pour le blond, il préféra en changer.

-Il pense te prendre à qu'elle heure ?

-A 8h.

-C'est dans moins d'un quart d'heure. On a fini à temps !

-UN QUART D'HEURE !! NEJI !! FAUT QUE TU T'EN AILLES !!

-O.ô ?

« Miki » pris les épaules de Neji et le poussa hors de la chambre, dans le couloir et jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Imagine qu'il arrive en avance !!?

Neji soupira et mit ses chaussures. « Miki » se calma aussitôt en le voyant faire.

-T'as pas d'autres trucs à me demander ? Va pas m'appeler en plein milieu du dîné !

-euh.. n… non…

Neji se redressa. Il avait bien entendu la réponse mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

-Dis-moi, je vois qu'il y a in truc qui te tracasse.

-Non ! Y'a rien !

-…

-Je…

« Miki » baissa les yeux, et se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux ramenée sur le devant de son corps par-dessus son épaule gauche.

-Je suis anxieux… -se.

-Anxieux.

-Anxieuse !

-…

-S'il m'embrasse, .. je vais pas savoir m'y prendre…

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? Moi c'est avec pl

-Non !! Ca va pas la tête !!

-…

-…

-T'inquiète pas Naruto.

-Miki.

-Sasuke n'a jamais eu de petites amies il n'a donc sûrement jamais embrassé personne !

-Tu crois ?

-Vous serez tous les deux aussi paumé et pas doué l'un que l'autre.

-D'accord.

Neji leva son index en signe d'attention.

-Et s'il veut plus tu dis non ! Jamais le premier soir !

-NEJI !!

-Salut !!

Avant d'avoir des bleus partout, Neji sortit et d'effaça discrètement dans les rues de Konoha.

« Miki », restant seule, referma la porte. « Elle » eut envie de voir à quoi « elle » ressemblait et alla donc dans la chambre. Ils avaient monté une armoire cette après-midi et dessus il y avait un grand miroir.

Naruto se trouvait magnifique dans ce corps. En plus, les gens faisaient attention à « lui » quand il sortait en fille.

C'était très agréable. On ne l'ignorait plus ; on ne le regardait plus de haut ou avec dégoût.

On avait envie de le connaître.

Ce fut le plus long quart d'heure de toute sa vie. « Miki » déambulait dans le couloir en guettant le moindre bruit de pas à l'extérieur.

« Elle » avait une énorme boule dans le ventre. « Elle » se demandait si elle allait pouvoir avaler quelque chose.

Elle cherchait les discussions qu'ils pourraient avoir tous les deux. Sasuke lui demanderait sûrement des choses sur « elle ».

Mais quoi ?

-J''aurai dû me faire un papier ! Une anti-sèche pour savoir que je suis !!

C'est alors qu' « elle » entreprit une lourde tâche à haute voix.

-Alors.. je… je lui ai dit que j'avais 15ans. Ca c'est pas dur à retenir c'est mon âge. Euh… mon nom de famille… euh…

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre coin du village, Sasuke sortait des toilettes ; un peu essoufflé.

-Ca y est ?

Sasuke rougit légèrement et hocha la tête en voyant qu'Itachi attendait une réponse.

-Tu restes galant, hein !

-Je suis pas un rustre !

-ô.ô ? Ah bon…

Le grand frère de Sasuke semblait perplexe. Il soupira et tendit un gros billet à Sasuke.

-Tiens. Tu la fais bien manger mais tu l'obliges pas non plus. Tu te balade un peu avec elle ensuite.

Sasuke prit le billet et le regarda.

-Mais euh… s… c'est elle qui m'invite !

Il se reçu un coup magistral sur le crâne.

-Aîe !! Ittaî BAKA !!

-Tu comptais la laisser payer !! Mais t'y connais rien !! C'est toujours le mec qui paie BAKA !!!

Sasuke se frottait le crâne en lançant un regard assassin à son seul parent encore en vie dans le village.

Itachi posa une main dans son dos et tout en l'emmenant dans l'entrée,

-Tu la complimente mais pas trop pour pas que ça fasse hypocrite. Tu lui avances son siège, tu t'assieds donc pas avant q'elle le soit. Si y'a des escaliers tu montes après elle et descends devant elle. Tu dis pas de grossièreté, tu la saoules pas de paroles,

-Pas comme toi en ce moment avec moi…

-èé J'essaie de faire en sorte que ça marche pour toi !

-C'est très gentil à toi nii-san mais… là… j'ai oublié la moitié des choses que tu m'as dot !!

-Tu veux que je répète ?

-Non !! J'y vais !!

Apeuré pas Itachi et son trop grand désir de l'aider, Sasuke sortit en trombe et se rendit chez Miki.

A suivre. 

Nanarusasu.

Dans le prochain chapitre !

« « O.O !! Il… IL…. IL VA M'EMBRASSER !!! » »

Reveiws please !! 


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours

**Réponses aux Reveiws du chapitre 04 : **_(Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir vos réactions. ) _

**Calim **: Le bisou?? Quel bisou??? (lol)

**Miyu :** Hi hi hi. Serai-je sadique envers mes lecteurs... hmmm... c'est une question à creuser... (Non. Juste avec les personnages de mes fics. Plus ou moins selon mes préférences... ) Sinon, Naruto qui se sert de Neji. C'est vrai, mais ça sera aussi dans l'autre sens.

**Staphyla :** Merci !! La fic en ratedM, ben... y'a quelques scènes... hum hum... Sinon, Trop mignon Sasuke qui fait genre "je suis censé aimer Naruto, donc je ne veux pas que tu le traites de chewing gum sans cervelle. "

**Ma-chan :** La voilà la suite !!

**Elaelle **: Si ça se finit mal? Ben... ça dépend pour qui. (je rapelle que c'est un death-fic)

**Netissi :** Non. Je fais pas que des bonnes fics !! Y'a qu'à voir.. euh.. non. Je donnerai pas de titre, vous seriez capable d'aller les lire!!

**Ange Dechus** : Voilà !! La suite est là !

**Tahitian Shaman** : Alala... oui... notre petit Naruto n'ai pas apprécié dans cette fic. Moi, je préfère la fin du milieu de l'histoire. (mdr ( ca vous aide beaucoup, hein! ) )

Métamorphose 05.

Sasuke sortit en trombe et se rendit chez Miki.

« J'vais être en retard !! » se disait-il en courant dans les rues un peu plus vite. Pas habillé pour bouger, il se résignait à ça ; ne voulant pas trop se salir ou froissé ses vêtements en montant sur les toits.

Il s'était mis un ensemble pantalon veste noir, chemise blanche. Il tenait sa veste sur son coude plié.

Le dernier bouton de sa chemise n'était pas fermé.

Quelques minutes, et il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Miki. Il prit quelques instants pour remettre ses cheveux à peu près correctement, souffla nerveusement dans sa main pour vérifier l'haleine qu'il avait.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et sonna à la porte. Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur puis vit apparaître Miki devant lui.

-Ou… ouaaah !

Ses joues étaient devenues subitement rouges. La « jeune femme » portait une longue jupe noire et un haut sans manches très décolleté ; jusqu'au nombril. Deux pants séparés de tissu noir remonté et noué derrière la nuque.

« Elle a pas de soutien-gorge… »

A cette pensée, Sasuke eut du mal à contrôler une chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

« Miki » sourit en voyant la réaction de Sasuke.

« Il est désorienté. C'est la première fois que je vois Sasuke comme ça ! »

Le brun se racla la gorge et regarda sur le côté en se grattant le crâne.

-Je suis pas trop en retard ?

-Non. Pile à l'heure. Je suis prêt !! … te…

« Miki » sortit sur le pas de la porte et s'apprêta à fermez lorsque Sasuke la fixe ; étonné.

-T'as pas de sac à main ?

-de quoi ?

-De… de sac à main ! Tu sais… enfin…

-T'en a pas toi ! Pourquoi j'en aurai un !?

-Ben…

-Bon. On y va ?

« C'est une fille mais… elle… «

« Merde les sacs à main !! On a tout fait à part ça !! Pourquoi t'y as pas pensé Neji !!! »

-Oh mais oui !! ahhaa !! Où ai-je la tête !! J'suis désolé ! Je… je reviens !!

Sasuke se retrouva dans l'instant avec une porte devant le nez.

-Qu'est-ce que…

« Elle a dut aller chercher son sac…. »

Derrière la même porte, « Miki » cherchait à savoir comment elle allait bien pouvoir trouver un sac.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !!? »

-un sac, un sac, un sac !!! C'est fichu si j'en ai pas !! Comment je vais faire !??

« Elle » courut dans l'appartement, les larmes aux yeux. « Elle » fouilla dans le salon, la cuisine.

Elle eut alors une idée.

Dehors, Sasuke s'était appuyé à la rambarde en face de la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit. « Miki » sortie sans rien dire, ferma à clé, et se tourna lentement ; gênée, vers Sasuke.

-Je… j'ai perdu mon sac.. on.. on me l'a volé récemment… je…

« Elle » se racla la gorge. Sasuke était plus que troublé. Elle portait un sac rouge fluo en forme de grenouille dans le dos. L'ouverture était la bouche zippée.

-C'est à Naruto ça ! C'est son sac à dos.. qu.. quand il était petit ?!!

Sasuke montra la chose du doigt à travers le corps de « Miki » en face de lui.

-.. j'ai trouvé que ça…

-Tu as beaucoup de choses à prendre ? Si tu veux.. j'ai des poches et…

-Non… ça va aller !!

-… ok..

« C'est pas à ça que je m'attendais… » pensa Sasuke.

« Miki » grimaça.

-Je.. je te fais pas honte ?

Le brun réalisa qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Il sourit en lui tendant la main pour la rassurer.

-Pas du tout !

« Miki » soupira de soulagement et s'accrocha au bras de Sasuke qui pensait juste tenir sa main.

Au lieu de ça, « elle » était contre lui.

-On y va alors ?

-Oui…

« Miki » lui fit un sourire radieux. Sasuke lui demanda.

-Où tu veux aller alors ?

-Euh… au nouveau restaurant.. tu sais.. celui qui vient d'ouvrir !

-D'accord ! Pas de problème !

« Miki » sourit. « Elle » regardait Sasuke ; les yeux levés vers son visage tout en marchant.

« Elle » était bien.

Ils s'engagèrent soudain tous les deux dans une des rues centrales. Huit heures ; il n'y avait trop de monde mais toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la rue se retournaient sur le passage du « couple ».

-Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers « Miki » qui se resserrait contre lui.

-C'est parce-que tu es magnifique !

-OO…

« Miki » eu les yeux grands ouverts à l'entente de la réplique que Sasuke avait donnée en lui faisant un magnifique sourire serein. Sourire qui s'agrandit en le remarquant. « Elle » regardait droit devant « elle ». Il rit intérieurement et retint un lorsque ses yeux descendirent plus bas au milieu du décolleté de « Miki ».

Son cœur faillit lâcher. Il releva de suite les yeux au ciel pour échapper à la tentation.

-Ah ! C'est là ! On y est !!

Quelques minutes, et ils étaient assis l'un face à l'autre à une table du restaurant le plus côté du moment.

« Miki » était mal à l'aise tout comme Sasuke.

-A… alors ? Tu… tu vas… rester longtemps à Konoha ? Ou tu es juste venu comme

-Je m'installe ici.

-….

-Et tu..

-Bonsoir messieurs dames. Vous avez eut la carte ? Vous désirez commander ?

-Ah euh.. Miki. Après toi!

Ils commandèrent et le dîné arriva peu de temps après.

« Miki » prit sa fourchette.

-Ittadakimasu…

« Ma main tremble… »

-Miki !

« Elle » sursaute et lâcha sa fourchette qui retomba par terre.

-Hein ? He !!! M… mince ! .ma... Ma four..

Un serveur s'empressa de venir la ramasser et lui en chercher une autre. « Miki » baissa les yeux et joint ses mains sous la table en rougissant.

-Mi… Miki…

-….

« J'arrive pas à respirer ! »

En effet, « Miki » était tellement sous pression que sa gorge ne laissait pratiquement plus d'air.

Une fourchette fut posée à côté de son assiette. « Elle » n'eut pas le courage de remercier le serveur ni de reprendre le couvert.

-Miki ?

« Miki » sentie un doigt sous son menton qui lui fit relever son visage. Sasuke la regardait.

-Ca va aller ?

-hm…

-Il y a quelque chose que ne va pas ?Tut te sens pas bien ?

-Je…

« Je lui dis ou pas ? » se demanda « Miki ».

-T'as l'estomac noué ?

-… un… un peu..

-Moi aussi.

« Elle » ouvrit un peu plus les yeux.

-T… toi aussi ?

Sasuke haussa une épaule.

-J'ai une fille magnifique devant les yeux et je dois manger… je… j'ai plus envie de te regarder mais ça serrait pas correct.

« Miki » replaça comme une mèche invisible derrière son oreille en rougissant.

-Et moi… je sais pas quoi te dire…j'ai peur de pas t'intéresser…

-Parle-moi de toi !

-Euh… ben je…

"Elle" se décida enfin à prendre sa fourchette.

-Je sais pas quoi te dire ! … Tu veux savoir quoi ?

-D'où tu viens par exemple !

-C… c'est trop loin.. tu connais pas.

-Et..

'Miki' le coupa brusquement.

-C'est pas juste, moi je vais rien savoir !

-Pardon ?

-Tu vas savoir tout plein de choses et moi.. je ne saurai rien sur toi !

-Oo…

-…

-J'ai une idée ! Je t'en pose une, et toi après ! Vas-y. C'est à ton tour !

Le dîner passa sans réel incident. Naruto conçu une petite vie à « Miki » qu'il espérait pouvoir retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il la marque quelque part avant de tout oublier.

Au dessert, Sasuke frôla de sa main posée au milieu de la table, celle de « Miki » au même endroit.

Le bout des doigts du jeune homme touchaient ceux de celle en face de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade puissance 10 000. « Elle » ne réagissait pas pour l'instant.

Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent lorsque, les doigts fins, la main de « Miki », se posa sur la sienne.

-On… on va se promener un peu ?.. Tu… ut veux bien ?

-Oui.

« Miki » pris son sac pour sortir de l'argent, mais Sasuke l'arrêta tout de suite et paya. Il se leva, lui tendit la main et l'emmena dehors avec lui.

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps dans le restaurant. Malgré l'été, il faisait déjà noir dehors.

Le soleil ne réchauffait plus les rues.

-Tu as froid ?

-euh.. un… un peu…

-Tiens.

Sasuke posa sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui ne trembla plus. « Miki » regarda leurs mains jointes.

« On dirait des amoureux. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Sasuke tout en marchant.

« Il doit me trouver gonflé… ça va peut-être trop vite… il connaît Miki seulement depuis hier. … »

Un petit soupire lui échappa. Sasuke sortit de ses pensées, et « la » fixa.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Comment ?

-Tu soupir. Tu t'ennuie ?

-Non ! Non pas du tout ! C'est que.. la.. la soirée est passée trop vite je trouve…

-Oui. Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si tu voulais te promener.

-hm.

-Il y a un parc pas loin ! … enfin un jardin public. Tu veux qu'on se trouve un banc ?

« Miki » hocha la tête. « Elle » se laissa guider même si Naruto connaissait parfaitement le chemin.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il m'emmène ?!! … !!! »

Enfin.. Sasuke semblait vouloir aller plus loin dans le jardin. Ils croisèrent maintenant des couples d'amoureux se cachant pour être tranquille.

Sasuke cherchait des yeux. « il est où… »

Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le banc parfait ; à l'abri des regards.

-Tiens ! Il y a un banc ici !

-…

Ils s'assyirent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Ca va ? Tu es bien là ?

-Oui. Merci.

-…

« Miki » se sentit rougir en remarquant que Sasuke ne la quittait pas des yeux. Le brun se battait intérieurement entre avoir le courage de passer son bras derrière les épaules de Miki, et la « décence » de ne rien tenter le premier soir.

Résultat du vote. 1er choix : 88 ; 2ème choix : 12.

« Allez ! »

Il déglutit, fit mine de s'étirer et réussit à poser sa main sur l'épaule opposée de « Miki » qui retint un sursaut.

« Elle » regarda la main du coin de l 'œil, sourit doucement, et appuya sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Sasuke qui réussit à se détendre à cet instant précis.

Mais vraiment à cet instant. Seulement celui-là ! Parce-que..

« Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ? Je peux l'embrasser ? Si elle vient contre moi ça veut dire que ça dérange pas ! Je peux l'embrasser ? Nii-san tes conseils sont bien mais dans la pratique ils servent à rien ! Comment je peux savoir ce qu'elle va aimer ou pas ! Si elle me repousse, je fais quoi moi ?!!

Et…

O.O… et si j'embrasse comme un pied !? »

Sasuke, pendant son voyage intérieur vers le fond, non, l'arrière cour de l'abîme suprême du fond de l'angoisse, n'avait pas vu le visage de Miki venir vers le sien.

La « demoiselle » l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, et resta immobile. Sasuke venait de sursauter et la fixait ; le cœur battant à 88miles à l'heure.

Sasuke déglutis. Il posa sa main gauche sur la joue de Miki.

-Mi… Miki…

« Miki » les yeux grands ouverts, vit redescendre le visage de Sasuke vers le sien. Le brun ferma les yeux.

« O.O !! Il… IL…. IL VA M'EMBRASSER !!! »

Sasuke se pencha.

Encore…

….

Et encore un peu.

….

« Elle est pas si petite ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, un vide.

-Mi… Miki ?

Il se redressa et se leva ; cherchant autour de lui.

-MIKI !!?

Mais « elle » était déjà loin.

Neji était dans son lit. Pas tout seul et pas en train de dormir lorsque l'on tambourina à la porte d'entrée. Il n'y prit pas grade. Trop bien en train d'embrasse et de caresser sa partenaire.

Mais cela insista.

-Ne… ah.. Neji.. a… aah..

-Laisse... il va m'en aller.

-m… a.. con… continu.. Aahh ! ..

De ses mains, il parcourait le corps d'une fille tout en ondulant son bassin.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus.

Et soudain, Neji l'entendit. Son prénom. On l'appelait. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. IL s'arrêta, et se redressa légèrement en tournant la tête.

-Ne… Neji ?.. qu'est-ce.. continus !!..

« Naruto ?… »

-Eh oh ! C'est pas fini quand même !

-Tais-toi ! J'essaie d'écouter.

-Hein ?!! Mais pour qui tu me prends ! Pousse-toi d'là !

Elle le poussa, se leva et se rhabilla. Neji n'y faisait pas attention.

-J'm'en vais !Crétin !!

Neji entendit un bruit de fenêtre et regarda à sa droite.

-T… Tenten ?

Tenten, kunoïchi réputée, était partie par-là. Hors d'elle.

Neji quitta le lit et ferma sa fenêtre. Avant de fermer complètement, il entendit clairement des sanglots. Il alla dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

-Naruto !!!!

Il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Naruto. Le jeune homme, avec les habits de « Miki » et la veste de Sasuke sur lui, pleurait tout son saoul.

-Naruto ! Qu… qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

-Je… je.. j'y..

Neji sentit un grand courant d'air froid. Il soupira en comprenant ; il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler quoi que ce soit.

Il se releva doucement en obligeant Naruto à faire de même.

-Viens.

Neji emmena Naruto s'asseoir sur un canapé dans le salon. Il s'installa à côté de lui.

-Raconte-moi. Prends ton temps.

Naruto hocha la tête en ravalant ses sanglots. Ses épaules tremblaient ; ses yeux ruisselaient de larmes.

-Je… Sa… Sasuke. Il.. il a voulu m'embrasser.. !

Neji écarquilla les yeux. Naruto continua ; les poings serrés sur ses yeux ; la voix étranglée.

-J'ai… j'ai sentit mes cheveux.. rapetisser.. et… et ma poitrine ! … Et j'ai… j'ai… mon… ma… ça a poussé d'un coup entre mes jambes !! Je me suis enfui !! Ca m'a fait peur !!

-Na… Naruto !! C'est rien ! C'était l'émotion tu t'y attendais pas tu n'étais pas prêt !

-J'y arriverai jamais !!

Naruto faisait non de la tête.

-Je pourrais jamais l'embrasser ! J'pourrai jamais ! … embrasser qui que ce soit !! Personne ! … personne ne.. ne veut.. de…

Neji prit alors une grande inspiration. Il prit le visage de Naruto, le tourna vers lui, et l'embrassa.

Juste ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il savait que Naruto ne lui pardonnerai rien d'autre de plus.

Il s »écarta, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-… bien sûr que si Naruto.

Naruto, bouche et yeux ouverts à moitié, avait le regard plongé dans celui de Neji. Il avait une boule dans le ventre.

Il baissa la tête, sanglota une fois en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, leva les bras et les passa derrière les épaules de Neji.

Le brun en fut plus que surpris.

-Naruto.. qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto chuchota en fermant les yeux.

-Je suis faible Neji. Profite de moi je t'en supplie.

-…

Neji regarda sur le côté ; blessé. Il se pencha et embrassa Naruto.

Ce dernier du retenir un haut le cœur en sentant la langue de Neji entrer en lui et jouer avec sa langue.

Puis il se laissa être pousser en arrière. S'allonger sur le canapé.

A suivre. 

Nanarusasu !!! 

Dans le prochain chapitre !!!

« Sasuke s'approcha doucement.

#Ne recule pas#

Naruto sentit son cœur battre en lui. Il accélérait.

« Faut pas que je recule !!# »

Reviews please !! 


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews** _(anonymes, parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_ **du chapitre 5 !! (merci beaucoup ! Continuez !! )**

**Staphyla :** Je suis contente que le coup du « elle est pas si petite » t'ai amusé ! C'était le but. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu finir par embrasser le banc ! C'est pas moi qui fait subir à mes persos ! C'est mes persos qui me font subir ! Neji ? Passer pour un mec qui couche souvent avec n'importe qui ? … après réflexion, c'est vrai !! O.O !! Naruto qui pleure tout le temps? … euh… peut-être.. Je m'efforce de le faire de moins en moins quand même… Métamorphose date d'il y a un an… Frères, je l'ai faites après. (et elle est toujours en cours… Enfin c'est parce que j'en ai commencé d'autre entre temps (qui ne sont pas encore mise en ligne pour cause de recopiagetapage pas commencé) ) NejixNaruto à sens unique. OUI !!! J'adore les sens unique !! Mais quand ils deviennent réciproque à la fin c'est encore mieux !! Et surtout quand un des deux personnage est un vrai salaud au début et que je fais changer tout le monde d'avis dessus après !! (me demandez pas comment je fais, je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même….La personnalité évolue je pense.. ) Et oui, heureusement, Sasuke sait dire des choses gentils et mignonnes de temps en temps.

**Yuna0201 **_(je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu, alors je le fais là )_Merci, merci !! C'est très gentil de me dire que je ne me répète pas ! (si, j'ai l'impression que je te l'ai déjà dit… ou alors j'ai rêvé.. O.o… )

**Ika-chan :** Voilà la suite !! (hi, hi ! )

**Métamorphose 06.**

Puis il se laissa être pousser en arrière. S'allonger sur le canapé.

#…. Mh… où… où suis-je ? #

Naruto ouvrit les yeux ; il sentit de la chaleur dans son dos.

#Qu'est-ce que… #

Sasuke ? Je t'ai pas vu rentrer hier soir !

De l'autre côté du village, Itachi avait entendu du bruit dans la chambre de son petit frère.

Il venait d'entrer et avait remarqué Sasuke, assit sur son lit, recouvert d'une couverture ; tête baissée.

-Sasuke ?

Itachi s'avança. Il posa sa main sur le haut du crâne de son petit frère.

-Oï ! T'es avec moi ?

-…. Nii-san…

Sasuke enleva la couverture de sa tête et leva les yeux vers son grand-frère.

-Je… j'ai besoin de tes conseils…

Itachi s'assit au bord du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Pour… pour s'excuser… auprès d'une fille… comment on fait ?

-S'excuser ?

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai voulu l'embrasser et… elle est partie en courant… enfin, elle a disparue…

-Tu l'as forcé ?

-Non !! Non ! Je… je pensais qu'elle voulait… j'ai passé mon bras derrière ses épaules, elle s'est blottit contre moi et m'a donné un baiser sur la joue !! Je… je croyais pouvoir…

-…

-Je l'ai cherché après mais… je… j'ai abandonné.

-Tu veux aller la voir ?

-Je veux m'excuser… mais je sais pas comment.

Sasuke et Itachi soupirèrent en même temps.

-Tu dis « excuse-moi ».

-… nii-san… je.. je peux pas me pointer comme ça et qu'elle me pardonne juste… je.. faut que je fasse quelque chose… que je lui offre des fleurs ou…

-Des chocolats ? Sasuke… Imagine qu'elle n'aime pas ou qu'elle soit allergique.

-… mais je vais pas lui demander de m'excuser ! C'est pas… assez !

-… et bien alors trouve quelque chose dont elle a besoin.

-…

Itachi se leva.

-Ca va aller ?

-Je vais y aller. Je vais voir si elle est chez elle.

-Ok.

Neji se réveilla doucement en entendant une sorte de bruit répété et étouffé. Il se tourna dans le lit et reconnut des sanglots au-dessus de lui. Naruto s'était assis ; recroquevillé à la tête du lit.

-Naruto ?

-Neji… je… on… on a fait quoi… hier soir ? … je…

-On a fait l'amour !

Naruto ferma les yeux et cacha son visage entre ses mains dans la couverture. Neji écarquilla les yeux.

-Naruto !! Na

Il s'agenouilla sur le lit.

-Naruto ! Pleure pas ! Je

-J'voulais pas ! … j'voulais pas faire ça avec toi !! Je… je t'aime pas !!

-OO… je…

-Pourquoi… pourquoi t'as fait ça !?

-Tu me l'as demandé !

-J'allais pas bien !

-Je pensais… pouvoir te consoler en… en faisant ça !

Naruto pleurait toujours. Neji le força à venir contre lui.

-Naruto..

-J'ai mal ! Ca me fait mal ! … je… Sa… Sasuke ! Je…

-…

Neji sentit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Naruto. S'il te plait oublie Sasuke.

-Noooooonn… je… je veux pas ! Je l'aime !!

-…

Brusquement, la sonnerie dans l'entrée. Neji relâcha Naruto.

-Je vais voir. D'accord ? Reste là.

-… h… hm.

Neji se leva et sortit de la chambre après avoir enfilé un pantalon en vitesse. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea.

-Sasuke ?

-Naruto… tu es avec lui ?

Neji fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? èé.

-èé Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Naruto n'est pas en forme et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux !?

Sasuke hésita quelques secondes, et répondit.

-Je voudrais savoir s'il sait où est Miki.

-Miki ?

-Oui Miki. Je dois m'excuser auprès d'elle et elle n'est pas chez elle.

-èè…

De l'autre côté du couloir, Naruto cria le nom de Neji qui fit volte face.

-Bouge pas Sasuke.

Naruto avait entendu Sasuke. A peine Neji fut entré que Naruto prenait ses épaules et le fixait d'un regard implorant.

-Dis… dis-lui que… que Miki sera chez elle dans trois heures !

-N…

-Dis lui !! S'il te plaît Neji!!

-….

Neji regardait sur le côté ; les larmes aux yeux. Il mordait l'intérieur de sa joue.

-Je veux pas.

-P… pourquoi ?!

-Parce-que.

-Neji !! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !! Je… je te laisserai me.. me..

Naruto déglutis. Neji ferma les yeux en grimaçant de tristesse. Il ressortit dans le couloir et se frotta les yeux. Sasuke le remarqua.

-Neji ?

-Ta gueule.

Sasuke serra de toutes ses forces sa mâchoire pour ne rien dire. Neji se planta devant, et prit la poignée de porte.

-Chez elle. Dans trois heures.

Il referma aussitôt fini en claquant la porte au nez de Sasuke. Naruto sortit doucement dans le couloir.

Neji se tourna vers lui.

-C'est fait.

-… merci.

-C'est pas gratuit Naruto.

-…

Naruto baissa les yeux. Sa gorge se serra.

-Tu… tu veux quelque chose… M… maintenant ?

-Non. Rentre chez toi.

-…

-Et ne viens pas ce soir. Je veux plus te voir aujourd'hui.

-…

Naruto hocha la tête, rentra dans la chambre pour s'habiller avec ses vêtements masculins déménagés l'avant veille, et parti avec ceux de Miki sous ses bras dans son sac grenouille.

Il petit-déjeuna chez lui et pris une douche. Le bas de son ventre lui faisait mal à pleurer.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de la veille. Cela lui revenait par image mais il se forçait à les oublier très vite.

Il se transforma en Miki sous la douche en pensant que peut-être, il n'aurait plus mal aux fesses.

Ce qui était le cas. Il soupira de soulagement. Pardon. Elle.

« Elle » se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre. Voilà. Toute seule devant une montagne de fringues.

….

#Neji…. Comment je m'habille aujourd'hui… #

« Elle » ferma les yeux, pointa du doigt et tourna sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter net.

-Pantalon.

« Miki » sortit un jean bleu taille basse et un haut à manches courtes. « Elle » attacha ses cheveux en une simple queue, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Elle » avait encore un peu plus d'une heure devant elle.

Une heure qui passa très vite car « elle » fit un petit somme. « Elle » sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de l'entrée.

-J'arrive !

Naruto version fille courait à toute allure pour ouvrir la porte. Sasuke s'y trouvait, les mains dans le dos ; la tête un peu rosie.

-Miki.. je…

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour.

-Tu… tu veux entrer ?

Sasuke tendit les mains en avant ; une boite dans les mains ; enveloppée d'un papier cadeaux. Il s'était penché sincèrement.

-Excuse-moi pour hier ! Je… je suis allé trop vite je suis désolé !

-O.O !

-Je pensais pouvoir. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur et je m'excuse si tu as pleuré par ma faute.

-C…. c'est pour moi ?

Sasuke risque un coup d'œil vers la « demoiselle ». Il se tint droit et émit un son affirmatif.

« Miki » prit le paquet d'une main, et de l'autre l'une de celles de Sasuke.

-Entres !

-…

Sasuke ferma derrière lui pendant que « Miki » se rendait, tout heureuse, dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Miki. Pourquoi tu t'es enfui hier ? Je…

Sasuke s'assit à la droite de « Miki ». « Cette dernière » lui sembla mal à l'aise. « Elle » ne bougeait plus.

-J'avais pourtant l'impression… qu'on était bien et que… enfin..

-J'ai pas.. j'ai pas d'excuse à te donner… je suis désolée… j.. j'ai eu un peu peur peut-être.

-Tu ne… tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

« Miki » fit non de la tête. « Elle » se sentie étrange en réalisant qu'ils se fixaient. Sasuke s'approcha doucement.

#Ne recule pas#

Naruto sentit son cœur battre en lui. Il accélérait.

# Faut pas que je recule !!#

Instant d'espoir.

Mais d'espoir déçu.

« Miki » se tourna vers le paquet en faisant du bruit.

-Je peux l'ouvrir ?

Sasuke qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit ; surpris.

#Elle ne veut pas. Je suis qu'un idiot je vais trop vite… #

Il se força à sourire.

-Vas-y ! Je t'en pris !

-hihi !! J'y vais !

« Miki » ouvrit le paquet sous les yeux plus qu'inquiets de Sasuke.

-C… ça te plaît ?

Devant l'absence de réaction de la « demoiselle », Sasuke essaya de se justifier.

-Comme hier soir tu m'as dit que.. qu'on t'avait volé le tien..

« Miki » avait les yeux grands ouverts.

#un sac à main !?? … OO… trop bien !! J'aurai pas à retourner dans cet enfer de magasin !#

« Elle » le reposa vite et se jeta sur Sasuke pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-MERCI !!

-OO !!

Sasuke écarta ses bras au maximum en les levant. Il rougissait et ne savait pas comme réagir.

-Merci Sasuke !

-Il… il y a … quelque chose à l'intérieur…

« Elle » s'écarta.

-C'est pas fini ?

Sasuke sourit et fit doucement « non » de la tête. Il inspira profondément, anxieux.

#C'est peut-être un peu trop…#

Son cœur se serra.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? … O.O !

La main dans le sac, « Miki » dévisagea Sasuke.

-C'est… c'est un portable ?

Sasuke ne dit rien. Son ventre était tout contracté. « Miki » sortie sa main du sac ; les yeux ouverts en grands.

Sasuke se tint droit.

-ça c'est… enfin… j'en ai un.. et… si tu veux..

Naruto, dans son fort intérieur, avait du mal à y croire.

-Tu veux me donner ton numéro ?

-Si tu penses que tu pourrais m'appeler oui. Et… moi je… je pourrai te téléphoner de temps en temps… je.. enfin c'est si tu veux… je veux pas être saoulant… je..

Pour toute réponse, « Miki » donna un baiser sur la joue de Sasuke, et s'appuya contre lui.

-Tu me montres comment ça marche ? J'en ai jamais eu.

Sasuke lui montra avec plaisir.

-Voilà.

-D'accord. Je vais essayer de me rappeler de tout.

-M… Miki…

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux…

Sasuke déglutit et rougit au plus haut point.

-Tu veux mon numéro ou pas ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-Oui !!!

Un sourire rassuré et tout heureux se montra sur le visage de Sasuke. « Miki » se tint droite, portable en main.

-Alors… euh.. répertoire… ajout numéro… héhé. Vas-y, je t'écoute !

Sasuke lui donna son numéro.

Trois fois. La « demoiselle » avait un peu de mal.

Il se mit à rire en se moquant d'elle. Lui disant qu'elle n'était vraiment pas douée.

-Attend. Je te redis et tu le fais en même temps.

-Ok.

Sans s'en rendre compte, « Miki » s'était blottie au creux de l'épaule de Sasuke et appuyait sa tête contre lui. Sasuke, lui, avait passé son bras gauche derrière « elle » et la serrait contre lui pour tenir lui aussi la portable afin de voir correctement ce qu' « elle » faisait.

-Voilà. C'est bon là. Tu l'as ; il est enregistré.

#J'ai le numéro de Sasuke !! Je… j'ai son numéro de portable et je peux l'appeler quand je veux !! #

« Miki » appuya alors sur le bouton d'appel. Dans la seconde, Sasuke sursautait à cause de son vibreur dans sa poche.

-Miki !!

-J'essayais juste !

Sasuke répondit à son sourire par un autre. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre. « Miki » déglutit silencieusement.

#-Kyubi je compte sur toi pour que je reste en fille…

-…

-Kyubi. S'il te plaît c'est important pour moi.

Naruto entendit un grognement dans son esprit.

-OK ok.. du moment que je peux dormir le reste du temps…

-Je te fais confiance…#

« Miki » se redressa doucement, ferma les yeux, et posa timidement sa bouche au coin des lèvres de Sasuke.

« Elle » se tourna un peu sur le canapé tandis que Sasuke posait sa main sur sa joue.

Ils s'échangèrent d'abord un simple baiser. Puis Sasuke demanda un approfondissement d'un léger bout de langue. « Miki » fronça légèrement les sourcils. Puis « elle » entrouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue de Sasuke.

#je… je suis en train… d'être embrassé par Sasuke !! Il m'embrasse !!

Une larme coula sur la joue de « Miki ». Elle s'échoua sur l'index de Sasuke qui la sentit et se recula en devinant ce que c'était.

-Miki !?? Tu pleures !?

-Ca fait des années que j'attends ça ! D… des années !

#-Gamin ! T'es censé le connaître depuis deux jours !#

-Enfin… que…

Sasuke sourit et la ré-embrassa tendrement. Le plus tendrement possible c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire malgré le manque total de pratique qu'il avait.

Mais Naruto s'en fichait.

Tant pis si Sasuke ne savait pas s'y prendre.

Tant pis si lui était en fille.

Sasuke l'embrassait. Sasuke lui offrait son amour. On l'aimait et c'était celui qu'il voulait. Brusquement, Sasuke sursauta. Son portable vibrait dans sa poche. Il se leva et le prit.

-Excuse-moi..

-hm.

« Miki » resta assise.

Sasuke répondit à l'appel.

-Allô ?

-Sasuke ! Mission urgente.

-Kakashi-senseï ?

-Trouves Naruto et ramène-le à l'entrée du village. Sakura est déjà en chemin. Prenez quelques affaire avec vous.

-hei…

Kakashi raccrocha. « Miki » se leva.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'était mon sensei ; Kakashi. On a une mission urgente.

#O.O !#

-Et il veut que j'amène Naruto. Il va falloir que j'aille le chercher….

#O.O !!!#

Sasuke soupira, et prit les mains de « Miki ».

-Je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je passe chez moi il veut qu'on prenne des affaires.

-d… d'accord… alors.. tu.. tu viendras me voir.. quand tu reviendras ?

-Promis !

Sasuke se pencha et embrasse « sa » petite amie qui en redemanda une fois sur le palier de la porte.

-J'y vais.

-hm. Ok.

-Je…. j'y vais…

Sasuke lâcha les mains de « Miki » et fit un pas pour s'éloigner. Mais il revint vite pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Puis il partit.

Une fois sur et certain que Sasuke était loin, Naruto rentra vite dans son appart', remit ses vêtements masculins, et alla à vive allure chez Neji pour préparer des affaires.

Lorsqu'il arriva, une fille lui ouvrit. Une fille plutôt dénudée enveloppée dans un drap.

-Oui ?

-O.o ah.. euh... qui..

Neji fit son apparititon; torse nu.

-Tenten, c'est qui?

-Le blondinet dont tu m'as parlé.

#èé blondinet ? #

Naruto poussa Tenten, et entra. Il se rendit directement dans la chambre. Là, il vit le lit, les draps défaits, ainsi soutien-gorge appartenant sûrement à Tenten qui traînait par terre.

-Ca s'est bien passé ?

-Je suis désolé d'être venu alors que tu m'as dit de ne pas le faire mais j'ai une mission urgente et Sasuke doit venir. Faut que je prépare des affaires.

-Tu pars longtemps ?

-J'en sais rien. Je sais juste que Sasuke vient me chercher.

-…

-Je vais attendre dans le salon… tu peux finir avec Tenten si tu veux.

Neji soupira tandis que Naruto sortait de la chambre ; déjà prêt.

-Naruto…

Le blond manqua brusquement de tomber. Il se rattrapa au mur d'en face.

-NARUTO !!

-C'est rien… je… ça va…

-T'as plus de force ! T'as épuisé tout ton chakra !

-Ca va je te dis. J'ai mal au dos.

-Au dos ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

-Demande ça à ce que tu as entre les jambes !

-O.o ?

Neji rougit en comprenant. La porte se rouvrit de nouveau. Tenten venait d'accueillir Sasuke.

-Je viens cherche Naruto… on a une mission.

-j'suis là… j'suis prêt.

Sasuke se souvint des dernières paroles de Naruto. Il eut la nausée et du ravaler son envie de se pencher en avant pour vomir.

Naruto s'approcha au pas de course ; inquiet.

-Sasuke ! Ca va ?

-T'approche pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

« … pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi… alors que tu es si gentil… #

Plus loin dans le couloir, Neji avait baissé les yeux. Son cœur le faisait souffrir.

Naruto et Sasuke partirent.

Sasuke surveillait Naruto derrière lui.

# ça a même pas commencé et il est déjà à la traîne… #

-Tu te dépêches !?

-Sa… Sasuke.. je..

Naruto ralentis. Il marcha un peu et tituba ; la vue brouillée.

-Je… me sens… pas… pas bien je…

Et le noir total. Il s'écroula.

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre !!

« Kakashi observa le visage de Naruto.

-Je te laisse la fin de la semaine et la prochaine pour te reposer. Ensuite, tu feras deux jours de missions avec nous. Si ça ne marche pas, tu abandonnes. »

Reviews pleaseeee !! 


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews** _(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_ **du chapitre 06 ! **

**Miyu :** 15 ans !! #HURLE # Fermes cette fenêtre et va faire joujou !!! (# chuchote sous cape# voilà.. maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je te comprends. Mais il faut pas dire que je l'ai dit. Neji profiteur ? Et Naruto alors !? Oui. Ils se servent l'un de l'autre. Faudrait que ça aille plus loin tu crois pas ? (lol. Sourire sadique. )

**Métamorphose 07**

Naruto ralentis. Il marcha un peu et tituba ; la vue brouillée.

-Je… me sens… pas… pas bien je…

Et le noir total. Il s'écroula.

Sasuke se figea.

-Eh ! Relève-toi ! Naruto !!

Il se rapprocha du bond et le tapa légèrement du pied.

-Eh ! Baka !

#et merde ! #

Il soupire et appela une ambulance. Il resta debout à côté de lui à surveiller.

Il avait prévenu Kakashi par téléphone et celui-ci avait donné un délai d'une heure.

« Tant pis pour Naruto » avait-il dit. « Il sera remplacé sur ce coup-là. Je m'en occupe. »

A peine l'ambulance arrivait, que Sasuke partait à l'entré du village en maudissant Naruto.

Lorsque le blond se réveilla dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le couloir où les chambres voisines.

Mais ça, il était habitué.

Personne ne voulait être dans une chambre voisine à la sienne.

Et personne ne viendrait lui rendre visite. A part Neji peut-être.

Le menton de Naruto se mit à trembler. Puis ses lèvres. Il renifla et se tourna sur le côté avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses yeux.

C'était toujours comme ça quand il atterrissait ici.

Toujours.

Puis soudain, du bruit. Des bruits de pas. Sûrement l'infirmière pensa t'il.

Il se reprit rapidement et essuya ses yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Naruto ? T'es réveillé ?

Naruto fit volte-face dans le lit.

-Kakashi-sensei ?

-Oui. T'es réveillé.

-Qu…

-Tu as dormi trois jours entiers.

-On est…

-Mercredi soir.

Grand silence.

Puis Kakashi attrapa une chaise et la mit au pied du lit de Naruto. Il s'y assit.

-Naruto… je…

Il se racla la gorge. Naruto était assis et le regardait.

-Je te préviens. Ca va pas te faire du bien.

-Qu… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Naruto il faut que tu arrêtes.

Naruto sourit nerveusement.

-Qu… de … de quoi ?

-Tu ne pourras pas devenir ninja. Tu n'es pas assez fort.

Il se mit à rire.

-Arrêtez ! … c… c'est pas marrant… !

-Je ne plaisante pas Naruto.

Naruto sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine.

-Hein ?

-Tu n'es pas fait pour ça.

-Mais si !

-Non Naruto.

-Mais SI !! VOUS… VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !!

-Naruto calme-toi, tu n'y peux rien !

-Mais… mais je veux… je… je vais devenir Hokage, moi !!

-Naruto…

Kakashi ferma les yeux ; ne sachant que dire. Naruto vint vers lui à quatre pattes sur son lit.

-Donnez-moi une chance !! Je vais m'améliorer !! Je…

-Non Naruto.

-Si !! …

Sa voix s'étrangla ; ses larmes débordèrent.

-Je vous en supplie ! Vous devez me donner une chance !! Je… je vais m'améliorer !!

-…

Kakashi observa le visage de Naruto.

-Je te laisse la fin de la semaine et la prochaine pour te reposer. Ensuite, tu feras deux jours de missions avec nous. Si ça ne marche pas, tu abandonnes.

-Ca marcheras ! èé..

#J'en doute# pensa Kakashi.

Kakashi qui se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Tu peux sortir quand tu veux si tu te sens bien Naruto. Tu as besoin de récupérer en énergie.

-…. D'accord.

Naruto se leva et prit quelques-unes de ses affaires. Neji avait du venir.

# si j'avais été Miki…. Sasuke serait venu… #

-O.O Kakashi-sensei ! Depuis quand êtes vous revenus !!

-Pardon ?

-La mission ! Ca s'est fini quand ?

-On vient de rentrer. Sasuke est ici et Sakura chez elle. Tenten t'a remplacé. Elle va bien.

-Sasuke est ici ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

-Juste une blessure au bras.

-…

#J'irai le voir. #

Naruto sortit de l'hôpital. Il alla à son appartement, se changea en Miki, mit une jupe courte et un gilet puis retourna à l'hôpital.

A l'accueil, on « la » regarda avec étonnement quand « elle » demanda la chambre de Uchiwa Sasuke.

« Elle » s'y rendit. « Elle » frappa à la porte, et entra timidement.

Sasuke était assis au bord du lit. Itachi lui, était debout et dévisagea « Miki » qui entrait.

-Bonsoir… Mademoiselle ?

-C'est Miki nii-san.

Sasuke se leva et sourit à « Miki ».

-Miki je te présente mon grand-frère ; Itachi.

« Elle » s'approcha en tendant la main, mais Itachi lui fit la bise.

-Alors c'est toi.

-Moi ?

-Celle qui fait tourner la tête à mon petit frère !

-NII-SAN !!

« Miki » rougit mais ne dit rien. Itachi sourit et prit la direction de la sortie.

-Je vous laisse. Je vais signer ta feuille de sortie Sasuke.

-Merci.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Un petit silence, et Sasuke prit les mains de « Miki ».

-Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

-… j'ai mes sources !!

Naruto avait déjà prévu cette question. Sasuke se rapprocha de lui. Elle.

-C'est un secret alors.

-Oui. Je te le dirai pas.

Sasuke hésita quelques instants, et se décida à poser ses mains sur les hanches de « Miki » pour la rapprocher contre lui. Il avala sa salive, et se risqua à l'embrasser.

C'est tout ce que Naruto voulait. Il ne rechigna donc pas. Sasuke glissa une main dans le dos de « Miki » en l'embrassant.

Le baiser rompu, il sourit tout comme elle, et colla son front au sien.

Il écarquilla directement ses yeux. Il se recula, et posa une main sur le front de « Miki ».

-Miki !! Tu as de la fièvre !!

-Comment ?

-Ton front ! Tu es malade !?

-N… Non… je…

-Assieds-toi.

Sasuke obligea « Miki » à s'asseoir au bord du lit où il se trouvait cinq minutes plus tôt.

-Sasuke je… ça va, je t'assure ! C'est sûrement ta main à toi qui est froide !

-Non je vais appeler un docteur tu es brûlante.

-Mais non je te dis ! Arrête !!

Naruto s'affolait intérieurement. Si on l'auscultait ou quelque chose comme ça, peut-être serait-il découvert et ça, il ne voulait pas.

« Miki » se releva.

-Je suis peut-être un peu fatigué mais c'est tout. J'ai pas besoin de médecin et puis j'ai pas envie de rester là j'aime pas cet endroit.

-… d'accord.

-Merci.

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit ; Sasuke et « Miki » entendirent la voix d'Itachi.

-Les jeunes, on peut y aller si vous voulez.

-Pourquoi tu te caches nii-san ?

Itachi passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte en souriant.

-Ben je suis pas censé savoir ce que vous faisiez !

-O.O.

« Miki » rougit. Sasuke de même amis il semblait en colère ou plutôt outré par la réflexion de son grand frère.

-Non mais ça va pas !

-Ouh !! … Mon petit frère se fâche !!

-…è.é.

Sasuke se renfrogna devant le regard étonné de « Miki ». Naruto n'avait jamais vu le brun agir de cette manière.

#Alors… il est comme ça avec son frère ?#

-Tu viens Miki ?

« Elle » sursauta.

-Euh oui.

« Elle » remarqua la main tendue de Sasuke et la prit timidement.

-Sasuke… tu… on va chez toi là ?

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

-Tu veux pas ? Je peux demander à nii-san de ramener mon équipement là-bas si tu veux. Et on va chez toi.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la rue. Itachi marchait derrière le couple à l'écart devant lui.

« Miki » dit non de la tête et se tut quelques instants. Itachi les rejoint et continua sa marche à côté de « Miki ».

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Là rue ne nous appartient pas nii-san.

-Magnifique !!

Itachi sourit. « Miki » se sentit légèrement rougir. On « la » dévisageait. On devait sûrement l'envier à être entouré de deux des plus beaux garçons de Konoha.

Hormis Neji, aucun n'égalait ou ne dépassait la beauté de ces deux Uchiwa.

Kakashi peut-être. Mais il se cachait sous son masque.

-Alors Miki ? Tu viens d'où ?

#O.O !! D'où déjà ?#

Sasuke sauva Naruto qui avait oublié.

-Du pays de la neige Nii-san.

-Ouh ! C'est loin ça !

-Oui.

-Et tu es toutes seules ? Tu as quel âge ?

Cette fois, « Miki » répondit.

-Je vais avoir 16 ans … et oui, je suis toute seule.

-Son anniversaire c'est le 18 juillet !

-Tu connais déjà tout sur elle par cœur !

Sasuke se mit à rougir.

-N… non… pas tout !

« Miki » sourit en voyant le brun un peu gêné d'avoir tout assimilé sur « elle ».

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, Itachi prit sur lui de les devancer. Il avait réalisé que « Miki » allait entrer dans la demeure.

« Je vais faire un petit ménage ! » avait-il dit après avoir prit les affaires de Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas pu ramener étant donné qu'on l'avait emporté directement à l'hôpital.

Naruto s'en souvenu et fit fixer à « Miki » son visage.

-Au fait ! Ton bras !

-O.Ô ? hm ? Oh ça!? C'est rien. Tenten m'a envoyé un kunaî au retour. Je lui ai fait une réflexion qu'elle n'a pas apprécié sur Neji.

-N… Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-Qu'il profitait bien d'elle. Enfin c'était une question. Je l'ai dit devant tout le monde..

-T'es pas discret…

-hm.

Petit silence. Puis soupir de Sasuke.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ça nous a changé de faire mission avec elle.

-Pourquoi ?

Sasuke grimaça.

-Tu vas pas apprécier… ça concerne ton « logeur ».

« Miki » hausse un sourcil. Sasuke continua.

-C'est beaucoup mieux sans lui. Tout ce passe mieux et plus vite.

-…

« Elle » baissa les yeux.

-Ah…

-Kakashi a du lui dire que c'était fini pour lui.

-….

« Miki » s'arrêta de marcher mais garda la main de Sasuke dans la sienne. Le brun s'immobilisa et se retourna vers elle.

-Miki ?

-Tu crois vraiment que… c'est mieux ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

Il s'approcha d' »elle » et posa une main sur sa joue.

-Miki. Naruto sera mieux en abandonnant cette voix. Il pourra faire autre chose et ne nous gênera plus Sakura et moi. On pourra progresse sans lui.

-…

Naruto sentit des larmes venir mais les retint. « Miki » appuya sa tête au torse de Sasuke et ferma les yeux.

-Mi…. Mi… mi mi.. Miki!! On... on nous regarde !!

-Je suis bien contre toi…

-OO !

Après un moment resté figé, Sasuke sourit doucement, et referma ses bras autour de Miki.

Non loin de là, des yeux les scrutaient tous les deux.

-Miki...

Sasuke chuchotait à son oreille.

-Accroche-toi.

-Com... OO !!!

Sasuke la prit dans ses bras en en passant un sous les genoux de la demoiselle et l'autre derrière ses épaules.

Il « la » portait et sautait maintenant de toit en toit en « la » tenant fermement contre lui. Il souriait.

#Sasuke… #

Ils arrivèrent plus vite chez Sasuke. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Nii-san !

-C'est bon ! J'ai rangé ! Allez pas dans la cuisine ! Et ma chambre c'est tout ce que je demande !

Il parlait du salon. Sasuke sourit, ouvrit la porte en grand et fit signe à « Miki » d'entrer.

-Après toi !

-Merci.

Sasuke lui fit un grand sourire.

« Elle » fit son entrée ; très hésitante. Naruto n'était jamais entré dans le quartier quasi-désert des Uchiwa.

Sasuke ferma derrière elle.

-Je te fais visiter ?

-Excepté la cuisine et la chambre de ton frère.

-Oui. Et d'autre où l'on ne va plus depuis longtemps.

-O.O ?

Sasuke sourit. Il fit visiter à « Miki » et finit par sa chambre. Naruto était assis sur le lit de Sasuke et observait la chambre du brun au travers des yeux bleus de « Miki ».

Sasuke était partit chercher à boire.

#Je suis… assis… sur… sur son lit.. #

Naruto déglutit. Il glissa sa main derrière lui vers le milieu du lit. Une main de fille.

Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Il écouta le silence à l'extérieur de la chambre. Elle se trouvait plus loin dans la demeure. Sasuke aimait être tranquille.

#Il vient de partir… j'ai un peu de temps… #

Il inspira lentement. Une chaleur se propagea dans son ventre quand il s'allongea sur le lit. Il eut comme des frissons. Il se laissa lentement envahir par la sensation des draps sous lui.

#C'est le sien. C'est son lit. Le lit de Sasuke. #

Il remonta un peu sur les draps. Il était à plat ventre et la poitrine de « Miki » était compressée. Sa joue atteint un oreiller. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Il était tellement bien ici sur ce lit dans cette chambre dans cette maison.

…. Qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait un drap sur lui. En fait, Sasuke avait recouvert « Miki » en remarquant son endormissement.

-mm… Sasuke ?

-Miki ? Tu te réveilles ?

« Elle » se frotta les yeux doucement et remis le drap sur le bas de son visage. Sasuke s'était installé en tailleur à côté d'elle sur le lit.

-Quelle heure ??…

-Il est 19h.

-… poufff…

Sasuke rit doucement en la voyant se tourner sur le dos et se frotter les yeux de plus belle.

-Tu t'es endormie sur mon lit. Tu vois bien que t'as pas la forme !

-M… c'est pas vrai… je vais bien…

Sasuke sourit.

-…

-Ca tombe bien que tu te sois réveillée. Itachi prépare le dîné. Tu veux manger ?

Tout en hochant la tête, Miki sortit du lit. Sasuke leva directement le bras.

-Non te lève pas !! O.O… ... rose…

Le brun rougit aussitôt et détourna les yeux. Naruto réalisa, enfin.. « Miki » réalisa, et eut une réaction rapide.

Se replonger sous le drap.

#Il … Il a vu sa culotte !!! #

-Qui m'a enlevé mon pantalon !!

-C'est… c'est nii-san.. pour pas que tu prennes froid en sortant...

Sasuke, toujours de dos, avait les yeux fermement clos. Ses joues étaient rouges vifs et ses hormones le torturaient.

-Ta jupe est sur la chaise… je… je vais…

-Non ! Bouge pas ! Je… je vais la chercher mais tu regardes pas !!

Sasuke hocha la tête en émettant un son affirmatif. « Miki » ne bougea d'abord pas puis Sasuke entendit le drap se soulever avant les pas de la demoiselle. Il entendit aussi le son de frottement du tissu contre la peau de sa petite amie et essayait de ne pas imaginer la scène.

-Sasuke.. tu… tu as vu ? …

Aucune réponse. En réalité, Sasuke se concentrait pour se calmer physiquement. Il se leva non sans mal, mis ses mains dans ses poches et se pencha légèrement en avant ; sans se retourner, il sortit de la chambre.

-On t'attend au salon.

-Attends-moi ! Je saurai pas retrouver !

« Miki » se jeta au bras du brun qui sursauta et rougit.

-Emmène-moi ! Me laisse pas toute seule !

-Je… je vais aux toilettes là… Attends-ici si tu veux, je reviens de suite.

#O.ô ?#

Sasuke partit de son côté. « Miki » rentra dans la chambre à nouveau. Elle s'assit par terre et s'adossa au lit.

« Elle » grimaça et gigota. Quelque chose le gênait dans son dos. « Elle » se tourna pour mettre le drap correctement, et se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose par en dessous coincé entre le matelas et le sommier du lit.

#Qu'est-ce que c'est ?#

Tout le monde le sait, Naruto est un grand curieux. « Miki » souleva le drap et vit déborder plusieurs coin de couverture de magazine ou bouquin. Juste quoi… à peine un centimètre. Assez pour prendre et tiré dessus.

#… #

Donc comme tout curieux qui se respecte, Naruto fit prendre à « Miki » l'un de ces coins et tira dessus.

Il eut alors le choc de sa vie.

Sasuke ! Lira ça ! Enfin… lire… regarder en tout cas. Comment avait-il pu se procurer des livres pour adulte en plus !!

« Miki » déglutit. Elle se risqua à ouvrir le magazine. Il y avait des pages de froissées un peu sur les bords.

Brusquement,

-C'est bon Miki ! … j'ai…

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre !! 

« #Miki… arrête sinon… il ne fais plus m'embrasser !! Aaa… !!! Je… je vais craquer !! Non !! Retiens toi !! Retiens toi !!! #

Reviews please !! _(ça fait plaisir !! )_


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews** _(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_ **du chapitre 07 ! **

**Staphyla :** Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre à ta review du chapitre06. Vois-tu, j'ai reçu ta reviews pile au moment où je postais la chapitre07. … (c'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive !… ) Bref, je l'ai lu et elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je vois que tu aimes aussi cette fic tout comme frères. (tout heureuse moi. !! ) Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses reviews, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas !

**Miyu : **Alala !! Tu fais lire des lemons à des filles mineurs !!! eulallaa !! (mdr… en même temps, qui les écrit… ahem.. ) Et puis. Je suis pas si vieille que ça non plus hein !!

**Ika-chan :** Merci ! (héhé. )

Métamorphose 08 _(bon ben j'ai pas tapé le 9 encore mais bon.. je voulais avoir un chapitre de marge à chaque fois pour me recopiagetapage, mais là.. j'ai envie de le poster. Je ne pense pas que vous vous en plaindrez, ne ? Bonne lecure !! )_

« Miki » redressa la tête vers Sasuke qui venait de revenir. Elle ferma le magazine dont les feuilles claquèrent.

-Je… je… je… je suis désolé ! J'ai… j'ai pas fouillé ! Je t'assure !

Sasuke se trouvait être rouge tomate. « Miki » se leva en posant le magazine sur le lit.

« Elle » changea rapidement de sujet.

-On va dîner ?

-Euh… Miki je... c'est Nii-san qui me les a... enfin…

-T'es un garçon Sasuke. Ca aurait parut bizarre si t'en avait pas eu…

-Oui mais… j'aurai préféré que tu ne les vois pas…

« Miki » tendis la main à Sasuke qui la pris ; encore un peu gêné. Puis ils allèrent dîner.

Itachi apporta les plats.

-Râmen ce soir !

« Miki » dévisagea Itachi, et regarde le bol qu'il y avait en face d'elle.

Sasuke l'interrogea.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

« Miki » grimaça.

-Si mais… je… tu aimes toi ?

-Oui ! J'aime beaucoup même !

Itachi intervint dans la conversation.

-Mais attention ! Il faut le dire à personne !

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il vit Sasuke commencer à râler après son frère mais n'écoutait pas.

#Il aime… il… il aime les râmens ?!… mais pourtant… #

-Miki ! Tu manges ?

« Miki » sursaute.

-Euh… euh oui. Ittadakimasu.

-Ittadakimasu.

-Ittadakimasu.

« Il aime les râmens. Pourtant… il n'a jamais voulu en manger avec moi… il me disait qu'il… pourquoi est-il si méchant avec moi quand je suis un garçon ?! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait !? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? On… on était rivaux et… et un peu amis avant ! Et tout… tout à changé !#

-Miki ! Mi… ki !

-Hein? Pardon j'écoutais pas!

Itachi sourit. C'est lui qui l'appelait. Sasuke soupira.

-Nii-san elle vient de se réveiller… si tu la laissais un peu !

-Oui oui. Je voulais juste savoir si elle dormait ici ce soir.

#O.O !!#

#O.O !!#

-Vous verriez vos têtes !!

-Nii-san ! Ca fait que trois jours qu'on est ensemble !

-Et… ?

-Et !!! Nii-san !

-J'ai jamais dit qu'elle dormirait avec toi petit pervers !

Sasuke se mit à rougir d'un coup ; rejoignant la couleur atteinte par « Miki » depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

Puis il s'assit, et se tut.

-Alors Miki ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Je… je vais rentrer chez moi… merci quand même pour la proposition.

Sasuke se tourna vers elle en souriant.

-Je te raccompagnerai.

-Merci.

Une petite heure, et Itachi fermait la porte après que Sasuke et « Miki » soient sortis.

Les deux jeunes marchaient en silence, puis « Miki » prit la main de Sasuke très doucement.

Naruto, en lui, fut soulagé lorsque les doigts du brun se resserrèrent sur les siens.

« Miki » sourit pour elle et écarquilla les yeux en sentant un baiser donné par Sasuke au coin de son œil droit.

-Ca va ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

-Non. J'ai dormi chez toi alors… je tiens la forme là !

-C'est bien. Tant mieux.

-hm.

Sasuke regarda un peu partout sans fixer son regard nul part. Il se racla la gorge, et se lança.

-Tu… tu veux aller dans le parc un petit moment ?

Un hoquet surpris échappa de la gorge de « Miki ».

-Quoi ?

Sasuke s'affola doucement.

-Enfin ! C'est pas… je … si tu veux pas…

-D'accord. Je veux bien.

Le cœur de Sasuke s'allégea. Il emmena « Miki » au même endroit et ils se retrouvèrent bien malin en dérangeant deux tourtereaux.

Finalement, ils rebroussèrent chemin. « Miki » , à son appartement, invita Sasuke à entrer.

Il accepta timidement.

-Je te sers un thé ?

-Oui… Je veux bien.

-Assieds-toi sur le canapé dans le salon. Je vais faire chauffer l'eau.

-D'accord.

Sasuke alluma la lumière dans le salon, puis l'étaient finalement. Il alla s'asseoir et attendit « Miki ».

#Elle n'a pas touché aux meubles qu'on a pas fait… #

-Faut attendre maintenant.

-Mh.

« Miki » s'assit à côté de Sasuke.

-Je…

-Miki. Je peux t'embrasser ?

« Miki » écarquilla les yeux en fixant ceux de Sasuke. Il était sérieux et serein… un peu.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la pénombre. Sasuke n'attendait pas la réponse ; il se pencha lentement en fermant les yeux.

« Miki » fit de même et se laissa enlacer. Sasuke l'avait entouré de ses bras tout doucement.

Le baiser rompu, il recula légèrement.

-Excuse-moi… j'ai pas attendu ta réponse.

-C'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à me demander… on.. on est ensemble alors ça ne me dérange pas.

-…

« Miki » se risqua à regarder Sasuke dans les yeux. #recommence… j'ai tellement envie… #

-Tu sais Miki… je… je me sens énormément attiré par toi… et ça.. depuis que je t'ai vu.. la première fois.

-… ça… t'était jamais arrivé ? …

-….

Sasuke relâcha son étreinte autour du corps de « Miki ». Il semblait un peu gêné.

-Si mais… c'était pas possible… quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai rejeté cette attirance.

#Ca doit être Sakura#

-Sasuke.. tu… c'est plus fort ? … avec moi ?

Sasuke sourit. #Je vais pas dire non !#

-Oui. Evidemment !

-…

« Miki » passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke pour le forcer à se pencher à nouveau.

-Moi aussi… c'est… c'est même… très… très très fort.

« Miki » prit l'initiative et embrassa Sasuke. Un léger baiser qui devint passionné.

Ils s'enlacèrent avec plus de force et d'envie. L'aveu de cette attirance étant dit de chaque côté.

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'embrassèrent encore et longtemps ; tendrement ; passionnément ; doucement ; amoureusement.

Le sang de Sasuke s'échauffa. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, son bas ventre se faisait brûlant et une certaine protubérance était sur le point de se montrer.

Un hoquet surpris s'échappa de sa gorge entre deux baisers donnés par « Miki ».

#Merde#

Mais « Miki » ne s'aperçu pas de cet état. Naruto était trop bien et peut-être aussi trop gourmand et impatient. Sasuke lui, fut perdu.

#Miki… arrête sinon… il ne fait plus m'embrasser !! Aaa… !!! Je… je vais craquer !! Non !! Retiens-toi !! Retiens-toi !!! #

Mais non ; il n'y arriva pas.

Sasuke souleva « Miki » et la poussa en arrière sur le canapé.

Naruto redescendit enfin sur terre.

#O.o qu'est-ce que ?… #

-Sasuke… qu…

Il se pencha, mais se stoppa net à mi-chemin.

#Qu'est-ce que je fous ! Elle doit être terrorisée !#

Il se redressa d'un coup et se leva dans l'élan. Il lui tourna le dos et se cacha les yeux d'une main.

-Excuse-moi… je me suis emporté.

« Miki » se leva elle aussi.

-La bouilloire siffle.

Elle passa à côté de Sasuke en silence et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Sasuke soupira en se maudissant intérieurement.

#Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! # Je suis pourtant pas comme ça ! Même avec Sakura je ne pensais pas à ça… c'était juste avec#.

-Tu veux quoi comme thé ?

Sasuke sursauta et regarda « Miki » qui attendait une réponse.

-Comme toi.

-… d'accord.

-Miki !!

Il courut et prit sa main.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur !

-C'est pas grave….

-Mais si !

Il la força à lui faire face en posant ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules.

-Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis quelqu'un comme ça ! Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'habitude… d'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça tu sais !

-o ?o d'ha… d'habitude ? Tu… tu as… déjà..

Sasuke rougit, et la lâcha.

-Non ! Non, je.. c'est juste que normalement je sais… me contrôler… je suis un ninja alors…

-… Neji m'a dit que t'avais jamais eu de petite amie mais… j'y ai pas vraiment cru en fait…

-Pourtant… c… c'est vrai.

-…

« Miki » baissa les yeux. Sasuke demanda.

-Et toi ? Tu n'en as vraiment eu aucun ?

« Elle » fit non de la tête.

#Neji c'était pas un petit ami… juste… juste une erreur. C'est un ami.. on s'est mal compris samedi soir… #

Sasuke laissa « Miki » aller finir de préparer le thé. Il s'appuya à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

-J'ai vu que tu avais encore des cartons.

-Oui. Des meubles.

-Tu n'arrives pas à les faire seule ?

-… j'ai pas eu le temps… Je… j'aime beaucoup dormir.

-Ah.. ahaha. D'accord.

-… attention. C'est chaud.

« Miki » donna une tasse à Sasuke, puis ils allèrent dans le salon s'asseoir cette foi-ci à table.

-Ca a été la mission ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Rien d'important.

-… c'est vrai que tu peux pas en parler…

-O.ô ? Comment tu sais ça ?

#Mince !!#

-Euh… c'est Neji qui m'en a parlé.. On a discuté quand… quand il m'a aidé… à installer.. tout ça.

-Fais attention. Il a beau être avec Naruto, c'est un coureur.

-è.è Il est pas avec Naruto !!

Sasuke sursauta en entendant le ton de la voix de « Miki ». Il était surpris.

-Mi… Miki !! OO.

-Oh... ex.. excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas m'énerver.

-Non.. je… j'aurais pas du parler sans savoir… C'est juste que comme il habite avec lui, je pensais qu'ils étaient ensemble tous les deux.

-Non. Ils sont amis.

-Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur eux deux.

« Miki » se mit à sourire.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-… je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serai. C'est moi qui suis ton petit-ami !

Le cœur de Naruto faillit se stopper net.

#Mon… mon petit-ami…Sasuke… c'est… c'est toi qui l'as dit… ça fait bizarre !!… ça fait du bien !! #

-Oui !!!

Naruto était tout heureux en « Miki ». Son cœur se réchauffait comme jamais.

Sasuke se leva.

-Je vais y aller.

-Déjà ?

-Oui. Je suis un peu fatigué par la mission je suis désolé.

-Non. Ne le sois pas.

-… on se voit demain après-midi ?

-Oui.

Après quelques baisers échangés, « Miki » laissa Sasuke partir. Elle ferma la porte à clé et soupira.

#Je perdrai moins d'énergie en restant comme ça… ça bouffe le chakra la transformation même… je me remettrais en garçon quand il partira en mission. #

Donc, Naruto version féminine parti se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, « elle » regarda son portable qui vibrait.

Elle venait de recevoir un message. C'était Sasuke qui était arrivé chez lui et qui lui disait bonne nuit.

Naruto sourit de sa bouche finement dessinée.

#Il est adorable#

-Mon Sasuke !! héhé ! C'est mon Sasuke !

#-Dis plutôt le Sasuke de Miki !

-C'est pareil ! Il est avec moi !

-…

Kyubi se tut, mais n'en pensais pas moins.

Le lendemain, Naruto version Miki se réveilla à cause de quelqu'un qui s'acharnait sur sa sonnette à l'entrée.

Enfin.. s'acharnait… c'est surtout pace-que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait plus dormir.

-OUIII !!! J'ARRIVEEEEE !!….

Naruto se leva, toujours version fille, et alla ouvrir en se frottant un œil. Neji,, je l'autre côté de la porte, rougit en voyant « Naruto » en petite culotte et débardeur ; à peine réveillée.

-Quoi… qu'est-ce que tu veux Neji…

Neji entra et ferma la porte.

-Ca va pas d'ouvrir dans cette tenue !?!

-Mais… ça pouvait être que toi…

-Et Sasuke ?

-Je le vois cet après-midi. Pas ce matin.

-…

Neji soupira. « Miki », « elle », retourna dans sa chambre. Suivit quelques minutes après par le brun.

-Pourquoi t'es en fille ?

-Parce-que c'est moins épuisant que de se retransformer tous les jours. Tant que Sasuke est au village, je reste comme ça.

-… et Naruto il devient quoi ? Il disparaît de la circulation ?

-… juste un peu… c'est pas comme s'il était demandé…

-Comme si « tu » étais demandé.

-Je suis Miki là.

-…

Neji voulut froncer ses sourcils, mais ne le fit pas.

-Naruto…

-Miki. Appel-moi Miki quand je suis en fille.

-Non. Aucune envie.

-…

Naruto soupira, et laissa dire.

-Naruto…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai entendu dire par Tenten que tu… que tu étais viré de l'équipe sept ? C… C'est vrai ?

-J'ai deux semaines pour m'améliorer et après j'aurai un essaie de deux jours de missions.

-…

« Miki » sortit de la chambre.

-Naruto !

Soupire de la blonde.

-Quoi…

-Tu veux que je t'entraîne ?

« Miki » se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu veux m'apprendre des techniques ?

Neji haussa une épaule en rougissant.

-C'est toi qui décide c'est comme tu veux.

-Je veux ! Un peu que je veux !

Naruto version fille était tout heureux. Tellement qu'il se jeta sur le brun pour le serrer contre lui.

-Merci !

-C'est rien ; Ca me fait plaisir.

-On commencera quand Sasuke partira en mission !

Neji perdit son sourire intérieur et repoussa Naruto.

-Je vais te laisser alors.

-hm. D'accord.

-…

Neji ne bougea pourtant pas. Ce qui intrigua Naruto.

-Neji ?

-Naruto tu peux… revenir à la normale ? S'il te plaît ?

-… mais je t'ai dit

-J'ai envie de toi et…

Naruto eut un hoquet surpris. Ses yeux grands ouverts se baissèrent.

#C'est vrai que je lui ai promis que je ferai ce qu'il voudrait s'il m'aidait pour ça… #

Naruto déglutis et se retransforma en garçon. Il n'osait plus lever les yeux vers Neji. Il pris juste sa main et parla d'une voix faible.

-On va dans ma chambre ?

-Oui.

-…

-Je suis désolé de te forcer Naruto.

-… hm.

Naruto ne voulait plus rien dire. Il se sentait trop mal. Neji, derrière lui, ; le regardait ; blessé par sa propre attitude.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à ne pas en profiter. Il ne l'aurait pas fait si Naruto n'avait pas promis.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Les rideaux étaient toujours fermés. Il faisait sombre.

Naruto se déshabilla devant Neji qui le dévorait des yeux ; se sentant coupable de sa faiblesse.

Naruto, un fois nu, enleva les draps de son lit et s'allongea dessus ; les larmes aux yeux.

Son souffle lui manquait. Neji retira ses vêtements et domina Naruto ; à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

-Ca va aller ?

Naruto hocha lentement la tête. Neji se pencha, et l'embrassa doucement, puis avec plus de gourmandise.

Il s'allongea pour de bon sur Naruto en commençant à le caresser.

-Ne… Neji.

-Hein ? Qu.. quoi ?

-Neji….

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Fais ça vite. S'il te plaît.

Neji fixa le blond dans les yeux. Naruto manquait de pleurer à chaque instant.

-Tu m'aimes pas du tout… hein Naruto.

-Tu…

La voix du blond s'étrangla.

-… est mon ami ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre.

A bas y'a pas vu que je ne l'ai pas encore tapé !! (mdr) Non. euh… alors… #va dans sa chambre pour prendre son premier cahier de Métamorphose#

Hum hum…

#Cherche quoi mettre dans la dizaine de pages suivantes#

« Les doigts de Sasuke touchèrent la peau du ventre de Miki qui se crispa légèrement en les sentant.

Ils tremblaient l'un comme l'autre. Leur respiration à tous deux étaient bruyantes.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient et leur tête leur tournait. »

**Reviews pleaseeee !!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 08 ! **

**Miyu :** Tant mieux si tu la trouves de mieux en mieux ! Je vais me concentrer dessus maintenant puisque Frères est fini ! (et ça ira plus vite puisque je n'ai qu'à recopier/taper.)

**Staphyla :** Voilà la suite !!Enfin !! J'espère qu'il te reste encore quelques cheveux ! XD. Un NejiNaru ? On va voir se qu'on peut faire. (XD bis) Tout le monde est un connard avec toi alors ?? Tu veux un NejiHina ? Ou NejiIta parce-que ton doigt à glisser sur le « n » ? Si c'est NejiHina, Hinata a déjà quelqu'un. Si c'est NejiIta, Itachi a déjà quelqu'un. Mdr.

**Ika-chan :** Et ben si ! Ils vont faire CA !! XD.

**Métamorphose 09** _( et puisque j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à pposter la suite(faut me comprendre, je me concentrais sur Frères) je vous mets un chapitre presque deux fois plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude. ) __**Bonne lecture !!**_

Neji fixa le blond dans les yeux. Naruto manquait de pleurer à chaque instant.

-Tu m'aimes pas du tout… hein Naruto.

-Tu…

La voix du blond s'étrangla.

-… est mon ami ?

-…

Neji s'installa un peu mieux sur Naruto pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il appuya ses coudes de chaque côté de son visage. Il sentait son corps sous le sien. Un corps chaud et tellement tentant.

Il joua un peu avec le bout des mèches blondes ; posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto qui ne réagit pas. Un regard vide ou alors déconnecté s'était emparé du visage du blond.

-Tu m'aimes Neji ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

-… tu m'en veux ?

-Non.

-…

-Tu es vraiment heureux avec Sasuke ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

Neji ne dit rien d'autre. Il donna quelques « ordres » à Naruto et lui fit l'amour.

Puis il s'en alla en demandant à Naruto de venir chez lui le soir s'il n'était pas avec Sasuke.

En début d'après-midi, Sasuke arriva chez « Miki ». Lorsqu'il la vit, il pris son visage dans ses mains.

-Miki !! Tu as pleuré ?

-…

« Miki » hocha la tête doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je me suis coincé le doigt dans un placard.

Soupir de la part de Sasuke.

-Tu es maladroite dis-donc !

-Hm… je sais.. … entres.

Sasuke entra. « Miki » ferma en ré-essuyant ses yeux en hoquetant. Sasuke l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Ca ira ?

-Oui. C'est bon.

-T'es sûr que c'est pas cassé ?

-Non. Ca m'a juste fait mal.

-D'accord.

-Je repars en mission ce soir Miki.

-Déjà ?

-Oui.

-…

-Tu veux qu'on fasse les derniers meubles ? Ou que je les fasse pendant que tu me regardes me démener ?

« Miki » laissa échapper un petit rire. Ce qui fit sourire Sasuke. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Alors on fait ça. Assieds-toi.

-Merci.

-De rien ! Tu es chez toi après tout !

-Oui.

« Miki » alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. « Elle » discuta avec Sasuke pendant un long moment. Puis il y eut un petit silence.

-Ca va Sasuke ?

-J'ai chaud.

Sasuke soupira et retira son T-shirt. « Miki » écarquilla les yeux et rougie.

#OO… ouoooo… c'est la première fois que je le vois torse nu ! Malgré tout ce temps dans l'équipe sept, … c'est la première fois !! … #

Sasuke remarqua les joues de « Miki » et ses yeux grands ouverts.

-Ca… ça te dérange ?

Tout de suite, non de la tête.

-Non ! Tu peux rester comme ça !

« Miki » le fixait de façon très intense. #Il est beau !!…#

Sasuke se sentit rougir. Il ne la regardait pas mais sentait ses yeux sur lui. Il était sûr d'être étudié sous toutes les coutures et n'arrivait du coup pas à se concentrer. Il se tourna vers « elle » qui sursauta.

-Miki. Tu peux arrêter de me mater comme ça ?

-Excuse-moi…

Elle ne dévia pourtant pas son regard.

-Miki !!

-Désolé… je…

Sasuke soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il la laissa rougir et l'observer pendant quelques minutes avant de rompre le silence.

-C'est bon ? Tu vas arrêter maintenant que tu m'as vu ?

-Je… je sais pas… tu attires le regard…

« Miki » leva sa main droite et frôla le torse de Sasuke qui gigota.

-Excuse-moi.

-Non c'est… je suis très chatouilleux..

#Ca veut dire qu'il me laisse… que… #

« Miki » déglutit et regarda Sasuke en grimaçant.

-Ca va trop vite, … non ?

-…

Sasuke aussi avala sa salive. Il se pencha vers « Miki ».

-peut-être mais… je… je peux pas… j'arrive pas à m'arrêter quand je suis avec toi…

Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Sasuke glissa une main dans les cheveux de « Miki » qui, « elle », reposa ses mains sur le torse du brun.

-moi non plus….

Ils s'embrassèrent et Sasuke se fit enlacer par « Miki » dont les mains, doigts écartés, cherchaient à toucher toute la peau vierge de caresse du torse et du dos de Sasuke.

#je touche sa peau… il est torse nu contre moi.. je touche sa peau et il ne me demande pas d'arrêter. Ses baisers si passionnés m'ordonnent presque de continuer.

-K.. Kyubi…

-Je sais. Je fais en sorte que tu restes comme tel.

Oh Kami-sama c'est bon !!! ….

-…#

Kyubi entendait toutes les pensées de Naruto. Même s'il sentait son pouvoir s'affaiblir lorsque le jeune homme était jeune fille, il souhaitait son bonheur et ne disait rien. Le démon s'était attendrit pour son hôte avec le temps. Il avait de la peine. Presque de la pitié pour cet être perdu dans les illusions de l'amour. Alors il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait sans rien dire.

« Miki » tomba doucement en arrière. Sasuke posa une main sur sa hanche pour qu' »elle » ne tombe pas trop brutalement.

Il se retrouva allongé sur « elle ». Il hésitait à glisser sa main sous le débardeur de « la demoiselle ». Il en avait un désir tellement fort que cela lui faisait peur.

#je peux pas faire ça… elle… si… Miki… pardonne-moi… je ne tiens pas.. #

Les doigts de Sasuke touchèrent la peau du ventre de « Miki » qui se contracta légèrement en les sentant.

Ils tremblaient tous les deux. Leur respiration à tous les deux était bruyante. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient et leur tête tournait.

Tout se stoppa quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se levèrent d'un coup. Comme des voleurs ne voulant pas être pris dans leur délit.

Sasuke renfila son T-shirt en quatrième vitesse et « Miki » alla ouvrir.

-Kakashi-sensei ??

Kakashi haussa les sourcils.

-Je vous connais ?

#Merde eeee ! #

-Euh… non ! … On m'a parlé de vous !!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez Naruto ?

Sasuke qui avait entendu la voix de son sensei arriva derrière « Miki » ; intriqué.

Kakashi le vit et en fut plus que surpris.

-Sasuke ?

-Bonjour sensei.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ?

-Je…

-Il est venu me voir monsieur.

Kakashi regarda de nouveau « la demoiselle ».

-Et vous êtes ?

Sasuke s'avança et répondit à la place de « Miki ».

-C'est Miki. Ma petite amie.

Naruto n'en revint pas que Sasuke ait dit ça si vite. Il fit «Miki » le regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Kakashi sourit.

-AH ! D'accord!

-...

-...

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites chez Naruto ?

Aucune réponse.

-Est-ce qu'au moins je peux le voir ?

-Il doit être chez Neji.

-Chez Neji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y ferait ?

Sasuke grimaça. Il aurait peut-être du se taire. « Miki » termina « elle »-même.

-Il habite avec lui. Il me sous-loue son appartement monsieur..

-Ah.

-Je ne veux pas d'ennui… je…

-D'accord. Je le garderai pour moi.

-Merci beaucoup.

-hm.

Kakashi hocha la tête, regarda Sasuke, lui lança un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire narquois qui fit froid dans le dos au brun, salua les deux jeunes, et s'éclipsa.

« Miki » referma la porte et Sasuke déclara.

-Il va sûrement aller voir comment il va. Après son renvoie cet idiot doit être plus que mal.

-Il n'est pas renvoyé. Il va être mis à l'essai dans deux semaine pour deux jours.

-… ah bon…

Sasuke soupira.

-C'est du temps perdu…

-…

#-Ne l'écoute pas.

-…non… il a raison.

-Gamin. Ce petit mec se croit supérieur alors qu

-Il est supérieur. T… tout le monde l'est ! ..#

Sasuke remarqua le visage morne de « Miki ». Il s'avança vers elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Miki. De toute façon tu n'as rien à voir avec lui !

#Ben si justement… #

-Sasuke je suis désolé, je suis un peu crevée en ce moment… je… je vais aller.

Sasuke "la" coupa.

-Tu veux que je te laisse ?

-…

#Non. J'ai pas envie.#

-Je vais aller acheter des médicaments. Tu peux rester si tu veux.

-Tu veux que j'y aille ?

-Non non. Restes. Tu n'as qu'à faire les meubles !!

-Tu perds pas le Nord toi !

« Miki » hocha la tête, se laissa embrasser, et sortie.

« Elle » se rendit, sans se faire voir, chez Neji. « Elle » rentra par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre, et revint à la normale.

Naruto s'habilla en conséquence, et sortit dans le couloir. Il avait entendu des voix lorsqu'il se changeait.

Celle de Neji, de Kakashi, et peut-être Hinata. Elle avait une voix douce mais Naruto n'était pas sûr que ce soit elle.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il félicita intérieurement ses oreilles et son intuition. C'était bien Hinata.

-Bonjour.

Ils se retournèrent tous. Neji se leva.

-Naruto ! T'as fini de dormir ?

-Oui.

Neji embrassa la joue de Naruto qui eut un mouvement léger de recul.

-Kakashi sensei est venu te voir.

-Je suis d'abord allé chez toi mais il y avait une intrus.

-hm.

-… et elle était avec Sasuke d'ailleurs. Ca m'étonne qu'il aille chez toi et que tu l'y laisses rentrer.

-L'appart' est à Miki maintenant. Tant qu'elle paie le loyer, elle invite qui elle veut.

-..

-Et je ne déteste pas Sasuke comme il me déteste.

Naruto avait dit cela d'un air de reproche. Tous les fixèrent de manière étonnée. Kakashi observa le visage du blond mais ne dit rien.

Ce fut Neji qui rompit le silence.

-Kakashi sensei était venu te voir.

-Ah bon ?

Naruto fit l'innocent et regarda Kakashi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kakashi se racla la gorge, et commença.

-En fait, ça tombe bien que Neji soit là aussi.

-o.ô ?

-Neji va prendre ta place durant la semaine et demie à passer pour les missions.

-Quoi ?

-Mais Kakashi sensei !! Neji m'a proposé de m'entraîner ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre Tenten avec vous ?

-C'est Jiraya-sama qui va le faire.

Neji tourna vivement la tête vers Kakashi avec deux grands yeux ouverts.

-Jiraya-sama ?!

-Oui.

-Mais…

-C'est comme ça. Je voulais vous prévenir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Naruto qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Jiraya-sama ?!…

-Il t'attend demain aux sources à 10h.

-B… bien… d'accord.

Puis le professeur parti. Naruto resta sur place, et se souvenu de Sasuke alors que Neji lui parlait.

-Tu restes avec nous ou

-NEJI !! T'as des médicaments ?!!

-Des médicaments ?

Hinata se leva.

-Tu es malade Naruto ?

-Non j'ai dit à Sasuke que j'allais en chercher ! Il m'attend !! Neji vite !

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

-Sasuke ? Depuis quand tu traînes avec Sasuke ?

-Depuis que je suis sa petite amie !!

-O.O !!!

Naruto plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Hinata se rassit. Neji prit les choses en main.

-Naruto va te changer, je t'amène une boîte d'aspirine. Hinata, resta là je vais t'expliquer.

Naruto regarda Hinata.

-C'est un secret. Garde tout pour toi.

-T'inquiète pas Naruto. Elle va comprendre.

-… mais..

-Va te changer !!

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hinata voyait une jeune fille blonde la saluer avant de partir.

Neji lui expliqua par la suite et lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Si elle voulait discuter de ça, qu'elle vienne le voir lui. Ou alors Naruto.

Naruto qui arrivait chez lui ; version Miki. « Elle » entra et trouva deux meubles de finit. Soit les derniers. Et Sasuke assit à la table.

-O.O J'ai été absente si longtemps ?

-Non non. J'ai vite fini.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il avait utilisé une technique ninja pour construire rapidement tout ça.

Petit silence.

-Je vais prendre un comprimé…

-Oui.

« Miki » alla dans la cuisine ; suivi par Sasuke. Heureusement, Neji avait pris soin de remplacer un des comprimés, et aussi de préciser lequel à Naruto.

-Si tu veux te reposer… je peux te laisser…

-Non restes !

« Miki » s'était presque précipité sur lui. Sasuke rougit, et sourit. « Miki » le fixait.

-Je vais mieux quand tu es là.

-D'accord. Je reste.

-Merci…

-On doit partir en mission à 10h ce soir. Tu m'accompagneras aux portes du village ?

-Oui.

-n.n ! Chouette !

-Il faudra que tu ailles chez toi pour préparer des affaires ?

-Oui. Ca par contre, c'est inévitable.

-…on y va maintenant ?

Sasuke hocha la tête en disant « si tu veux » à « Miki ».

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Sasuke, Itachi n'était pas là.

-Assieds-toi !

-Hm. Merci.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Ou à grignoter ?

-Je veux bien.

-J'vais te chercher ça !

Sasuke partit quelques minutes ; lorsqu'il revint, on sonna à l'entrée.

-Nii-san a encore oublié ses clés…

-…

Sasuke alla ouvrir mais ce ne fit pas Itachi. Le jeune Uchiwa fronça automatiquement les sourcils en voyant Neji le saluer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je suis venu te chercher. On part plus tôt.

Sasuke ne dit rien, et laissa entrer Neji. « Miki » apparut à la porte du salon.

-Neji ?

-Salut ! Je vais te prendre Sasuke. On doit partir dans pas longtemps.

Sasuke soupira.

-Je vais préparer des affaires. Restes-là et touches à rien Neji. J'en ai pour un moment…

Sasuke passa devant « Miki » et lui lança un doux sourire avant de partir dans le couloir.

Aussitôt Sasuke hors de vue, Neji pris la main de « Miki » et l'emmena dans le salon.

-Neji ?!

-Vite ! Transforme-toi.

-Hein ?! Mais

-On part pour plus d'une semaine Naruto.

-Miki !! è.é

Neji coinça « Miki » contre un meuble.

-Transforme-toi.

-Qu'est-ce que.. tu..

-Dépêche-toi !!

Naruto sentit comme des frissons apeurés brusquement. Sa gorge se serra. Il obéit et se retourna en tremblant tout en défaisant « son » jean.

Neji n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour le pénétrer.

-a… N.. Neji… tu me fais mal…

-Arrêtes de bouger…

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Naruto. Le jeune homme agrippait le bord du meuble contre lequel il était penché et le griffait à cause de la douleur.

Neji se soulageait et ça le répugnait de faire ça à son meilleur ami. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

Lorsqu'il se retira, il s'appuya un peu sur le blond ; ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu pleures ?

Naruto sanglotait silencieusement. Il sursauta en sentant un baiser dans son cou. Neji posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et le fit se retourner. Naruto baissa les yeux et renifla en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Naruto…

Neji s'approcha plus en fermant les yeux, mais Naruto tourna la tête.

-Non… Neji, non…

-Un baiser… s'il te plait…

-Non.. Neji … je… non… pas ça…

-Embrasse-moi…

Neji coinçait Naruto ; ses mains enfermant son corps contre le meuble. Naruto l'implorait d'une vois étranglée.

Le visage de Neji se déforma par la colère. Il secoua Naruto par les épaules.

-EMBRASSE-MOI !!!

Naruto ouvrit en grand les yeux. Il ne trembla plus ; sous le choc. Neji lui faisait peur. Il avait beau être son meilleur ami et l'aider pour Sasuke, il lui faisait peur.

Alors Naruto posa ses mains sur les joues de Neji et l'embrassa en versant une larme. Neji pressa son corps contre le sien avec envie en l'enlaçant. Une main derrière sa tête, il obligeait Naruto à continuer le baiser.

Le bruit des pas de Sasuke arrivèrent aux oreilles de Neji qui lâcha automatiquement Naruto.

Ce dernier failli tomber à terre par manque de force et de souffle. Neji le rattrapa.

-Ressaisis-toi ! Sasuke arrive !

Neji rhabilla Naruto pendant que celui-ci reprenait son souffle. Sasuke apparut à la porte du salon à peine une seconde après que Naruto se soit retransformé en « Miki ».

-J'suis prêt !

-Très bien. On peut y aller maintenant.

Neji sorti du salon. « Miki » se fit plus lente. Sasuke l'observa et pris sa main lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

-Ca va pas ?

-.. si. Si, si ça va.

-Je reviens dans pas longtemps. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-On y va pour plus d'une semaine Sasuke ! On revient pile pour l'essaie de Naruto.

« Miki » écarquilla les yeux, et reprit un air normal. « Elle » resserra sa main sur celle de Sasuke.

-Je peux venir avec toi jusqu'aux portes du village ?

-Oui.

-Elle est trop lente Sasuke.

Sasuke lança un regard mauvais à Neji. Puis il prit « Miki » dans ses bras.

-Je peux très bien la porter. Avec elle dans les bras, j'arriverai même avant toi.

-Pari tenu.

Dès que Sasuke eut fermé la demeure à clé, ils partirent tous les deux. « Miki » dans les bras de Sasuke.

Neji arriva avant eux et n'en fut pas surpris. Kakashi attendait. Sakura aussi. Gaara était là ; il disait au revoir à sa petite amie et restait avec elle jusqu'au dernier moment.

Puis arrivèrent les derniers. Sasuke posa « Miki » par terre et ne fit pas attention au regard amusé et provocateur de Neji. Ni à celui étonné de Sakura.

Kakashi frappa dans ses mains.

-On peut enfin y aller !

-Dites au revoir les enfants !! ..

C'était Neji qui s'adressait à ses coéquipiers. Gaara eut le droit à un petit câlin.

Sasuke se tourna vers « Miki » mais lorsqu'il remarqua tous les regards posés sur eux, il ne fit qu'un bisou sur la joue à « Miki ».

-J'y vais. Fais attention à toi et ne t'épuise pas trop.

-… hm…

Neji ne put s'empêcher une réflexion à haute voix.

-Que tu es pathétique Sasuke ! Même pas capable d'embrasser ta petite amie en public ! Et pourtant ça se voit qu'elle n'attend que ça !

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Neji qui, lui, observait « Miki » rougir doucement. "Elle" tenait toujours la main de Sasuke qui remarqua son air timide.

-Miki ?… ça…

Il chuchota.

-Ca ne va pas te déranger ?

« Miki » leva doucement les yeux vers Sasuke et dit un mouvement négatif de tête.

Alors Sasuke se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sous les regards ébahis de Sakura et Gaara, amusé de Kakashi, et blessé de Neji.

Mais pas blessé de l'attitude de Sasuke et Naruto. Enfin « Miki ». Blessé par sa propre attitude. Il savait qu'il avait fait du mal à Naruto.

Il détourna son regard du couple d'amoureux et franchit les portes du village. La mission débutait.

Lorsqu'il revint de la dite mission, Neji alla chez lui ; puis chez Tenten sachant que Sasuke avait été voir Naruto version Miki.

Après un long câlin avec une Tenten ravie, il se décida, et alla saluer son maître Jiraya-sama.

Le Sanin vivait dans une petite maison pas très loin des sources d'eau chaudes. Il possédait toute une collection de jumelles recouvrant les murs de son salon.

-J'espère ne pas vous déranger..

-Non. Je m'ennuyais à vrai dire.

-Comment s'est passé votre semaine ? …. Merci.

Jiraya venait d'offrir un thé à Neji. Il s'assit en face de son jeune élève à côté de la fenêtre. Une tasse de thé à la main et des jumelles de l'autre.

-Mal.

-Ah… Naruto ne…

-Il n'est pas venu dés le premier jour.

-O.O Vraiment ?

-Oui…

Jiraya soupira en se levant. Il posa ses jumelles et but une gorgée de thé.

-Ca m'a beaucoup énervé. On n'a plus intérêt de me parler de lui durant quelques semaines.

-…

#Naruto qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?… #

-Ce petit est un bon à rien.

-C'est parce-que tout le monde dit ces choses sur lui qu'il devient comme ça !

-Pardon ?

Neji remarqua le mauvais regard de Jiraya.

-Rien. Excusez-moi.

Neji se leva et parti. Jiraya resta muet, et soupira en finissant son thé.

Chez Naruto, enfin « Miki », deux personnes ne savaient plus vraiment ce qu'elles faisaient.

-Sa… Sasuke….

« Mii » entendait la respiration essoufflée de Sasuke à son oreille. Il l'embrassait dans le cou en la caressant dans le bas du dos sous son débardeur et Naruto n'aurait jamais cru que cette partie du corps de « Miki » puisse autant être sensible aux caresses.

-hm… Mi…. Miki… hhh… Miki….

Sasuke descendit une main sur les fesses de « Miki ». Naruto ouvrit en grands les yeux et lorsqu'il sentit que Sasuke pressait son corps contre celui de « la demoiselle », il repensa à Neji.

« Miki » repoussa directement Sasuke.

-Arrête !!

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Les bras toujours écartés.

-Que…

« Miki » se protégeait de ses bras en les tenant elle-même l'un l'autre. « Elle » tournait le dos à Sasuke.

-Miki !! Je… excuse-moi..

Sasuke s'approcha s'elle.

-Je voulais pas te faire ça ! Miki… je t'ai fait peur ?

Il posa une main sur son bras et fut rassurer qu'« elle » ne s'écarte pas.

-Je suis désolé… je vais trop vite.. je suis perdu, tu me rends fou et je… je suis navré.

-C'est pas ta faute..

Sasuke soupira ; « Miki » éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke qui ne sut quoi faire.

-Miki ?!!!

-CHUIS DESOLEE !!!!!!!

Ses bras entouraient le cou de Sasuke ; ses mains dans ses cheveux, Sasuke était totalement perdu. Ses bras crispés ne savaient pas s'ils avaient la permission de la serrer contre lui, ou s'il devait s'écarter.

-Sasuuuuu-chan !! Chuis désolé !!!

Sasuke rougit brusquement.

#Sasu-chan ??!! O.O !! #

Naruto réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire dire à Miki. « Sasu-chan ». Il le prononçait quand il pensait à lui tard le soir et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Avant de devenir « Miki ».

Non. Même maintenant. Pendant la semaine passée où Sasuke n'était pas là.

« Miki » plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Les deux en réalité. « Elle » se recula et regarda Sasuke.

-Je.. désolé… si ça… te gêne…

-Non.. non.. c'est… ça me fait bizarre… surtout le « chan »…

-Euh je… j'ai.. j'ai voulu dire "kun".. j'ai confondu… là d'où je viens le « chan » se dit aussi aux... enfin.. aux..

Sasuke, attendrit par les bafouillages de « Miki », sourit et la coupa.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu veux. Ca ne me dérange pas.

Il le dit tout en essuyant ses yeux.

-Tu as vu ? Tu ne pleures plus !

-Oui.

Il posa ses lèvres au coin de son œil droit.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Miki.

-Non. Il ne faut pas.

-….

Il la serra contre lui dans ses bras. Très doucement.

-Je vais te laisser Miki. Il commence à se faire tard.

-…

Pour toute réponse, « Miki » enlaça Sasuke. Puis elle chuchota.

-D'accord.

Sasuke sourit.

-Tu dis ça mais tu me sers très fort.

#Je ne veux pas que Neji… #

« Miki » grimaça et sentit les larmes revenir.

-Je ne veux pas rester toute seule !! Tu me manques !! Reste ici… garde-moi dans tes bras !!

-Mais je….

Tout ce que trouva Naruto pour retenir Sasuke, ce fut ce qui avait marché avec Neji pour qu'il l'aide. Il fit prendre à « Miki » la main de Sasuke et la posa sur sa poitrine en l'implorant du regard. Un regard brouillé par les larmes.

-On peut faire l'amour si tu veux !

Sasuke retira sa main.

-Miki…

Il l'a regarda ; blessé mais attendrit.

-Je ne veux pas. Je vais rentrer. Je viendrai te voir après ma mission. Demain soir. D'accord ?

-…

« Miki » baissa les yeux et lâcha Sasuke. Le jeune homme parti après l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

Naruto ne ferma pas à clé, ne se retransforma pas, ne fit rien à part éclater en sanglot et aller s'engouffrer sous sa couette.

#Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? #

Le lendemain, il se réveilla, en « Miki ». Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

#Mon ventre… argh.. qu'est-ce que j'ai… #

Il alla dans l'entrée pour ouvrir à celui qui frappait.

-Salut Neji.

-Na… hum…

Il se racla la gorge et entra. Naruto version fille avait ouvert et était reparti vers la cuisine.

-Ca va pas ?

-J'ai mal au ventre… c'est atroce..

-T'as mangé un truc périmé ?

-Non…

Naruto se tordit presque en deux.

-Aaa… Ca fait mal !!! Où ils sont ces cachets !!

-Assieds-toi. Je te les sorts.

-…

Neji sorti des comprimés et un verre d'eau.

-Pourquoi tu te changes pas en mec ?

-Je veux pas que tu me violes.

Le cœur de Neji faillit lâcher sur ce dernier mot.

-Excuse-moi.

-…

-Naruto…

-Miki.

-…

-…

Naruto prit un comprimé. Neji continua.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas en mission ?

-C'est pas pour moi. La vie ninja c'est fini.

-Tu fais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.

Naruto, toujours version « Miki », se mordit les lèvres en retenant un sanglot.

-Dis pas ça.. s'il te plaît. ..

"Elle » se cacha derrière une main tremblante en détournant son visage. Neji se leva.

-Naruto…

-Je suis plus Naruto. C'est qu'un bon à rien..

-Naruto !!

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !! ARRETES !!

« Elle » pleurait. Neji s'agenouilla devant « la blonde" et « la » regarda quelques secondes.

-Pleures pas.

-Je pleure pas ! J'ai ma au ventre c'est tout !

Neji prit l'une de ses mains et « la » força à se lever.

-Viens. On va te changer les idées. Une fille renouvelle souvent sa garde robe.

-…

Ils sortirent tous les deux. « Miki » ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

-Tiens-toi droit !

-Droite.

-Même.

-Chuis barbouillée.. je me sens pas bien…

Neji laissa un énorme soupire sortir de sa gorge.

-Viens. Y'a ton magasin préféré !

Le lundi c'était plus calme. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois clientes. Avant même que la vendeuse ne leur parle, Neji la coupa.

-Non merci. On va regarder nous même.

La vendeuse, toute heureuse de les revoir, perdit son sourire et parti s'occuper ailleurs.

-Tu veux voir quoi ?

-Neji je me sens pas bien….

-Penses pas à ton ventre !

-Mais ça me fait mal !!

-Ca t'apprendra à manger n'importe quoi !

-Mais j'ai rien mangé qui puisse

-Tiens, y'a des nouveautés !

Neji ne l'écoutait pas. Il l'emmena dans un rayon ; « la » coupant dans ses paroles à chaque fois qu'il « la » voyait commencer à ouvrir la bouche.

En quelques minutes, « Miki » se retrouva dans une cabine d'essayage.

-J'attends. Je veux tout voir !!

-..

Neji s'installa d'abord sur une chaise mise là pour les messieurs, et comme Naruto prenait son temps, il regarda un peu partout autour de lui. Histoire de voir s'il y avait de charmantes jeunes filles prêtent à tomber dans ses filets.

Il en repéra une qui lui plaisait, se leva, et alla l'accoster.

-Bonjour.

Elle lui sourit. Elle aussi l'avait repéré.

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes venu avec… enfin c'est votre petite-amie ?

-Non ! Non, non. C'est juste une amie.

-Ah ! D'accord. Et…

Soudain, Neji se fit appeler par une voix étranglée. Il se retourna et aperçu la tête de Naruto version fille dépasser de la cabine d'essayage. Il pleurait. Neji écarquilla les yeux et laissa, sans rien dire, la fille en plan.

-Na… qu'est-ce que tu as !

-Je… je..

Naruto agrippa le col de la veste de Neji et l'attira dans la cabine. Neji remarqua l'intérieur des jambes de la blonde.

-Merde ! Tu te transformes à ce point !!

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Naruto se redressa et passa les bras féminins de « Miki » autour du cou de Neji en sanglotant. »

Reviews please !!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 09 ! **

**Ika-chan :** Et si. Naruto il va laisser tomber sa vie Ninja pour le reste de la fic. (je préfère le dire d'entrée de jeu. )Neji devrait arrêter de violer Naruto, et Sasuke devrait être avec « Miki ». Oui. C'est sûr… On verra pour la suite !!

**Métamorphose 10**

Naruto agrippa le col de la veste de Neji et l'attira dans la cabine. Neji remarqua l'intérieur des jambes de la blonde.

-Merde ! Tu te transformes à ce point !!

-Aide-moi !! Je .. je sais pas quoi faire !

« Elle » pleurait silencieusement. « Elle » était totalement perdue.

-Attends… je…

-Me laisse pas !

-…

Neji chuchota.

-Naruto, attends là. Je vais chercher la vendeuse.

-Elle va se moquer !!

-C'est une fille. Elle connaît !

-….

Naruto lâcha et s'appuya contre le mur de la cabine. Neji se sentit mal sur le coup.

-Pleures pas Naruto.

-Miki.

-… j'y vais.

-hm.

Neji sorti, et se trouva très très malchanceux. Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui ?! Il s'approcha de la vendeuse.

-Euh.. ex.. excusez-moi..

-Oui ? Vous voulez un renseignement ?

-Je… mon amie à… elle… elle est dans la cabine d'essayage et…

La vendeuse le regardait avec un grand sourire.

-hum…

Neji rougit en se raclant la gorge et se pencha à l'oreille de la vendeuse.

-Elle a ses ragnagna…

Neji se redressa ; rouge tomate. La vendeuse avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Neji dévia doucement son regard vers la droite.

#Comme si j'avais pas put dire « règles ».. u.u.. pour quoi je passe moi maintenant !?#

-Ce sont ses premières et…

-D'accord. Je m'en occupe.

-Merci beaucoup.

Neji la regarda s'éloigner, fouiller dans son sac, et revenir. Il l'a suivit jusqu'à la cabine pour lui montrer dans laquelle se trouvait « la blonde ».

-Mademoiselle ?!

« Miki » sanglotait.

-Je vous fais passer ce qu'il faut.

Neji intervint alors.

-Madame .. elle… elle ne… elle ne sait pas… comment…

-O.O ah.. hm...

La vendeuse tourna son visage vers le rideau de cabine ; le rose aux joues.

-Je… j'entre…

Neji s'installa dos au rideau ; très gêné. Il essayait de ne penser à rien. Ou alors à autre chose que ce qu'il entendait.

#1 et 1 :2 . 2 et 2 : 4. … rhaa !! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça me tombe dessus !! #

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était sur la route. La mission était très facile mais assez loin donc le groupe Kakashi Sakura Sasuke, et Tenten qui avait été réquisitionnée, marchait tranquillement.

Sasuke repensait à la veille au soir en regardant la main qu'avait prise « Miki » pour le poser sur sa poitrine.

« Miki » qui semblait si mal. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en la laissant. Quand il avait raconté à Itachi ce qui c'était passé, celui-ci n'avait rien dit.

Rien du tout.

Sasuke soupira.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Sakura, fais pas comme si tu t'y intéressais.

-Dis donc, …

Sasuke ne se démonta pas pour un sou. Elle s'approcha de Sasuke.

-Elle est drôlement mignonne ta petite amie !

Soupire de Sasuke.

#Ca m'étonnait aussi qu'elle se taise durant la dernière mission.. je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle allait me demander quelque chose…#

-Elle s'appelle comme déjà ? Miki c'est ça ?

-…

-Elle a quel âge ? 17 ans ?

-Elle a 15 ans.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

-Ouah ! Tu les prends jeunes !!

Sasuke claqua sa langue sur son palet. Un petit éclat de rire échappa à Tenten. Sakura continua.

-Tu t'es dit que ça ne marchait pas avec une fille de 17 ans comme moi alors t'as prit plus jeune ?

-T'as 16 ans.

-Je vais avoir 17 ans !

-Dans 7 mois.

-è.é.

-C'est à dire l'année prochaine.

Sakura allait donner un coup à Sasuke quand Kakashi se retourna vers eux en soupirant.

-Vous pourriez pas vous taire un peu ! Quand Naruto était là c'était trop bruyant d'après vous, et maintenant c'est vous qui faites du boucan !

-…

-…

* * *

Au village, Naruto version fille était allongé dans son lit. Neji assis au bord ; « la » regardant.

-Ca va aller ?

-hm…

-Le cachet va pas tarder à agir.

-hm… merci.

Neji observa « la demoiselle » emmitouflée dans ses draps.

-Tu veux pas redevenir Naruto ?

« Miki » grimaça et resserra les draps autour d'« elle » en fixant Neji. Son cœur se serrait et ses yeux brûlaient.

-Je te toucherai pas Naruto. Je te promets. Ca m'a rendu jaloux de te voir chez Sasuke là dernière fois… je… je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal et pour…

-Je…

« Miki » renifla.

-Je veux rester en fille… il faut que… que je m'habitue à ça… parce-que… Sasuke vient me voir ce soir après la mission.

-…. Si tu veux.

-…

« Miki » déglutie.

-Tu m'as vraiment fait du mal Neji. Tu…

-Je sais…

Neji posa sa main sur la tempe de « Miki » et fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé Naruto. Je ne recommencerai plus. C'est juste que ça m'énerve que tu fasses tout ça pour ce type alors que lui n'en a rien à faire de toi.

-Mais il m'aime !

Neji sourit ; attendrit mais triste.

-Il aime Miki. Pas Naruto.

-…

-Moi j'aime Naruto. Tu le sais, hein ?

-… oui.

« Miki » se tourna un peu dans le lit sur le dos.

-Mais pour moi tu es mon ami Neji.

-Je sais.

-Tu m'as… fait peur. Tu me fais peur quand tu veux faire l'amour ou m'embrasser.

-…

-Je sais que je t'ai dit que je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux mais je pensais que… que tu m'obligerais pas comme ça.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Neji se pencha un peu en l'essuyant.

-Pleures pas ! Pleures pas ! … Naruto… s'il te plaît… je m'en veux… je m'en veux moi aussi Naruto.. je sais que j'aurai jamais du faire ça ! Je suis jaloux ! Tu comprends ?

-Ca te donne pas le droit de… de faire.. ce que tu veux.

-Je sais. C'est promis, je me retiendrai. Je resterai à ma place. Je vais me contenir d'accord ?

-…. Hm…

-Je suis désolé d'avoir agis comme ça.

Naruto se redressa et passa les bras féminins de « Miki » autour du cou de Neji en sanglotant.

* * *

L'équipe 7 revint dans la soirée. Il commençait à se faire tard et Sasuke hésitait à aller chez « Miki ».

#Elle dort peut-être…#

Sasuke se mordilla l'ongle du pouce en réfléchissant. Il prit son portable, l'alluma, et sélectionna le numéro de sa petite amie.

-Allô ? Sasuke ?

-C'est moi. Je te dérange pas ?

-Non. Tu viens me voir quand ?!

Sasuke sourit et arrêta de se ronger l'ongle.

-Je peux passer maintenant ?

-Oui. Je t'attends.

-A tout de suite alors.

-Oui !

« Elle » avait une voix toute enjouée se dit Sasuke. Cela le rassura et il se rendit très vite chez « Miki ».

« Miki » qui reprenait un comprimé pour le ventre. « Elle » alla attendre dehors sur le pas de la porte.

Sasuke arriva vite et « Miki » se jeta presque sur lui.

-Sasuke !

Sasuke tint « Miki » dans ses bras jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement. « La jeune fille » ne touchait plus terre.

-Je suis pas trop lourde ?

-Tu plaisantes ! T'es un vrai poids plume !

« Miki » ferma la porte et se laissa embrasser par le brun. Ca lui faisait tellement de bien de partager un baiser avec lui.

Sasuke aussi se sentait sur un petit nuage. Voir « Miki » après une longue journée de marche pour une simple mission, ça lui déliait le corps.

Il la lâcha, les pieds de la jeune fille retouchèrent terre de nouveau, et garda une main dans la sienne.

-Ca a été aujourd'hui la mission ?

-Oui. Et toi tu as fait quoi ?

Gros blanc dans l'esprit de Naruto.

#Je me suis payé gratuitement la honte de ma vie en ayant « mes » premières règles dans un magasin… u.u''…#

-Rien de spécial…

-Tu vas bien trouver un truc à me raconter !

-Et toi alors ?

-Moi ?

Sasuke prit un air pensif, et eut un petit sursaut en trouvant. Il sourit.

-Naruto n'est pas venu ce matin !! Il ne sera plus ninja c'est définitif. Tenten est notre nouvelle partenaire.

-…

-C'est une fille sympa. Elle est déjà très douée et notre retard à moi et Sakura s'est fait sentir !

-hm.

-Mais sans Naruto, ça va vite remonter la pente !

-C'est bien.

« Miki » lâcha la main de Sasuke et se rendit dans la cuisine histoire de préparer un thé ou un café.

Sasuke « la » suivit ; soucieux de par la voix éteinte de « Miki ».

-J'ai pas dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? C'est parce-que je parle comme ça de Naruto ?

« Miki » fit non de la tête.

-Tu peux avoir tes opinions. Après tout… d'après tout ce que tu racontes, … il doit vraiment pas être…

« Miki » soupira en s'asseyant. Sa voix s'étrangla.

-… très doué.

* * *

Ailleurs dans le village. En réalité chez Neji. Ce dernier était presque allongé sur son canapé. Il regardait dans le vague au loin. Il entendit la sonnerie à l'entrée mais ne bouge pas.

-C'est ouvert !

#… Naruto ….#

-Neji ?

Neji cligna une fois des yeux et regarda l'arrivant.

-Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu te voir.

-…

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Neji pencha sa tête en arrière ; la posant au dossier du canapé.

-…

Hinata resta un peu sur place, et bougea.

-Je vais faire du thé. Tu m'en parleras devant une tasse.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de t'occuper de ton cousin Hinata ? C'est moi qui suis censé faire attention à toi.

-Chacun son tour !

Neji se mit à sourire en pensant à sa cousine. #Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu changer… #

-Je te l'apporte ou tu viens ?

Comme Neji ne répondait pas, Hinata vint avec deux tasses de thé chaud.

-Tiens.

-Merci…

Hinata s'assit en face de Neji sur un fauteuil. Elle but une gorgée de thé, et se décida.

-Alors ?

-Alors pas grand chose…

-… C'est à cause de Naruto ?

Neji leva les yeux directement, et soupira.

-C'est pas grave Hinata… je suis un peu à bout en ce moment…

-C'est parce-qu'il fait tout ça pour Sasuke ?

-…

-…

-Peut-être.

Hinata tapota l'ongle de son index sur la tasse. Elle la posa et alla s'asseoir à côté de Neji qui se pencha et s'appuya sur son épaule.

-Il sait que tu l'aimes ?

-Je crois bien que tout le monde le sait.

Neji grimaça et passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa cousine qui, elle, en glissa un derrière les épaules de son cousin.

-Quand je lui ai dit… il a simplement répondu que j'étais son ami !!…

Un sanglot retentit dans la pièce. Neji cacha son visage sur le haut de l'épaule d'Hinata.

-Il ne me prend pas au sérieux j'en suis sûr ! J'ai trop mauvaise réputation pour qu'on pense que je puisse tomber amoureux !

-Neji…

-… mais… c'est la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé !

Le cœur d'Hinata se comprima dans sa poitrine. Elle se tourna de côté et serra Neji dans ses bras.

Celui-ci pleurait de chagrin. Un chagrin d'amour lourd à porter car il continuerait de voir celui qui en était la cause.

-J'veux pas qu'il aille avec Sasuke ! Sasuke l'aime pas ! C'est cette gourde qui l'attire !

-N…

-Tais-toi je t'en supplie ! Je veux pas qu'on cherche à me contredire ! Il est fait pour moi ! Pas pour Sasuke !

-…

Hinata posa sa joue sur le crâne de Neji en passant et repassant sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

-Calme-toi Neji.

Le silence finit par prendre place. Neji ne bougea pas. Hinata non plus.

-Hinata…

-mh ?

-Est-ce que tu connais un ninja qui aurait vraiment besoin d'argent.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-….

Deux heures plus tard, un jeune homme sonna à la porte d'entrée de la maison de Neji.

Neji qui ouvrit.

-Oui ?

-Hinata-sama m'a dit de venir.

-…

Neji regarda le jeune garçon du haut en bas.

-Tu maîtrises la métamorphose ?

-Comme tous les ninjas.

-….

#Sauf que tu ne te transforma pas en fille… c'est quasi-impossible de changer de sexe#

-Entres.

-J'espère que tu ne veux pas de fille. C'est impossible pour moi.

-Je sais. Pour moi aussi.

Petit rire discret du jeune homme.

-Pour tout le monde !

-…

Neji décida de changer de sujet après avoir fermé la porte à clé.

-Toute la nuit.

-Ok.

-…

Neji se sentit mal. IL mit ses mains dans ses poches, puis les en sorties. Et en passa une dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-T'as jamais fait ça ?

Neji le prit mal.

-J'ai aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit.

-Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi alors ?

-…

Neji déglutit. Le jeune homme décida de commencer.

-Alors ? Je dois ressembler à quoi ?

N…

–Pardon ?

Neji le contourna et se rendit dans sa chambre.

-Suis-moi.

Rendu là-bas, il sortit une photo et la tendit au visiteur.

-A lui.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en grimaçant.

-Quoi ? Uzumaki ?

-Tu connais c'est parfait.

-Je veux pas ressembler à lui !

-Alors au revoir.

Ils se défièrent du regard. Neji tenu plus longtemps ; l'autre soupira, regarda la photo encore une fois, et se transforma.

La gorge de Neji se serra. Il eut envie de pleurer mais se retint.

Deux yeux bleus comme l'océan le regardaient.

-T'es pas net comme type…

-Tais-toi… Naruto dirait jamais ça.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ?

Les lèvres de Neji tremblèrent. Il inspira un grand coup et répondit en soufflant.

-Je t'aime ?? …

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu.

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

« Neji lu la feuille.

-Combien de temps va durer cette mission ?

-Longtemps.

-… c'est de la recherche !

-Tsunade semble vouloir m'éloigner de ce village.

Neji eut un sourire en coin.

#Elle doit en avoir assez de son rentre-dedans#

-Je vous suis indispensable ?

-Un élève suit son professeur Neji. »

Reviews please !! 


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 10 ! **

**LaPIN2LuNe :** Et ouais !! J'ai mis le chapitre 10 !! Plus tôt que prévu.. Tu aimes bien Neji que dans mes fics ?? (mdr. Je prends ça comme un compliment) J'adore ton « cet amour brutal et violent et en même temps si doux qu'il a pour Naruto". C'est bien tourné !! n.n !

**Métamorphose 11**

Les lèvres de Neji tremblèrent. Il inspira un grand coup et répondit en soufflant.

-Je t'aime ?? …

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla sous les traits d'une jeune fille. Il avait décidé que tant que Sasuke était dans le village, « il » serait « elle ». 

Et cela ne l'enchantait pas. Surtout en l'état actuel des choses.

-… mh… mon ventre……

« Elle » sortie une main de sous la couette, attrapa des cachets éparpillés et une bouteille d'eau.

-Comment elles font !!!….

« Elle » se leva d'un pas lourd et se dirigea très lentement jusqu'aux toilettes et dans la salle de bain.

* * *

A la demeure Uchiwa, Sasuke préparait le petit déjeuné pour lui et son frère Itachi. 

Il était en train de fredonner un air en cuisinant des œufs brouillés. Itachi arriva. Comateux, il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et observa son petit frère lui installer ses couverts.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sasuke ?

-hm ?

-C'est la première fois que tu fredonnes depuis ton 20/20 en ninjutsu quand tu avais 6ans. Je me rappelle, tu jouais les innocents jusqu'à ce que tu donnes le papier à maman.

-…

-Alors ?

Sasuke s'était arrêté de fredonner. Il versa du café dans un mug et le donna à Itachi qui n'en tint pas compte. Il fixait son petit frère.

-Sa-su-ke !

-Je ne fredonne plus.

-Oui mais tu l'as fait !

-…

-Il s'est passé un truc ? T'es rentré à quelle heure au fait ? Hier ou ce matin ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Ca me regarde parce-que tu es encore mineur ! Si t'as fait des conneries c'est

Sasuke le coupa en servant les œufs.

-J'ai rien fait.

-ah.

-Je suis rentré vers 23h.

-….

-J'étais allé voir Miki en rentrant de la mission.

-Ah ahhh !!! Et… ?

-Et rien.

-Oh. C'est vrai ? Avec tes hormones de gamin de 17 ans ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. Le mot « gamin » n'était pas passé. Itachi sourit. Sasuke soupira.

-Je suis pas comme toi moi. Je suis normal.

-Tout le monde dirait plutôt le contraire !

-…

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Sasuke se racla la gorge.

-Tout simplement que je ne vais pas plus vite que la musique.

Itachi le regarde d'un air dubitatif.

-Ca se voit sur toi que tu n'as qu'une chose en tête !

La fourchette de Sasuke crissa dans son assiette. Il rougit. Itachi sourit de plus en plus.

-Tes 17 ans te crient aux oreilles de la mettre dans ton lit !!

-.. nii-san …

-Ouiiii ?

Itachi s'amusait à taquiner son petit-frère. Sasuke daigna enfin fixer ses yeux à ceux de son aîné.

Il soupira.

-C'est pas la bonne période… d… du mois.

-Je savais bien que tu aurais essayé !

-Non, je… elle a cru et m'a dit qu'elle avait ses copines mais je n'aurai pas voulu.

Itachi éclata de rire. Sasuke se remit à manger.

-Tu… hum…nii-san arrêtes !! Te moques pas ! Je suis déjà paumé en l'embrassant, je…

-T'es mignon Sasuke !

-...

-Rempli de bonnes intentions!

Sasuke faillit s'étrangler. Il suffoqua et tapa sur son torse. Il avala ce qu'il y avait de coincé dans sa gorge et repris son souffle.

-Ca va ?

-Tu m'as fait avaler de travers !…

-… désolé. n.n.

-…

Petit silence gêné. Sasuke le rompt.

-Je saurai pas m'y prendre.

-Hein ?

-J'ai peur de lui faire mal et de… d'être nul.

-…

-Tu dis rien ?

Itachi haussa une épaule.

-Nii-san je suis en train de te dire que

-Je sais ce que tu essaie de demander mais là-dessus compte pas sur moi.

-…

Sasuke se leva et débarrassa la table.

* * *

Neji ouvrit un œil, puis deux. A côté de lui, un brun. Un brun endormi. Il lui tourna le dos et se rendormit quelques heures. Quand il se réveilla, il était seul. L'autre était parti. Il pris son oreiller dans ses bras et s'obligea à se lever. 

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il remarqua un papier posé sur le meuble dans l'entrée.

Un papier ayant pris la place de l'argent qu'il y avait laissé pour son « invité ». Dessus, il y avait un numéro de téléphone accompagné d'un petit cœur précédant quelques mots : « si tu veux encore de mes services ».

Neji soupira, reposa le papier, et sorti voir son professeur.

Jiraya l'attendait aux sources comme à son habitude.

-Bonjour sensei.

-Neji ! Je ne t'attendais plus !

-Excusez-moi. Je ne me suis pas réveillé.

Sans le regarder, Jiraya tandis un morceau de papier à Neji.

-Tiens. C'est une mission. Tu as trois jours pour te préparer nous partons tous les deux vendredis matins.

-Ca fait quatre jours alors. On est mardi.

-… ça dépend comment tu comptes.

-…

Neji lu la feuille.

-Combien de temps va durer cette mission ?

-Longtemps.

-… c'est de la recherche !

-Tsunade semble vouloir m'éloigner de ce village.

Neji eut un sourire en coin.

#Elle doit en avoir assez de son rentre-dedans#

-Je vous suis indispensable ?

-Un élève suit son professeur Neji.

-.. bien.

Neji se leva. Jiraya daigna le regarder.

-Je te laisse libre d'ici là. Tu dois sûrement vouloir prévenir quelques personnes de ton absence à venir.

-Oui. Hinata-sama doit être mise au courant.

-Ton petit ami aussi, non ?

Neji haussa un sourcil.

-Mon petit ami ?

-Naruto. Ce petit bon à rien de démon.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Si quelqu'un l'était, ce serait plus… Tenten en ce moment.

-En ce moment ?

-Oui. Je suis un coureur tout le monde le sait.

-… ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

Neji sourit doucement.

-C'est plus difficile de courir si tout le monde le sait.

-…

Le vieil homme observa Neji sans rien dire. Puis finalement soupira.

-Naruto t'évite ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec Naruto ?!! C'est mon ami un point c'est tout !

-…

Jiraya n'ajouta rien d'autre même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Neji partit sans se presser ; laissant Jiraya à ses observations quelques peu perverses.

Neji se rendit tout d'abord au manoir Hyuga. Il demanda à voir « Hinata-sama ». On le conduit dans ses appartements où il dut attendre quelques minutes avant de la voir arriver.

-Neji ? Qu.. qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Assieds-toi !!

Elle était surprise de le trouver dans le manoir. En effet, Neji n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis quelques années lorsque le père d'Hinata lui avait fait construire une petite maison dans un coin du quartier Hyuga peu avant de décéder.

Neji s'assit et répondit.

-Je voulais te mettre au courant d'une mission à laquelle je vais participer. Je ne connais pas la durer exacte.

-Je vois.

-…

-…

Petit silence. Hinata se racla la gorge. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle finit par se décider.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Neji la fixa ; surpris. Il rougit en déviant son regard. Il hocha la tête timidement.

-Ca m'a prit tout mon loyer mais c'était une très bonne nuit.

En y repensant, cela lui retournait le ventre. Naruto lui avait chuchoté tant de mots d'amour. Ca avait été si passionnel entre eux cette nuit.

Une larme coula sans permission sur sa joue. Sa voix s'étrangla.

-C'était super. C'était presque magique Hinata ! Il était dans mes bras toute la nuit !

Neji inspira avec difficulté en essuyant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué les yeux grands ouverts d'Hinata.

-Ca t'a prit tout ton loyer ? Mais… comment ça ?

-Hinata…

Neji soupira et renifla.

-Des services comme ça c'est pas gratuit.. tu devrais le savoir puisque c'est toi qui l'as appelé pour moi.

-Mais je sais ! Mais je l'avais déjà payé à l'avance !

-A… hein ?

-Il est passé par le manoir avant de venir chez toi ! C'est moi qui lui ai indiqué le chemin ! Je l'ai payé en même temps !

-O.O.. ! Mais…

Neji se leva ; les poings serrés.

-Il me doit encore une nuit !

Hinata rougit en entendant la déduction de Neji. Son cousin ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière qu'elle.

-Mais Neji ! Il t'a volé !

-Il va me rembourser ! Et pas plus tard que ce soir !

-O.O Tu vas le rappeler ?

-Bien sûr !

-Mais.. je… je pensais que… enfin.. tu comptes demander souvent ses services ?

Neji sentit son cœur se serrer. Hinata le regardait sans comprendre. Il lui répondit.

-Hinata… je… je m'en vais vendredi… Ce ne sera que trois nuits ! Deux de plus à payer !

Hinata resta sans voix et se demanda intérieurement si elle avait bien fait d'envoyer ce jeune homme chez son cousin.

* * *

La journée passa très rapidement. Naruto avait vu Sasuke. Enfin… « Miki » avait vu Sasuke. « Elle » avait passé sa journée avec lui. 

Donc n'avait pas vu Neji qui en début de soirée avait composé un numéro de téléphone. Le jeune homme revint chez lui et à peine fut-il entré dans la maison, Neji le plaquait contre la porte de façon menaçante.

-Tu me dois une nuit. Hinata-sama avait déjà payé hier !

-… ah… tu es au courant…

-Oui.

L'invité se racla la gorge. Il se mit à sourire.

-Je te rembourse en nature ? J'ai eu beaucoup de frais aujourd'hui.

Neji écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce visage souriant. Il connaissait ce visage. Il se recula.

-Shino ?

-Ouh ! Tu me reconnais !

-Mais.. Shino ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? T'es… un gigolo !

Shino haussa les épaules.

-Je prends mon pied !

-Mais tu étais doué comme ninja !

-Un accident et la vie est bousillée !

-O.O… tu… tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ?!

Shino se racla la gorge.

-Neji je suis pas là pour parler de moi ! Je suis là pour toi !

-…

Neji eut comme une impression de culpabilité sur le coup. Il se recula plus.

-Si tu ne veux plus dis-le. Je peux encore trouver d'autres clients.

-…

-Mais je ne pourrai pas te rendre ton argent.

Le jeune Hyuga détourna son visage sur le côté. Shino fit demi-tour et prit la poignée de porte. Mais Neji le retint.

-Reste ! Je… je veux…. faire… comme la nuit dernière.

Shino lâcha la poigné de porte et prit la main de Neji après s'être transformé en Naruto ;

-On va se coucher ?

-hm.

Neji hocha la tête, et le retint.

-Shino !

-Oui ?

-Tu… tu gardes ça pour toi ? .. n'est-ce pas ? ..

-Evidemment ! Si tu savais le nombre de tordu qu'il y a à Konoha tu hésiterais à y mettre les pieds !

Neji baissa les yeux.

-Tu me vois comme un tordu.

-Neji ?!

-Je suis pas un tordu. Je.. j'aime juste quelqu'un qui me voit comme son ami. Quelqu'un à qui j'ai fait énormément de mal récemment et que je ne peux plus toucher comme je veux.

-…

Neji grimaça. Shino, sous les traits de Naruto, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Fais-moi l'amour Neji. C'est moi … c'est Naruto. Je t'aime, prends-moi.

Neji enlaça « Naruto », et l'embrassa tendrement. Il le déshabilla et sentit les doigts du « blond » le caresser doucement.

Ils se couchèrent en s'embrassant. Neji se laissait aller à imaginer Naruto ; à oublier que c'était Shino qui s'était transformé.

Mais il déchanta le lendemain lorsque le visage de Naruto avait disparu sous les traits de Shino.

Shino qui ouvrit les yeux.

-T'es réveillé ?

-Oui.

Shino sourit.

-Tu sais que t'es un bon amant ?

-.. On me le dit souvent.

Léger rire de Shino. Neji se lèva et s'étira. Shino s'assied.

-Je reviens ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Tu es décidé !

-Oui. Je pars vendredi matin.

-Donc demain soir aussi alors.

-… je te dirai demain matin.

-Ok.

-… tu t'en vas ?

-Si tu veux.

Shino quitta le lit et commença à s'habiller sans rien dire. Après avoir enfilé son pantalon, il se retourna face à Neji.

-Tu veux pas un petit bonus ?

-Non. Reviens ce soir, ce sera très bien.

-D'accord.

Shino prit son T-shirt et sortit de la chambre. En passant dans l'entrée, il l'enfila et ouvrit la porte.

Derrière, dehors, « une jeune fille blonde » aux yeux bleus. « Une jeune fille » qui rougit légèrement en remarquant que le jeune homme finissait de se rhabiller.

-Bonjour. Neji se rhabille mais vous pouvez entrer !

-…m… merci.

Shino se tourna et cria à travers le couloir tandis que « la blonde » le contournait pour aller dans le salon.

-NEJI !! T'AS DE LA VISITE !!

Shino lança un petit clin d'œil à « la blonde » et sorti en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neji entrait dans le salon en se coiffant.

-Excusez-moi, je vous ai… Naruto ?

-Miki !

-…hm.

-… je te dérange pas ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non !

-…

Neji s'assit sur un fauteuil. N'osant pas trop s'approcher de Naruto.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-…

Neji s'accouda et appuya son menton sur la paume de sa main gauche. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Alors ?

-… je…

-…

Neji attendit patiemment. Il fixait « Miki » qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-Je vais devoir deviner ?

« Elle » sursauta, et abaissa son visage en faisant s'entrechoquer ses ongles.

-Non, je…

-…

-J'ai besoin de toi pour un truc important…

-Vas-y !

-… tu…tu es occupé aujourd'hui ? Ou tu…

-Non. Je suis libre jusqu'à vendredi matin.

-… j'ai… un dîné avec Sasuke ce soir.

-…

-Je lui ai promis que je ferai la cuisine.

-Tu sais pas cuisiner.

-…

#Miki » adressa un regard timide à Neji. Neji qui comprit et soupira.

-Tu veux que je fasse le dîner.

Avant même qu'il ne donne son opinion, « Miki » l'implora.

-S'il te plaît ! Je sais pas du tout cuisiner!! Y'a des trucs qui traînent depuis 15jours dans mes placards et mon frigo ! Ca a l'air bon mais je cuisine comme un pied de.. de quelqu'un qui en a pas ! Sasuke va arriver à 20h ce soir et… et je lui ai dit que ce serait près déjà sur la table alors… je..

-…

Neji déglutit.

-Je vois quelqu'un ce soir.

Naruto se tut quelques instants ; les yeux ouverts.

-C'est… c'est ce garçon ? Celui qui est..

-Oui.

-..

« La blonde » baissa les yeux. Neji l'observa du coin des yeux ; le cœur serré.

-Tu vas y arriver ?

« Miki » haussa une épaule.

-Je.. je commanderai .. je… y dois me rester de l'argent de mes dernières missions..

-Tu veux de l'argent ?

« Miki » fit non de la tête ; toujours penchée en avant ; baissée. C'est alors que Neji remarqua une larme tomber sur la main de « la demoiselle ».

-Naruto !

-Miki ! Je suis Miki !

Neji se leva ; prit de remords. Il alla s'asseoir près d'un Naruto version fille en proie aux larmes.

-Pleures pas !

-Je pleure pas ! Je…

-Na…

Neji soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de « Miki ». Il craqua.

-Je viendrai. Je viendrai Naruto et je ferai ce dîner. Allez calme-toi ! Je viendrai ce soir ! J'appellerai Shino je lui dirai de passer plus tard. D'accord ? Je vais te faire un super dîné pour deux. S'il te plaît pleure plus ! Pleure pas !

Neji se rapprocha un peu plus et voulut blottir « Miki » contre lui. Il posa d'abord ses lèvres sur son front et resserra ses bras. Mais « Miki » sursauta et se leva en poussant une plainte.

-Non ! Pas ça !

-Mais !… je.. j'allais pas..

Neji regarda Naruto tenir son avant-bras gauche de la main droite en grimaçant et en essayant de respirer correctement ; il.. enfin « elle » se protégeait.

Neji resta assit et laissa « Miki » aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il avait lui-même quitté quelques secondes plus tôt.

La voix de Neji devint dure pour cacher son égarement et sa solitude.

-Tu veux autre chose ?

-… non.

-Je viendrai en début d'après-midi. Je me ferai discret.

-…

-Tu peux partir.

« Miki » se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

-A tout… à tout à l'heure… ?…

-hm. Refermes derrière toi.

-Oui.

Neji resta immobile jusqu'à entendre la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il déglutit, frotta énergiquement ses yeux et se leva du canapé.

Il soupira, et décida de sortir prendre l'air.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Et comme dans toutes arrivées en pleine nuit qui voudraient être discrètes, il se cogna à quelque chose. La lumière s'alluma et Itachi apparut à la porte du salon. Il s'appuya à l'embrasure ; le sourire aux lèvres en observant Sasuke grimacer et se rendre compte que son grand-frère le fixait.

-Nii-san !!

-Tiens tiens… qu'avons-nous là ! .. Mon adorable petit frère que l'on pourrait prendre pour un voleur au vu de son entrée !!

-… »

Reviews please !! ( Mais si mais si !! Faut reviewer! Je sais qu'elle est moins bien que Frères, mais elle est bien quand même!! é.è... ) 


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 11 ! **

**Manu :** Tu la verras ! Tu la verras !! (mais pas tout de suite. XD)

**Miyu :** Itachi pas sympa ??!! Mais pourquoi ?? Il s'amuse de la vie ! C'est tout !! Et puis si Sasuke n'avait pas voulu se faire charier, il avait qu'à rester chez Miki !! (hihiihi !! ) Ou alors rentrer plus tôt ! NA !! (très mature. XD) (je viens de me rendre compte que c'était le"dans le prochain chapitre " du chapitre précédent) Neji avec quelqu'un de bien. C'est déjà dedans ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Il sera avec quelqu'un de trèèèèès bien. (et ce ne sera pas Shino)

**Ricia :** euh… merci. Voici la suite !

**Métamorphose 12**

Lorsque arriva 14h, Neji sonnait à la porte de chez « Miki ». « Miki » qui ouvrit rapidement et fit entrer le brun à la même vitesse d'empressement. « Elle » l'emmena dans la cuisine et lui ouvrit tous les placards.

Neji resta dubitatif.

-C'est tout ce que je t'ai prit il y a 15 jours !

-… ben…. Oui…

-T'as rien mangé ?

-Ce qui y'avait de plats préparés…

-… et les légumes frais dans le frigo !?

-…

Neji écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et manqua de rendre son déjeuné.

-C'est immonde ! Comment tu fais pour respirer cette odeur ?!

-J'ouvre pas le frigo.…

« Miki » ouvrit la fenêtre. Neji soupira.

-T'as un sac poubelle ? On va devoir jeter plein de trucs…

Après un tri créant un vide conséquent dans son réfrigérateur, « Miki » se vit relayer aux courses pendant que Neji préparait la table et le salon.

Naruto voulait une ambiance « chic » restant quand même « chez soi ». Drôle de combinaison mais bon… Neji n'avait rien dit.

Naruto et les courses.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il se rendait dans le rayon fruits et légumes. Heureusement, sous les traits d'une jolie jeune fille, il alpagua avec un manque certain de délicatesse un vendeur qui passait par-là.

En fait, c'est par le col de la chemise qu'« elle » le retint.

-S'il vous plaît ! Faut m'aider !!

Le jeune homme d'abord déboussolé par le geste brusque de « la demoiselle », ce laissa convaincre que cela avait été du à sa panique grandissante.

Neji avait mis sur la liste un nombre inimaginable de condiments divers et variés. Naruto ne devait en connaître que trois ou quatre en tout.

Lorsqu' « elle » revint chez « elle », la table était dressée. Neji ne prit pas le temps de voir la réaction de son amie. Il prit les sacs de courses et commença à préparer le repas.

Et à 19h50, tout était prêt. Neji donnait quelques recommandations à « Miki » en finissant de la coiffer après la séance maquillage. C'était la première fois qu' « elle » mettait du maquillage. Naruto s'était laissé tenter ; très mal à l'aise de se l'avouer.

Depuis qu'il était une fille, il mourrait d'envie d'essayer.

-hum… en fait…

-Quoi ?

-Tu devrais… te laver le visage.

-O.ô ?

-…. Et ne te regardes pas dans un miroir.

Neji n'était pas douer pour peinturlurer le visage des filles. « Miki » se précipita dans la salle de bain en 4ème vitesse.

-J'suis désolé ! J'demanderai à Hinata si elle peut t'apprendre si tu veux ! Elle te déteste pas après tout !

Après quelques plates excuses, Neji fila ; laissant « Miki » attendre Sasuke.

Sasuke qui s'était encore fait assommer de conseil pas son adorable grand-frère qui ne cessait de le taquiner sur ses hormones depuis le matin de la veille.

« à force de m'en parler j'y pense tout le temps ! Nii-san je vais te tuer !!#

* * *

De l'autre côté du village, Neji arrivait, un sac à la main. Shino lui aussi arrivait. 

-Bonsoir.

-Salut…

-C'est quoi ton sac ?

-Ce sont des affaires appartenant à Naruto… ont les a trouvées cet après-midi.

-T'étais avec lui ?

-Oui.

-…

-Entres.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux. Neji ferma derrière Shino.

-Tu te transformes maintenant ?

-Si tu veux.

Shino pris l'apparence de Neji qui le regarda.

-Tu as dîné ?

-O.ô ? Hein ?

-Tu as dîné?

-euh… n…

Shino se mit à rougir.

-Non mais… je… je suis pas ici pour ça !

-Mais moi j'ai faim.

-…

Neji se rendit dans la cuisine ; balançant le sac de vêtements de Naruto sur le canapé en passant par le salon-salle à manger.

-Je reste peut-être pas en Naruto alors ?

Neji fit volte-face ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-Si !!

Shino sursauta. Neji se racla la gorge en se calmant. Il dévia son regard.

-Je…

-D'accord. C'était qu'une question.

-… hm.

-Je t'aide pour faire le repas ?

-Tu sais pas cuisiner !

-Bien sûr que si !

Neji fixa le « Naruto ». Il se sentait mal.

-Non Naruto. Tu sais pas cuisiner.

Un malaise s'installa tout le long du repas. Il s'évapora lorsqu'il se couchèrent ; les mots n'étant plus très utiles.

Neji murmurait le prénom de Naruto en faisant l'amour mais Shino s'était habitué à ça.

Il en avait beaucoup appris sur le blond durant le repas. Neji n'avait pas cessé de lui parler comme au vrai Naruto et il avait fait tellement de bourdes qu'il avait emmagasiné un certain nombre de choses.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Sasuke rentrait chez lui sans allumer la lumière. Il retira son manteau et ses chaussures, et s'avança dans le couloir. 

Et comme dans toutes arrivées en pleine nuit qui voudraient être discrètes, il se cogna à quelque chose. La lumière s'alluma et Itachi apparut à la porte du salon. Il s'appuya à l'embrasure ; le sourire aux lèvres en observant Sasuke grimacer et se rendre compte que son grand-frère le fixait.

-Nii-san !!

-Tiens tiens… qu'avons-nous là ! .. Mon adorable petit frère que l'on pourrait prendre pour un voleur au vu de son entrée !!

-…

Sasuke soupira, et prit la direction de sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit.

-Attends !!

Itachi, tout heureux, suivit en sautillant Sasuke.

-Tu me racontes pas ? Il est 1h du mat' là ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sasuke tourna dans un couloir.

-T'as pas une mouche à aller embêter Nii-san ?

-Que tu es cruel !

-…

-Ils t'ont servi mes conseils ? Il était bon le repas ? C'est lui qui a duré si longtemps ou vous avez fait autre chose après ?

-Bonne. Nuit.

Sasuke referma la porte de sa chambre au nez d'Itachi qui souriait toujours.

-Bonne nuit !!! n.n.

Sasuke derrière la porte, soupira de nouveau en entendant son grand-frère repartir de son côté. Puis il sourit en pensant à sa soirée.

Un très bon dîné, un très bon film. Une magnifique « Miki » rayonnante. Et tous ces baisers.

Sasuke se coucha ; de beaux souvenirs en tête pour rêver.

* * *

Naruto de son côté, toujours sous ses traits féminins, se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé cette astuce plus tôt. 

Cela ne marchait pas seulement sur Sasuke. Tous dans le village faisaient attention à lui maintenant.

Tout allait bien mieux depuis que « Miki » avait pris la place de Naruto.

* * *

Le lendemain, Neji demanda à Shino de ne pas revenir le soir. Il comptait voir Naruto. 

Il pensait pouvoir le voir. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passa.

Il essaya d'avoir le blond au téléphone toute l'après-midi mais rien.

* * *

« Miki » était chez Sasuke. Le couple se bécotait dans le jardin de la demeure Uchiwa. « Miki » était allongée sur le dos et Sasuke sur le ventre à côté d' « elle ». Ils se bisouillaient l'un l'autre de temps en temps. 

Le portable de « Miki » était dans sa veste légère laissée dans l'entrée dans le placard. Personne ne l'entendait.

* * *

Neji était de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que la journée passait. Il s'imaginait que Naruto voulait l'éviter, qu'il pensait que lui voulait avoir quelque chose de sa part.

* * *

Le début de soirée arriva ; le dîné passa. 

-Miki ?

-Oui ?

Sasuke prit la main de sa petite amie ; il profitait du fait qu'Itachi sera ailleurs dans la maison.

-Tu veux aller au ciné ? Il y a une séance dans pas longtemps.

« Miki » sourit.

-D'accord !!

-Je vais prévenir Itachi. Tu prends ta veste ?

-Oui. Je te sors la tienne.

-Merci.

« Miki » suivit Sasuke du regard et lorsque celui-ci disparut dans le couloir, « elle » se tourna vers le placard.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit sa sonnerie.

-Mince ! Allô… Allô ?

* * *

Neji se leva brusquement de son canapé. 

-Naruto !

-… euh… c'est Miki oui ? Qu.. qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je..

Neji sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Te voir !

-Me voir ?

-J'voudrais passer le.. la nuit.. enfin sans rien faire ! … mais.. je.. je pars en mission demain et je voudrais passer le temps avec toi jusque là.

La gorge de Neji se serra.

-Neji je.. je vais au cinéma avec Sasuke là…

-Naruto ! .. je.. après alors. Je t'attends, non ?

Neji faisait les cents pas dans son salon.

-Nej..

-Naruto ! S'il te plaît ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer !! J'ai envie de te voir moi aussi ! Tu es mon ami !!

-Je dors ici. J'ai déjà accepté.

-…

Neji s'assit sur son canapé.

-Naruto…

-Miki !!

-J'ai…

« Miki » le coupa.

-Je peux passer demain matin ? Vers… vers 11h ?

-Je serai déjà parti.

-… je peux essayer de passer plus tôt … je…

Neji fronça les sourcils et parla durement.

-C'est pas la peine si c'est juste pour dire au revoir !

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

Naruto de son côté regarda son portable en réfléchissant. #…# 

Sasuke arriva et lança un grand sourire à « Miki ».

-On y va ?

-O… oui.

-Ca va ?

-Oui. On y va sinon on sera en retard !

-Ok.

Alors ils sortirent tous les deux.

* * *

Dans le quartier chaud de la ville, Shino patientait. Il était redescendu d'une chambre quelques minutes plus tôt. 

Il soupira. Il se demandait comment ça se passait pour Neji. Et il l'avouait, ça l'énervait. Il entendit soudain une voix qui l'appelait. Il tourna un peu dans tous les sens et aperçu Neji plus loin. Il lui faisait des signes. Shino le rejoignit dans son coin sombre.

-T'as changé d'avis ?

Neji prit d'une main tremblante le devant de T-shirt de Shino sans lever les yeux.

-J'ai besoin… de lui… de toi… pour…

-On monte ?

-Non. On va chez moi.

-D'accord. Mais.. attends !

Shino agrippa le poignet de Neji et lui fit relever son visage. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent en grand.

-Neji ?!

-Je sais.

Neji renifla et essuya l'un de ses yeux.

-On peut y aller s'il te plaît ?

-Hm. Je te suis.

Neji emmena Shino avec lui. Une fois chez lui, Shino se transforma en Naruto et s'approcha de son « client » pour l'embrasser. Neji le stoppa.

-Attends. Prends ça.

-Quoi ?

-Ca…

Neji prit la main de « Naruto » et y mit une pilule. Le « blond » fit un mouvement négatif de tête en tendant la main.

-Non. non non.. pas de ça.. je

-Crétin ! C'est une pilule ninja ! Pour décupler le flux de chakra.

« Naruto » fronça les sourcils.

-A quoi ça

-Je ne veux pas me réveiller avec le visage de Shino devant les yeux. Je veux Naruto toute le nuit.

-..

-Je veux lui refaire l'amour en me réveillant. Avant de partir… je veux être… je veux qu'il me dise au revoir demain matin quand je quitterai la maison..

-…

Shino déglutit. Il se sentit mal pour Neji qui avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Neji qui s'écarta et fouilla dans ses tiroirs. Il en sortit deux liasses de billets et les tandis à «Naruto» en parlant d'une voix étranglée.

-J'ai mis le double ! Je.. je te demanderai plus rien après ! Je m'en vais en mission !

-Je sais. Je sais Neji.

-…

-Lâche ça. Ca va aller.

Neji renifla. Ses mains tremblaient. Shino lui fit lâcher ses billets et le prit dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi Neji. Je suis là. Je suis là, je reste avec toi. Jusqu'à demain.

Neji posa ses mains dans le dos de « Naruto ». Il releva la tête et ferma les yeux en voyant Naruto venir l'embrasser.

La nuit pouvait commencer. Elle fut longue et Neji la passa à enlacer, être enlacé, embrasser, faire l'amour à « Naruto ». Il y croyait vraiment et c'était bon. C'était très bien comme ça.

Il s'abandonnait totalement. « Naruto » était en lui et lui faisait l'amour très doucement. Il se déhanchait lentement derrière Neji à quatre pattes sur le lit. Les bras de Naruto le tenaient ; ses mains le caressaient et ses lèvres embrassaient sa peau.

Neji serra ses mains sur les draps et se libéra en poussant un râle de plaisir. « Naruto » le suivit rapidement et s'étendit à côté de lui. Neji sourit et glissa son bras gauche sur le torse du « blond » en s'approchant et en finissant par se blottir contre lui.

« Naruto » l'embrassa et se complut dans cette chaleur octroyée ; cette douceur remplie d'amour.

-On dort ou tu veux remettre ça ?

-… on dort… je crois que je suis un peu fatigué.

-C'est sûr que quatre fois d'affilé… en plus t'as rien pris toi…

-hm…

« Naruto » chuchota.

-Tu peux dormir. Je reste là.

-hm.

-Un baiser ?

-… moui.

Neji, les yeux déjà clos, sentit des lèvres se poser contre les siennes. Lorsque « Naruto » se recula, Neji émit une petite plainte et vint chercher un second baiser.

-Un autre !!

-n.n.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke partait très tôt en mission. Il raccompagna « Miki » chez elle. 

-T'es sûr que tu n'as rien oublié ?

-Non…

-De toute façon, Itachi va sûrement faire le tour de la chambre d'ami !

-Oui.

-…

-… Sasuke…

-Oui ?

-La… la prochaine fois.. on… on dormira… tous les deux ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en rougissant.

-Je.. euh je… je.. ou.. enfin… je … pou…

« Miki » se mit à rire. Un petit rire moqueur.

-Tu bafouilles tout le temps quand tu es gêné ?

Sasuke se racla la gorge. « Miki » lui souriait d'un air bien amusé. Le brun se mit à chuchoter.

-Je préfère faire chambre à part là… en plus à la maison il y a nii-san et il est très énervant. … en plus… je…

-Tu… ?

-Non rien. On est arrivé.

-Ah.

Sasuke se planta à côté de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de « Miki ».

-Tu fais gaffe à toi d'accord ?

« La demoiselle » sourit.

-Ce serait plus à moi de dire ça !

-Oui.

-Je te laisse ?

-hm. D'accord. Un baiser avant de partir ?

-Deux même !!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Neji dormait tranquillement. Shino s'était réveillé et s'habillait pour partir.

* * *

« Miki », après avoir attendu un peu pour être sûr que Sasuke n'était plus au village, rassembla un pantalon de garçon ainsi qu'un grand T-shirt et sorti après les avoir cachés dans un sac.

* * *

Naruto voulait voir Neji. Il se sentait mal pour la veille. Mais il se dit que traverser le village en fille serait bien mieux. Il se changerait en arrivant. 

-Ne-ji !!

-hm….

Neji fronça les sourcils. Il sentait un doigt caresser son bras.

-Shinooo.. arrête… je.. je veux dormir encore…

-Neji ! Réveil-toi !

-Mais !!… Shino.. tu peux pas att

-Shino, il est parti. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure.

Petit instant de flottement. Neji ouvrit un œil.

-Naruto ?

-Bonjour !

-Mais.. Sh… Shino n'est pas là ?

Naruto haussa une épaule.

-Ben non !

#Il est gonflé ! J'lui ai filé le double et il part comme ça !!#

Neji remarqua que Naruto le fixait. Il se racla la gorge.

-Ca s'est bien passé hier soir ?

-…

Neji posa sa main sur l'une de celles de Naruto.

-C'était pas super ?

-… non.. c'était pas vraiment ce que j'attendais.

Neji s'assit et observa Naruto. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment savoir que dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, rien…

-…

Naruto regarda sur le côté. Neji prit son courage à deux mains et en posa une sur la joue du blond.

-Naruto. Raconte-moi.

-C'est vrai… que tu pars ce matin ?

-Ben oui ! Je te l'ai dit hier soir au téléphone !

-…

Naruto bougea ses doigts sous la main de Neji. Neji qui le vit hésiter quelques instants et aussi venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-O.O Naruto !

-…

Le blond se leva, tira sur la couverture ; laissant voir le corps dénudé de Neji qui rougit.

-Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Neji ne comprit pas. Naruto vint s'asseoir sur le lit sur lui ; plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté de celles du brun.

-Na… Naruto ! Non !! Qu'est-ce…

-Neji… je me sens bizarre avec toi.. ça… ça me fait du bien je crois.

-Mais !

-Je…. avec lui je…

-Avec … avec Sasuke ?

-…h… hm… je crois… que je me suis trompé et je…

-Naruto ! Tu…

Naruto glissa ses bras autour du cou de Neji qui cru sentir un léger tremblement.

-Tu veux essayer… avec moi ? Naruto tu veux…

-Ou… oui…

Le cœur de Neji se serra. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto.

-Tu es sûr ?

Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Oui. Embrasse-moi.

Neji n'attendit pas une seconde et l'entoura de ses bras en l'embrassant passionnément.

Quelques minutes et ils se retrouvaient dans la même position mais totalement nu. La respiration hésitante, Naruto introduisait Neji en lui.

-N… Neji… je…

Neji l'empêcha de parler plus. Il les fit venir à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Naruto commença à se déhancher sur lui. L'une des mains du brun descendit sur le torse de Naruto et prit possession de l'érection de celui-ci pour imprimer un mouvement plus ou moins régulier.

Des grognements de plaisirs remontaient dans la gorge de Naruto. Neji répondait à ceux-ci par des gémissements. Il aidait Naruto à se mouvoir sur lui.

Puis d'un coup, les déhanchements de Naruto s'arrêtèrent. Neji qui avait les yeux fermés, se plaint par un petit son, mais Naruto ne continua pas. Neji décolla ses lèvres du torse de Naruto.

-Na… Naruto.. qu'est-ce que tu fais… continues !!…

-N… Neji…

Neji sentit une pointe de malaise. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua la tête tournée du blond vers l'entrée de la chambre.

Il regarda, et écarquilla les yeux. Puis il fronça ses sourcils et eut un regard mauvais.

-Va t'en Shino. Espère plus me voir.

-Euh.. Neji..

C'était le Naruto sur lui qui l'interpellait. Mais Neji était fixé sur celui qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Un Naruto qui eut un haut le cœur, et qui partit en courant en lâchant un sac qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Le Naruto dans le lit voulut s'écarter mais Neji le retint.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!

-Neji.. rattrape-le… c'est.. c'est le vrai !

-Mais Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Hein ! C'est toi le vrai ! Dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Neji.. c.. c'est moi ! C'est Sh

-NON !! èé. NON !! Je te dis que c'est toi ! Tu es Naruto !

Neji avait bien vu le tissu légèrement rosé d'une robe qu'il avait acheté à Naruto dans le sac tombé des mains de l'autre. Mais il se voilait la face. Il se convainquait que le vrai Naruto était là ; contre lui ; dans ses bras.

Il eut les larmes aux yeux. Il se serrait de toutes ses forces conte le corps de « Naruto ».

-C'est toi !! C'est toi !! Tu m'aimes ! Tu ne veux plus de Sasuke ! Tu viens de me le dire ! On… on fait l'amour !

Il plaquait ses paumes de mains dans le dos de Naruto. Les appuyait, relâchait, les plaquait à un autre endroit du même dos et les re-pressait.

Sa joue sur le torse de « Naruto » commençait à être humide.

-Neji. Pl.. pleure pas !

-C'est toi Naruto ! C'est toi le vrai ! Shino est partit ; reste avec moi ! Je t'aime ! Restes !

-D.. d'a… d'accord.. d'accord.

« Naruto » recommença à caresser Neji et à embrasser légèrement sa peau. Il essuya ses larmes, embrassant ses joues pour récupérer les perles salées.

* * *

Naruto était appuyé contre un mur juste à la sortie du quartier du clan Hyuga. Il était penché en avant et rendait son petit-déjeuné. 

Il avait réussi à tenir mais là, sa nausée avait été trop violente.

Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait prit à Neji de faire ça ?!

Naruto regretta tout de suite l'idée qu'il avait eu de venir voir Neji avant que celui-ci ne parte en mission. Il aurait dû accepter quand Sasuke lui avait proposé de rester chez lui-même si lui partait ; de continuer à faire sa grâce matinée.

Oui. Tout était bien mieux pour « Miki ». Quand Naruto était là, tout allait de travers.

Il se redressa très lentement en essayant sa bouche du revers de sa manche. Il toussa, et rentra chez lui. Tous l'avaient suivit des yeux. Des regards méprisants s'étaient abattus sur lui.

En arrivant à l'appartement, il se transforma directement et s'habilla en conséquence. Il se sentait mieux comme ça.

Pourtant Sasuke était hors du village.

Mais Naruto avait un poids en moins dans l'estomac.

Par contre, le bas-ventre s'était pas vraiment ça.

« Combien de temps ça dure ces machines !!!#

Hum.. il n'empêche qu'il allait mieux en « elle ».

* * *

De son côté, Neji partait du village en compagnie de Jiraya. 

-Tu as passé une bonne fin de semaine Neji ?

-Ca a été…

Jiraya examina Neji du coin de l'œil.

-… je me suis laissé entendre dire que le petit démon avait déménagé chez toi ? …

-Oui.

-Et vous n'êtes pourtant pas ensemble ? … n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-… hm ??

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Il paraît que tu demandes les services d'un gi

Neji coupa Jiraya ; exaspéré.

-Vous vous êtes transformé en commère ? En journaliste ?

-O.O ? Non !

-C'est ma vie ça me regarde ! Vous n'avez pas de reproche à me faire ! Je fais bien mes missions, non ?!

-Oui ! Tu es un très bon ninja.

Jiraya était légèrement étonné par le ton de Neji. Le fait qu'il réagisse ainsi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre les choses comme ça ! On va passer du temps ensemble alors.. c'était pour discuter !

-Et bien je ne veux pas parler de moi ou de Naruto.

-…bien.

A suivre. 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre !

« Le baiser rompu, un second pris la relève. Sasuke serra Miki un peu plus contre lui en la soulevant de terre.

Il l'a reposa, rompit le baiser et la souleva de terre pour de bon ; surprenant sa petite-amie.

-Sasuke !!

-Je veux pas attendre.. »

Reviews pleaseeeee !!! (n.n)


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 12 ! **

**Bigmistake (… ?) : **Merci de trouver que ma fic commence à être bien ! (c'est pas trop tôt XD) Sasuke qui aurait aimé un gars blond par le passé ? Tu veux dire que Gaara se serait fait une teinture ?? O.o ?? XD Non. Je plaisante. Et bien.. je ne te dirai pas lalala !! (très mature. Je sais) Neji un chaud lapin dans toutes mes fics… euhhh.. Pas dans Un ou deux !! Mais bon.. je l'aime bien comme ça mon Nejinounet ! Ils sont tous cinglés ? Avec des vies pas possibles ?? Mais C'EST LA VIE !!! Enfin… parfois je la voie comme ça… au moins, elle finit (la plupart du temps) bien pour eux !! T'aime pas Sasuke ?? éè.. mais… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?? lol. Itachi le meilleur. n.n. Ben il est pas mal là. En effet. (héhé)

**Ika-chan : **T'as de la chance, j'allais poster quand j'ai reçu ta review! (merci d'ailleurs) Naruto devrait être un mec... ben oui... ce serait mieux. On aurait un yaoi plus puriste. XD. Mais bon.. c'est pas le cas. On ne reverra plus Neji. (avant un moment. Pas pour de bon. Lol. ) (je t'ai fait peur je parie!! Mouahahhaaa)

**Métamorphose 13**

Le temps passa.

-MIKI !!

Miki apparut dans son salon.

-Oui ?

Sasuke lui tendit son portable.

-C'est Hinata pour toi.

-Merci !

Miki prit le téléphone ; toute heureuse.

-Allô ?

-Miki ?

-C'est moi !

-Je t'appel pour ton anniversaire !

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de la blonde. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et chuchota.

-Elle appel pour mes 17ans ! n.n !!

Sasuke sourit et prit Miki par la taille pour l'attirer à lui et la faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Hinata continuait de parler.

-On a préparé une salle dans le quartier Hyuga.

-Oui.

Sasuke s'amusait de voir avec qu'elle excitation Miki parlait de sa fête d'anniversaire. Il écoutait vaguement la discussion que sa petite amie avait avec sa meilleure amie. Hinata était l'une des toutes premières connaissances de Miki et elle s'était tout de suite très bien entendue avec elle.

A présent, ça faisait un an et deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble. Miki raccrocha et posa son portable à côté d'eux sur le canapé.

-Alors ?

Elle regarda Sasuke qui lui demandait du regard.

-Ca va être chez elle. Dans une grande salle ! Et ce sera le jour même !

-Le jour même ! Le jour même de quoi ?

-De mon anniversaire !

-Ca va être ton anniversaire ? J'avais totalement oublié !

-Mais !!

Sasuke se mit à rire doucement.

-Je plaisante.

-hm.

Sasuke se redressa et embrassa Miki du bout des lèvres.

-J'essaierai d'avoir mon week-end.

-C'est vrai ? Et tu penses que tu l'auras ?

-Aucune idée. Je verrai avec Tsunade-sama.

-D'accord. Mais tu fais tout pour, hein !

-Non. Je vais tout faire pour ne pas avoir à endurer un supplice tel qu'une fête d'anniversaire.

-T'es abominable !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

-J'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais !

-Alors tu es avec moi depuis un an juste pour passer le temps ?

Miki se leva et s'écarta de Sasuke en faisait mine de réfléchir.

-Il faut croire… Après tout toi non plus tu m'as jamais dit « je t'aime » !

Sasuke se leva et alla prendre Miki dans ses bras.

-Mais tu sais très bien que c'est le cas, non ?

-Oui.

-Alors voilà. C'est très bien comme ça.

Miki jouait avec les cheveux du brun en lui souriant.

-Dis Sasuke ?

-hm ?

-Tu crois…

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois que… si à mon anniversaire… tu.. tu as ton week-end…

Sasuke l'observait. Il voyait que sa petite-amie hésitait à dire quelque chose.

-Enfin…

Miki se racla la gorge et obligea Sasuke à le lâcher.

-Non rien. Faut d'abord savoir si tu seras là.

Le brun rattrapa le poignet de la demoiselle.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? Dis-moi ! Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ?

-Non. Ce serait déjà bien que tu arrives à te libérer. L'an dernier tu n'étais pas au village. Et..

-Je sais, je l'ai loupé.

-Oui. J'étais toute seule ! éè Triste… et abandonnée…

Sasuke soupira.

-Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois depuis une semaine.

-hm.

Sasuke n'était pas convaincu, mais il laissa passer.

-Nii-san ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à la maison.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?

-C'est toi qui vois.

-Il va sûrement apprécier le fait de voir son petit frère lui offrir du thé.

-Il n'aime pas mon thé.

Miki sourit.

-Je lui en ferais ! Il adore le mien.

-… si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Oui !

Sasuke prit la main de Miki et l'emmena chez lui. Itachi avait été ré-engagé dans l'Anbu depuis peu et sa première mission se finissait en début de soirée.

Itachi revenait donc bientôt ; sous peu ; très vite.

Il fallait se presser et à peine arrivée, Miki prit le chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur jusqu'au placard où le thé se trouvait.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non. Sinon ça va être tout pas bon !

-Tss…

Miki tira la langue à Sasuke qui prit appuie sur l'évier. Sasuke observa Miki en parlant.

-Tu fais ta fière parce-que Hinata t'a appris à faire le thé !

-Et la cuisine !

-Oui.

-Et je fais pas ma fière ! Je suis juste…

-Fière.

Miki, de nouveau, tira la langue à Sasuke.

…

Quand Itachi revint, il fut reçu comme un roi. Lui qui aurait voulu repartir assez vite, il fut bloqué un certain temps.

-Bon les jeunes.. euh je.. je vais devoir vous laisser… je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

-Qui ça ?

-Ca te regarde pas Sasuke.

-èè…

Itachi fit la bise à Miki en s'excusant de partir et en la remerciant pour le thé. Il sortit ; les laissant seul dans la demeure.

-On lui prépara une bonne soirée et lui il s'en va !

-On est que tous les deux comme ça.

-..

-Ca te dérange d'être avec moi Sasuke ?

-O.O !Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?!

-…

Miki ne dit rien. Elle baissa les yeux en lavant les tasses de thé.

-Miki ! … que…

-…

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle et la prit à la taille en se plaçant derrière elle.

-Tu sais que tu as pas l'air bien en ce moment.. ?

-C'est à cause de mon anniversaire.. sûrement.

-…

Sasuke déposa un doux baiser sous l'oreille de Miki en la berçant doucement de droite à gauche.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton anniversaire ?

-J'ai envie que tu sois là.

-Je vais faire tout mon possible.

-hm.

-Il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

-Tu dormiras avec moi ?

-Oui.

-…

-C'est pas comme si on dormait jamais ensemble !

-On fera l'amour ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il venait d'arrêter de bercer Miki qui avait, elle, posé ses mains sur celle de Sasuke pour qu'il ne se dérobe pas.

-Miki !

-Je voudrais faire l'amour avec toi Sasuke.

Sasuke déglutit. Il regarda le visage de côté de Miki du coin de l'œil en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Miki regarda la tasse se remplir de l'eau du lavabo toujours ouvert.

-T'as le tact toi y'a pas à dire.

-…. Hm.

Sasuke embrassa la joue de Miki et chuchota.

-Moi aussi j'en ai très envie.

Miki lâcha Sasuke et écarta les bras du brun de sa taille. Elle lui fit face.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas de te demander ça comme ça ?

-Non.

-… bien. ..

-Et puis… je suis pas très facile ou loquasse là-dessus alors.. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas demandé, … j'aurai encore attendu longtemps. Toi aussi.

-…p… pourquoi… t'as jamais.. essayé avant ?

-Je voulais pas te forcer.

-… tu m'embrasses ?

Sasuke sourit tendrement en reprenant Miki dans ses bras.

-J'allais le faire.

Miki se laissa enlacer et embrasser. Lascivement, elle posa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et ses mains dans les doux cheveux mi-longs.

Leur langue jouait l'une avec l'autre.

Le baiser rompu, un second pris la relève. Sasuke serra Miki un peu plus contre lui en la soulevant de terre.

Il l'a reposa, rompit le baiser et la souleva de terre pour de bon ; surprenant sa petite-amie.

-Sasuke !!

-Je veux pas attendre..

-Hein !!?

Sasuke l'emmena dans les couloirs. Miki sentait son cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure que la chambre approchait.

-Sasuke !! Je… p.. pourquoi tout à coup !?

Sasuke cligna des yeux en arrêtant ses pas et reposa Miki à terre en rougissant.

-Ex.. excusez-moi ! Je.. je sais pas ce qui m'a prit !

-Non… on peut… mais.. tu m'as surpris !

-…

-…

#on a l'air chouette maintenant dans le couloir#

-Miki.

-Oui ?

Miki plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke. Le brun ne dit rien. Il se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Tant pis ! On a dit à ton anniversaire !

-O.O !!

Il prit sa main et l'emmena tout de même dans sa chambre.

-On se couche ?

-hm. Oui.

Miki alla du côté du lit où elle avait l'habitude de se coucher. Elle souleva son oreiller, et prit son pyjama. Elle s'assit ensuite au bord du lit.

-…

Elle sentit la main de Sasuke dans son dos et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Ca te dérange si je ne le mets pas ? … si… ?

-… non mais…

-C'est pour m'habituer avant qu'on le fasse…

-Si tu veux. Je… je me tourne.

Sasuke s'exécuta. Miki se leva et se dévêtit ; gardant juste ses sous-vêtements. Elle se glissa ensuite sous les draps et rougit en prévenant Sasuke.

-C… c'est bon.. je… je suis couchée.

Sasuke le savait mais il ne se retourna pas. Il avait un petit problème.

-Sasuke ?

-O… oyasumi !!

-Hein ? Mais… tu... tu m'embrasses pas ?

Sasuke se crispa tout seul. Il rougissait à n'en plus finir et avait peur de se retourner.

-Euh.. si, si !!

#Allez. Respire. Res-pi-re !#

Sasuke tourna tout doucement la tête. Il fut rassuré de voir que Miki se cachait sous la couverture. Seul son visage rougissant se montrait.

Sasuke s'approcha un peu.

-Oyasumi.

Un baiser ; puis il s'écarta.

-Oyasumi Sasuke.

-…

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Sasuke chercha ensuite la main de Miki sous le drap. Il la trouva et sourit à Miki.

-Ca va ?

-… oui…

-…

Sasuke déglutit et se décida enfin à la prendre doucement dans ses bras. Miki se blottit timidement contre lui.

-C'est mieux ici, non ?

-Oui.

Oui mais Sasuke avait toujours un problème. Et Miki le remarqua en voulant coller son corps entier à celui du brun.

-O.O ! Pardon !!

Elle se recula en sursautant. #Qu… qu'est-ce que c'était !?# Elle se sentit rougir de gêne.

Ce fut la même chose du côté de Sasuke. Il remerciait tout ce qui pouvait être la cause de cette sombre nuit. Les nuages, les volets fermés, tout. Il devait être rouge brique.

Ce « petit malaise » dans son bas ventre ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un moment. La première fois qu'il avait dormi avec elle, son entrejambe s'était aussi réveillée sans qu'on le lui demande et il avait été aussi gêné que cette fois.

Seulement.. la dernière fois.. et toutes les autres.. Miki n'avait rien remarqué.

Là si.

#Qu'est-ce que je peux dire !!#

Miki parla la première.

-C'… c'est toi ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien, et hocha timidement la tête.

-C'est un peu à cause de toi…

-De moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Sasuke sourit légèrement.

-Tu ne connais pas grand chose… aux garçons. …

-Ben je suis une fille aussi ! Faut pas l'oublier !

-Oui.

Il déglutit et glissa une main sur la hanche de la demoiselle.

-Et une magnifique en plus. Une fille quasi parfaite qui a des petits défauts adorables.

-Moi ? J'ai pas de défauts !!

-Bien sûr que si ! Ce serait trop embêtant si tu n'en avais pas !

-… èé.

Miki fit une mine boudeuse. Elle rougit de nouveau quand Sasuke la serra contre lui. Il rougissait lui aussi mais était sérieux. Son regard la transperçait. Elle en oublia presque la dureté du membre de Sasuke contre elle.

-Je ne veux pas d'une fille parfaite.

-Sasuke… ?

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Miki et chuchota.

-Je… je t'…

Brusquement, Sasuke eu très mal au cœur. Comme un trop grand poids. Il grimaça et s'écarta de Miki ; lui tournant le dos. Il se leva pour ensuite sortir de la pièce.

Miki s'assit ; inquiète.

-SASUKE !!

Une douleur tiraillait le cœur de l'Uchiwa.

-Sasuke !

Miki venait de rejoindre Sasuke dans le couloir. Le brun était adossé au mur dans le couloir.

-Sasuke ! Ca va ?

-J'crois que j'arriverai jamais à le dire…. !

-Sas…

Sasuke redressa son visage en souriant d'un air désolé.

-Je voulais te le dire avant qu'on le fasse mais… je crois.. je crois bien que j'y arriverai pas..

Miki fixait Sasuke ; les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha et entoura son cou de ses bras.

-C'est pas grave. C'est pas grave Sasuke. Je t'aime même si tu me le dis pas. Je… je t'aime.

La gorge de Sasuke se serra brusquement. Il posa sa main dans le dos de Miki et retint ses larmes.

#De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant !#

Cette nuit là ce fut Sasuke qui dormi dans les bras de Miki ; sa tête dans le cou de sa petite-amie. Et il y était toujours au réveil. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut une vue plongeante sur la poitrine de Miki enserrée dans un soutien-gorge fantaisie rouge.

Il sursauta en ouvrant en grand les yeux et s'écarta rapidement.

-PARDON !!

Miki fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux.

-Quoi ?

Sasuke plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

#Merde je la réveille en plus !!#

-Non rien. Rendors-toi. Je me lève.

-mhm…

Sasuke embrassa la joue de Miki.

-Je te laisse la maison ? Tu as ton double des clés ?

-moui…

-Ok. J'y vais alors.

-Bisou !!…

Miki tendit les bras vers le haut pour montrer à Sasuke qu'elle voulait un baiser. Baiser qu'elle eut sans problème. Un baiser langoureux accompagné de quelques caresses timides sur le haut de son ventre et même sa poitrine au travers du tissu.

D'abord crispé, elle se détendit doucement. Sasuke rompit le baiser et lui sourit.

-Je te laisse. Je reviens demain normalement.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Oui. Et toi travail bien. Je mets le réveil à 9h30 comme ça tu peux te rendormir tranquillement.

-D'accord.

Et après un dernier baiser, Sasuke partit pour une mission et Miki dans ses songes.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, le réveil sonnait et Miki du se lever.

* * *

-NII-SAN !!! 

-aa… oula…

Itachi se fit tout petit dans le salon. #Sasu est là…#

Sasuke rentrait de sa mission, et il était très énervé.

-N-I-I-S-A-N !!

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sentit des frissons le parcourir.

Sasuke, Sharingan activé, un air menaçant.

-Miki m'a tout dit. Je vais te tuer !

-a… allons… Sasu… du calme… !

-Tu as osé la regarder en sous-vêtements ! èé.

Itachi avait vraiment froid dans le dos. Une veine pulsait sur la tempe de son petit frère.

-On s'est croisé dans le couloir ! C'était un accident ! Et puis elle aurait pu se couvrir !

-Elle traversait juste pour aller dans la salle de bain ! TOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ! Ta chambre est de l'autre côté !

-Je voulais venir te voir pour m'excuser de mon comportement de la veille.

-Va falloir t'excuser pour plus !

Itachi soupira.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir vu ta petite amie en petite tenue aguichante…

-…

-….

-Ca marche pas ; j'ai toujours envie de te tuer. éé.

L'aîné se racla la gorge.

-Ecoutes.. de toute façon on sait très bien tous les deux que tu ne peux pas me battre.

-Oui. Mais je peux te faire très mal !

-èè.. ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

Sasuke soupira et relâcha son air menaçant.

-… non. Mais je t'en veux. Et je m'en veux…

-O.ô ? Tu t'en veux ? De quoi ?

-De rien.. laisse tomber. …

Sasuke sortit du salon. Itachi, intrigué, le suivit.

-Quoi ? Tu as un problème avec elle ?

-Laisse-moi Nii-san.

-O.O !! Hein ! „Laisse-moi"???

Itachi s'inquiéta réellement. Il stoppa Sasuke en lui bloquant le passage ; l'ayant contourné rapidement.

-Sasuke. Raconte-moi ! Je peux peut-être t'aider !

-…

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue sur son palet. Sa voix s'étrangla alors qu'il fuyait le regard de son grand frère.

-C'est rien Nii-san… elle… ça ne fait rien.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui !

-… parles m'en si c'est important ! Je te jugerai pas tu le sais ! Je me moque de toi de temps en temps mais c'est pas méchamment !

-Je sais nii-san.

-…

Itachi laissa Sasuke passer ; l'observant muettement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit hors de vue.

-Tu ne dînes pas ?!

-Non j'suis crevé, je vais me coucher.

-… oyasumi.

-Hm… ouais ouais…

-…

* * *

Je vous l'emballe ? 

-Oui. C'est un cadeau.

-Très bien. Attendez un instant s'il vous plaît.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il regarda autour de lui puis à travers la vitrine du magasin. Il sortait tout juste du bureau de l'Hokage et Tsunade n'avait pas accepté sa requête.

Il ne serait pas là samedi pour l'anniversaire de Miki. Il partait demain ; vendredi. Et il comptait bien apaiser Miki après lui avoir annoncer. Il pensait donc qu'on petit cadeau la consolerait.

Dire qu'ils s'étaient retenus tous les deux en pensant pouvoir avoir leur première fois la nuit suivant la fête d'anniversaire.

-Tenez. Merci d'être venu et à bientôt.

-Merci.

Sasuke prit le paquet et sortit. Il cherchait dans ses pensées ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

Il arriva vite chez Miki et sonna. La jeune fille lui ouvrit et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Sasu !!

-Coucou !

Miki le lâcha et regarda derrière lui sur le côté.

-T'as des trucs derrière ton dos ?

-Je…

Sasuke soupira discrètement.

-C'est pour toi.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui.

-… ô.ô ?!

Miki fixa le visage de Sasuke. Elle ne prit pas le cadeau. Elle se retourna et rentra dans l'appartement en soupirant ; la gorge serrée.

-Mi… Miki !!

Sasuke poursuivit Miki. Il ferma en passant et couru jusque dans le salon. Sa petite amie s'était assise sur son canapé.

-Miki…

Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je… je suis désolé…

-Tu ne serais pas là samedi. C'est ça ?

-… non.

-….

-Tsunade-sama n'a pas accepté.

Miki releva les yeux et regarda droit devant elle en parlant d'une voix toujours étranglée.

-A quoi ça sert de faire la fête si tu n'es pas avec moi !

-Je serai avec toi le dimanche !

-Je pourrai demander à Hinata si on peut décaler d'un jour ?!!

-Non.. tu ne peux pas. Beaucoup ne pourront pas venir sinon ! Tous tes amis viennent !

-Mais pas toi ! Je veux être avec toi ! C'est mon anniversaire !

-Miki… pleures pas ! Tu…

Sasuke remarqua des larmes perler sur les joues de Miki.

-En plus ! On… on devait… et… toi, tu… tu viendras pas ! Tu pars en… mission ! T'es qu'un idiot ! Tu dis que tu fais de ton mieux mais tu fais toujours ce que l'Hokage demande !!

Miki fondit en larmes ; Sasuke la prit dans ses bras.

-Miki je suis ninja. Je peux pas faire autrement !

-Je sais !!

-… allez. Ca va aller… s'il te plaît ne pleures plus. Il ne faut pas pleurer pour moi.

-Je pleure pas !! J'ai… j'ai une poussière dans l'œil !

Sasuke sourit. Il fit relever son visage à Miki.

-C'est une grosse poussière alors !

Miki renifla alors que Sasuke essuya le dessous de ses yeux. Il la serra ensuite très fort dans ses bras puis l'embrassa.

-Tu n'es pas pardonné Sasuke.

-Je sais.

Il lui tendit alors de nouveau le cadeau.

-Et je sais que ça ne changera rien mais je l'ai trouvé joli.

-…

Miki prit le paquet et l'ouvrit.

-C'est trop mignon !!! KAWAÏÏÏ !!!

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin. #C'est déjà ça. Elle aime.#

-Merci Sasuke !

-C'est moi.

-Je vais le mettre dans ma chambre !

-Vas-y… O.O !!

Miki venait de prendre la main de Sasuke et l'emmenait avec elle. Elle mit le cadeau bien en avant sur un meuble et regarda Sasuke.

Il tendit les bras en avançant vers elle et l'enlaça.

-Je te tiens !

-n.n.

-Je te lâche plus de toute la journée!

-On est en fin d'après-midi !

-Même.

Sasuke resserra ses bras autour de Miki.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Miki. Je…

-Tais-toi Sasuke. On en parle plus.

-…

Sasuke se tut. Ses mains, dans le dos de Miki, descendirent doucement. Miki écarquilla les yeux et se sentit rougir.

-Sasuke ?

Le souffle de Sasuke chatouilla son oreille. Le brun avait posé une main sur ses fesses et commençait à embrasser son cou.

Le cœur de Miki doubla de vitesses.

-Qu…

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« -Tu t'es décidé !! Mon petit frère n'est plus puceau !!!

-Nii-san…

-T'es un homme ! Ca y est ! n.n Bravo !!! »

Reviews please !! (merci de m'en envoyer!! Ca fait très plaisir!! n.n Je les lis toutes toutes. !! ) 


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 13 ! **

_Euh avant ça, je lance un appel __**à DADOUNE**__ avant d'oublier. Tu m'as laissé l'adresse de ton blog sur une review de **Frères**, mais ça n'a pas marché, ne fait pas tout passer quand on met des adresses. Alors.. Si tu remets un review pour une autre fic (lis celle là ! lis celle là !!! ° Je veux bien que tu remette l'adresse, mais.. par exemple, en laissant des espace entre chque morceau de l'adresse. Merci !_

**Nini :** Neji? On le revoit au début du chapitre 16. Voilà. Ca, c'est dit. Sasuke coincé? (ca me rappel un truc quand on le tourne d'une autre façonXD) Ahaaa! Nooon! XD. Depuis quand??

**Métamorphose 14**

Sasuke se tu. Ses mains, dans le dos de Miki, descendirent doucement. Miki écarquilla les yeux et se sentit rougir.

-Sasuke ?

Le souffle de Sasuke chatouilla son oreille. Le brun avait posé une main sur ses fesses et commençait à embrasser son cou.

Le cœur de Miki doubla de vitesse.

-Qu…

Elle avala sa salive et ferma les yeux. La bouche de Sasuke descendait vers ses clavicules. Il s'arrêta un instant et elle put ainsi sentir sa respiration un peu hésitante contre sa propre peau.

Sasuke attendait sans savoir quoi dire.

Miki, d'une main tremblante, remonta doucement le bas du T-shirt de Sasuke pour toucher la peau de celui-ci. Elle frôla ses hanches et glissa sa main sous le T-shirt.

Les baisers de Sasuke reprirent doucement. Miki pouvait en entendre le son ; ses mains se trouvaient maintenant toutes deux sous le T-shirt de Sasuke et le caressaient un peu au hasard.

En réalité, elle se concentrait surtout sur les effets des baisers de Sasuke ainsi que sur l'une des mains de ce dernier qui avait quitté ses fesses et descendait sur ses cuisses avant de ramener sa jupe vers le haut.

Sa gorge se serra ; elle prononça le nom de son petit ami en gémissant sans faire exprès.

Sasuke fit un pas sur le côté en la gardant contre lui. Puis un second. Il se pencha en avant ; faisant doucement tomber Miki en arrière.

Les cheveux blonds de la demoiselle s'étalèrent sur le lit puis elle finit par y être allongée. Sasuke, au-dessus d'elle, ne s'était pas encore étendu ; il était juste penché et la regardait dans les yeux.

Une main appuyée sur le matelas à côté du visage de Miki pour ne pas tomber sur elle, l'autre sur le bas de sa cuisse sous sa jupe.

Il se pencha un peu plus et embrassa tendrement Miki qui commença à chercher comment pouvoir enlever son T-shirt à Sasuke. Ce dernier, lui, avait quitté la cuisse de Miki, préférant pour le moment sa poitrine qu'il entreprenait de caresser au travers du débardeur qu'elle avait encore sur elle.

Tout ça bien sûr en s'embrassant langoureusement.

Leur tête leur tournait un peu. Chacun de leur côté, ils se demandaient s'ils si prenaient correctement, si l'autre accepterait un geste, un baiser ou une caresse de plus.

Si cette fois ça allait être pour de vrai.

Sasuke se redressa et retira son T-shirt. Miki le regarda faire en triturant son débardeur. Son petit ami déboutonna son pantalon et fit descendre la fermeture éclair. Il s'apprêta à le retirer quand Miki paniqua.

-Sasuke !

Sasuke, stoppé, questionna Miki du regard. Elle lui répondit d'une petite voix timide.

-On peut… on peut garder… des vêtements… encore un peu…

Sasuke rougit et se trouva un peu idiot ou pressé. Il s'en voulut. Il laissa donc son pantalon en plan et hocha la tête.

-Si tu veux.

-…

Miki déglutit. Elle s'assit, et doucement, en rougissant et sans regarder Sasuke, elle retira sa jupe en gardant sa petite culotte. Puis enleva son soutien-gorge par-dessous son débardeur. Sasuke qui l'observait était près à exploser son boxer tellement la vue de sa petite amie se déshabillant lentement de façon timorée l'excitait.

Il inspira doucement pour se calmer. Miki prit sa main et tira dessus pour qu'il se penche et l'embrasse. Ce qu'il fit. Puis Miki se rallongea correctement sur le lit. Sasuke vint au-dessus d'elle.

Son esprit n'avait en ce moment qu'une seule chose en tête.

#Elle n'a rien sous son débardeur, elle n'a rien sous son débardeur !!#

Sasuke prit alors sur lui et attendit en embrassant le cou de Miki que celle-ci se détende avant de glisser ses doigts curieux sous le dit débardeur.

Lorsqu'il se décida à s'atteler à cette tâche ; la demoiselle se crispa légèrement et ferma les yeux. Mais Sasuke continua. Il ne pouvait plus attendre ; il voulait sentir ce doux sein dans sa main.

Il frôla d'abord, il n'osait maintenant plus le toucher.

Il entendit Miki gémir doucement ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Sa main se plaqua sur la poitrine de la demoiselle.

#O.O ! C'est super doux ! … ou… ouah… #

Sasuke caressa le sein qui se trouvait sous sa main en fixant l'endroit de ses yeux grands ouverts.

-Sa… Sasu.. qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il releva les yeux et vit ceux fermés de Miki ; sourcils froncés. Sasuke se redressa un peu et se mit à quatre pattes. Il pencha juste son visage pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de Miki qui ouvrit les yeux.

-Sasu ?

-Ca va aller Miki.

-…

« … j'espère… Pourquoi c'est au mec de tout faire !!? #

Alors qu'il pensait à ça, Sasuke sentit les mains de Miki caresser timidement son torse. Elle profitait du fait que Sasuke ne soit pas coller à elle pour le faire. Elle regardait ses mains sur la peau si blanche du brun. Elle se sentait rougir en voyant où tout ça la menait.

Au boxer de Sasuke.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil risqué vers le visage de Sasuke. Celui-ci la regardait ; les joues toutes rouges.

-Je peux regarder Sasu ?

-…

Sasuke déglutit, et hocha la tête. Les doigts de Miki frôlèrent alors le bas ventre de Sasuke et descendirent son jean. Et enfin, il faufilèrent leur première phalange sous l'élastique du dit boxer.

Miki sentit que si elle le baissait ou juste bougeait, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

-T… tout…

Elle écarta l'élastique et emporta le boxer de Sasuke plus bas sur ses fesses.

-… doucement..

#O.O C'est énorme !! Il va me faire mal !!#

-C… ça va Miki ?

Sasuke avait une voix assez étrange. Il était gêné par la situation mais se disait aussi qu'il était obligé de passer par-là. Miki sursauta et lâcha le boxer passer sur les cuisses de Sasuke. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de brun et rit nerveusement.

-J'ai le ventre noué… Je… J'appréhende, je crois… c'est la toute première fois pour moi et…

« et c'est… grand.. gros ! éè… faut pas que je pleure !!#

Des mots de Sasuke arrivèrent alors aux oreilles de Miki et la rassurèrent un peu.

-Pour moi aussi.

#Mais non ça me rassurent pas du tout !!! On est tous les deux aussi paumé et on sait pas comment s'y prendre !!!!#

Miki regarda de nouveau le membre au garde à vous de Sasuke. Elle déglutit en remarquant qu'il se rallongeait sur elle en re-glissant de nouveau sa main sous son débardeur.

-Je ne te ferai pas mal.

-Tu le jures hein !

-Dis-le-moi si c'est le cas. J'arrêterai.

#Si je peux…# pensa Sasuke nerveusement.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Sasuke glissa sa main vers le bas du ventre de Miki jusqu'à atteindre la culotte de cette dernière.

Le souffle de plus en plus rapide, les futurs amants ne s'imaginaient pas ce qui allait se passer dans l'instant.

Un coup de téléphone. Sur le portable de Miki.

Sasuke suçotait la peau du cou de Miki pendant qu'il retirait le sous-vêtement de cette dernière. La respiration de Miki se bloqua. #Il va… !!#

Sasuke se redressa doucement. Miki préférait garder les yeux fermés ; la tête tournée sur le côté. Elle sentait le tissu descendre le long de ses jambes qu'elle écarta doucement en manquant de trembler.

Sasuke se rallongea presque. Son membre touchait l'intérieur des cuisses de Miki qui eut un petit sursaut.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Et là, brusquement, le portable de Miki sonna. Le simple son de cette sonnerie arrêta tout.

… ajouté au stress de la première fois.

Miki regarda son portable de la où elle était.

-…c… c'est la sonnerie attribuée à mon patron ! …

-…

Elle regarda Sasuke qui rougissait et semblait gêné. Elle sourit.

-C.. c'est pas grave … continues… je.. il rappe

-Non. Réponds. De toute façon…

Il baissa les yeux. Miki suivit son regard et se rendit en même temps compte que plus rien ne semblait dur contre elle.

Sasuke s'écarta ; il s'allongea sur le dos à côté de Miki qui se levait. Il remonta son boxer et son pantalon.

Miki attrapa le portable après avoir renfilé sa culotte et répondit.

-Allô ?

Sur le lit, Sasuke déprimait. #Je suis nul…. Je suis nul… je suis nul !!!!#

-Sasuke ?

-..hein ? Oui ?

-Je dois aller travailler. Lee est malade et il n'y a personne pour faire le service.

-… hm.

-Je suis désolé, … je… on continuera une autre fois ?

Sasuke hocha la tête et se leva.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Avec plaisir !! n.n.

Sasuke sourit en coin. #Je suis vraiment nul#

Rhabillé, ils se rendirent à l'Ichiraku où Miki cuisinait et faisait le service par roulement ou en commun avec Lee.

Un baiser, deux, et Sasuke laissa Miki. Il se retourna ensuite.

-Je viens te chercher ?

-Je vais finir tard.

-Ok.

-On se voit demain matin ?

-Je pars à la première heure. Tu dormiras.

-…alors je te verrai dimanche. …

-…

Sasuke revint plus près et l'embrassa de nouveau en l'enlaçant. Le patron, impatient, cria à Miki de s'activer ; ce qui obligea le couple à se séparer jusqu'au dimanche.

* * *

Sasuke rentra chez lui. Itachi l'accueillit, le sourire aux lèvres. 

-Sasuke !! Bonsoir ! Ca va ?

-…

Itachi regarda plus sérieusement son petit frère.

-Ca va pas ?

-… je suis un gros nul…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-…

Sasuke alla dans le salon et s'écroula sur le canapé.

-J'ai… je me suis dégonflé…

-Hein ?

-T.T… complètement mou…

Sasuke : déprime totale.

Itachi : incompréhension totale.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

-J'ai… j'étais chez Miki… j'étais allé vois l'Hokage pour savoir si je pouvais avoir mon samedi et elle a refuser… je suis allé voir Miki pour le lui dire et m'excuser et… on.. on a..

-O.O !!

Itachi réalisa. Il sourit et prit Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Tu t'es décidé !! Mon petit frère n'est plus puceau !!!

-Nii-san…

-T'es un homme ! Ca y est ! n.n Bravo !!!

-Nii-san j'ai débandé.

-h…O.O !

Arrête sur image. Itachi a un bras autour du cou de Sasuke et l'autre levé en signe de victoire. Sur son visage, des yeux grands ouverts et surpris.

Sasuke s'écarta de son grand frère en soupirant.

-Je suis un nul !…

-Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Le portable de Miki a sonné et… et ça m'a surpris je… je…

-…

Itachi posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

-T'en fais pas. Ca arrive !

-…

-Pas à moi, mais ça arrive !

Sasuke baissa la tête en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-J'avais pourtant super envie !

-…

-Elle était allongée !… là !… Offerte ! … Et je.. j'ai perdu mes moyens à causes d'une pauvre sonnerie de portable!

-C'était quoi la sonnerie ?

-Les bisounours…

-Y'a pas pire pour perdre ses moyens.

-… elle me prend sûrement pour le pire des mecs ! … Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

-L'amour correctement la prochaine fois.

-…

-Ca ira. Dis-toi que tu ne peux que t'améliorer !

Sasuke eut un rire nerveux.

-J'espère bien ! Si je fais ça à chaque fois, j'ai pas fini !

-Tu veux plutôt dire « je suis loin de commencer » !

-… nii-san…

Itachi se leva. Sasuke regarda son aîné.

-Nii-san ?

-J'te fais un super bon dîné au gingembre ! n.n.

-u.u'.. nii-san…

* * *

Dans la soirée, une cliente arriva à l'Ichikaru. Elle demanda à voir Miki. 

-Hinata ?

-Coucou !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? Il est 23h passé !

-Je venais voir si tu voulais venir à la maison ce soir.

-C'est vrai ? Je serai ravi de dormir chez toi !! n.n

-Tu finis bientôt ?

-Dans une demi-heure.

-Tu me sers des ramens ? Je vais manger en attendant !

-D'accord ! C'est moi qui offre !

-Alors deux bols ! n.n !!

Elle s'échangèrent un rire amusé et Miki repartit dans les cuisines.

* * *

Une petite heure plus tard, Miki était avec Hinata. Les deux jeunes filles, meilleures amies du monde, dormirent dans la même chambre. 

Elles discutaient. Miki avait lancé une conversation sans s'en rendre compte. Elle tenait son oreiller dans ses bras, assise en tailleur sur le lit d'Hinata qui se trouvait assise au bord.

-C'est énorme !

-…

-Tu en as déjà vu une toi ? T'as trouvé ça comment ?

-Et bien… je.. je..

-T'en as jamais vu ?

-…. Si…

-A qui ?

-Il… mon cousin… Neji. Je l'ai surpris sous la douche une fois et il…

-Elle est comment la sienne ?

-….

Hinata rougissait de plus en plus.

-…. J'ai pas fait attention.

-Celle à Sasuke elle est grosse !! Et… c'est super dur !!

-… ah oui ?

-hm !! O.O !

Miki hocha plusieurs fois la tête lentement.

-Je me demande… comment ça se serait passé après… si y'avait pas eu l'appel.

-…

Miki appuya son menton sur l'oreiller et le resserra dans ses bras. Elle rentrait légèrement la tête entre ses épaules.

-Ca doit faire mal…

-Neji va bientôt revenir.

-O.ô ? Ah bon ?

-Oui.

Hinata respira enfin ; elle avait réussi à changer de discussion.

-Tu pourras lui expliquer que je ne me souviens pas de lui ?

-Oui.

-Il va m'en vouloir, tu penses ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-… c'est pas un violent au moins ?

-Non !

-…. Alors ça va.

-Il… il va sûrement te parler de Naruto.

-Mon propriétaire ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il… je crois qu'ils sont ensemble en quelques sortes. Enfin… étaient.

-Ah. Ca va lui faire un choc alors.

-hm.

Et de nouveau, Hinata ne sut quoi dire. Miki lâcha son oreiller et le balança sur le matelas par terre.

-C'est bizarre quand même qu'il ait disparu d'un coup… d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il avait l'air sympa.

-Oui.

-… c'est pas du tout l'avis de Sasuke.

-Je sais.

-… il faudra soutenir Neji. Tu lui diras que je lui offrirai des bols de ramens au restaurant ! n.n !

-D'accord.

Hinata eut un sourire gêné.

-On dort ?

-Ok !

Miki se leva et alla éteindre la lumière ; puis elle s'allongea par-dessus le drap. Elle regarda le plafond d'un air pensif.

-Sasuke revient de mission dimanche. On va sûrement le faire.

-…tu es inquiète ?

-Non…

-….

-Enfin je crois..

-hm..

-Oyasumi !

-Oyasumi Miki.

La nuit passa.

* * *

Le vendredi ; la journée du samedi. La fête ; Miki s'était forcé mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête sans son Sasu qui lui manquait. 

-Hinata je peux dormir chez toi ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-… je vais aller installer le matelas j'ai sommeil.

-EUH NON !!

Miki sursauta en écarquillant les yeux.

-Non ?

-P… prends une chambre d'ami ! Je…

-O.ô ?

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

-D'accord…

-.. excuse-moi.

-Non je.. hum… Oyasumi.

-A demain.

Miki se rendit dans la chambre d'ami. Elle se coucha directement.

A l'entrée du village, Sasuke rentrait de mission avec ses coéquipiers et Kakashi. Ils avaient été très rapide pour cette mission et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Sasuke qui prit à peine le temps de les saluer.

Il partit voir chez Miki, mais tout était vide. Il pensa donc à Hinata. Miki devait sûrement être chez sa meilleure amie.

Sasuke se glissa parmi les invités qui sortaient de la demeure ; sauf que lui entra.

A l'intérieur, il interpella Hinata qui fut très surprise de le voir.

-Sasuke?

-Bonsoir.

Sasuke était un peu essouflé, Hinata lui tendit un verre de jus.

-Merci…

-Tu ne devais pas rentrer demain ?

-On a fait vite. Miki ?

-Elle est au premier dans la chambre d'ami. Tu.. je pense qu'elle dort mais je ne crois pas qu'elle t'en voudra si tu la réveille.

-D'accord… euh… c'est.. c'est par là ?

Sasuke montra un couloir du doigt. Hinata hocha la tête.

-Oui. Première porte à gauche.

-Merci. Euh Hinata !

-Oui ?

-Si un jour tu as l'occasion de parler à mon frère, … ne lui dis pas que je suis venu dans le quartier de ta famille. C'est… ça va le mettre hors de lui.

-…

Hinata se mit à rougir et dévia son regard.

-D'accord.

-J'y vais.

-hm.

Sasuke se rendit jusqu'à la chambre. Il entra lentement et sans bruit. Miki semblait dormir. Il posa ses affaires au sol et retira pull et pantalon.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, le plancher en bois grinça et fit sursauter Miki qui redressa la tête. Elle ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds en voyant son petit ami en boxer grimacer.

-Sasuke ?

Le jeune Uchiwa força un sourire.

-Bonsoir ! Bon anniversaire !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Miki s'assit dans le lit. Sasuke vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle de face.

-Je viens te voir.

-Tu as fini ta mission ?

-Oui. On a battu le record de vitesse !

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Merci.

-…

Petit silence. Sasuke le rompt.

-Ton cadeau d'anniversaire est à la maison.

-C'est pas grave toi tu es là !

-Oui.

-…

De nouveau, petit silence.

-Je dors avec toi ?

-Euh oui ! Oui, bien sûr !

Sasuke sourit, se leva, contourna le lit et s'allongea. Il s'approcha de Miki sous la couette et l'embrassa en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il ne sursauta pas mais remarqua la quasi-nudité de Miki.

-Tu n'as rien sur toi !

-…

Miki rougit. Elle n'avait qu'une petite culotte. Sasuke sentit une chaleur s'amonceler dans son bas ventre. Il déglutit et s'écarta en baissant les yeux.

Il vit la poitrine de Miki et rougit. Ca y était, il avait une érection commençant à être bien marqué. Il caressa le tour du sein de Miki puis fit tourner son doigt autour du bout de ce même sein.

Il glissa sous la couette et embrassa la peau de la demoiselle qui sentait un nombre incalculable de frissons dans son corps. Elle entoura la tête de Sasuke dans ses bras en gémissant son nom. Le brun suçotait le bout de ses seins tandis que ses mains palpaient avec envie ses fesses au travers du tissu.

Miki bougea ses jambes ce qui les fit frotter à l'entrejambe du jeune Uchiwa qui n'en put plus. Il lâcha Miki et retira son boxer avant d'enlever la culotte de sa petite amie.

-Miki…

-Sasu… on le fait ?…

Sasuke remonta dans le lit et Miki s'allongea sur le dos. Elle accepta les tendres baisers du brun qui la caressait en même temps. Elle sentit Sasuke commencer à venir en elle et poussa une plainte étouffée. Sasuke ne le remarqua pas et força un peu le passage d'un déhanchement brusque.

#J'y suis !!#

Il entendit brusquement une petite plainte.

-Miki ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Miki força un sourire.

-Non, non… non.. n.n. J'ai pas mal…

#Ca fait mal !! ça fait mal ! ça fait mal !!#

Sasuke prit une inspiration et débuta un léger déhanchement. Miki ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Le jeune homme ne faisait plus rien à part se déhancher. Il accéléra d'un coup ses mouvements ; ne pouvant plus résister à son envie.

Il se libéra et poussa un râle de plaisir ; Miki souffla plusieurs fois de soulagement ; ce que Sasuke, lui, prit pour de l'extase surprise. Il sourit.

-Pour moi aussi c'était super.

-…. Ou… oui… je…

Sasuke se retira et se mit sur le côté. Miki lui tourna le dos et se recroquevilla en plaquant ses mains sur son visage.

#C'était affreux !! … je… j'ai envie de pleurer !! #

Elle retint un sanglot mais renifla. Sasuke glissa un bras par-dessus sa taille et se colla dans son dos en embrassant son épaule.

-Ca va ?

Miki hocha la tête sans la tourner en émettant un petit son qui devait paraître affirmatif. Sasuke chuchota.

-On dort ?

-hm.

-Oyasumi.

-O… oyasumi…

Miki avait une petite voix aiguë qui ne parut, malgré la déformation, pas étrange à Sasuke qui lui était encore sur son nuage.

#Ca y est nii-san !! J'suis un homme !! Sois fier de moi !#

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla avant Miki. Il vit ses yeux rougis. #Elle a du avoir un peu mal quand même… c'était sa première fois… elle a dit que ça allait pour me rassurer…#

Il sourit, amoureux et tout content, et posa un baiser sur la joue de la demoiselle. Il enfila un boxer et entreprit de chercher la salle de bain.

Il sortit dans le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir dans ce couloir, cette maison, ce quartier.

-Nii-san !!?

**A suivre !! **

**Nanarusasu. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-ô.ô ? Hein ?

-Je m'y suis mal prit?

#Tu peux le dire !#

-N… non ! Non c'était bien ! Je t'assure !"

_**Laissez une petite (ou grande ! XD) review au passage s'il vous plaît!!! Ca fait tellemnet plaisir!! **_


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 14 ! **

**Delphine :** Et non. Miki ne se souvient pas avoir été Naruto. Les deux personnalités se sont dissociés. (Ce sera dit plus clairement par la suite. )

**Manu :** Itachi ou le grand frère parfait. XD.

**Métamorphose 15** _(un petit peu plus court)_

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla avant Miki. Il vit ses yeux rougis. #Elle a du avoir un peu mal quand même… c'était sa première fois… elle a dit que ça allait pour me rassurer…#

Il sourit, amoureux et tout content, et posa un baiser sur la joue de la demoiselle. Il enfila un boxer et entreprit de chercher la salle de bain.

Il sortit dans le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir dans ce couloir, cette maison, ce quartier.

-Nii-san !!?

Son grand-frère était en peignoir dans le couloir ; les cheveux mouillés. Il sortait apparemment de la salle de bain.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que TOI tu fais là ?!! Tu m'as toujours dit que les familles Uchiwa et Hyuga sont brouillées !!

Brusquement, Hinata sortit de la chambre, complètement affolée ; en peignoir elle aussi.

-'Tachi ! Il faut faire atten… tion…

Elle remarqua Sasuke et se calma.

-Ton petit frère est là….

Petit frère abasourdit.

-Hinata !! Nii-san !? ... hi... Hinata! Nii-san!!

-Oui Hinata et moi. Et après ?

-Mais… t'es pas… t'es…. Elle.. elle est .. enfin…

Itachi soupira et Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ?!

-C'est ma vie !

-Mais…

Sasuke soupira à son tour.

-Hinata elle est où la salle de bain ?

C'est Itachi qui répondit en allant dans la chambre d'Hinata.

-Derrière moi, j'en sors.

-…

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son frère en entrant dans la salle de bain. Hinata qui n'avait pas bougé, finit par être seule dans le couloir. Elle voulut retourner dans sa chambre mais entendit comme des bruits étouffés. Très discrets.

Elle tendit l'oreille et cru entendre des sanglots provenir de la chambre d'ami. Elle s'approcha et ouvrit la porte.

-Miki ?

Il y eut un sursaut sous la couette, et le silence. Hinata fronça ses sourcils, entra et ferma derrière elle. Elle ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que Miki redressa la tête hors de la couette en reniflant.

-O.O Miki !! Tu pleures?

Hinata se précipita vers le lit où Miki s'assit en tendant les bras ; sanglotant. Elle se fit prendre dans les bras par Hinata avant qu'elle ne s'écarte en prenant le visage de la blonde entre ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je…. j'ai fait l'amour avec Sasuke hier et…. Et….

Miki se jeta contre Hinata.

-C'était horrible !! C'était affreux Hinata ! Ca a pas duré 3 minutes et j'ai eu mal tout le temps !

-Mi… Miki ?!!! … O.O !

Hinata rougissait. Elle attendit que Miki calme ses pleurs, et la fit reculer. Miki essuya ses larmes en reniflant.

-En plus… j'ai tâché tes draps…

-C'est pas grave.

-…

-Ca va un peu mieux ?

Miki fit non de la tête.

-Sasuke va vouloir souvent faire l'amour maintenant et… et moi je… j'ai plus envie de le faire. C'est une brute, il s'y est prit comme un pied et….

-Dis-le-lui !

De nouveau le même mouvement de tête.

-Il va me détester ! Je vais pas lui dire ça !

-Tu veux que… que je lui en parle ?

-Non.. il va savoir que ça vient de moi…

-Alors à Itachi qui lui en parlera en tant que grand-frère !

-….

Miki entrechoqua ses ongles en les fixant. Elle se sentait mal. Elle se disait qu'elle faisait sûrement des chichis pour rien, mais elle ne voulait plus ressentir ça.

-Tu ne le vois jamais…

-…

Hinata se racla la gorge et fit craquer ses doigts.

-En fait… en ce moment… il… il est dans ma chambre.

-O.O ! Quoi ?

Miki avait réagit au quart de tour. Hinata rougit.

-En réalité, je suis avec lui depuis un certain temps déjà… personne n'était au courant à par mon cousin… nos familles respectives à moi et Itachi ont une longue histoire et sont brouillés l'une avec l'autre….

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Je suis ta meilleure amie pourtant !

-Je… tu es bavarde… je…

-Mais…

Hinata grimaça.

-Pardonne-moi !! Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine mais… je suis le chef du clan maintenant même s'il y a toujours ma mère, … et je ne dois pas créer d'ennui pour le moment… je ne peux pas me le permettre !

-…

Hinata remarqua bien la déception de Miki.

-Je suis désolé. Je… je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?

-Je ne t'en veux pas Hinata. C'est vrai que je suis très bavarde après tout.

-…

-Tu… hum…

Miki regarda Hinata dans les yeux.

-Tu peux en toucher… quelques mots à Itachi alors ? Juste comme ça ?

-Oui. Je lui parlerai.

-Merci.

Hinata sourit et se leva. Elle sursauta en entendant Miki s'exclamer.

-Mais t'es plus vierge alors ??!!

Hinata rougit d'un coup au maximum. Elle eut un grand coup de chaud sur les joues.

-Hinata ! Je me suis posée pleins de questions alors que tu étais là et tu n'as rien dit !

Hinata se retourna lentement ; elle haussa une épaule en forçant un sourire.

-J'aurais du te dire pour Itachi si ça avait été le cas alors… et puis je…

-C'est vrai que tu es plus timide. Hm… mouais…

-Je vais dans ma chambre. Je te laisse.

-hm. D'accord ! A tout à l'heure!

-Oui.

Hinata sortit, Sasuke entra. Il sourit à la blonde.

-Tu es réveillé ?

-Oui.

-Ca va ?

-Oui.

Miki chercha des yeux quelques chose à enfiler. Elle attrapa son T-shirt par terre et le mit avant de se lever. C'était un T-shirt assez long qui descendait sous les fesses. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa et lui fit un petit câlin ; joue contre joue.

-Je dois t'offrir ton cadeau.

-hm.

-On va chez moi ?

-Je vais prévenir Hinata. …

-Non. J'y vais. Habille-toi d'abord. Je reviens.

Miki n'eut rien le temps de dire ; Sasuke était déjà sorti.

Il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Hinata qui s'ouvrit directement. Itachi sortit dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-ah euh… on va à la demeure… je vais offrir son cadeau à Miki.

-…

-…

-Et ?

Sasuke se sentit assez mal. Itachi avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur.

-Et voilà je… je venais mettre Hinata au courant.

-Je lui dirai.

-…

Itachi prit la poignée de porte ; Sasuke l'interpella.

-Nii-san, ça ne va pas ?

Itachi soupira, ne dit rien et entra dans la chambre. Sasuke essaya de trouver s'il avait pu déranger son grand-frère mais se dit simplement qu'Itachi devait s'inquiéter pour lui et Hinata maintenant qu'ils étaient découverts.

Où alors ils étaient occupés quand il a frappé.

Il retourna dans la chambre d'ami. Miki était prête. Elle attendait Sasuke, ; assise au bord du lit.

Il sourit en la voyant ; ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la « nuit » lui revenait en mémoire. Miki remarqua son visage et haussa les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien. On y va ? Je les ai prévenu.

-D'accord.

Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent des cadeaux de Miki, de la fête qui s'était bien passé, de Gaara qui avait gagné le karaoké organisé.

De Lee qui s'était fait porter pâle au travail pour avoir le temps de préparer tout avec Hinata.

De tout ce qu'avait manqué Sasuke.

-Tu restes dans le salon ? Je vais chercher ton cadeau !

-Oui.

-n.n.

Sasuke embrassa Miki brièvement et couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Il revint très vite, se racla la gorge, posa un genou sur le sol devant Miki assise sur le canapé, et tandis une petite boîte à la demoiselle.

-Bon anniversaire.

-… p… pourquoi tu t'es agenouillé ?

-T'inquiète pas je te demande pas en mariage.

Miki eut une exclamation amusée. Elle prit le présent.

-Encore heureux ! Tu aurais eu mon point dans la figure.

-Sympathique….

Sasuke la regarde ouvrir le petit coffret après avoir défait le papier cadeau. Il se redressa et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Miki poussa un « ouah » émerveillé. Dans la petite boîte se trouvait un pendentif représentant un petit nuage rouge en une unique pierre taillée encadré par de l'or blanc.

-Il est magnifique !

-Il y a la chaîne pour le mettre.

Miki ne savait plus quoi dire. Sasuke prit la boîte et sortit la chaîne et le pendentif.

-Je peux te la mettre ?

Miki cligna des yeux, et se sentit rougir.

-Bien sûr !!

Sasuke sourit et s'approcha de Miki qui relevait ses cheveux. Sasuke passa ses bras autour du cou de sa petite amie et accrocha le collier. Il garda ses bras là où ils étaient et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Miki.

-Merci Sasuke.

-Tu aimes, c'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Miki posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et l'embrassa amoureusement. Lorsqu'elle recula, Sasuke mit quelques instants à redescendre sur terre. Il la fit revenir contre lui en disant d'une voix boudeuse.

-Encore un !! éè.

Miki se mit à rire doucement et accepta la demande. Sasuke l'enlaça et la serra contre elle avec envie.

Il chuchota à son oreille tandis qu'ils s'échangeaient un petit câlin.

-Miki… ?

-hm ?

-On va dans ma chambre ?

Miki écarquilla les yeux. Elle dirigea son regard vers les cheveux de Sasuke à sa droite.

-P… pourquoi ?

Sasuke qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

-J'ai toute la journée aujourd'hui. On repart ce soir en mission.

-…

-Tu… tu veux bien le refaire ?

-Je….

#Il veut passer la journée au lit !!? J'suis pas un lapon il est dingue !!#

Sasuke la sortie de ses pensées en s'écartant.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

Miki haussa une épaule.

-On a la journée… on… on peut en profiter autrement pour l'instant !

-… h… hm. Si tu veux.

Miki lisait la déception sur le visage de Sasuke. Le brun grimaça en risquant un coup d'œil vers elle.

-Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-ô.ô ? Hein ?

-Je m'y suis mal prit?

#Tu peux le dire !#

-N… non ! Non c'était bien ! Je t'assure !

-…

-C'est juste que…

Miki haussa une épaule et sourit.

-… faut pas le faire trop ! On va se dégoûter à fond !

-peut-être…

#Ca m'étonnerait que je m'en dégoûte un jour# pensa Sasuke.

#Moi c'est fait.# Pensa Miki au même instant.

Sasuke se racla la gorge et Miki fit s'entrechoquer ses ongles. Un silence s'installa.

Sasuke se questionnait intérieurement combien de temps il devrait attendre avant de redemander à Miki.

Miki qui voyait bien que son brun n'avait pour l'instant qu'une seule chose en tête.

Elle eut un gros soupir intérieur. Elle se leva et prit la main de Sasuke qui tourna sa tête vers elle ; la questionnant du regard.

-Je plaisantais Baka !

-O.O !

-n.n

-Mi… Miki ?

-Par contre on va chez moi. Si ton frère arrive j'ai pas envie qu'on soit surpris.

Sasuke déglutit. Miki allait dans l'entrée en le tirant. Elle mit ses chaussures. Sasuke l'imita.

Ils sortirent. En allant chez elle, ils passèrent devant une pharmacie. Sasuke vit quelque chose sur la devanture à l'extérieure. Il rougit et sentit une boule dans don estomac. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Miki qui continuait d'avancer devant lui.

Il déglutit, regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues le dimanche. Il prit son courage à deux mains et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver de la monnaie.

Deux minutes après, Miki le voyait revenir.

-Om tu étais ?

-J'ai acheté des… hum… enfin tu sais..

-O.ô ??

-Y'avait un distributeur.

Miki comprit et se sentit rougir au maximum. Elle dévia son regard et réalisa.

-T'en as pas mis hier ?

Sasuke sourit ; amusé.

-Non mais avoues que tu serais la plus malchanceuse du monde si tu tombais enceinte la première fois !

-… hm.. C'est vrai.

Miki arrêta sa marche et regarda dans son sac. Elle tendit de l'argent à Sasuke.

-Tu peux aller en reprendre ?

-hein ? Mais j'en ai pris trois déjà !

-Je…

Miki rougit.

-Y'aura une réserve chez moi ! Je… moi je pense pas que j'aurai le courage d'en acheter…

-…

Sasuke fut très mal à l'aise. Mais il fit tout de même ce que Miki lui demandait. Il repartit en sens inverse.

Miki resta sur place. Son cœur reprenait des battements normaux quand soudain, deux bras l'entourèrent très fort. Quelqu'un la prenait contre soit par derrière.

Puis des murmures sous son oreille.

-Naruto. Tu m'as manqué !!

A suivre !

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

«-Sasuke ne sait pas s'y prendre avec Miki.

-Mais ils l'ont fait qu'une fois !

-Ma première c'était géniale ! J'ai même pas eu mal ! Miki elle, ça a été trois minutes de souffrance !

-Mais c'est parce-que pour toi, c'était moi ! »

Reviews please !! (merci pour celles que vous m'envoyer. Ca fait très plaisir. ) 

_Voilà. C'était le dernier chapitre posté avant ce week-end. Après ça (soit après le week-end qui vient), il faudra attendre quinze jours. Et oui._


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NejiNaru, Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 15 ! **

**Staphyla :** C'est normal que j'ai deux reviews Staphyla ?? O.o ?? Bref. Un NejiNaru ?? Ben regardes dans les couples !! Tu seras on ne peut plus heureuse !! Moi les faire souffrir ?? Ben faut bien pour que la fin n'en soit que plus « jouissive ! » Ne t'arrêtes pas de lire. Ca ira !! n.n.

**Nini :** Et pas qu'un peu maladroit! Héhé !! Naruto ne se souvient pas de qui il était parce-qu'il a été trop choqué de voir Neji et Naru(Shino) ensemble.

**LaPIN2LuNe :** Pauvre Miki oui en effet ! n.n'… Je crois que personne ne regarde les couples annoncés pour l'histoire… mdr. Itachi/Hinata est marqué dés le début !!

**Miyu :** La conversation est entre Itachi et Hinata !! Cette fic fera environ 27 ou 28 chapitres.

**Ika-chan :** Pourquoi Naruto a tout oublié ? Parce qu'il a été trop choqué de voir Neji et Naru(Shino) en train de faire l'amour. Sasuke a fait mal à Naruto la première fois. Pour rien d'autre que parce-que c'est un manche qui n'est pas doué. Lol. Non. Enfin un peu mais c'est aussi la première fois. Faut l'excuser !!

**Dadoune :** Sasuke pas doué. MDR. Ca t'as marqué le coinçage dans frères. XD. Tu n'es pas la seule personne en même temps. (héhé) (je t'ai laissé unm essage sur ton blog. J'ai réussi à aller voir. Merci de m'avoir renvoyé l'adresse.

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Elles me font très plaisir!**_

**Métamorphose 16**

Miki resta sur place. Son cœur reprenait des battements normaux quand soudain, deux bras l'entourèrent très fort. Quelqu'un la prenait contre soit par derrière.

Puis des murmures sous son oreille.

-Naruto. Tu m'as manqué !!

-O.O

Elle poussa un grand cri en se débattant. Le jeune homme la lâcha et se recula. Miki se retourna.

-Naruto ! Du calme ! C'est moi c'est Neji !!

-hein ?

-Me dit pas que tu m'as oublié Naruto !

-Je… je suis Miki moi. Naruto il est

Neji poussa un grand soupir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je refusais de t'appeler Miki. Ca n'a pas changé en un an.

-.. ? Je… comprends pas. Qui… Neji… vous êtes le cousin d'Hinata ?

Neji eu un moment sans voix.

-« Vous » ? Tu te sens pas bien ? D'où tu me vouvoies ? Naruto tu..

-Arrêtez avec Naruto ! Il est mort et enterré depuis plusieurs mois mais déjà ! Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça mais ahh !!

Neji n'ayant pas apprécié la remarque de Miki, agrippa ses poignets et les serra en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Naruto je t'interdis de me dire ça.

-AU SECOURS !! AAAAAAH !! SASUUU !!

Neji se reçu un magistral coup de pied dans les côtes. Il fut obligé de lâcher Miki pour ne pas la faire tomber. Lui, atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Il releva la tête et remarqua Sasuke tenir Miki par la taille.

-Bonjour Neji. éé. Ne pose plus tes mains sur elle.

Sasuke prit Miki dans ses bras, la souleva de terre et l'emporta rapidement avec lui. Neji resta les fesses au sol ; abasourdi et cherchant à comprendre.

#Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !!#

Neji venait à peine de revenir en ville que Sasuke l'expédiait dans le décor, que Naruto se faisait passer pour mort, et qu'il ne semblait plus se souvenir de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?! …

Dans l'appartement de Miki, Sasuke donnait un verre à sa petite amie.

-Ca va ?

-Il m'a fait peur il s'est jeté sur moi ! En plus j'suis féminine ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de me prendre dans ses bras comme ça ?

-Il… il t'a prit dans ses bras !?

-…

Miki dévia son regard.

-… avant que tu n'arrives.

Dans l'esprit de Sasuke, la phrase « je vais le massacrer » prit une grande place. Il aurait pu casser le verre dans sa main s'il l'avait encore.

-Il m'a chuchoté « tu m'as manqué » à l'oreille en pensant que c'était Naruto..

-Il a osé faire ça ?

-C'est pas sa faute il pensait que c'était Naruto. Je.. j'aurai été contente que tu fasses ça après un an sans toi.

-….

Sasuke se tut. Ce que Miki ne disait pas, c'est qu'elle s'était sentit très étrange sur le coup en sentant Neji contre elle. Les cheveux longs du jeune homme avaient chatouillé son bras droit et son oreille. Son souffle dans son cou avait réchauffé sa peau et ça lui avait fait un peu peur vis à vis de Sasuke.

Une peur qui lui revint en y pensant.

-Tu en as combien ?

-De… ?

-ce que je..

-Ah. Euh… avec les trois que j'ai pris… j'en ai dix.

-…

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard muet. Sasuke se sentit frissonner. Il déglutit et s'approcha de Miki sur le canapé.

Miki qui accepta un baiser avant de se lever en prenant la main de Sasuke. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle avait mal au ventre.

Sasuke sentait son sang bouillir.

-Sasuke…

-hein ? Oui ?

-Tu… tu peux… essayer d'être…

Sasuke fixa Miki ; se questionnant sur ce qu'elle voulait. La demoiselle prit son propre bras et sentit des larmes menacer. Elle implora Sasuke du regard en parlant.

-… d'être plus doux qu'hier ?

# « plus doux » ?#

-Euh… oui… si… si tu veux !

-… merci…

# « plus doux… » Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire pas là ? Elle manque de baisers ? De caresses ?… » Ou alors elle a eu trop mal à cause de la première fois et elle pense que ça va être tout le temps comme ça ?#

Sasuke commença très lentement à retirer les vêtements de Miki. Il la sentit trembler mais ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Miki avala sa salive et ferma les yeux avant de prendre part à l'échange de caresses et de baisers.

-On s'allonge Sasu ?

Sasuke lâcha Miki qui s'installa sur le lit. Il se pencha, et se redressa.

-Attends faut que… je.. j'en mette un..

#O.ô ? Déjà !!?#

Miki observa un Sasuke en proie à l'impatience.

* * *

De l'autre côté du village, Neji rentrait chez lui après avoir été annoncer son retour au premier domestique du manoir principal croisé. 

Il ne comptait pas voir Hinata en début de journée. Elle devait être débordée.

* * *

En effet, Hinata était quelque peu débordée. Elle s'occupait d'essayer de faire comprendre à Itachi le malaise entre son petit frère et sa meilleure amie à elle. 

-Tu veux dire que Sasuke est un nul ?

-Non !! J'ai jamais dit ça !

-…èé… mais quoi alors ?

Hinata soupira et crispa ses mains dans le vide. Elle savait être patiente en public mais en réalité c'était une boule de nerf et Itachi ne le savait que trop bien.

-Sasuke ne sait pas s'y prendre avec Miki.

-Mais ils l'ont fait qu'une fois !

-Ma première c'était génial ! J'ai même pas eu mal ! Miki elle, ça a été trois minutes de souffrance !

-Mais c'est parce-que pour toi, c'était moi ! J'avais déjà de l'expérience !

-…

-J'ai aucune envie de donner des conseils à Sasuke ! C'est mon petit-frère !

-Et ben je le ferai ! èé.

-Toi ?! Ca va pas t'es une fille !

Hinata croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air boudeur mais déterminé.

-Tant pis ! Au moins Miki connaîtra mieux !

Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Itachi.

-A moins que tu ne te sentes menacé par ton petit frère !

-O.O ! N'importe quoi ! Aucune chance ! Je vois même pas comment tu aurais pu y penser !

Hinata sourit intérieurement. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussit son œuvre. Itachi se leva.

-Bien ! Je lui parlerai. Mais tu seras la responsable si le village ne dort pas à cause de nuisances sonores ! Elle va hurler de plaisir Miki si je donne des conseils à Sasuke !

-J'ai jamais hurlé de plaisir !

Itachi se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hinata avant de sourire.

-C'est parce-que tu te retiens pour qu'on ne soit pas découvert !

Hinata sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Oui bon.

-n.n.

Itachi s'appuya sur le matelas de chaque côté d'Hinata, et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il se pencha un peu plus et Hinata s'allongea en se laissant enlacer.

-'Tachi… j'ai un nombre incalculable de choses à faire aujourd'hui…

-hm… je sais…

-…

-Encore un peu. Quelques petits baisers c'est tout.

Hinata sourit et ne sut résister. Cependant, quelques minutes, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre.

Hinata poussa Itachi qui se fit « doucement » éjecter du lit. Il atterrit au côté opposé à la porte et se cacha alors qu'Hinata parlait ; stressé.

-Oui ?

-Hinata-sama, votre cousin est passé. Il vient de rentrer de mission.

-Oui.

-Et votre mère vous demande.

-Bien… je.. j'arrive !!

Elle entendit les pas s'éloigner et tourna sur le côté du lit.

-'Tachi ? Ca va ?!

-Quelle brute !

-Mais !!!

Hinata donna un léger coup de poing à Itachi sur le bras. Il joua celui qui avait mal et supplia sa petite amie de le soigner. Tout ce qu'il reçu, ce fut un oreiller.

* * *

De son côté, Neji regardait le courrier entassé et voyait avec effroi des lettres de « Miki » adressés à Naruto. Des loyers versés tous les mois depuis son propre départ. Des loyers qui s'arrêtaient alors que les condoléances lui étaient adressées à lui. 

Neji tomba à genou au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que… mais…

Il lâcha les lettres et se releva en tremblant. Il sortit et se rendit en quatrième vitesse à la demeure Hyuga.

Il ne dit rien aux domestiques et alla directement dans le « bureau » d'Hinata. Cette dernière sursauta en le voyant entrer et fermer.

-Neji ?

-Hinata. Il faut que tu me racontes. Je pige plus rien !!

Neji s'avança et plaqua ses mains sur le bureau.

-J'ai des loyers de Miki dans ma boîte aux lettres et des cartes de condoléances… je… et Naruto ne m'a pas reconnu !

-Il… il ne se souvient pas de toi Neji. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Le jour même où tu partais, j'ai voulu aller le voir parce-que Shino… m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé le matin. Et je ne sais plus très bien mais il soutenait ne pas connaître de Neji ou Naruto. Juste Sasuke. C'est tout.

Neji frappa sur le bureau, les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais il peut pas m'oublier !!

-Neji je

-NON !!!

Hinata sursauta de nouveau. Neji baissa la tête et s'écroula dans un fauteuil en cachant son visage d'une main tremblante.

-Pourquoi je suis revenu…

-Tu pourrais lui faire revenir la mémoire en lui parlant de Naruto !

Neji redressa la tête ; les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

Chez Miki, Sasuke tenait sa petite amie dans ses bras. Il faisait monter et descendre sa main sur la peau douce de son dos tout en donnant des baisers sur sa poitrine ça et là. 

Ils étaient tous les deux là ; dans le lit de la demoiselle qui jouait les endormies. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer une seconde fois. Sasuke n'avait pas du tout été plus tendre ; il ne s'était soucié que de lui dés qu'il était entré en elle.

Elle le sentit s'écarter doucement, et se lever. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Sasuke était debout de dos. Elle rougit en l'observant marcher.

#Il a de belles fesses !!O.O#

Elle ne referma pas les yeux ; observant. Elle eut une impression étrange ; comme une sorte de souvenirs d'envie.

Brusquement, Sasuke se retourna et ce fut autre chose qu'elle vit. Elle eut un hoquet surpris et se cacha le visage sous le drap.

-Miki ?

-Chut !! … je dors !!

Elle entendit son rire amusé et le sentit s'allonger sur elle par-dessus le drap.

-Soit pas idiote !

-…

Elle baissa la couverture juste jusque sous ses yeux.

-Sasu…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? … et… et juste ça.

Sasuke écarquilla juste un oeil, ne comprenant pas. Miki posa une main sur sa joue après avoir descendu le drap jusqu'à son menton. Elle attira Sasuke à elle. Il l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis passionnément.

Il se pressa contre elle en essayant de faire descendre le drap.

-N… Non… Sasu non.. je…

Sasuke se redressa en écartant les bras.

-Excuse-moi ! Je me suis pas contrôlé excuse-moi…

-…

-Je deviens fou maintenant qu'on l'a fait je… je suis désolé si tu as l'impression que je ne pense qu'à ça…

-…

Miki le regarda sans rien dire. Sasuke se leva et s'habilla en s'excusant de nouveau.

-C'est rien. T'es un garçon après tout.

-Oui mais bon… c'est pas une raison valable.

* * *

De l'autre côté du village, Neji observait sa chambre. Découragé par le capharnaüm laissé auparavant. 

#J'aurai du ranger avant la mission…#

Il s'approcha du meuble sur lequel traînait des livres et des photos de Naruto.

#Ca doit être d'avoir vu Shino avec moi qui lui a fait un choc..#

Il prit un cadre et regarda l'image. Lui et son meilleur ami tout sourire.

#Crétin…

Il reposa la cadre et soupira.

-Naruto.

Il s'assit sur son lit en tirant un peu sur les draps laissés froissés. Il repensa à Shino et à cette dernière matinée qu'il avait passée en sa compagnie.

Il se l'était souvent remémoré durant son voyage ; mais en pensant au vrai Naruto.

#Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour l'amener ici…#

Neji fit naviguer son regard dans la chambre. Il en sortit et aperçu tout le tas de courrier dans l'entrée.

Une idée germa dans son esprit.

* * *

En début de soirée, Miki accompagna Sasuke au point de rendez-vous pour la mission. Le jeune homme repartait pour un ou deux jours. 

Ils se tenaient par la main ; tout tranquille.

-Tu reviens en un seul morceau, d'accord ?!

-Si tu promets de me faire des ramens ! n.n.

-D'accord !

Ils aperçurent déjà Kakashi et Tenten. Sakura n'allait pas tarder à arriver, sûrement accompagné de Gaara.

Gaara qui se fit taquiner dés qu'il fut là par Sasuke.

-Il paraît que tu sais bien chanter Gaara ?

-U.U'.. mm…

-C'est quoi que tu as chanté? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait gagner le karaoké ?

Gaara murmura quelque chose. Sasuke lui redemanda mais Gaara n'haussa pourtant pas la voix. Ce fut Miki qui répondit.

-Il a chanté du Métallica !!

-… oui et alors… ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-… euh… c'est… oui.

Kakashi coupa court à la discussion. Après les effusions d'au revoir habituelles, la petite équipe partie et Gaara proposa à Miki de la raccompagner chez elle comme il le faisait depuis maintenant un certain temps. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

-Tu connais Neji Gaara ?

-Neji ? …euh.. ou… oui.

Miki jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin de marche et remarqua ses joues rosées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien rien.

-Mais si tu rougis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a Neji ?

Gaara regarda autour de lui et se rapprocha de Miki. Il passa un bras dans son dos et posa une main sur sa hanche la plus éloigné.

-Gaara qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le roux murmura.

-Fais attention à Neji. Il profite de tout le monde.

-hein ?

-Il.. pour te donner un exemple, ...

Gaara rougit plus encore.

-Il m'a déjà embrassé alors.. que j'étais bourré. Il a voulu me mettre dans son lit mais j'ai dessaoulé très vite.

-Mais tu es hétéro ! Et avec Sakura !

-C'était avant elle. Je déprimais parce-que j'avais pas de chance avec les filles, et il a voulu en profiter.

-… O.O C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Gaara lâcha Miki qui resta yeux grands ouverts.

-Sasuke aussi m'a souvent dit de me méfier de Neji. …

-Il a raison.

-…

#Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas méchant# Miki se souvint des bras de Neji autour d'elle. Il avait l'air si heureux de serrer Naruto contre lui.

Gaara coupa cette pensée.

-Naruto est le dernier à en avoir fait les frais. Regarde où ça l'a mené ! Il a totalement disparu ! Certains dans le village disent qu'il s'est suicidé.

-Je sais. Mais peut-être qu'il est juste parti !?

-Pour aller où ?

-…

-Ne t'en fais pas Miki. C'est fini, c'est fini !

-Oui mais pour Neji ?

-Quoi Neji ?

-Il doit être triste et chercher à comprendre !

Gaara eut un léger sourire.

-Je pense pas. Il a profité et l'a jeté avant de partir c'est tout !

-..hm… peut-être…

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais Miki sentit une grosse boule dans son estomac lui faire mal.

-Miki ?

Elle inspira discrètement et s'arrêta de marcher.

-Excuse-moi Gaara je vais aller voir Hinata.

-O.ô ?

-J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

-ah… o… ok.. je viendrai à l'Ichiraku demain! n.n ! Te faire un coucou !

-D'accord !

Miki partit vers un autre chemin. En réalité elle retournait chez elle mais voulait être un peu seule. Elle fit donc un détour.

Elle lâcha un soupir par-ci par-là. Tout ce qu'on lui disait sur Neji avait l'air faux pour elle mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

#Et s'il avait profité de moi ?!! O.O#

Elle secoua sa tête en fronçant les sourcils quand soudain,

-Naruto ?

Elle sursauta et fit volte face. Neji était juste devant elle.

-N… Neji ?

-Na…

Neji ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

-M… Miki… je voudrais te parler.

-Tu es déjà en train de me parler.

-…

Neji grimaça et se gratta le crâne ; embêté. Il se racla la gorge.

-Tu… tu voudrais pas venir avec moi ?

Miki regarda Neji avec autant d'insistance que lui le faisait.

-Je te ferai rien. C'est pour parler de Naruto. Et de son appart'.

-Il y a un problème ?

-… on va pas en parler en pleine rue.

Miki avait un doute mais au fond d'elle quelque chose l'empêcha de refuser. Elle suivit Neji qui l'emmena chez lui.

-Neji je me souviens ni de toi ni de Naruto. On m'a dit que je devais lui payer un loyer et j'ai envoyé des chèques c'est tout… je… avec tout le mal qu'on disait de lui j'ai pas cherché à le connaître ou à le rencontrer.

-Et tu as cru à tout ce qu'on te disait sans broncher ?

-…

Miki baissa la tête. Neji continua. Ils arrivaient déjà chez Neji.

-On t'a sûrement dit que j'étais un coureur et un profiteur, et que Naruto était un raté.

-…

-Pour moi je ne nierai pas qu'il me soit arrivé de faire ce qu'on t'a dit que je faisais. Mais Naruto n'était pas un raté. Il n'est pas un raté.

-« est » ?

Neji fixa Miki en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Elle passa la première. Neji ferma derrière lui à clé.

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« -Je pense que je l'ai entièrement satisfaite !

-…

#Mon pauvre petit frère… si tu savais…# »

Dites dites !! XD. Vous pouvez me laisser une review ?? 


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 16 ! **

**Manu :** Oui mais.. encore faut-il que Sasuke veuille bien des conseils d'Itachi.

**Ika-chan :** Nostalgie de Frères ? XD. Ah ouais.. mdr. Sasuke est un nul au lit. Il coince, il dure pas longtemps, il fait mal, …mdr. Je suis méchante avec lui le pauvre… Je suis quandm ême plus gentille avec Neji je dirai. (… si si !! )

**Staphyla :** Alors. Non. J'ai pas tout dans tes reviews. D'ailleurs, j'étais super déçue de voir trois ligne pour Frères. Mais faut pas arrêter !! Tu sais ce que tu peux essayer de faire ? Tu tape ta review sur Word avant, et tu fais un copier coller et hop, tu envoies !! Dis dis !! éè.. Tu peux essayer ?? S'il te plaît !!! Je les adore trop tes reviews!! Je suis déjà assez dégoûté pour Frères (le pire c'est que je crois que la toute dernière, je l'ai eu en entier) / Sinon, Oui. ? y'aura bien un NejiNaru.

**LaPiN2LuNe :** Mais je ne mets pas qu'un seul chapitre lol ! Je mettrais un autre demain au minimum.

ET AUSSI, POUR CEUX QUI ONT COMMENCE A LIRE « UN PARI FOU », je vais sûrement mettre la suite ce week-end finalement ! (j'ai remarqué grâce au reviews que vous étiez plutôt pressé de lire la suite.

**Métamorphose 17**

Neji fixa Miki en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Elle passa la première. Neji ferma derrière lui à clé.

Miki commença à sentir son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi tu nous enfermes ?

-Je ferme toujours à clé. Je te ferai rien je te l'ai déjà dit.

-…

-Viens. On va se mettre dans le salon.

-D'accord.

-Tu m'attends, il faut que j'aille chercher un truc dans la chambre.

-Oui.

Neji partit au fond du couloir en faisant bien attention à ce que Miki voit où il allait exactement. Il avait emporté les clés avec lui pour être sur qu'elle ne s'en aille pas.

Rendu dans la chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et attendit.

Dans le salon, Miki s'était assise et patientait elle aussi. Au bout d'un moment, elle perdit patience et alla voir ce que faisait Neji.

Ce dernier l'entendit arriver et se leva aussitôt pour faire mine de chercher.

Miki apparut à l'entrée de la chambre.

-Neji ?

-Oui ?

Il se tourna vers elle ; faisant l'innocent. Elle s'approcha en regardant un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Tu tr… ouves ce que tu cherches ?

-… non.. je veux bien que tu m'aides.

Miki, un peu ailleurs devant tous ces objets et vêtements familiers, commença à en prendre et à en reposer sans demander à Neji ce qu'il cherchait.

-Ils sont à toi tous ces trucs ?

-Ils sont à Naruto.

-…

Miki reposa un énième objet ; sa tête lui tournait. Elle alla s'asseoir au coin du lit de Neji. Neji qui l'observa et prit une voix inquiète.

-Miki ? Ca va ?

-Je.. j'ai l'impression que je connais… ces machins…

-…

Miki sentit les yeux de Neji l'observer. Il venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La demoiselle tourna son visage en cherchant une réponse vers Neji.

-Je devrais les connaître ?

-…

Neji se tut, mais hocha la tête. Miki déglutit. Elle avait peur et mal au ventre. Elle parcourut de nouveau la chambre du regard ; très lentement. Elle sentit des larmes venir dans ses yeux en ayant comme des flashs ; des bribes de souvenirs.

Elle plaqua une main sur son visage en retenant un sanglot.

Neji posa une main sur son épaule.

-Mi…

Neji se mordit les lèvres et prit une inspiration avant de se décider.

-Ca va aller Naruto ?

Miki sursauta et dévisagea Neji avec deux grands yeux. Neji n'osa plus rien dire jusqu'à ce que la blonde se lève et se dirige vers la sortie au pas de course. Il la rattrapa par le poignet et la fit tourner. Il la serra dans ses bras ; la gorge étranglée.

-S'il te plaît Naruto ! Souviens-toi! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je t'ai pas vu ! Je t'en supplie redeviens comme avant ! Je… je..

Neji ne put retenir un sanglot en disant quelques mots.

-Je t'aime ! … je t'aime Naruto !!

Il plongea son visage dans le cou de la blonde.

-Reste-ici !! Reste-ici !! …

Miki sentit son cœur se serrer. C'est vrai qu'elle sentait en elle qu'on l'avait beaucoup aimé mais que cela ne venait que d'une personne. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était Sasuke.

Elle leva les mains sur les côtés, et les baissa en écartant les bras.

-Je peux pas. C'est pas possible je suis pas Naruto !!

Elle tourna et alla dans l'entrée en courant pour que Neji ne la rattrape pas. Elle prit la poignée de porte ; le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle tira dessus et une grande lumière rouge orangée sortie de sa main de façon incontrôlable tandis que la porte cédait et que la poignée se désintégrait dans sa paume.

Elle poussa un cri surpris en prenant sa main dans la seconde contre sa poitrine. Elle regarda Neji qui n'osait plus avancer, et s'en alla en courant ; des larmes sur les joues.

#Je veux pas être Naruto !! Tout le monde dit des choses affreuses sur lui !! Je veux pas ! Je suis pas comme lui ! Je suis pas comme ça !!#

La nuit de Miki fut longue et mouvementée. Tous ses rêves étaient des souvenirs de ce Naruto que Neji prétendait qu'elle soit. Tous des cauchemars. Dans ceux où Sasuke était, elle avait le cœur chaud et battant mais détruit à chaque fois. Il se comportait hautainement et avec dédain envers Naruto. Il le regardait d'un air de dégoût et cela faisait mal.

Un des derniers rêve pourtant, elle voulu le retenir. Un rêve où Hinata apprenait quelque chose sur Naruto. Un rêve dans lequel « le blond » avait voulu devenir « la blonde ».

Elle se réveilla en sueur et se leva d'un coup. Durant sa journée de travail, elle vit Gaara, et Kiba qui était en congé à cause de son chien malade.

Ils étaient passé très vite.

Tout comme la journée.

En début de soirée, Sasuke fit son apparition avec un grand sourire dans les cuisines de l'Ichiraku où Miki courait dans tous les sens. C'était l'heure de pointe et elle n'avait pas une minute pour souffler. Lee n'arrêtait pas de passer des commandes.

-Bonsoir !

-Ah Sasuke ! Tu peux me passer le curry !?

-O.ô ?

Il regarda autour de lui ; un peu pris au dépourvu. Mais il en avait l'habitude et su où trouver l'ingrédient demandé.

-Tiens.

-Merci.

Le jeune Uchiwa s'assit dans un coin et observa sa petite amie en pleine effervescence ; le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'suis à toi dans vingt minutes.

-Je serai patient.

Miki jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami. Il avait un sourire bien étrange. Cependant, elle ne dit rien.

Un quart d'heure passa avant que le patron n'arrive et ne demande à Miki de rester plus longtemps ; la personne la remplaçant le soir n'étant pas là. Miki accepta. Sasuke perdit son sourire automatiquement et lança un regard assassin au patron qui partait.

-Vas dans la salle Sasuke ; je vais te faire des ramens !

-Je mets pas 4h à manger un bol de ramens…

-.. Sasu…

-Je sais, tu as besoin d'argent… surtout que c'est payé le double pour les extras.

-Pas la peine de le dire de cette manière !

Sasuke soupira en se levant. Il s'approcha de Miki.

-Je vais à la maison… je passe te prendre dans 4h ?

-C'est pas la peine Sasu je viendrais toute seule. Peut-être que je finirai plus tôt après tout !

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui.

-… ok..

Sasuke embrassa sa petite amie, et partit.

En arrivant chez lui, il remarqua la lumière dans la demeure. Itachi était là. Il sourit en pensant au fait que Itachi n'était pas au courant que lui et Miki avaient sauté le pas.

#Je vais lui dire ; il sera fier de moi. ! n.n !!#

Sasuke retrouva le sourire. Il se précipita presque pour entrer. Il se déchaussa et se rendit dans le salon où la lumière était allumée.

-Nii-san !!?

-Je suis là…

-Bonsoir !!! n.n !!

Itachi était assis dans le canapé ; il éteignit la télévision et regarda Sasuke.

#Comment je vais faire pour lui parler de ça…#

-Nii-san !

-Hm ?

Sasuke s'assit en face de son aîné. Il haussa les épaules en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et annonça.

-Je suis plus puceau !! n.n !!

-O.O !

#O.O !! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me dire ça comme ça ?: … en même temps.. tant mieux !!#

Itachi se racla la gorge et pris un air sérieux tout en étant, ou essayant, d'être détaché.

-Et c'était bien ?

Sasuke roula des yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure ; un râle dans la gorge.

-Divin !

-Pour elle aussi ?

Sasuke sourit.

-Je pense que je l'ai entièrement satisfaite !

-…

#Mon pauvre petit frère… si tu savais…#

-Tu te contentes pas juste d' « entrer » et « sortir » alors ?!

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en rougissant. Itachi eut un sourire intérieur. #Touché !#

Sasuke bafouilla un léger « bien sûr que non ! » mais cela se voyait qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-Tu l'embrasses, tu cherches ses zones les plus sens

Sasuke le coupa.

-Nii-san !! C'est bon ! Je te dis que je suis très doué alors arrêtes !

Itachi leva les mains.

-Moi ce que je dis ! … c'est pour te filer des tuyaux comme ça ! Juste au cas où ! Après tout Miki aussi doit pouvoir ressentir du plaisir !

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra.

-Elle…. Elle en ressent ! Je la fais même hurler de plaisir alors c'est pas la peine de faire celui qui sait mieux que moi. Elle a même eut deux orgasmes d'affilé avec moi !! Et ça juste la première fois ! Je suis très bien m'y prendre !

-.. hm. Si tu le dis.

-… ou.. oui ! Oui je le dis ! èé.

Sasuke contourna le canapé sans adresser un regard à Itachi.

-Je vais dans ma chambre !

-Ok. On dîne dans une heure.

-Bien.

Sasuke, de plus en plus agacé, mais aussi inquiet, se rendit dans sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur son lit et fixa le plafond.

#Elle fait pas beaucoup de bruit mais ça prouve rien ! Elle aime ça ! Je suis doué, je suis pas un nul ! J'ai peut-être pas autant d'expérience que nii-san mais c'est pas pour autant que je sais pas faire !!#

-…

Il soupira et se tourna sur le côté. Maintenant, il fixait le mur.

#Ses zones sensibles… je savais pas qu'il y en avait… plus que d'autres…#

Nouveau soupir. Il s'assit.

-Mais non.. c'est partout pareil !! .. Il veut juste se rendre intéressant !…

Sasuke se gratta le crâne et se leva. Il alla prendre une douche pour délasser ses muscles. Il repensait aux mots d'Itachi. Lorsqu'il en eut assez, il se secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

#Non. Elle m'a dit que c'était très bien ! Faut que j'arrête de m'en faire !#

Le dîné commença et se termina dans un silence de mort. Sasuke se posait plein de question mais n'osait pas les faire franchir ses lèvres.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit ; faisant sursauter le plus jeune des Uchiwa. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Miki le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est moi !! n.n !

-Tu as fini plus tôt ?

-Non je suis partit en claquant la porte ! Tu me manquais trop !

-O.O !!

Itachi, à sa place dans le salon, sourit en entendant Miki rassurer Sasuke en lui disant qu'elle plaisantait.

Sasuke sourit à sa petite amie après lui avoir donner un baiser.

-Tu as dîné ?

-Oui. Je suis crevée ! Mon patron m'a laissé partir, je piquais du nez dans la cuisine ! C'est lui qui a prit la relève finalement.

-D'accord. Tu veux peut-être te coucher alors ?

Miki hocha la tête. Sasuke lui prit la main et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

-Je te rejoins. Je débarrasse mes affaires.

-D'accord.

Miki bailla largement et passa à côté de Sasuke qui, lui, alla dans le salon. Il débarrassa ses couverts tout comme Itachi qui dit être lui aussi fatigué.

Le grand-frère aussi allait se coucher.

Sasuke se rendit dans sa chambre. Miki était déjà couchée mais pas encore endormie. Elle regarda Sasuke qui se déshabillait.

-Tu viens te coucher maintenant ?

-Oui.

Sasuke se glissa sous la couverture et, surprenant Miki, retira son boxer et le balança une fois installé.

-S… Sasu… je suis crevée… j'ai trop bossé aujourd'hui…

Sasuke embrasa Miki et la blottit contre lui sans rien dire. Elle l'observa un instant.

-Sasu ? T'es où ?

-hm… dans les nuages…

-Ca va pas ?

-Si.

-Au fait, …

Miki bailla et reprit ses paroles.

-Pourquoi t'étais tout heureux au resto ?

-On va enfin pouvoir participer à l'examen chuunin pour progresser.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-C'est quand ?

-Dans deux jours.. enfin le début.

-Ca dure longtemps ?

-Ca dépend.

-…

Miki ne dit plus rien. Elle posa un baiser sur l'épaule de Sasuke et son bras sur le ventre du brun.

Sasuke la regarda fermer les yeux et l'entendit dire « Oyasumi ».

Mais lui ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait se rendre compte que Miki appréciait faire l'amour avec lui. Il voulait se concentrer sur elle et ses sensations.

Il embrassa ses lèvres et fit passer sa langue dessus en enlaçant la demoiselle.

-Sasu…. Je suis fatiguée…

Il glissa une jambe entre celles de Miki.

-S'il te plaît… juste une fois…

-….

Miki ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et se mit sur le dos en enlaçant avec un ennui à peine caché un Sasuke fébrile.

C'était à peine si elle soupirait. Sasuke l'avait remarqué mais son cœur était tellement serré depuis cette discussion avec Itachi, qu'il continua. Il lui retira sa culotte mais lui laissa son débardeur avec lequel elle dormait de temps en temps.

-.. attends je… je vais chercher une capote…

-hmmhmm…

Miki s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts. Sasuke revint vite se coucher. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu. Sasuke essayait de la caresser normalement. Puis il en eut finalement assez de se poser trop de question. Il fit comme à sa courte habitude.

Se déhanchant, se déhanchant encore. Soudain, il remarqua que les mains de Miki n'étaient pas sur lui ; il remarqua que sa petite amie ne bougeait pas ; ne faisait pas de bruit.

Il stoppa ses mouvements et baissa les yeux vers le visage de Miki.

Le choc. Miki s'était endormie.

Il se retira en se redressant d'un coup ; les yeux rivés sur ceux clos de Miki qui dormait paisiblement. Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Toujours sous le choc, il quitta le lit, sa chambre ; et parcouru les couloirs de la demeure. Il entra dans la chambre de son frère et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Elle dort.

Itachi sursauta et sorti sa tête de sous le drap. Il vit Sasuke et s'assit brusquement.

-Sasuke !! T'es à poil !! Vire ton cul de là !!

Sasuke hocha juste la tête vers Itachi.

-Elle s'est endormie.

-Mais..

Itachi comprit soudain. Tous ses muscles se détendirent ; son visage prit un air effaré.

-… Sasuke… vous… vous faisiez..

-L'amour.

Itachi observa son petit frère un instant. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de sa nudité.

-Elle s'est endormie. Je…

-Elle était peut-être trop fatiguée !?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils ; la voix étranglée.

-Je reviens d'une journée non-stop de missions ! Je me suis pas endormi !!

-… S…. Sasuke… écoute… ça peut arriver !… enfin…

-Nii-san… c… comment…

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Sa fierté en prenait un coup, mais il était bien obligé d'avouer ne pas savoir.

-Comment je dois m'y prendre… ?

-…O.O….

Itachi se racla la gorge. Sasuke soupira.

-Je crois qu'en fait, tu as raison… enfin je t'ai menti…

-Je sais.

-…. Elle aime pas ça… à chaque fois elle veut bien à contre-cœur…

-Tu…

#Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire.. U.U''…#

-Tu veux que je te donne des conseils ?

Les lèvres de Sasuke tremblèrent. Il hocha la tête en émettant un petit son affirmatif. Itachi soupira légèrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda Sasuke.

-On en parle demain matin ?

-… ni… nii-san.. !

-Alors enfile au moins quelques chose !

Sasuke se regarda et rougit violemment. Il cacha son entrejambe sous le sourire amusé et quelque peu attendrit de son aîné.

-On en parle demain nii-san…

-Oyasumi ! n.n !!!

-Hm.

Sasuke sortit; laissant un Itachi pensif dans son lit.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« -Je me rappel. »

_Vous comprenez ?? XD. 'oui. C'est bien ce que vous pensez je pense. Lol. _

Reviews please!! 


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 17 ! **

**Dadoune :** De rien !! C'était avec plaisir !! (de passer sur ton blog. )Sasuke est pas malin. Mouahaha !! Que si en fait !!

**Ilovechine :** Il aura pas besoin de lui dire Naruto à Sasuke. Mdr. Sasuke ne pas devenir fou… Juste un petit passage à vide, ça ira ?? Juste histoire d'étrangler Naruto ? XD. (suis-je sérieuse. On ne sait jamais avec moi. C'est ça qui est bien !! ) Je suis soulagé qu tu ne te sois pas arrêté quand tu trouvait que ça commençait à être un peu long. C'est ce que je redoute à chaque fois quand je trouve un moment ou un chapitre qui dure un peu en longueur.. Alors ; OUF !!

**Staphyla :** Je t'ai répondu sur msn hier soir !! (n.n #tout heureuse je suis# )

**LaPiN2LuNe :** La pauvre Sasuke quand même… Mais non c'est pas un pauvre tpe.. il est juste pas expérimenté !! (… hum… )T'es sympa pour dire que ça lui va bien quand même, non ?

**Ika-chan :** Et ouais ! J'ai mis la suite de Un Pari Fou. Non. Sasuke c'est pas mon marthyr plus qu'un autre ! Regarde le pauvre Nejinou qui est tout seul !!T.T… dsl à Neji. Pas à Sasu. J'ai pas envie :p.

**Manu :** Tant mieux si tu l'adore ! Il est là pour être adoré puisque beuacoup le déteste dans le manga original ! Pauvre de lui… V.V''.

_Je suis en train de me demander si j'ai bien répondu à Larenoide… ? Bon. _

**Larenoide :** Sasuke un mauvais coup.. C'est un peu méchant de dire ça… Pas doué, oui. Mauvais coup, ça va changer !! (petit clin d'œil vers Saskue qui n'y croit plus étant donné tout ce que je lui ai fait subir) Naruto doit finir avec Neji. a…ahaha !! Je dirai rien. (t'ai habitué en même temps. )

_**Note :**__ Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis le chapitre 18 plus tôt dans l'après midi, j'étais skotchée à la fic de __**Bigmistake : Double vie, Double jeu.**__ Faut aller se plaindre à lui !!(hum.. La fille qui cherche à se délester de ses responsabilité… n.n''.. ) (__Et aussi lire la fic, elle est pas fini mais promet d'être bien !! D'ailleurs, Bigmistake, je voudrais bien la suite avant la fin du week-end !!__) Mais bon. Vous avez eu le chapitre trois de __Un Pari Fou__ pour patienter !! Faut me pardonner, je vous le mets finalement après tout!! Le chapitre 19 est pour ce soir cette nuit !! (normalement) _

**Métamorphose 18**

Sasuke sortit; laissant un Itachi pensif dans son lit.

Durant la nuit, la mémoire de Naruto revint entièrement. Dire qu'il avait juste faillut le retour de Neji.

Il fallait aller le voir.

Quand elle se réveilla, Miki était serrée dans les bras de Sasuke toujours endormi. Elle se leva doucement sans le réveiller et se rappela la veille.

#O.O Je me suis endormi en pleine action !!!#

Elle fixa Sasuke ; les yeux grands ouverts. #La gaffe !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait quand il s'en est rendu compte !! O.O Est-ce qu'il s'en est rendu compte ?!!#

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et la laissa retomber en se calmant. #J'aurai du me forcer un peu…#

Soupir intérieur.

#Faudrait que je trouve un truc pour pas le faire pendant un petit moment… comme ça il sera frustré et ce sera mieux ! … j'espère…#

Elle se rallongea et regarda Sasuke. Son visage endormi. Elle chuchota.

-Tu vas pas apprécier aussi si je te prive. Tu vas croire que c'est parce-que tu es nul…

Silence.

Miki embrassa les lèvres de Sasuke.

#Tu sais qu'on m'a dit « je t'aime » ? … pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas toi ?#

-Ca fait quand même un an tu sais !

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils en cherchant à tâtons le corps de sa petite amie.

-Miki ?

La demoiselle se lova dans les bras de Sasuke.

-Je suis là.

-hmh….. ça va ?

-Oui.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Miki se sentit rougir ; elle répondit timidement.

-Oui. … je… je suis désolé… pour hier soir..

Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux après avoir embrassé Miki. Il sourit.

-C'est moi.

-….

-Tu sais… si.. enfin j'ai bien vu que ça ne te fait pas grand-chose que…

Sasuke se racla la gorge. Il jouait avec les cheveux de Miki tout en essayant de s'exprimer.

-J'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait que moi qui prenais du plaisir.

-…

-…. Alors… je… j'ai pensé que… qu'on pourrait réessayer et que à partir de maintenant… je me focaliserai plus… sur toi… et pas sur mes sensations à moi qui me font déconnecter de la réalité.

-…

-J'ai du te faire mal… n'est-ce pas ?

-…

Miki ne dit rien. Sasuke caressa ses cheveux.

-Miki je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas ci ou ça. Je peux le comprendre.

-…

-…

Sasuke joua du cou pour regarder Miki dans les yeux. Elle prit enfin la parole.

-Oui mais hier soir je voulais pas et tu as quand même.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je m'en suis mordu les doigts en plus !

-hm.

Sasuke mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Il surveilla Miki tout en faisant glisser sa propre main sur la hanche et sous le débardeur de celle -ci.

-J'ai mes règles Sasuke.

-O.O !

Le brun retira tout de suite sa main et s'écarta. Miki sourit en se levant.

-Je suis pas contagieuse non plus !

-hm. … tu travails aujourd'hui ?

-Toujours le mardi.

-…

Sasuke soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit.

-Pas de bol…

Il s'étira de toutes ses forces et se leva. Lui avait sa journée de libre. Le lendemain, l'examen chuunin commençait en début d'après-midi et il n'aurait plus l'occasion de voir sa petite amie pendant un moment.

#j'ai envie d'aller la voir sous la douche…#

Sasuke rougit et se couvera la tête avec la couverture.

-Ca va pas de penser à ça !!!

Sous sa douche, Miki, qui s'était enfermé avec le verrou dans la salle de bain, tentait de rompre la transformation.

Sans succès.

#Je vais devoir aller demander à Neji… où à Hinata !# Certaine de s'y prendre mal, Miki n'essaya pas plus.

Sasuke lui prépara son petit déjeuner et l'accompagna jusqu'à son travail.

-Je viendrai te voir à ta pause de midi.

-Je vais aller voir Hinata ce midi.

-ah.

-…

Miki, voyant la déception de Sasuke, lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue.

-Tu viens me chercher ce soir !

-Oui. J'irai m'entraîner pour passer le temps.

-n.n.

Miki enlaça le jeune homme et l'embrassa amoureusement et avec une tendresse folle qui ne laissait jamais Sasuke indifférent.

Le dernier des Uchiwa redemanda un baiser. Ils se séparèrent ensuite.

La matinée passa très tranquillement pour Miki. Elle avait essayé, lorsqu' elle n'avait rien à faire, à rompre la métamorphose mais toujours rien. Elle se rendit aussi compte qu'il lui était impossible de parler avec Kyuubi.

Sa pause de midi ne durant qu'à peine deux heures, lorsque celle-ci arriva, Miki se rendit au pas de course chez Hinata.

Seulement cette dernière était accaparée pour toute la journée. L'homme qui surveillait l'entrée du manoir avait interdit à Miki d'entrer.

Celle-ci dû donc se résoudre à aller voir Neji. Elle savait où était sa maison ; elle s'en rappelait même l'intérieur ; les couloirs ; la chambre d'ami ; la chambre de Neji ; le salon ; la cuisine.

Tout.

Elle sonna. Neji, assit dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main, tendit l'oreille en fermant et posant son bouquin. Il se leva et se rendit dans l'entrée en entendant de nouveau la sonnerie.

Il regarda à travers le judas rond.

-Naruto !!

Il ouvrit, et calma les affolements de son cœur en apercevant une gêne sur le visage de Naruto version fille. Il se força.

-Miki ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je me rappel. … mais… j'arrive plus à revenir à la normale.

Le cœur de Neji se serra. Il attrapa le poignet de Miki et la fit entrer. Il ferma la porte et dévisagea « sa visiteuse ».

-C'est vrai ? Tu.. tu te rappel ?

-… oui.

Aussitôt, Neji ne put se retenir ; il prit Miki dans ses bras avec force. La serra de toutes ses forces.

-O.O N…Neji ?!

-J'y… j'y croyais plus !

-Neji ! Tu pleures ?

Neji ne répondit pas. Son visage enfoui dans le cou de « la demoiselle » grimaçait pour retenir ses larmes. Il essayait de contenir les tremblements provoqués par des débuts de sanglots.

Il n'en pu plus et en laissa un échapper. Il se resserra contre Miki qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Neji… un ninja ça doit pas pleurer, tu sais ! Sasuke me le dit souvent ! Vous avez pas le droit !!

-Rien à battre !! Je fais comme toi ! Je… je pratique mon nîndo !

-O.ô ? … oui.. mais.. faut pas pleurer pour çaaaAAAA O.O !!

Neji venait de se resserrer. Ses mains plaquées dans le dos de Miki ; la pressait contre lui. Neji ne pleurait plus mais sa voix était un peu étranglée.

-Ca faisait un an… et quinze jours… je.. j'en pouvais plus de ne pas te voir ! … en plus… je… avec Shino … je…

-Shino ?

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé mais… j'avais l'impression que Sasuke t'avait monté contre moi ! Que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi, que.. que tu ne viendrais plus me voir !!

-Neji de quoi tu parles ?

Neji lâcha Miki et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Le matin où je devais partir ! Tu es venu et…

Miki fit non de la tête. Neji regarda sur le côté. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et invita Miki à le suivre dans le salon.

-Tu dis que tu n'arrives plus à redevenir garçon ?

-Non. Pourtant je me rappel comme je faisais.

-…

Neji souffla. Il réfléchit quelques instants et demanda à Miki de lui montrer comment elle s'y prenait.

Elle s'exécuta sans broncher. Neji l'observa et ne trouva rien à y redire. Puis Miki vit l'heure.

-Je vais être en retard !! O.O !!

-Pardon ?

-Je dois aller bosser !!

-Hein ?!!

Miki se précipita dans l'entrée. Neji s'interposa entre elle et la blonde.

-Tu ne restas pas avec moi cet après-midi ?

-Non j'étais juste passée !

-Naruto ! Restes !

-Je suis Miki Neji ! Et j'ai un boulot et un patron impossible !!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Naruto ?!

-Je le mets en attente.

Tout en parlant, Miki essayait de pousser Neji de l'entrée.

-Naruto ! Je… si tu viens dix minutes à chaque fois on avancera jamais ! Il faut trouver ce qui ce passe !

-Je dois aller travailler ! Je vais me faire virer si je n'y vais pas !

-J'appel ton patron !

-Et à quoi ça va t'avancer ? Pousse-toi !!

-Je dis que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu dois faire un grand dîné pour ce soir.

Miki soupira.

-N'importe quoi…

-Avec mon nom de famille n'importe qu'elle personne du village à part les ninja, et encore, … obéit !

-… non.

-Quoi non ?

Non je veux pas ! C'est malhonnête et en plus Sasuke vient me chercher ce soir !

-Na… Miki !!

« Miki » se figea. Neji continua.

-Je veux retrouver Naruto ! Je… c'est pas grand-chose une après-midi ! En plus il te dira rien si j'appel ! Je sais très bien embobiner ! Je suis un coureur né et j'ai jamais eu de refus ! Un patron c'est encore plus facile !!

-…èé….

-Ca a toujours marché !

Miki soupira.

-Et ben c'est ton premier refus. Je dis non !

-O.O Non !!

-Oui.

-Très bien. Je téléphone.

-Hein ?

-T'as dit oui !

-Mais non !!

Neji contourna Miki et alla dans le salon prendre la téléphone. Il appela le bar Ichiraku et en deux temps trois mouvements, l'après-midi fut donnée à Miki.

Miki qui n'en fut pas ravi. Elle s'avança vers Neji qui lui souriait après lui avoir donné la bonne nouvelle, et le gifla.

-Je t'avais dit non ! BAKA !

Neji venait de se ramasser une paire de gifle qui l'avait expédié le fessier sur le canapé. Les yeux grands ouverts, il dévisageait une jeune femme en mode furie version berserker.

-Naruto !!?

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Je vais avoir des remontrances ! Il va me crier dessus ! En plus si Sasuke apprend ça il va me bouder pendant un mois !

-O.O…

#Elle m'a baffé !#

-T'es qu'un idiot ! A quoi ça va servir d'être là toue l'après-midi ! Je vais pas avoir ma paie et j'arriverai pas plus que maintenant à être Naruto !

-Mais y'a juste un truc qui te bloque ! Il faut trouver !

-… je…

-Je veux t'aider ! Et je veux retrouver Naruto ! Toi tu n'es rien d'autre que… qu'un truc ! … un piège pour avoir Sasuke qui n'aimait pas Naruto !!

-…

Miki grimaça et se mit à pleurer. Neji écarquilla les yeux et se rendit compte de l'atrocité et la méchanceté de ses mots. Il se leva et s'approcha de Miki qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et à gros sanglots.

-Miki !!

-T'approches pas ! Je suis pas un truc ! Je suis pas n'importe quoi ! Je… j'ai un cœur ! T'es qu'un affreux ! … un… un piège à filles ! Et à mec !! Tu penses qu'à une chose ! Tout le monde le dit et ils sont tous raison ! Tu m'utilises ! Tu es en train de te faire passer pour gentil pour m'avoir dans ton lit !!

Le sang de Neji fit un tour complet dans ses veines. Il agrippa le haut des bras de Miki et parla d'un ton dur.

-Tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas ! Tu es la dernière personne que je voudrais avoir dans mon lit. Et je sais que Naruto, je ne l'aurai plus jamais. La seule chose que je puisse faire pour éprouver du plaisir, c'est de me branler tout seul en pensant à lui ou à engager Shino !!

Sur ces derniers mots, les derniers instants de Naruto masculins revinrent en mémoire à « Miki ». Un autre Naruto sur Neji. Un clone qui faisait l'amour à celui qui devait être son meilleur ami.

-Sh… Shino ! C'… c'était à lui que tu as dit de partir.. tu… mais en fait, c'était moi ! Tu… tu as… tu l'avais payé ? Pour faire ça ? Et…

Petit à petit, Neji desserra son étreinte et lâcha Miki qui elle continuait de parler.

-… je… je voulais plus être un garçon… tout le monde m'appréciait en fille ! J'ai plein d'ami ! J'ai aucune envie de redevenir Naruto !

-Naruto ! Non !! Dis pas ça ! Et… et moi ?

Neji prit les épaules de Miki dans ses mains ; l'implorant du regard.

-Et moi tu y penses !?! Qu'est-ce que je deviens sans toi ?! Je… je t'aime moi ! je…

Miki fit un geste brusque pour se défaire de l'étreinte.

-Si tu aimais Naruto, tu ne lui aurais pas fait toutes ses choses horribles ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de le forcer à t »embrasser et à faire l'amour alors qu'il aimait Sasuke. Sasuke que tu devais l'aider à faire tomber amoureux.

Neji, les larmes aux yeux, rétorqua d'une voix tout aussi dure qu'étranglée.

-Il m'avait promis de se laisser faire en contre parti ! C'est lui qui me l'a proposé ! C'est lui qui s'en vendu tout seul.

-Si tu avais eu de l'amour ou de l'estime envers lui, … ou même juste de la vraie amitié, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu l'aurais aidé et c'est tout. Rien en retour. On donne sans demander en amour !!

-Et alors ? Ca n'est jamais arrivé à ton Sasu chéri de commettre des erreurs !! Il ne t'a jamais forcé lui ?

-O.O

-A moins que vous ne soyez pas encore passé à l'acte ! De toute façon tu n'aurais rien manqué ce mec est aussi gauche qu'un albatros au sol quand il s'agit de sexe !

Les mots sortirent seuls de la bouche de Miki.

-Comment tu sais ça d'abord ?

Sur le visage de Neji se dessina alors un sourire. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Miki et chuchota tout simplement quelques mots.

-Je n'ai jamais eu un seul refus.

Il se redressa.

-Hormis Naruto au début. Y'a parfois quelques réticences mais après ça vient tout seul ! C'est presque plus marrant d'ailleurs.

Neji soupira. Miki le regardait avec haine et peut-être même dégoût.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as besoin de moi je suis le seul à connaître Naruto et ce qui l'entourait, le dérangeait, l'attirait, …

-Sasuke n'a pas couché avec toi. Il m'a dit que c'était sa première fois.

-Désolé c'est faux.

-Il est hétéro.

-Et Gaara aussi, Kakashi, Lee… très souple d'ailleurs ! Shino..

-Shino tu l'as payé.

-C'est pas parce-qu'on est payé qu'on ne peut pas dire « non ».

-… c'est impossible qu'il ait couché avec toi. Tu n'as pas pu.

-Je ne révèle pas mes méthodes.

-èé.

Neji s'assit sur le canapé.

-Très bien va t'en ! Tu ne seras jamais que Miki ! Tu n'auras plus la chance d'être Naruto et de discuter avec Kyuubi. Le rêve d'Hokage c'est fini.

-Naruto est un nul.

-C'est totalement faux. Ma porte l'a bien vu d'ailleurs. Ta cuisine ravagée il y a un an aussi… tu ne connais pas la force de Naruto. Naruto lui-même ne le connaissait pas.

-Et toi oui ?

-Oui. Je l'observais moi. J'étais le seul à voir sa vraie valeur.

-Il n'a jamais rien valu.

Neji lança un regard plus que noir à Miki.

-Il vaut bien plus qu'un univers.

Neji détourna ses yeux. Il prit un air pensif et triste.

-Il ne le savait pas. C'est là qu'était le hic.

-…

-Il t'a bien crée toi juste pour Sasuke alors qu'un ninja même Anbu ne peut se transformer en changeant de genre. Lui il l'a fait. Il matérialisait même le chakra d'un démon pour se protéger.

#J'ai été éjecté à travers la cuisine d'ailleurs…#

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Naruto. …

-…

Le brun se leva.

-Et pour Sasuke je peux t'assurer l'avoir mis dans mon lit. Il avait 15 ans et moi 16. Cet idiot avait un problème sentimentalement sexuel.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Tant pis ! Je ne t'en dirai pas plus !

Il s'éloigna mais Miki l'arrêta.

-C'était quoi ?

-… je m'en souviens plus.

Neji, de dos, ne souriait plus. Si, il s'en souvenait. Trop bien d'ailleurs. Sasuke lui avait confié un lourd secret qu'il avait rejeté par la suite en bloque.

#Naruto… si tu avais su… tu n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui…#

-Neji ! Il avait quoi comme problème Sasuke !

-rien du tout.

-…

-De toute manière, tu ne veux plus me voir. Tu voulais partir il y a 30 secondes.

Miki ne dit rien. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda sur le côté. Elle serra le tissu de sa jupe au niveau des cuisses.

-Je reste. Je… je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

-Tu vas réussir à me supporter ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te manipule pour te mettre dans mon lit ?

La demoiselle fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Neji.

-Si jamais tu fais ça, Sasuke te filera la raclé du siècle !

Neji pouffa se rire, et laisse un éclat s'échapper de sa gorge.

-Je crois pas non !

-Et de toute manière tu as dit que j'étais la dernière personne que tu voulais avoir dans ton lit.

Neji prit une inspiration en se levant.

-Oui. Ca c'est sûr !

Miki eut un léger mal de cœur en l'entendant dire ces mots. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, et ne demanda rien. Elle s'assit.

Elle regarda Neji l'observer. Il la fixait en se taisant.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Neji cligna des yeux ; la gorge serrée. Il détourna légèrement son visage.

-Rien du tout.

Il se racla la gorge, et revint s'asseoir. Il était à côté de Miki.

-Rien…

-Rien ? Tu me fixais !

-Tu veux savoir quoi sur Naruto ? On a toute l'après-midi.

-Tout ce dont je ne me souviens pas.

-…

-…

-Et tu te souviens de quoi ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Je dois tout te dire ?

-… sinon je vais raconter plein de chose ! C'est soit toi, soit moi !

Gros soupire.

-Bon… alors euh.. je…

Miki débuta. L'après-midi passa à vive allure. La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Neji et Miki riaient de bon cœur. Les quelques heures ensemble leur avaient rappelé l'amitié qui les liait.

La sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre. Miki continua à pouffer de rire tandis que Neji allait ouvrir.

Derrière la porte, un visage mécontente et fermé à toutes discussions.

-Où est Miki.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain Chapitre !

« Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Miki continua.

-Neji était on ne peut plus amoureux et… et Naruto…

La voix de Miki baissa en volume. Neji commença lui aussi à regarder la blonde avec de grands yeux ouverts.

-Naruto.. aussi… il aime… Neji… c'était… c'était son seul ami et il…

Neji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. #Naruto !…# »

**Plus que 100pages à recopier/taper, et ce sera la fin !!!**

_Reviewez pleassseeeee !!! _


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 18 ! **

**Ika-chan :** cent pages, ça fait 10 chapitres en gros. Oui. Je suis même au 22 maintenant. Mais j'ai pas du tout recopiertaper aujourd'hui. (j'ai lu.. ou.. glandouiller.. je suis sorti aussi… #raconte sa vie alors que personne n'en a rien à faire. XD# Sasu méchant ?? Il est super tendre et tout et tout !! Maladroit je dirai !! Mais mimi comme tout !! Avec Miki. n.n'.

**Métamorphose 19** _(je le mets maintenant de peur de ne pas avoir le temps après. )_

La sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre. Miki continua à pouffer de rire tandis que Neji allait ouvrir.

Derrière la porte, un visage mécontente et fermé à toutes discussions.

-Où est Miki.

-Bonsoir Sasuke. Merci je vais très bien !

-èé.

Miki qui avait entendu, vint dans le couloir.

-Sasu ?

-O.O Miki !!

Sasuke poussa Neji et agrippa le poignet de Miki qui l'interrogeait.

-Sasu qu'est-ce que

-Quand je suis venu te chercher à ton boulot, ils m'ont dit que tu devais faire un dîné pour les Hyuga ! Je suis allé voir Hinata et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu ! En plus, y'a aucun dîné de prévu elle est avec nii-san !

Neji tiqua sur ses mots.

-Vous êtes au courant pour Hinata et Itachi ?

Sasuke fit volte face et lança un regard noir à Neji en resserrant Miki contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ?! T'as rien à lui dire ! Elle t'a oublié et ne s'en porte que mieux !

Miki regarda Sasuke.

-Sasuke ?!

-Dis rien Miki. C'est rien. Il t'a rien fait au moins ? Hein ?

-Non… ! … je…

-Viens, on s'en va. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Mais…

Sasuke emmenait Miki. Il contourna Neji qui fit croiser son regard à celui de Miki. Cette dernière s'immobilisa.

-Sasuke je reste.

Sasuke se figea. Miki s'écarta en reculant dans le couloir. Le jeune Uchiwa la regarda ; surpris.

-Comment ?

-Je…

Neji soupira.

-Elle vient de te dire qu'elle reste.

-Je t'ai rien demandé à toi !

-Sasu arrête ! Pourquoi t'es comme ça ! Il t'a rien fait Neji !

-Hein ? Mais… il est en train de t'embobiner !

-Non ! Il m'aide à retrouver la mémoire ! Lui il essaie au moins ! Il sait que… il…

Neji posa une main sur l'épaule de Miki et sourit à Sasuke en face d'eux.

-Allez p'tit frère. Laisse-la moi pour la soirée ! Je lui ferai rien elle a juste envie de retrouver la mémoire !

-èé Alors je reste aussi.

Miki grimaça.

-Non… Sasuke… on… on parle… je… je veux pas que tu écoutes… je…

-Miki !…

Neji lâcha la demoiselle et ayant un sourire en coin. Il voyait l'égarement de Sasuke et en était plus qu'heureux.

Miki se rapprocha de son petit ami et prit ses mains.

-Tu m'attends chez toi ?! D'accord ?

-…. Mais je… Miki ! Tu vas pas rester seule avec lui ? Tu…

-Je risque rien. Il me l'a dit que je l'intéressais pas.

-Et tu le crois ? Miki ! Neji est un coureur ! Il se ferait toutes les personnes du village s'il pouvait !

-EH !!! èé.

Neji s'était avancé en pointant Sasuke du doigt. Sasuke qui rétorqua automatiquement.

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas dire le contraire ! T'as jamais eu une seule relation normale ! Tu les emmène tous dans ton lit et tu

-Sasu arrête !

Sasuke sursauta et baissa les yeux pour voir ceux de Miki. Neji, plus loin, avait mal au cœur et à l'estomac. La vérité que venait de dire Sasuke ne lui avait pas fait du bien.

-Il a raison Miki…

-Non ! Il a tort ! Naruto s'était pas une relation en l'air !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Miki continua.

-Neji était on ne peut plus amoureux et… et Naruto…

La voix de Miki baissa en volume. Neji commença lui aussi à regarder la blonde avec de grands yeux ouverts.

-Naruto.. aussi… il aime… Neji… c'était… c'était son seul ami et il…

Neji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. #Naruto !…#

-T'as pas le droit de le juger. C'est pas bien….

Sasuke baissa les yeux.

-Excuse-moi Neji.

-O.O

Sasuke ne leva pas les eux. Il savait que Neji le regardait ; abasourdi. L'Uchiwa embrassa Miki au coin d'un œil et appuya son front contre le sien.

-Je t'attends chez moi. Tu fais pas de bêtise d'accord ?

-Promis.

-… tu te laisses pas faire.

-Je sais me défendre. Et j'ai mon portable.

Miki déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke avant de lui dire de s'en aller. Ce qu'il fit ; obéissant aux désirs de sa petite amie.

Miki ferma derrière lui. Elle se retourna et vit les yeux de Neji posées sur elle.

-Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ?

Il cligna des yeux et dévia son regard.

-Rien. Je… rien.

-… j'ai juste dit ça pour que Sasuke nous laisse tranquille ! Naruto t'aimait pas comme ça !

-… ah…

Les yeux de Neji se voilèrent. Miki le remarqua et voulut quelque chose mais elle se fit couper par Neji qui avait compris.

-Te sens pas coupable. C'est pas la peine de faire ou dire quoi que se soit.

-Mais je…

#C'est sorti tout seul…#

-Tu aurais pu repartir avec lui tu sais…

-Non. Il avait pas à te parler comme ça ; ça lui donne une leçon.

Neji émit un petit rire amusé. Miki soupira.

-Je vais attendre un peu avant de partir.. je peux rester là ?

-Bien sûr ! On peut continuer à parler de Naruto ! Enfin… de toi… tu…

-Non. J'ai pas envie… on a discuté tout l'après midi de lui j'en ai assez.

Miki retourna dans le salon ; suivie par Neji. Elle s'assit sur le canapé.

-Tu veux dîner ici ?

-… euh je…

-C'est sans arrière pensées.

-.. alors d'accord. Je.. je vais appeler Sasuke pour lui dire quand même. ..

-C'est toi qui vois.

-Tu crois qu'il ne faut pas ?

-Tu voulais lui donner une leçon, non ? Si tu l'appel il se dira que

Miki coupa Neji.

-D'accord, je l'appel pas…

Neji prit une bouffée d'air.

-Tu veux manger quoi ?

-…

Miki écarta les bras en haussant les épaules.

-Surprends-moi !

-… ô.o ? Ah…

-Quoi?

-D'habitude tu as ton plat dans la tête depuis le midi. Enfin Naruto.

-Je suis Miki moi.

-… oui, c'est vrai.

Neji resta sur place quelques instants, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il prépara un bon dîné à Miki qui resta, une fois servie, devant son assiette remplie sans rien avaler.

Neji l'observa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne manges pas ?

-… je… je cours pas après… après les pommes de terres…

-Comment ? Mais pourtant tu adorais ça !

-Je suis désolé, je… de toute façon j'avais pas très faim…

Un gros gargouillis sorti du ventre de Miki qui rosit. Neji soupira et se leva. Il prit l'assiette de Miki.

-Je vais te faire autre chose. Fallait dire quand tu m'as vu tout préparer !

-Je voulais pas t'embêter…

-…. Tu aimes quoi ? J'ai de la salade, .. euh..

-Oui ça, ça ira !

-Ca quoi ? La salade ? Toute seule ?

-… je vais me forcer avec les pommes de terre ! Ca fera passer le tout.

Miki prit son assiette. Neji la fixa et accepta. Il alla chercher la salade et la posa sur la table. Il observa la demoiselle manger ; mastiquer en grimaçant.

-Miki tu es sûr que tu veux rien d'autre ? Manges pas si t'aimes pas ! Sasuke te fera ce que tu aimes en rentrant.

-….

Miki reposa ses couverts et risqua un regard vers le brun.

-Je vais laisser…

-J't'en veux pas.

-…

Elle se mordilla au coin des lèvres. Neji lui sourit et débarrassa.

-Il est pas encore très tard… tu restes enc

-Neji ?

-Hein ?

-C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit sur Sasuke ? C'est vrai qu'il avait un problème ? Un… un problème s… sentimentalement s.. se

-Sexuel oui.

-..

Neji observa la demoiselle. Elle déglutit et se lança.

-On a… on a sauté le pas tous les deux il y a quelques jours.

Neji écarquilla les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

-… tu as beaucoup d'expérience toi ?

Neji sourit.

-Un peu, oui. n.n

-Et tu… tu étais pas doué au début alors, non ? Tu.. tu as appris au fur et à mesure ?

-… mouais.. on va dire…

Miki interrogea Neji du regard. Elle ne semblait pas être convaincue par sa réponse. Il sourit.

-Disons que je…. en fait, je pense que l'étais plutôt doué mais… oui je me suis amélioré.

-…

-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-…

Miki grimaça. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Hinata elle parle pas de ça avec moi ! Et je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec… Sasuke !

-Miki ! OO ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives !!

Miki commença à sangloter. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux. Neji se leva.

-Te les frotte pas ! Tu vas être toute rouge sinon !

-Je suis désolée de.. de faire ça mais je… Neji tu étais ami avec Naruto, … a… avec moi alors je… j'ai peur de jamais…

-De jamais quoi ?

-Tu peux me… me…

-Quoi ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Neji cherchait à savoir ce que Miki voulait. Cette dernière renifla un grand coup, et se redressa.

-Rien.

-Mais non pas rien ! Tu pleures !

-C… ça va s'arranger…. C'est moi qui suis égoïste.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-…

Neji insista du regard. Il venait de lâcher les mains de Miki et la questionnait toujours du regard.

-Mais rien je… je me pose des questions c'est tout !!! Sasuke va… il va s'améliorer, Hinata m'a dit qu'elle parlerait à Itachi pour qu'il donne des conseils à Sasuke, .. je… ça ira !

-èè. ? Des conseils ? Sur quoi ?

Miki se sentait rougir. Neji comprit soudain.

-Tu veux dire que vous l'avez fait mais que toi tu n'as rien ressenti ?

-…

-Miki tu peux pas demander à Sasuke d'être un superman dés votre première fois ! En plus je t'ai dit qu'il était pas doué !

-… mais on l'a pas fait qu'une fois ! En plus la dernière je me suis endormie !

-O.O… … …

-Ah ouais… quand même…

-… ce matin, je lui ai dit que c'était plus la bonne période du mois pour pas qu'il me saute dessus.

-…

Miki avait une toute petite voix timide. Elle n'osait pas regarder Neji et fixait ses mains ; son vernis à ongle rose pâle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?Tu as vu comment Sasuke me parle ? Je pourrais jamais discuter de ça avec lui ! Il acceptera encore moins de recevoir des conseils de ma part !

-C'est pour ça que je voulais…

-Quoi alors ?

-… je.. pensais que.. tu pourrais me dire.. ce que ça fait..

-O.ô ?

-T'as couché avec pleins de fille.. Y'en a bien une qui t'a dit ce que ça faisait. Comment elle se sentait…

Neji resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Ben non.. enfin du moins j'écoutais pas.

-… j'espère que Sasuke arrivera à me faire ressentir quelques chose. Il m'a dit qu'il se concentrerait plus sur moi mais…

-T'inquiète pas. Et pis y'a moi sinon ! J'pourrai toujours te l'amour de temps en temps !

Neji avait dit cette phrase sur un air enjoué et amusé, il s'attendait à recevoir un coup ou un cri mais non. Ce fut autre chose qui lui fit manquer d'air.

-C'est vrai ?

Miki posa timidement une main tremblante sur celle de Neji ; posée sur son genou.

-Tu…

Elle hésitait ; les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu voudrais ?

Neji se redressa en retirant sa main de sous celle de Miki.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu as avec Sasuke ! Je peux pas faire ça !

-…

Miki baissa la tête en inspirant avec difficulté.

-Mi..

-Je vais rentrer… il se fait tard.

Elle se leva d'un bon, pris ses affaires et s'en alla à vitesse grand V. Ne laissant pas le temps à Neji de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle retenait ses larmes en courant pour retrouver Sasuke. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir demandé ça à Neji. Et même de l'avoir pensé.

Elle était très bien avec Sasuke. Après tout, pensa t'elle, ce n'était pas si grave que ça si Sasuke était le seul à jouir. Au moins elle était avec lui et il l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse qu'avec lui.

Elle arriva à la demeure Uchiwa. Quand Sasuke lui ouvrit, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Sasuke se mit à sourire.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Oui.

Elle avait une petite voix boudeuse.

-Il ne t'a rien fait ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré ?

Sasuke avait une voix douce et rassurante. Miki se recula et laissa Sasuke poser une main sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai une soudaine envie de te voir et tu n'étais pas là.

Sasuke sourit.

-C'est vrai ?

Miki hocha la tte. Sasuke rit doucement et embrassa Miki sur la joue. Il la fit entrer et ferma à clé derrière lui.

-Il t'a fait dîner ou pas ?

-Oui mais… j'ai pas mangé… j'aimais pas.

-Alors je vais te faire un truc.

-Merci.

Miki dîna en silence. Sasuke relisait des rouleaux de technique ninja en face d'elle sur la table.

-Tu étudies ?

-Oui. Avec l'examen chunin qui commence après demain matin, je préfère par le louper.

-Tu veux que je te fasse réviser ?

-non non…

-…

-De toute façon, tu comprendrais rien.

-Je suis pas une idiote non plus. èé.

Sasuke redressa la tête ; les yeux écarquillés. Il était surpris pas le ton contrarié que Miki venait d'avoir.

-J'ai jamais dit ça !

-…

La blonde soupira et continua de manger. Sasuke reposa le rouleau de technique qu'il avait dans les mains et se rapprocha de Miki.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Tu as l'air contrarié !

-…

Miki laissa sa fourchette dans son assiette et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Tu me fais un câlin ?

Sasuke, déconcerté sur le coup, sourit et prit Miki dans ses bras.

-Ca va comme ça ? Tu es mieux ?

Miki hocha la tête et resserra Sasuke contre elle. Elle avait son visage dans son cou et respirait l'odeur de son parfum.

-Tu es sur que ce n'est pas grand chose ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

-hm.

Petit silence. Miki ouvrit la bouche en resserrant de nouveau ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami.

-Tu m'en voudras pas si… si je te rabaisse un peu ?

-Hein ?

Sasuke voulu reculer et regarder Miki mais celle-ci l'en empêchait. Elle voulait éviter de croiser les yeux du brun.

-Sasuke… tu es nul au lit.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

« -Elle a bien aimé ?

Sasuke hocha la tête sans regarder son frère dans les yeux. Itachi émit un son de contentement.

-Je savais bien que j'étais bon conseillé ! n.n !!

-Merci nii-san.

-De rien ! n.n. »

Reviewez s'il vous plééé !!! (elles me boostent vos reviews ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !! n.n ! )

_**Et voilà, maintenant, faudra attendre le 17 mai pour avoir la suite !! Je verrai le week-end procahin si je vais chez un ami qui a le net, mais je ne promets rien !! Voilà ! Bonne quinzaine de jours à vous sinon !! Et merci de suivre mes fics et de laisser des reviews !! Ca me fait on ne peut plus plaisir !! **_


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 19 ! **

**I love Chine : **Métamorphose mieux que Frères ? Ah ?... Pas pour moi. XD. Oui. Elle est différente, mais je préfère Frères de toute façon. Enfin faut quand même lire hein !! Elle est pas si mal que ça après tout ! n.n'.

**Meisenshi : **Que non qu'il faut pas attendre la fin pour mettre une reviews !! lol. Faut en mettre à chaque chapitre même !! mdr. Miki délicate. Mdr. Oui.. c'est sûr que c'est ironique !! Ben y'avais pas la suite parce-que j'ai des cours et que je n'ai pas le net là où je suis en cours.

**Ika-chan : **C'est sur que ça ne se demanda pas trop. Enfin elle s'est rétracté, non ?? Moi, ça m'amuse ce qu'elle viens de dire à Sasuke. Mouahaha !! Faut être franc dans la vis après tout !!

**Dadoune :** n.n. Ben.. elle lui dit le plus naturellement du monde voyons!! XD.

**Manu :** Et oui. C'est une death fic. Quand à savoir qui va mourir, ben faudra attendre la fin !! NANANA !!

**Métamorphose 20**

-Sasuke… tu es nul au lit.

Sasuke se mit à rougir. Pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs. Ses joues devaient rougirent au maximum. Il avait ouvert en grand ses yeux. Il eut un rire nerveux.

-C…comment ?

-C'est affreux quand on fait l'amour. Tu me fais mal et à chaque dois j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer.

-…

Sasuke sentait les doigts de Miki triturer la peau de sa nuque. La demoiselle était très gênée et semblait avoir peur de sa réaction. Elle devait toujours triturer quelque chose quand elle était stressée et sur ce coup-ci, c'était la peau de Sasuke.

Il baissa ses yeux vers le visage de Miki dans son cou. Il ne la voyait pas très bien et savait qu'elle se cachait.

-Tu penses que tu vas t'améliorer ? Qu.. que je…

-Miki je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais j'ai discuté avec nii-san.

Les doigts de Miki stoppèrent leur torture. La blonde se recula et regarda Sasuke.

-Itachi ?

-Il m'a un peu conseillé. Je lui ai dit que tu t'étais endormi hier soir.

-… excuse-moi. J'ai pas fait exprès.

-Je sais.

-…

-Il m'a donné pleins de tuyaux si tu me permets l'expression.

Miki eut les joues tintés d'un rose léger. Sasuke sourit.

-Normalement les prochaine fois tu devrais te perdre dans un plaisir sans nom.

-…h… hm.

Sasuke embrassa Miki sur le front en se levant.

-Je pari que tu as hate maintenant !

-…

-Si tu n'avais pas eu tes copines ce matin, … tu aurais su sur le coup.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Si tu me permets aussi cette expression aussi.

-…

#Je suis maligne… maintenant il va falloir que j'attende la fin de l'examen… #

-Sasu !

-Oui ?

-Il… il t'a dit de faire quoi ?

-J'te l'dirai pas !

-O.O !

Miki refit face à son assiette et mangea en boudant sous le sourire de Sasuke. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et repartit plonger son nez dans ses rouleaux de jutsu.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Miki débarrassa et alla prendre Sasuke dans ses bras en les passant sur ses épaules. Elle parcourut des yeux le rouleau que son petit ami lisait. C'était son écriture.

-T'as fait une faute.

-Ca se peut… c'est pas mon fort l'orthographe.

-Mais non pas d'orthographe. Regardes là.

Miki montra du doigt la faute. Sasuke regarda et arrondit les yeux. L'erreur portait sur une technique.

-Miki ! Mais t'as raison !

-Ben oui.

-Mais… comment t'as fait pour voir ça !? Même moi je suis passé à côté !

-Euh… je…

Sasuke avait levé les yeux vers sa petite amie qui haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas… c'est pas un truc dur à savoir….

-Tu plaisantes ! On l'a pas apprit à l'académie ni avec Kakashi je l'ai trouvé dans de vieux parchemins de mon grand-père !

-… ben… je sais pas..

Sasuke observa Miki quelques instants et corrigea l'erreur. Puis il se leva.

-Je vais arrêter un peu…

-C'est pas à cause de moi ?

-Non, non. Je suis un peu crevé.

-On va se coucher ?

-Tu veux regarder un film avant ?

-Oui !! n.n !

Sasuke sourit. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé du salon et regardaient un vieux film. Sasuke avait un bras derrière les épaules de Miki qui s'était levé contre lui.

Il sentit soudain un baiser sur sa joue. Puis un autre dans son cou. Miki posa une main sur son ventre et la remonta un peu avant de la redescendre et de la monter de nouveau. Sasuke ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Son bras derrière les épaules de la demoiselle se referma sur elle et la fit venir plus près.

Sasuke se tourna et embrassa Miki amoureusement. Sa deuxième main se posa sur ses hanches et glissa tout doucement sous le petit haut de la demoiselle. Il fit frôler ses doigts dans le dos de Miki qui se cambra inconsciemment. Elle sourit.

-Tu chatouilles !!

Sasuke fit passer ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Miki puis alla se perdre dans son cou. Il suçotait sa peau en y donnait par moment de petit coup de langue. Ses deux mains s'étaient données rendez-vous sur la peau de Miki qui se laissait tomber doucement en arrière sur le canapé.

Ses doigts voguèrent ensuite sur ses côtes et son ventre contracté.

-a… Sasu…. Hn…

Sasuke l'embrassa tout doucement avec tendresse puis il sourit.

-Je sais. C'est pas le bon jour.

-non je…

Alors Sasuke se pencha de nouveau. Miki l'enlaça et sentit des frissons dans son corps. Il lui retira son haut et son soutien-gorge en continuant de l'embrasser. Miki retint un petit gémissement en sentant les doigts de Sasuke jouer avec le bout de ses seins.

Ses yeux fermés, sa bouche ouverte et son dos légèrement cambré, Miki commençait à ne plus très bien savoir où elle était.

Les prémices d'un plaisir intense s'amoncelaient dans son corps et son esprit. Sasuke la caressait tellement et si bien qu'elle se demandait si c'était bien lui.

Puis soudain, tout se stoppa. Sasuke se redressa.

-Miki faudrait peut-être s'arrêter… sinon je pourrai plus tenir… je..

-….h … h… hein ?

Miki descendit de son nuage rose et chercha à retrouver Sasuke. Son esprit troublé revint entièrement sur terre. Elle fixa Sasuke.

-Miki je suis excité comme un malade et faut que je puisse m'arrêter… t'as tes trucs et je…

-c… c'est fini ?

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles de Miki.

-Excuse-moi. J'aurai pas du commencer.

-Mais !

La porte d'entrée se fit soudain entendre. Miki prit automatiquement son T-shirt et Sasuke se leva du canapé pour laisser Miki s'asseoir et enfiler son vêtement. Il attrapa le soutien-gorge de Miki et le cacha sous un coussin.

Itachi fit son apparition se figea.

-Je dérange ?

Miki avait les cheveux un peu dans tous les sens et les joues rougis tout comme Sasuke.

-Non. Tu rentres tôt ! Tu devais pas être avec Hinata ?

-On a pas pu se voir. .Sa mère voulait passer la soirée avec elle.

-…

-Mais si je dérange, je peux aller..

-Non. Tu déranges pas ! T'es chez toi !

Miki regarda Sasuke. #Il veut vraiment qu'il reste !# Elle soupira très discrètement et se leva.

-Excusez-moi. Je vais me coucher.

-Je te rejoins.

-hm.

Elle passa à côté d'Itachi et lui adressa un sourire. L'aîné la suivi du regard puis se tourna vers Sasuke une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue.

-Je vous dérangeais vraiment non ?

Sasuke rougis et se gratta le crâne.

-Valait mieux qu'on arrête, elle a ses copines….

-Ah.

-…

Sasuke soupira. Itachi s'assit sur le canapé et poussa les coussins pour avoir de la place. Il s'immobilisa un instant et tendit ensuite un bout de tissu à Sasuke.

-Elle a oublié son soutif.

-O.O

Sasuke lui arracha des mains en atteignant la teinte rouge non-retour.

-Oui ben je.. je vais dormir…

-Oyasumi !! n.n.

-hm. Pareil.

-Eh Sasuke!

Le petit frère regarda le grand par-dessus son épaule.

-Elle a bien aimé ?

Sasuke hocha la tête sans regarder son frère dans les yeux. Itachi émit un son de contentement.

-Je savais bien que j'étais bon conseillé ! n.n !!

-Merci nii-san.

-De rien ! n.n.

Sasuke se tut, et parti dans sa chambre. Là-bas, Miki se maudissait pour avoir inventé un bobard, maudissait Sasuke d'avoir arrêté, et maudissait Itachi d'être rentré si tôt.

Elle se changea et se coucha. Sasuke entra dans la chambre silencieusement. Il chuchota.

-Miki ? Tu dors ?

-… non.

Sasuke sourit et retira ses vêtements. Il se plongea sous les draps et vint se chauffer près du corps de Miki qu'il prit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Tu me fais un petit câlin ?

-Si tu veux. n.n. Je vais pas dire non !

Sasuke lova Miki contre lui en commençant à le caresser et à l'embrasser.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent en même temps. Miki fronça les sourcils.

-hmmm… Sasu… pourquoi t'as mis le réveil ??!!! …

Sasuke appuya sur son réveil et se cacha sous la couette.

-Pour étudier ce matin et aller m'entraîner cet après-midi…

-…

Miki soupira.

-Tu devrais te la couler douce la veille de l'exam… tu vas te rendre malade…

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

-… non…

-O.O !

Sasuke entendit un petit rire amusé.

-Et tu te moques en plus !

-n.n… héhé !

-Je vais me venger attention !

Sasuke se mit à chatouiller la demoiselle qui rit à gorge déployée en essayant de se débattre.

-Sasuuu ! Ar…ah ah !! Arrête! Tu me chatouilles!! Stop !

-Non. Je me venge ! Et ça me sert d'échauffement !

-Maiheu ! Ah ah ah ah !!! ...

-Il faut pas que j'aie de crampe si je fais des signes!

-Arrête… .. Sas…

Sasuke se stoppa. Miki pouffa encore un peu de rire et se calma. Elle regarda Sasuke dans les yeux. Il était rendu au-dessus d'elle à quatre pattes. Il se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement avec tendresse.

Il sentit les jambes de Miki se plier doucement et passer autour des siennes. Elle essayait d'entourer sa taille avec. Il s'étendit sur elle en continuant de l'embrasser et c'est à ce moment-là que le réveil refit son apparition.

Cela ne les dérangea pas plus que ça mais seulement, Itachi vint frapper à la porte.

-Sasuke ? T'es réveillé ?

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le côté en soupirant. Itachi continua de frapper.

-Sasuke !!

-OUI J'SUIS REVEILLE !! C'est bon !!

Itachi haussa un sourcil et sourit.

-Désolé d'avoir dérangé ! n.n.

-A-BRuti..

Miki sourit tout comme Itachi derrière la porte. Oui, il dérangeait mais ça l'amusait. Il retourna sur ses pas, tout heureux.

Dans la chambre, Sasuke s'était levé et se rendait dans la salle de bain communicante. Miki était retournée sous la couette. Elle écoutait le son de la douche qui coulait. Elle était bien.

Elle se leva et alla d'un pas discret, enveloppé dans le drap, à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Elle s'appuya à l'embrasure de la porte et observa Sasuke. Un Sasuke flouté par la vitre de la douche. Il y avait juste sa tête et le bas de ses jambes de net.

Le brun tourna dans la douche et se figea en écarquillant les yeux.

-Miki !

-n.n. T'es beau, tu le savais ça ?

-Mais… O.O…

Il couvrit son entrejambe en rougissant.

-Arrête de mater !

-Mais je vois rien de toute façon !

-Retourne dans la chambre !

-Oblige-moi ! Viens me pousser !! n.n.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et se retourna en faisant mine de ne pas être gêné pour un sou. Cependant, il avait du mal à se laver en sentant les yeux de Miki rivés sur lui.

-Miki tu peux arrêter…

Aucune réponse. Sasuke fit de nouveau volte face en s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose à Miki, mais elle n'était plus là.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il trouva sa petite amie endormie dans son lit. Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et la borda correctement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Dans le salon, Itachi petit déjeunait. Il vit Sasuke arriver et lui sourit.

-Ca va ? Bien dormi ?

-Oui. Merci. U.U'.

-T'as mis du temps à te lever et venir petit déjeuner ! T'avais un truc à faire ?

-J'ai pris une douche nii-san…

-Ton café est près.

-Merci.

-Elle est où Miki ?

-Elle se repose. Elle dort.

Le petit déjeuner commença dans le silence. Puis devint plus intéressant.

-Nii-san. Toi et Hinata c'est sérieux ?

Itachi leva les yeux vers son petit frère qui l'observait sérieusement.

-Bien sûr que oui quelle question !

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es avec elle ?

-… un certain temps…

-… et tu comptes te cacher longtemps ?

-Elle dira tout à sa famille à sa majorité.

-… tu vas devoir encore attendre.

-Oui, je sais. Je suis patient.

Itachi sourit et pointa sa cuillère vers Sasuke.

-Tu pourrais essayer de t'entendre avec Neji pendant ce temps ! Il va devenir ton beau-frère tu sais ! … enfin… d'une certaine manière…

-Ce n'est que le cousin d'Hinata !

-Peut-être mais c'est comme un grand-frère pour elle.

Sasuke soupira et se leva en prenant sa tasse de café.

-J'ai pas envie de parler de ce mec nii-san.

-…

Itachi se tut.

La journée passa. En début de soirée, Sasuke alla chercher Miki à son travail. Sur le chemin du retour, Miki triturait les doigts de Sasuke qui avait prit sa main en marchant. Le brun l'avait remarqué et su donc que Miki devait être stressée.

-Ca c'est bien passé ta journée de travail ?

Miki sursauta.

-Oui !

-…

-Et toi ton entraînement ?

-Bien.

-… ça commence demain l'examen ?

-Oui.

-On va se voir pendant que tu le passeras ?

-Non. Désolé. On a pas le droit de voir de personnes extérieures.

-… ça dur longtemps ?

-Minimum un mois.

-… ça va être long.

Sasuke sourit et resserra ses doigts dans la main de Miki. Il se pencha en marchant et déposa un baiser sur la tempe droite de Miki ?

-Pour moi aussi.

-…

Miki soupira, et prit une voix timide.

-Sasuke..

-hm ?

-Tu sais hier matin.. je t'ai dit que… que j'avais mes règles..

-..euh oui.

-C'était pas vrai. En fait, je voulais pas que tu me touches parce-que tu n'étais vraiment pas doué…

-ah…

Sasuke rougit. Miki arrêta sa marche et le regarda dans les yeux.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé hier soir ce que tu m'as fait… alors… tu…

Sasuke comprit et sourit.

-Tu veux le faire ce soir ?

Miki hocha la tête très doucement et timidement. Sasuke s'empressa de donner son accord ce qui soulagea Miki.

-Je vais pas dire non tu sais ! Fallait me le dire hier soir !

-… j'avais un peu honte..

Sasuke prit Miki par la taille.

-Il ne faut pas !

Le brun se pencha et embrassa Miki. La demoiselle, les yeux fermés, prit part à l'échange et posa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke. Lesquels furent tout d'un coup beaucoup plus long. La langue du jeune homme se figea et se retira alors que Miki fronçait les sourcils en cherchant à savoir si elle n'avait pas pris une des longues mèches de Sasuke.

-Excuse-moi !!!

#C'est pas la voix de Sasuke !! èé #

Miki ouvrit les yeux et vit non pas le visage de Sasuke mais celui de Neji. Elle arrondit ses paupières au maximum et fit un pas en arrière.

-NEJI !!

-Je suis désolé ! Je pas fait exprès de tomber à ce moment !!

-Mais… mais… MAIS !!!

A suivre. 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre !

«Et si Naruto l'aimait finalement ? S'il avait une petite chance contre Sasuke ? Face à cet Uchiwa qui avait tout pour lui ? Même ce qu'il ne voulait pas au commencement ?"

_La suite vendredi !!! (et oui... Me tapez pas!!!!!!!! )_

_euh.. je.. je peux vous demandez une petite review?? _


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 20 ! **

**Meisenshi :** Un mois entier !!! héhéhé !! Que va t'il bien pouvoir se passer avec Neji !! hmmmmhmm !!

**Nini :** Ben l'explication est là !! n.n.

**Dadoune :** Miki… si elle « goûte » un jour aux progrès en questions de Sasuke.

**Delphine :** Elle.. ben.. lol. Les explications suivent. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il suffit de lire.

**Saisei :** Merci ! n.n. Demain est arrivé !! mdr.

**Ika-chan : **Oui. Il FAUT être franc. C'est sur. Enfin sauf si ça fait trop mal et que la personne en face de toi est sensible. Tout dépend des circonstance en fait je pense. Tu veux revoir Naruto dans la fic. La personnalité, ce sera suffisant ?? Naruto, il réapparaît dans le chapitre 22. Héhé.

**Naruto-girl :** Merci beaucoup ! T'as rien compris. Lol. Ben les explications sont là pour la fin du dernier.

**Métamorphose 21**

-NEJI !!

-Je suis désolé ! Je pas fait exprès de tomber à ce moment !!

-Mais… mais… MAIS !!!

Neji calma tout de suite le jeu en expliquant que l'examen chunin venait de commencer et que les participants avaient été regroupés en un lieu avec une technique de permutation. Neji était tombé sur Sasuke et avait du permuté à cette heure précise.

Miki tomba des nus.

Quoi ? Mais… je… ça devait commencer demain matin !?

-C'est une invention du jury pour voir comment les concurrents réagissent aux imprévus.

-O.O Et s'il avait été sous la douche ? Ou… ou si.. on était en train de… de faire plus que s'embrasser ?!!

Neji se gratta l'arrière du crâne en haussant une épaule et en souriant.

-… ce sont des choses qui arrivent… mais t'aurais pas été déçue !

Miki ne sut rétorquer qu'une gifle. Gifle que Neji évita sans mal.

-Excuse-moi. De toute façon, je savais que vous ne le feriez pas, il croit que t'as tes machines !!

-èé. Ben non ! Je lui ai avoué que non et on devait faire l'amour cette nuit ! Il s'est super amélioré ! Itachi lui a donné pleins de conseils ! C'est des nuls les jurés de l'examen ! Ils m'ont gâché ma soirée ! Quand je saurais qui a décidé de ça, je vais le charcuter !!

-… désolé.

-…

Miki poussa un grand et long soupir.

-C'est pas ta faute…. Je vais rentrer chez moi…

-J'te raccompagne !! n.n !

-… t'es pas obligé.

Miki pressa le pas. Neji s'amusa à la suivre.

-Si ! Il se fait tard et je me dois de raccompagner les filles seules chez elles !!

-Vas trouver une autre fille !

-Non j'en ai une sous la main !

Miki arrondit les yeux en se figeant et dévisagea Neji. Elle fronça les sourcils et voulut lui donner une gifle. Neji agrippa le poignet de la demoiselle et sourit.

-C'est trop gentil de me donner la main !

-Hein ? Mais…. !

-Je te raccompagne ! n.n !

-Quoi ? Non ! Je t'interdis de venir chez moi !

-Alors on va chez moi !

Neji fit volte face en prenant correctement la main de Miki qui n'en revenait pas. Il l'emmenait.

-Mais arrêtes ! La permutation t'a grillé le cerveau ! J'veux pas aller chez toi !

-Je t'invite à dîner. n.n.

-Mais je refuse !!

Neji s'immobilisa et regarda. Miki dans les yeux. Il était brusquement sérieux.

S'il te plaît. Tu es la seule personne qui…

-O.O..

-… je veux pas… être tout seul… J'ai envie … de parler… s'il te plaît…

-….

Miki l'observa en réfléchissant. Il avait l'air mal et sincère.

-D… d'accord mais… juste le dîné.

Neji changea alors du tout au tout. Il sourit d'un air enjoué.

-Magnifique !! C'est parfait !

-O.O.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Miki était assise dans le salon de Neji, à table.

-Manges !

-..

#Je me suis faite avoir… V.V'#

Miki dîna avec Neji. En desservant la table, celui-ci lui demanda.

-Tu dors ici ?

-O.O Hein ?

-Deux. Tu dors ici? Je prépare la chambre d'ami. Il fait nuit dehors il est presque minuit. Tu vas pas rentrer chez toi à cette heure-ci !

-Mais je…

-La chambre d'ami Miki. C'est pas la mienne !

-..

-Je te signale que tu n'habites pas un super quartier en plus !

-... tu veux pas me raccompagner ?

–Je croyais que tu voulais pas de moi chez toi !

-… tu rentreras pas !

-… non. J'ai la flemme de marcher.

-O.O

Miki resta bouche bée.

-Bien !

-Bien ? O.ô ?

La blonde ne voulait plus discuter. Elle poussa Neji sur son chemin et se rendit dans l'entrée. Elle mit ses chaussures. Neji la rejoignit.

-Miki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je rentre toute seule !

-Ca va pas ! Ils sont pas net dans ton quartier arrêtes !!

Miki, la gorge serrée, eu les larmes aux yeux.

-M'en fou ! J'veux pas rester ici ! Tant pis si je me fais agresser ! Au moins ce sera pas toi !

-Miki…

Neji eut le cœur serré en la voyant. Elle enfila sa petite veste et ouvrit la porte. Elle rentra la tête entre ses épaules en la baissant. Elle parla d'une voix faible.

-Tu… tu ne me feras rien ? C'est vrai ?

-… non.

-… tu le diras pas à Sasuke ?

-Non bien sûr que non !

-…

Miki referma la porte et se tourna vers le brun.

-C'est pas juste… si j'avais été Naruto… j'aurai pu rentrer sans problème.

-… tu aurais voulu rester avec moi.

Neji eu un léger tremblement dans la voix en prononçant cette phrase. Miki voulut le regarder dans les yeux mais il dévia et se tourna.

-Je vais préparer la chambre.

Miki se tut et la suivit ; un peu mal à l'aise. Ceci fait, Neji laissa Miki se coucher et partit dans sa chambre.

Rendu là-bas, il s'assit sur son lit en soupirant et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se laissa tomber de côté sur le lit e se recroquevilla.

-Naruto…

Il grimaça et se tint le ventre en regardant de loin les photos sur le meuble en face de son lit.

Son cœur lui faisait mal.

-Tu me manques…

Une larme coula sur sa joue sans permission. Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

-Je me sens seul Naruto…

Il sentit son menton trembler et ses yeux brûler. Il retint ses sanglots et ses larmes. Il s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer quand soudain,

-Neji ?

Il sursauta et se releva d'un coup en se frottant les yeux. Miki entra timidement tandis que Neji reniflait.

-… je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non.. qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-… ça avait duré longtemps ton examen chunin quand tu l'as passé ?

-Pardon ?

-… il me manque…

Neji écarquilla les yeux. Miki glissa ses doigts dans ses propres cheveux et les tritura en rougissant.

-…j'arrête pas de penser que…

-Miki ça va durer au moins un mois ! Sans compter que s'il passe jusqu'au dernier tour, il devra avoir un long entraînement pour les duels !

-… ah bon ? … et…

-.. pleures pas !

Miki fut secoué d'un sanglot.

-Comment je vais faire s'il me manque déjà !!

-M… Miki ! Aaaah !! O.O! Pleures pas! C'est la séparation qui fait ça ! Tu vas te remettre !!

Neji ne savait plus quoi faire. Miki était devant lui en train de pleurer. Sasuke lui manquait. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains au-dessus des épaules de la demoiselle, il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait s'il se décidait à les poser.

Miki se rapprocha alors encore plus et se blottit contre lui. Neji baissa les yeux ; surpris.

Il se sentit rougir.

Même si c'était sous la forme de Miki, Naruto était venu de lui-même contre lui pour se faire consoler. Neji referma ses bras et la serra fort en fermant les yeux.

#Naruto…#

-Je veux voir Sasuke ! On m'a pas laissé lui dire au revoir !!

Neji ouvrit les yeux automatiquement. Il l'écarta et essuya ses joues.

-Miki… imagines-toi qu'il a dut partir en expresse pour une mission et qu'il n'a pas pu te le dire !

-Oui mais… ça va durer un mois et… et je…

-…

-Quand toi tu es parti ! .. J'ai tout oublié mais au début je…

Miki sanglotait et essuyait ses yeux tout en parlant.

-Au début j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelqu'un ! Et il me manquait à me faire pleurer ! Je…

Neji écarquilla les yeux.

-Je pensais que c'était Sasuke quand il partait en mission mais en fait, … au fond de moi… Na… Naruto.. il.. il voulait te voir! Tu lui manquais et là moi, … j'ai pas envie que Sasuke me manque autant parce-que, … je… j'étais vraiment mal !

Neji recula d'un pas ; les yeux grands ouverts. Il se cogna contre le lit et s'assit. Miki continuait de pleurer et de sangloter.

Il redescendit sur terre et se releva. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Miki, puis lui fit redresser son visage. Il lui sourit en collant son front au sien.

-Ca va aller Miki. Il va revenir tu as juste à être patiente. Dis-toi que les retrouvailles seront encore plus merveilleuses ! Imagine comment tu vas l'accueillir !

-O.O…

-Enfin non parce-que si ça se passe pas comme tu l'avais imaginé, tu vas être déçue et le pauvre Sasuke va se recevoir des coups.

Un léger éclat de rire échappa à Miki. Neji sourit plus sereinement. Il ré-essuya les joues de Miki et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

-Allez va te coucher. Rêve de ton beau brun et ne penses plus à la séparation mais aux retrouvailles. Demain, je t'emmène faire les boutiques. Y'a rien de mieux pour requinquer une fille !

Un autre éclat de rire échappa de nouveau à Miki.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Ah bon ? Alors on y va pas ?

-Si !!!

Miki avait prit une petite voix boudeuse.

-Tu l'as dit alors tu le fais !

Neji était amusé et attendrit.

-J'te fais marcher. Mais alors va te coucher maintenant ! Faut te reposer.

-hm.

-Oyasumi.

-Oyasumi.

Miki se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa Neji sur la joue sans réaliser son geste et retourna dans sa chambre.

Neji avait écarquillé les yeux en sentant les lèvres de la demoiselle sur sa joue. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sortir de ses pensées.

Il avait manqué à Naruto. A le faire pleurer. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait de force.. après l'avoir quasiment violé… Naruto avait voulu le voir. Naruto s'était senti seul malgré Sasuke !

Le ventre de Neji se noua. Le jeune homme se coucha mais ne put dormir de la nuit. Ce pourrait-il que Naruto ait eu des sentiments pour lui inconsciemment ? Est-ce que Naruto l'aurait aimé sans le savoir ? En même temps que Sasuke ? Peut-être s'était-il focalisé sur ce dernier parce-qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir ?

Neji repensa à sa première fois avec Naruto. Quand ce fut lui qui lui avait demandé de lui faire l'amour.

Naruto avait pleuré le lendemain. Pourtant, il avait eu l'air de beaucoup aimer pendant.. ce n'était pas le nom de Sasuke qu'il avait murmuré mais le sien.

Il revoyait ces instants dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et revécut cette fameuse nuit où Naruto ne s'était pas senti obligé.

Ils s'étaient embrassé tous les deux. Ils s'étaient caressés.

-Naru… to.. hh…

Neji avait l'impression d'encore l'avoir dans ses bras, d'encore avoir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il gémit en caressant son entrejambe au garde à vous.

Et si Naruto l'aimait finalement ? S'il avait une petite chance contre Sasuke ? Face à cet Uchiwa qui avait tout pour lui ? Même ce qu'il ne voulait pas au commencement ?

Le souffle de Neji était hésitant. Il se crispa un bref instant en se libérant et reprit une respiration normale.

Il continuait de penser à ce petit blond qu'il avait tant désiré et qu'il continuait à désirer.

Le cœur lourd, il se résigna en sachant toute la joie qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner. Sasuke était mieux pour lui… enfin elle.

Il voulut s'en convaincre mais ne réussit qu'à s'imaginer plus heureux avec Naruto que Miki et Sasuke.

Sasuke était un tricheur. Il ne savait pas à qui il avait vraiment affaire. Il ne savait rien de Naruto. Naruto qui avait tout changé dans ses habitudes et son comportement.

Oui. Sasuke était un tricheur. Il ne respectait pas les règles du jeu.

-Réveils-toi mon vieux… tu peux rien contre ce mec… t'es qu'un coureur…

Neji referma les yeux. Il était sur le dos, les bras grands ouverts de chaque côté de son corps.

Il soupira.

-V'là que j'parle tout seul… V.V''

Neji mit un de ses bras en travers de son visage.

#Après tout, j'ai un mois#

Il s'endormit finalement sur cette constatation.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut à cause de bruits.

-La ferme !! ….

Un cri accompagné d'un bruit de casse, et Neji du se lever en râlant. Il enfila un jean et alla voir en se grattant le crâne. Miki dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as cassé ?

Elle ramassait du verre. Neji s'agenouilla.

-Attends… j'vais le faire sinon tu vas te couper.

-… j'suis désolé.. j'voulais mettre la table pour nous deux.

-.. c'est rien.. installe-toi et bouge plus je te sers ton café une fois que j'ai ramassé ça…

Il était agacé et Miki s'en rendait compte. Elle n'osait plus rien dire ; elle s'assit et regarda Neji balayer la casse.

Elle n'osait plus s'excuser.

-Toujours aussi maladroit ; ça, ça n'a pas changé.

-… hm.

Neji servit le café et s'installe en face de Miki en soupirant.

-T'es encore fatigué ?

-Disons que je me suis endormi très… tard hier ou tôt ce matin.

-…

Neji s'étira en baillant et observa Miki boire son café. Ce qui le fit sourire.

-Bientôt tu vas lever le petit doigt !

-…

Miki rougit timidement.

-… je le fais de temps en temps…

Neji pouffa de rire ce qui fit froncer à Miki ses sourcils. Elle reposa la tasse de café tandis que Neji éclata de rire à gorge déployée.

-Neji !! èé !!

Mais Neji continuait de rire. Il se tint le ventre et du se lever et quitter la pièce. Miki soupira, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sortaient tous les deux du quartier Hyuga sous un même parapluie tenu par Neji.

-T'es une folle de shopping à vouloir sortir par ce temps !

-Tu m'as dit hier qu'on ferait les magasins ! Alors on les fait !

-… on va nous prendre pour un couple sous un même parapluie !

-Tant pis ! On s'en fout des ragots !! Je suis avec Sasuke et je le sais !

-…

#Qu'est-ce qu'elle endurerait pas pour faire du shopping…#

Miki toute heureuse et Neji attendrit se rendirent tous les deux dans un magasin que Naruto avait surnommé « les portes de l'enfer » la première fois qu'il y était entré.

Mais là, Miki était toute heureuse, elle salua même la vendeuse. Neji secoua le parapluie et suivit Miki dans les différents rayons.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui mais faut pas que je me laisse tenter !

Miki regardait avec les mains tout en discutant. Neji prit le vêtement qu'elle regardait et sourit.

-Vas-y lâche-toi. Je te fais des cadeaux. n.n.

-O.O Hein ?

-Vas-y je te dis! Tout ce qui te va bien et dont tu as envie, je te l'offre.

Miki réfléchit.

Deux secondes.

Elle sourit et appela la vendeuse d'une voix enjouée. Puis elle se tourna vers Neji et le prit dans ses bras en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle le remercia et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Neji posa sa main gauche dans son dos en souriant.

-Attention faut que ça me plaise aussi !!

-D'accord ! n.n.

Elle s'écarta et prit Neji par la main.

-Viens ! On va commencer par le début !

Il se laissa mener dans le magasin. Il servit en outre de « porteur » pour tous les vêtements.

-Bon ! n.n ! J'vais essayer maintenant ! T'inquiètes, ils ont des bancs !

-Je sais. On est déjà venu.

Ils se rendirent aux cabines d'essayages. Neji s'assit et pris son mal en patience. Miki lui montra quelques tenues avant qu'une indésirable n'arrive.

Miki enfilait une robe lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Ino derrière le rideau de la cabine.

-Neji !! Tu es revenu ?

-A… salut Ino. Oui ça fait quelques jours.

-Et tu m'as même pas appelé ?

-J'ai pas trouvé le temps je suis désolé.

Faux rire d'Ino. Miki écouta attentivement la discussion.

-Tu es venu avec qui ?

-Une amie.

-Une proie ?

Exclamation de Neji qui prit une voix doucereuse.

-Tu sais très bien que tu es ma seule proie !…

Miki écarquilla les yeux en serrant son poing sur le tissu de sa robe. Elle entendit le rire d'Ino.

-Je veux bien me laisser prendre !

Miki grimaça. La réponse de Neji lui fit mal au cœur sans qu'elle le veuille.

-Viens chez moi ce soir et on en parlera devant un verre.

Elle entendit comme un son de baiser, puis la voix d'Ino qui disait « à ce soir » plus bas.

Miki plaqua une main sur sa bouche et sentit ses yeux lui brûler. Elle se rhabilla avec ses vêtements et sorti. Neji la regarda ; surpris.

-T'as fini ?

-J'm'en vais. J'veux plus rien.

-Comment ?

Miki poussa Neji avec brutalité sans croiser son regard et sortie du magasin en courant. Neji resta figé quelques secondes, et lui couru après ; oubliant au passage son parapluie.

Il la trouva deux rues plus loin ; déjà trempée jusqu'aux os.

-MIKI !! ARRETES TOI !! REVIENS TU VAS ATTRAPER FROID !!

Miki ne se retourna pas et continua de courir. Neji la rattrapa et agrippa son poignet.

-Miki !

-LACHE-MOI !! T'ES QU'UN COUREUR !!

Neji entendit un sanglot. Il réalisa que Miki pleurait. Il fit deux pas pour être face à elle.

-Miki ? C'est à cause d'Ino ?

-T'es qu'un… un idiot ! … tu.. tu dis l'aimer mais.. tu te bats même pas… pour lui ! … Qu… qu'est-ce que…

Les yeux de Neji s'ouvrirent en grand doucement. Miki, de sa main libre, essuyait ses larmes mêlées aux gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour continuer ? … pourquoi tu vas voir ailleurs ! Tu sais très bien qu'il est fait pour toi !!

-Miki.. tu parles de Naruto ?

-Qui d'autre ? BAKA !!

-Mais… mais tu es avec Sasuke !

Elle hurla ; hors d'elle.

-JE SUIS MIKI !!!!

-…

-.. Naruto il… pourquoi tu peux pas comprendre qu'il vous aimait tous les deux ? Il voulait… être avec Sasuke pour se convaincre que… que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'aimer et… et Sasuke il… c'était son rival tout le monde le respecte. Vous étiez amis mais c'est parce-que tu étais toujours dans les bras des autres… tu t'amusais avec les sentiments… Naruto voulait pas souffrir.

-Il m'aime ? Miki… tu…

-Bien sûr qu'il t'aime ! .. pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'ait demandé de lui apprendre ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'ait demandé de faire l'amour ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'ait laissé l'embrasser ?!!

Miki ne pleurait plus. Elle regardait Neji, désemparée devant l'ignorance du brun sur les réels sentiments de Naruto à son égard.

-Seulement tu le prenais comme un jeu et lui était aussi attiré par Sasuke ! Avec Sasuke, il se persuadait qu'il pouvait… qu'il…

Miki soupira.

-Bats-toi si tu le veux ! Je suis avec Sasuke mais…

-Mais vous êtes la même personne tu comprends ! D'accord tu es féminine ! D'accord tu n'as plus ses habitudes comme manger les cornichons avec de la moutarde ou… ou même te servir dans les placards le matin au lieu de préparer la table mais tu…

-Je ne suis pas Naruto !

-Alors montre-le-moi ! Hein ! Où est-il ?!! Dis-moi !!

-….

Neji eut les larmes aux yeux. Sa voix était éraillée par la tristesse. Il commençait à craquer.

-Dis-moi où je peux le trouver ! Je ne demande que ça !

Neji s'accroupit en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Son cœur se déchirait. Il poussa une longue plainte et pleura. Il n'en pouvait plus de feindre le dédain.

-Il me manque tellement… je ne demande qu'à le voir, moi !

Miki s'accroupit et posa ses bras autour de la tête de Neji en appuyant la sienne dessus.

-Tu es avec Sasuke ! Tu es très heureux ! … je peux plus rien te demander ! T'es devenu une fille t'as les cheveux longs et tu te maquilles pour lui.. je peux plus rien faire … j't'ai déjà fait trop d'mal… Je peux que te laisser avec lui… tu es mieux avec..

Neji déglutit et fut secouer d'un sanglot en prononçant ses derniers mots.

-… avec ce con !

Miki ne disait rien. Elle resserra Neji qui posait un genou à terre pour se blottir correctement contre elle.

-Je peux plus rien faire Miki… plus rien.. Naruto est mort… il n'existe plus tu.. tu l'as tué… on l'a tué.. moi, … Sasuke… tous les autres…

Neji serrait les dents mais les sanglots étaient trop forts et trop nombreux. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes contre l'épaule de Miki qui passait une main dans les longs cheveux du brun comme pour le réconforter.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi Neji... sinon on va prendre froid.

Miki se leva et obligea Neji à en faire de même. Ils allèrent chez le jeune homme qui s'était repris et excuser de s'être ainsi laissé aller.

Miki prépara un thé. Neji s'était assis dans la cuisine et accoudé à la table. Il regardait Miki.

-J'ai ce que je mérite après tout…

-…

-Si je n'avais pas voulu avoir des tonnes d'histoires pas sérieuses, … j'aurai pu rendre Naruto heureux.

Miki posa une tasse de thé devant le nez de Neji.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi.

-… désolé.

-Tu l'as rendu heureux. Tu étais son seul ami.

-Il avait peur de moi.

-Il avait peur de souffrir plus que ce qu'il endurait déjà.

-…

Neji bu une gorgée de thé et leva les yeux vers Miki.

-Tu t'en es pas fait?

-Non je voudrais prendre une douche pour pas chopper la crève.

-Si tu veux.

-J'empreinte des vêtements.

-…

#Ils étaient à toi# pensa Neji sans rien dire.

Miki partit prendre sa douche. Neji bu son thé et alla s'allonger sur son lit en soupirant.

Il mourrait d'envie de revoir Naruto. Si seulement Miki n'était pas coincé en fille. Il regardait vers le couloir. La douche venait de s'éteindre. La porte ouverte, Neji aperçu Miki passer en peignoir ; elle essuyait ses longs cheveux blonds en marchant. Puis il perçut le son d'une porte se fermer. Elle devait sûrement se changer dans la chambre d'ami.

Il prit une bouffée d'air et se leva. Lui aussi voulait prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, il put sentir flotter le parfum fruité du gel douche que Naruto avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Il s'obligea à ne pas y faire attention et prit très rapidement sa douche.

Seulement lorsqu'il voulut sortir pour aller se changer dans sa chambre ; plus de peignoir.

Miki l'avait prit.

Il dut se contenter d'une serviette passée autour de sa taille. Il sortit dans le couloir et marcha d'un pas distrait quand soudain la sonnerie d'un portable retentit. C'était celui de Miki.

Miki qui se précipita dans le couloir et qui percuta Neji. Il tombèrent, cela va de soit, par terre ; et comme par hasard, la serviette de Neji glissa. Miki était à quatre pattes au-dessous de lui.

-O.O.. p.. papapa.. pardon...

Elle rougissait sans oser faire descendre ses yeux. Elle regarda sur le côté tout en s'écartant et se levant.

Neji fit de même ; moins troublé. Il repassa sa serviette du bain autour de sa taille.

-Tu m'avais prit mon peignoir…

-Désolée.

-Ton portable sonne toujours.

-Ah oui !!!

Miki contourna Neji correctement et alla répondre dans le salon où son portable traînait.

-a… allô ?

-Miki ?

euh oui… qui..

-C'est Kakashi.

-Ah ? Bonjour…

-Je te dérange pas ?

-N.. non je..

-Tu es sûr ? Tu as une voix bizarre.

-Non vous ne me dérangez pas.

-Bon. Je t'appel toi parce que je n'arrive pas à joindre Itachi. Sasuke a passé le premier tour et

-Sasuke ? Il va bien ?

-Très bien oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il faudrait que quelqu'un amène quelques-unes de ses affaires aux bâtiments de l'Hokage.

-Ah ?

Neji, de son côté, se changeait ; le sourire aux lèvres. Cela l'amusait ce qui venait de se passer.

Il s'attacha les cheveux en nattes et alla voir où en était Miki. Il la trouva dans le salon en train d'écrire. Elle faisait une liste des affaires qu'il fallait à Sasuke. Lorsqu'il le sut, il perdit son sourire.

Miki lui demanda s'il voulait bien l'aider. Il accepta ; forçant un sourire.

Rendu là-bas, Miki regroupa les affaires de Sasuke. Ce fut rapide car celui-ci en avait déjà préparé plusieurs.

-Kakashi-san t'a dit ce qui allait suivre comme épreuve ?

-Non. Il m'a juste dit que les candidats étaient tous regroupés.

-…

-Ils ont des jours de libre mais c'est dans un autre village.

-Je sais, j'y étais.

-…

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas te voir.

-hm. J'avais déviné.

Petit silence. Neji prit le sac de Sasuke et le mit sur ses épaules.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Ils sortirent.

Au bâtiment de l'Hokage, une montagne d'affaire était déposée sur un grand papier aux inscriptions bizarres.

-Ils vont envoyer tous ça là-bas ?

-Ce sont les affaires des participants.

Miki sursauta en entendant la voix de Gaara. Elle se retourna et sourit aux rouquin qui vint lui faire la bise.

-Tu as amené les affaires de Sakura ?

-Non de Temari. Elle fait partit de ceux qui surveillent. L'examen se passe dans mon village et elle a été demandée. J'ai vu les parents de Sakura tout à l'heure.

-Ok.

-Tu venais apporter celles de Sasuke ?

-Oui. Neji les a sur le dos. J'étais chez lui quand Kakashi m'a appelé.

-O.O Neji ?

-Oui.

-Tu étais chez lui?

-T'inquiète pas. Je maîtrise.

-..

Gaara ne dit rien mais ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un visage inquiet. Neji revint.

-C'est bon. Y'a son nom dessus et il est avec son équipe.

-Merci Neji.

-C'est bizarre qu'il n'ait pas demandé à Itachi tout de même.

Neji et Miki ne surent quoi dire. Ils savaient tous les deux où devait être Itachi.

Avec Hinata caché dans sa chambre au quartier Hyuga.

Hinata n'avait pas de travail aujourd'hui. Elle avait donc demandé à ce qu'on ne la dérange sous aucun prétexte ; qu'elle se reposait toute la journée dans sa chambre. En réalité, elle était sortie en douce avec Itachi. Ils s'étaient enfuis hors du village pour quelques heures.

Ils se promenaient en amoureux.

L'après-midi passa. Neji était allé récupérer son parapluie et Miki était restée chez elle sous escorte Gaaraéenne.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle remarqua tout un tas de cartons devant la porte ouverte de ce qui aurait du être un voisin.

Quelqu'un emménageait.

Cela avait été fréquent dans le courant de l'année passée. Naruto ayant disparu, on vendait plus facilement dans cet immeuble auparavant quasi-désert.

Seulement c'était le premier voisin direct.

Elle prit son temps, espérant entrevoir le dit-voisin. Ce dernier sorti alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer.

Il la vit et sourit en s'approchant et en tendant la main.

-Tiens ! Bonjour ! Je suis votre nouveau voisin. Enchanté.

-M… moi aussi.

-Vous habitez en couple?

Il mntra Gaara qui rougit et répondit au quart de tour.

-Non! Je suis pas son petit ami!!

-Ah... excusez-moi.

-… c'est rien. Bon.. Miki, j'y vais.

-Oui. Prochaine !

Gaara salua le voisin et les laissa. Un petit silence fit son apparition. Miki regardait le jeune homme. Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais n'osait pas demander.

-Vous… vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Oh non ! Ca ira merci ! J'ai laissé un message à un vieil ami. J'espère qu'il va l'écouter.

-hm… sinon n'hésitez pas !

-D'accord.

Il hocha la tête, puis demanda.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Oh pardon ! Je m'appel Miki !

-Shino. Aburame Shino.

-D'accord.

Miki le salua et rentra chez elle.

Shino… elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Puis elle se souvint. C'était celui qui était avec Neji ce fameux matin. Elle plaqua son dos à la porte.

C'était…

Miki mit une main sur son cœur.

#C'EST UN GIGOLO !!! O.O !!!#

A l'extérieur, une voix bien connue apparue.

-J'arrive pas à la fin ?

#Neji ?#

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Naruto va refaire surface!!!

_Le prochain chapitre, il sera en ligne.. au plus tôt, dimanche, au plus tard... euh.. le week-end prochain je pense. _

Vous me laissez une petite review? S'il vous plaît!!?


	22. Chapter 22

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 21 ! **

**Ika-chan :** Miki…. Euh… Miki.. lol. Je vais pas te dire la suite non plus quand même :p. C'est surtout à cause de Naruto que Naruto n'est plus là. XD. Et le voilà le prochain chapitre en question on l'on « revoit » notre Kitsune préféré !!

**Dadoune :** Je crois que… en fait… tout le monde attend de revoir Naruto .. euh Naruto. Mais.. Je veux pas me faire trucider moi !! Je… c'est pas.. LE Naruto. ahem… bah vous verrez bien ! n.n''

**Winry9 :** Merci beaucoup !! n.n. Toi aussi tu lève le petit doigt !! (lol) Je dois avouer qu'avant, ça m'arrivait ! Maintenant, je le colle par-dessus mon annulaire !! mdr. Tu veux que Naruto soit avec Neji. C'est noté ! (mais la fic est déjà fini sur cahier !!)

**Delphine :** héhé !! Et oui ! Le retour de Shino !! Mais que va t'il se passer !!?? Tintintin !!! (XD)

**Saisei :** et oui ! Je suis une sadique !! MOUAHAHAHA !! Mais bon. Vous êtes habitué avec déjà tous les chapitres de Frères coupé à des moment pas net !! (enfin si tu l'as lu.. euh.. euh… j'ose pas dire de bêtises donc je me tais. )

**Naruto-girl :** Merci ! Bah j'espère que ce chapitre sera poster le 20... mais je ne parierai pas dessus… ce sera plus le 26 au soir je pense…

**I love Chine :** La scène du magasin. XD. Ah oui ? Avec Ino ou les achats ?? ou l'après dans la rue ?? Bon.. j'arrête. D'accord. Naruto revient !!

**Métamorphose 22**

A l'extérieur, une voix bien connue apparue.

-J'arrive pas à la fin ?

#Neji ?#

-Salut Neji ! Non c'est sympa d'être venu.

-J'ai vu qu'il y avait quelques trucs à monter.

-Ouais.

-Tu peux attendre deux minutes, Je vais saluer quelqu'un.

-Si tu veux !

Miki sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte. Elle fit volte face et ouvrit. Neji lui sourit.

-Re !! n.n ! Ca va ? T'as vite ouvert !

-Euh je… j'étais juste derrière la porte.

Miki rougissait. Shino s'approcha et s'adressa à Neji.

-Tu la connais ?

-Oui. C'est une super grande amie ! n.n. Hein Miki !

-Ou… oui…

-On a Neji en connaissance commune alors ! Gaara aussi mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'ait reconnu.

-…

Miki ne semblait pas comprendre. Neji l'éclaira.

-Shino était ninja avant.

#O.O Voilà ! Je le connaissais y'à longtemps ! Il a changé !#

-Je me suis reconverti dans le social.

-… ah.

#Et quel social !#

Neji ne rajouta rien. Il regarda Shino qui triturait du papier de soie. Il se décida.

-Tu fais toujours la même chose qu'il y a un an ?

Shino ne répondit pas. Il afficha juste un visage gêné ce qui voulait dire oui.

Il changea de discussion.

-Je vais reprendre le rangement. n.n. Neji, c'est quand tu veux !

-J'arrive.

Il se tourna vers Miki.

-Ca va toi ?

Miki rougit.

-Oui ! Pourquoi ?

-Tu es un peu pâle.

Neji se pencha et colla son front à celui de la demoiselle. Il fronça les sourcils.

-T'as pas de fièvre pourtant.

-Neji…

-Hm ?

-Shino… c'est le garçon qu'il y avait chez toi ?

Neji se redressa ; surpris.

-C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-… oui.

-…

-…

-Tu… tu vas lui redemander de…

-…

Neji recula et s'apprêta à rejoindre Shino mais Miki prit sa main.

-Tu dînes ici ce soir ?

Il la fixa soudain.

-Comment ?

-Je… je voudrais te montrer… comme je suis bonne cuisinière maintenant….

Shino écoutait de loin sans se faire remarquer.

-Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de mettre les pieds chez toi ?

-Je…. j'ai changé d'avis.

-… Miki… Tu penses à Sasuke ?

-Je suis pas sa propriété. Je fais ce que je veux. Si je veux inviter un ami, c'est moi que ça regarde ! Même s'il lui ne t'apprécie pas.

Neji eut un petit rire amusé.

-C'est le cas de le dire !

-… alors… tu viens ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Bien.

Elle lâcha sa main.

-Tu peux y aller.

-Merci de me donner la permission !

-…

Neji parti rejoindre Shino. Miki ferma la porte.

Dans l'après-midi, Shino et Neji la virent passer. A l'allée, elle s'arrêta.

-Shino.

-Oui ?

-Vous voulez dîner avec nous ?

-O.O… euh.. je... merci mais.. j'ai du travail ce soir… une autre fois peut-être !

-D'accord.

Et elle repartit comme elle était venue. Shino se mit à rire doucement.

-… spéciale.

-Dis pas ça. Elle est adorable.

-Neji ! T'as un faible ?

-… pas ce que tu crois. Et puis elle a quelqu'un.

-hm… on va dire.

Une petite heure plus tard, Miki revenait les bras chargés de courses. Neji dans l'appartement de Shino ne la vit pas. Shino lui, se précipita pour aider la demoiselle.

-Merci.

-De rien. C'est assez lourd…

-J'ouvre, attendez juste deux secondes…

-Miki, vous pouvez me tutoyer.

-…

Elle acquiesça et le fit entrer pour qu'il puisse poser les courses.

-Merci.

-J'y retourne.

-D'accord.

Et il la laissa. L'après-midi passa vite. Miki avait un nœud dans le ventre mais elle savait que cela venait de Naruto au fond d'elle. Il était stressé d'accueillir Neji chez lui… elle, après tout ce temps.

Après tout ce que Miki avait dit sur lui et ce qu'il ressentait, il n'arrêtait pas d'obliger Miki à aller se voir dans un miroir, à se recoiffer, à changer de tenue, …

L'heure fatidique arriva. Neji sonna à la porte. Le cœur de Miki battait la chamade. Elle ouvrit.

-S… salut…

-Bonsoir ! n.n. Dis donc ! Tu t'es faite belle !

-… ah ? Tu trouves ?..

-Oui ! Magnifique même !

Miki rougit.

-M… merci.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr !!

Elle s'écarta et le laissa passer. Elle ferma et respira un bon coup pendant que Neji allait vers le salon.

-Miki !

#faut que je me détende !!#

-Miki !!

Elle sursauta et fit volte face. Neji lui sourit, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Euh.. c'est quoi le truc ?.. Tu.. enfin le salon.. t… t'as mis des bougies et tout je…

-… c'est…

La gorge de Miki se serra à cause de Naruto.

-C'est un dîné !? On.. dîne ensemble !?

-Oui mais… on dirait un rendez-vous galant !

Miki baissa la tête et fit naviguer ses yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle sourit.

-Non ! C… c'en est pas un ! C'est juste… pour marquer le coup !

-…

-…

-Ca va ?

Miki hocha la tête. Elle cligna deux trois fois des paupières et sourit à Neji.

-Installe-toi, je vais servir. n.n.

-D'accord…

Neji alla s'asseoir ; Miki servit le repas. Le dîné commença dans un silence pesant. Miki entendait le son des battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

-Il en avait des meubles aujourd'hui Shino !!

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-…

De nouveau, un blanc dans la conversation.

-Miki.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu t'es changée pour le dîné ?

-Hein ?

Miki fixa Neji qui la montra de sa fourchette.

-Tu t'es faite belle, tu t'es maquillée, t'as mis une superbe robe qui te met en valeur, …

-…

-Alors ? Si je ne savais pas que tu es avec Sasuke, je penserais que tu veux.. me séduire.

-… non !

-….hm.

Il l'observa discrètement. Miki s'était remise à manger en évitant son regard. Il posa ses couverts.

-Je refuse Miki. Je ne veux pas casser ton couple avec Sasuke.

Neji se leva et contourna la table. Il donna un baiser à Miki sur le front, lui dit bonne nuit, et partit.

Lorsque Miki entendit la porte se refermer, elle fondit en larmes.

-C'est ta faute !! Si tu te calmais un peu !! J'aurai pas fait tout ça pour ce dîner !! Idiot !!

Un sanglot lui échappa ; elle n'entendit pas la porte se rouvrir.

-T'es qu'un idiot !! Si tu lui parlais toi-même, il voudrait bien…

-Miki ?

Elle redressa son visage et le tourna vers l'entrée du salon. Neji l'observait ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-A qui tu parles ?

Elle se tourna pour ne plus qu'il la voit mais Neji vint vers elle.

-Miki ?

-Non, … me… me regarde pas je.. je suis affreux… j'ai pleuré et je…

-O.O

Neji s'écarta tout doucement. Miki leva les yeux vers lui.

-…

-« Affreux » ? N… Naruto ?

Neji ne savait plus à qui il s'adressait. « Affreux » avait-elle dit.. alors…

Les ongles de la demoiselle s'entrechoquaient.

-Tu m'en veux pas Neji ?

-Naruto ?

-… h… hm… c… c'est moi… je…

Naruto eut les larmes aux yeux.

-J'arrive pas à me retransformer mais c'est moi… M… Miki veut que… que je te parle alors… elle veut plus rien dire…

-« Miki » ? Naruto je comprends plus rien ! T'es devenu skyzo ?

-… je… je sais pas me débrouiller avec les autres… Miki elle, … elle y arrive.

-Naruto… O.O…

Le jeune Hyuga n'en revenait pas. Naruto, sous les traits de Miki, pleurait silencieusement sans bouger et osait à peine croiser son regard.

-Qu… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu es parti… j'étais tout seul et j'y arrivais plus ! .. Je t'ai vu avec Shino… t.. transformé en moi en plus ! Je servais plus à rien ! Je…

-Naruto, je.. je suis désolé. Tu étais avec Sasuke !

Neji reposa ses genoux à terre et ses mains sur ceux de Naruto.

-Tu n'avais pas voulu me voir et…enfin… je t'aime et tu ne voulais plus me voir !…

-Mais y'avait Sasuke ! J'étais avec Sasuke !!

-… Naruto… tu l'es toujours !

-Non… c'est pas moi qu'il aime… c… c'est Miki.

-…

Neji posa une main sur la joue de Naruto.

-Tu l'as enfin compris ?…

-…

Naruto grimaça en retenant ses pleurs. Neji se redressa sur ses genoux et entoura le cou de « la demoiselle » de ses bras.

-Ca va aller Naruto. Ca va aller…

Neji embrassa la joue de Naruto qui se crispa et arrêta de pleurer brusquement.

-Neji… euh.. tu.. tu peux me lâcher ?

Neji s'écarta.

-Excuse-moi.. désolé…

-C'est rien.

Neji remarqua les joues de Naruto rougirent. Ou plutôt Miki.

-C'est moi je.. excuse-le, … il est partit…

-O.O ?! Miki ?

-n.n''... C'est moi.

Neji soupira et s'assit sur le sol en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ok. Merci de me le dire…

-Vraiment navré.

-… c'est parce-que je l'ai embrassé sur la joue ?

-… je crois…

Nouveau soupire. Soudain, Neji sursauta. Son portable vibrait dans sa poche.

-J'ai un appel.

-Tu peux aller dans la cuisine si tu veux.

-Merci.

Il répondit en traversant le couloir.

-Allô ?

-Neji ? T'es où ?

-Ino ! A… O.O… !!

Miki, dans le salon, avait entendu le prénom prononcé.

A peine deux minutes passèrent avant que Neji ne revienne dans le salon.

-Miki je suis désolé… je dois y aller. On m'attend chez moi.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle le laissa s'en aller sans rien dire.

Neji arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il était passé par les toits. Ino l'attendait, adossée au mur de la façade.

-T'es gonflé !

-Désolé… j'ai eu un empêchement.

-T'as intérêt à te faire pardonner correctement.

Neji fit entrer la blonde et ferma à clé. Il se laissa embrasser.

-On boit un verre ?

-n.n. Pourquoi pas passer directement à la chambre ?

Neji sourit.

-Vas-y ! J'amène une bouteille.

-n.n. Me fais pas attendre !

-Comptes sur moi.

Ino s'éloigna vers la chambre.

De son côté, Miki se coucha lentement. Naruto n'arrivait pas à se consoler.

#Ino…. Il est avec Ino…#

Elle se mordit au coin des lèvres en se tournant sur le côté ; prenant son oreiller dans ses bras.

Une demi-heure ou plus passa sans qu'elle ne trouve le sommeil. Naruto l'empêchait de dormir.

-J'en ai assez !!

Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de Neji. Lequel répondit automatiquement.

-Allô ?

-Neji ?

-Oui.

-C'est Miki.

-… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je te dérange pas ?

-Non. J'arrive pas à dormir.

Naruto prit le dessus sur Miki.

-Neji ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu… t'es pas.. avec Ino ?

-Non j'l'ai renvoyée chez elle… elle était pas très heureuse mais… j'arrête pas de penser à Naruto.

-…

-Miki ?

-Non en fait… c'est moi, c'est Naruto.

Neji écarquilla les yeux et s'assit sur son lit.

-Naruto ? Ca va ? Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur quand je t'ai embrassé ! Je…. j'attendais pas plus.

-…

-M.. Miki… m'a dit… que tu m'aimais aujourd'hui.

Naruto déglutit. Et entendit la question de Neji.

-C'est vrai ?

Naruto tortillait les draps entre ses doigts.

-Oui mais.. tu n'es jamais sérieux… j'ai pas envie que tu me jètes si… si.. ; moi je veux que se soit sérieux nous deux….

-… et comment on fait pour Sasuke ?

-….

-Je sais qu'il est en examen pour un mois mais après ?

-.. je ne sais pas.

-…

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas avec Ino ?

-Oui.

-…

-Faut dormir Naruto.

-On en parlera demain ?

-Je vais partir en mission demain matin.

-Tu passes avant ?

Neji ne put retenir un sourire. Il accepta, raccrocha, et tous deux purent s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Neji rendit visite à Naruto, il espérait.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour…

-J'ai… affaire à Naruto ou Miki ?

La blonde rougit.

-Naruto…. Entres..

-Merci.

Neji ne pensait qu'à une chose depuis la veille : donner un baiser à Naruto même s'il était sous les traits d'une jeune femme.

Il en avait rêvé cette nuit plusieurs fois.

-Tu as mangé ce matin ?

-Oui merci.

-Je petit déjeunais… ça te dérange pas si…

-Non ! non, non !

Naruto mena Neji dans la cuisine. Ce dernier remarqua la table. Naruto, une tasse à la main s'assit en l'entendant parler.

-… c'est vrai que tu te sers plus dans les placards…

-Oui… la plupart du temps je… non je suis tout le temps Miki.

-Mais là, tu es Naruto.

-…

Neji s'approcha de Naruto très doucement. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

-Naruto je… j'ai très envie de…

Neji se pencha et ferma les yeux. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il sentit le souffle de Naruto contre ses lèvres.

Puis soudain un bruit de casse. Il sursauta et se recula. La blonde prit un air horrifié en regardant la tasse de café brisée au sol.

-Mince !! Naruto qu'est-ce que t'as fait !!?

-Na… Miki ?

Miki soupira en s'accroupissant et commença à ramasser les morceaux de la tasse.

-Oui…. J'suis désolée…

-…

Neji attrapa une éponge et aida Miki.

-Je vais trop vite. Tu.. tu peux lui dire que je suis désolé ?

Miki sourit.

-Il entend.

-… je suis désolé… faut… faut me dire si… si je vais trop vite.

La main de Miki trembla. Elle parla.

-Tu vas trop vite Neji.

-Je sais Miki… mais j'aimerai que Naru

-C'est moi. C'est Naruto.

Neji s'immobilisa et fixa Naruto. Celui-ci était mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas trop vite. Je… je voudrais… qu'on prenne notre temps.

Neji hocha la tête.

-Ok. C'est promis.

-…

-…

-Tu m'embrasses ?

Neji sourit.

-Je croyais que tu voulais prendre ton temps ?

-…

Naruto haussa une épaule.

-C'est qu'un baiser !

Le brun sourit plus tendrement. Il s'approcha de Naruto. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et sentit Neji poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis se reculer.

-Tu en auras un autre quand je reviendrai de mission.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et rougit ; Neji était presque contre lui. Ils se levèrent et finir de nettoyer le sol.

-Tu dois y aller maintenant ?

-Oui…

-… a… alors… à…. A bientôt ?

-Oui ! n.n.

Neji, dans l'entrée, s'approcha de Naruto tout doucement. Il écarta ses bras.

-Je peux ?

"La blonde" hocha la tête. Neji l'enlaça en humant l'odeur de son parfum dans son cou. Il était bien. Naruto était un peu crispé.

Neji le serra un peu plus et lui chuchota « je t'aime » avant de le lâcher et de partir pour sa mission.

Naruto, après que Neji soit partit, s'engouffra au plus profond de son esprit ; laissant de nouveau Miki prendre le dessus.

Laquelle sentit un pincement heureux dans son cœur.

Neji, lui, se trouvait sur un nuage et ne voulait pas réellement en descendre ; il s'efforçait de ne pas penser au malaise Miki-Sasuke-Naruto-lui.

Quatre personnes en trois. Ce n'était pus un triangle amoureux mais un carré… isocèle ?

Soupir intérieur. Non, il redescendait déjà sur terre.

Pourtant…

Il avait bien voulu.

Oui. Naruto s'était laissé embrasser. Il l'avait même demandé.

-Il t'est arrivé quelque chose Neji ?

Le jeune Hyuga sortit de ses pensées et adressa un œil curieux à Jiraya.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as l'air particulièrement heureux.

-Oui je ne dirai pas le contraire.

-Pourtant le démon est décédé dans l'année ? Tu dev

Neji le coupa.

-Non. Il est caché c'est tout.

-… ?

-Il est malade et à peur.

Jiraya fronça les sourcils, mais ne demanda rien.

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre !!**

« -J'arrive pas à retenir mes… mes gémissements.

-C'est normal ! C'est pas grave !

-Mais avec Sasuke j'y arrive !!

Neji fronça ses sourcils et se redressa un peu plus.

-A qui je parle là ? »

**Vous me laissez une petites reviews s'il vous plaît ?? n.n.**

Neji : O.O…. #heureux, le regard dans le vague#

Nana : youhou ?? Neji ?

Neji : O.O...

Nana : XD. Il est total ailleurs là !

Naruto : Ben c'est normal ! Il sort avec moi !!

Sasuke : « peut rien dire, il est pas là !! mouahaha !! #


	23. Chapter 23

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 22 !** _(j'espère n'avoir oublié personne... ) _

**Saisei : **Vive la géométrie. XD. Quand Sasuke sera de retour ?? euh.. ouais… hum.. n.n''.. Je ne dis rien !!

**Ika-chan : **C'est marqué Naru(Miki)Sasu. Dans les couples. (dsl)

**Meisenshi :** Moi et la géométrie, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas croisé alors j'ai fait plus simple. Mdr. Sasuke cocu, … hmmm.. mnon pas vraiment.. enfin.. ça dépend comment tu regarde la figure et sous quel plan !! lol.

**Delphine :** Et oui, je suis une grande sadique !! mouahaha !! ben bisou du fin fond de la Mayenne !! XD

**Dadoune : **2 en 1 ! mais c'est génial !! lol. Enfin pas pour Neji.. pas pour.. bon d'accord. Lol. J'ai rien dit. Ben voilà. C'est pour ça que je redoutais les déception. Ce n'est pas vraiment Naruto. Enfin pas physiquement même si la tête y est.

**Métamorphose 23**

Jiraya fronça les sourcils, mais ne demanda rien.

Quelques jours passèrent. Neji revint de mission. Il voulut aller voir Naruto mais personne ne répondait à sa porte.

Il re-sonna. Une voix connue lui répondit.

-Elle travaille aujourd'hui.

Neji regarda sur le côté. Shino ouvrait son appartement. Il rentrait. Neji sourit.

-Shino ! Comment vas-tu ?!!

-Bien merci. Miki est à l'Ichiraku.

-Ah. D'accord.

-Tu veux entrer ?

-Non je vais… je vais passer voir Hinata pour lui dire que je suis rentré.

-hm…

-Salut ! n.n

-Salut….

Neji repartit sans faire attention. Shino le regardait attentivement. Il se posait des questions.

Neji alla au quartier Hyuga ; au manoir principal. Il y vit Hinata qui semblait étrangement stressée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Ah Neji !! Tu es rentré ??

-Comme tu peux le voir. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-….

Hinata grimaça ; une larme fit son apparition dans ses yeux. Neji écarquilla les siens.

-HINATA !!

La cousine de Neji fut secouée par un sanglot. Neji ferma la porte du bureau et se précipita vers Hinata qui pleurait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!! Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ?

-Je me suis disputée avec Itachi !

-Mais… p… pourquoi ?

-Je sais même plus !!

-…

Neji soupira et berça Hinata de droite à gauche dans ses bras en attendant qu'elle se calme un peu.

-C'est juste une dispute Hinata… ça arrive ! Ca faisait même bizarre que vous ne vous soyez pas encore disputé avec deux années ensemble !

Il la fit reculer et s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Puis il se pencha.

-Ca fait combien de jours ?

-… d… deux… et… et il m'a pas laissé de message ni rien sur mon portable… je… je veux l'appeler…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce-que.. p… parce-qu'il m'a dit de pas le faire. Il…

La voix d'Hinata s'étrangla.

-Il va rompre si…

-Il fera jamais ça Hinata ! Voyons Réfléchis ! Il t'aime trop ! Les différents de nos deux familles ont été chassé par vous deux en un seul regard !

-Ca tient jamais les coups de foudre…

-Je t'interdis de dire ça.

-…

Neji attrapa le téléphone d'Hinata et le posa devant elle sur son bureau.

-Allez ! Appel !

-…

-Allez !!

Hinata prit le combiné.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

-Que tu veux le voir et parler de ce qui s'est passé.

-… je me souviens pus pourquoi on s'est disputé.

-…

Neji soupira.

-C'est pas grave ! Ca doit être la même chose de son côté !

-.. je veux pas. C'est un idiot.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce-qu'il ne rappel pas pour s'excuser de m'avoir crié dessus !

-Et si c'est la tienne ?

-C'est jamais la faute des files !

-….

Nouveau soupir. Neji s'appuya au bureau et observa le visage fermé mais encore en proie à quelques larmes d'Hinata.

-J'irai lui parler.

-ô.ô ?

Il lui sourit.

-Je dois prendre soin de toi après tout ! n.n.

-…

Hinata baissa les yeux.

-Merci.

-Remets-toi. Demain, ce sera oublié.

-hm.

Hinata acquiesça en essuyant ses joues. Neji sourit et s'installa face à elle.

-Au fait ! n.n. Naruto. Il a refait surface !

-O.O Pardon ?

-Il n'arrive pas à se retransformer, on ne sait pas encore pourquoi mais je lui ai parlé avant de partir en mission.

-Mais… enfin…

-Il a développé une autre personnalité. Celle de Miki.

Hinata parut choquée. Neji lui expliqua tout. Il se tut à propos du baiser et des sentiments de Naruto. Il ne savait pas encore comment ils allaient faire par rapport à Sasuke et Miki ; il préférait donc se taire.

Il retourna voir chez Miki en début de soirée. Elle lui ouvrit.

-Salut. Je… je viens voir Naru… hmmm !! … O.O !!!

Neji fut obligé de se taire ; Miki lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche.

-Nejiii !!n.n. Comment vas-tu ! C'est drôle que tu arrives maintenant ! On parlait de ta cousine avec Itachi !!

Neji se détendit. Miki retira sa main et posa son index sur la bouche de Neji. "Elle" sourit et murmura.

-Bonsoir Neji. n.n. Je viens juste une minute pour…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Neji. Puis elle se recula.

-.. ça. n.n. Je te laisse avec Miki maintenant.

-d'accord.

Neji avait un peu la tête qui tournait. Il suivit Miki jusque dans le salon. Itachi était assis sur un fauteuil et le salua de loin.

-Neji…

-Itachi.

Neji se racla la gorge. Miki partit dans la cuisine.

-J'ai vu Hinata aujourd'hui.

-….

-Elle a pleuré.

-Ah oui…

Itachi prit un air absent. Neji s'assit et le fixa.

-Tu es ici… pour parler avec Miki de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non. Je venais lui donner des nouvelles de Sasuke. J'en ai eu pas Kakashi.

-…

Itachi adressa un regard en coin à Neji.

-Hinata t'a raconté ?

-Non…enfin je sais que vous vous êtes disputés et que ça la touche parce-qu'elle a pleuré dés qu'elle m'a vu… j'ai l'impression qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se laisser aller.

Itachi fit des mouvements très discrets de têtes. Des mouvements négatifs en plaquant doucement une main sur son visage. Neji continuait.

-Elle ne pouvait parler à personne d'autre et j'étais en mission.

-Je sais très bien qu'elle ne parle qu'à toi Neji.

Miki les interrompit ; un peu mécontente.

-Merci pour moi ! èé. Je suis qui là-dedans ?

-Miki… le prend pas mal mais..

-Oui. Je sais, je suis bavarde Itachi ! Mais c'est pas une raison !

Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin sans se faire remarquer de Miki. Itachi lui, … ce fut le contraire. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et regarda Neji de face.

-Et toi au fait, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

-O.O

Neji fut sauver par Miki. Celle-ci donna une tasse de café aux deux invités en s'adressant à Itachi.

-Changes pas de sujet Itachi ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec Hinata ?

Soupir de la part d'Itachi.

-Rien c'est qu'une petite dispute.

-Hinata n'a pas l'air de ton avis ! Elle pensait que tu allais rompre ! Elle ne voulait pas t'appeler par peur de ta réaction !

-…

-En plus elle ne se souvient même plus du pourquoi de la dispute !

Itachi rit doucement.

-C'est bien ma puce…

Miki sentit ses joues rosir doucement. Elle se décida et demanda à Itachi ce qui c'était passé.

L'aîné des Uchiwa se redressa sur son fauteuil.

-C'est rien… je l'appellerai. Je m'excuserai et ce sera oublié.

Neji pensa à cet instant que c'était plus que ça. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Miki sourit ; heureuse.

-Tant mieux ! Je suis soulagée !

-…

-Tu t'inquiètes trop Miki ! Ne t'en fais plus pour moi et Hinata.

Neji observa Itachi sans prononcer un mot. Il but le café offert par Miki et écouta la conversation qu'ils avaient sur Sasuke.

Un peu plus tard, Itachi prit congé avec un manque certain de confiance en Neji. Il se faisait tard, et ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Cependant, il était partit. Neji lui avait fait comprendre implicitement que rien ne craignait.

Lorsque Miki revint dans le salon, Neji l'observa intensément.

-Tu… es toujours Miki ?

-… oui.

-…

Neji tritura le haut du fauteuil où se trouvait Itachi quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se trouvait derrière.

-Naruto ?

-… il te le dira quand il sera là Neji.

Neji qui retint un soupir.

-C'est quand même étrange.

-…

-J'ai l'impression de parler à une fille tout le temps.

-Désolé.

Un silence prit place. Neji décida de laisser Miki et Naruto « seuls » ; il s'éclipsa aux toilettes quelques minutes.

Peu de temps passa mais lorsque Neji arriva dans le salon, il remarqua que Miki avait l'air plus stressée.

-Miki ?

-non… je…

-Naruto ?

Naruto hocha la tête en regardant sur le côté.

-Je… j'ai un peu peur de me montrer… je…

-De te montrer ? n.n''.. Tu es sous les traits d'une fille !

-…

Naruto mordit sa lèvre inférieure et déglutit sans pouvoir ni savoir quoi dire. Neji s'approcha de lui.

-Naruto ! Dis-moi.. tu n'as pas peur de moi quand-même !?

Naruto fit un mouvement négatif de tête et baissa les yeux. Neji posa une main sur son crâne. Naruto se crispa et ferma les yeux.

-Naruto !

-J… j'ai pas peur !

Neji glissa sa main sur sa joue.

-Tu trembles.

-ça fait un an…

-.. que tu es Miki je sais.

-…

-Pleures pas, hein !

Neji avait remarqué de l'humidité se former dans les yeux de son ami.

-Naruto. Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Je me moquerai pas de toi et je ne t'obligerai pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

-…

Les épaules de Naruto se mirent à être prises de tressautements. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Neji se pencha un peu plus.

-Na

Neji ne put finir. Naruto ouvrit en grand ses bras et se serra contre Neji en pleurant.

-Tu m'as manqué !! Tu m'as manqué Neji !!

Neji glissa à son tour ses bras à la taille de Naruto.

-Toi aussi tu me manquais Naruto. Ne pleure plus.

Naruto sanglotait toujours. Neji le berça tout comme il l'avait fait avec Hinata quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait en plus sa joue sur le haut de son crâne.

-Tu es devenu encore plus fragile à force.

-.. t'as dit.. que.. que tu te moquerais pas !

-Excuse-moi.

-…

Neji sentait les mains de Naruto dans ses cheveux. Il entortillait ses doigts à sa longue chevelure.

-Tu es un peu calmé ?

Le brun essuya les yeux de Naruto ainsi que ses joues d'une main. Ce dernier hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

-hm… si… si tu veux.

Neji redressa le visage féminin de Naruto et parla d'une voix douce.

-Non pas si je veux. Si toi tu es d'accord.

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux. Il savait que ça allait aller plus loin. Il sentait Neji fébrile, et lui aussi avait du mal à tenir malgré l'appréhension de n'être qu'une simple « proie ».

Tant pis. Si ça tournait mal, « il » serait définitivement « elle ». Il ne croirait plus en personne.

Seulement ce soir, il avait envie d'essayer.

-Neji je suis sérieux quand je dis que… que je… veux vraiment… être un couple avec un toi.. me fait pas de mal s'il te plaît.

-…

-Tu… tu veux faire l'amour, hein ?

Naruto comprit « oui » en cernant le souffle tremblant de Neji. Il baissa la tête un instant, et la redressa en allant toucher les lèvres de Neji.

Le brun le resserra doucement et poussa une petite plainte avant d'entrouvrir sa bouche. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, mais quand Naruto suçota sa lèvre inférieure, Neji ne sut tenir.

Il fit redécouvrir à sa langue la bouche de Naruto. Découvrir en réalité car ce corps était celui de Miki.

Tout eut l'air de s'éclipser autour d'eux durant ce baiser.

Neji et Naruto n'osaient plus faire un geste par peur de rompre la magie de l'instant. Seul le baiser comptait.

Le second fut plus empressé, le suivant aussi. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre à se déshabiller l'un l'autre fébrilement.

Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient en retirant les derniers vêtements de l'autre. Ils ralentissaient leurs gestes au fur et à mesure.

Neji voulait être le plus doux et le plus tendre possible pour Naruto. Et Naruto se questionnait sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il s'allongea ; anxieux.

-Neji..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Neji se couchait lui aussi. Il parlait en caressant les hanches de Naruto.

-Miki… n'a jamais eu d'orgasme.

Neji embrassa le cou de Naruto avant de répondre.

-Je suis avec toi là, … pas elle.

-Oui mais.. elle ressent aussi.. je…

Neji s'arrêta et se redressa sur un coude. Il regarda Naruto dans les yeux.

-Tu ne veux plus ?

-.. c'est que.. je vole sa première fois à Miki…

-….

Neji prit une grande inspiration et retint un soupir. Il allait s'écarter quand la blonde agrippa ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Non !! Neji continues !! Continues si tu es sérieux ! Naruto a besoin d'amour !

Neji écarquilla les yeux.

-Miki ?

-Je te laisse avec Naruto. Continuez tous les deux.

-…

Miki lâcha l'épaule de Neji, et Naruto refit surface.

-…. Bon.. a… alors tu…

Neji se pencha lentement et embrassa Naruto au coin des yeux, puis sur la bouche, la mâchoire en caressant « son sein gauche » et ses côtes.

Il entendit un gémissement aigu. Puis d'autres quand l'une de ses mains caressa encore et longuement le corps brûlant de Naruto.

-Non Neji arrêtes !!

-hein ?

Il releva son visage.

-Je fais trop de bruit !

-Pardon ?

-J'arrive pas à retenir mes… mes gémissements.

-C'est normal ! C'est pas grave !

-Mais avec Sasuke j'y arrive !! Je gémis à peine avec lui !!

Neji fronça ses sourcils et se redressa un peu plus.

-A qui je parle là ?

« Naruto » rougit.

-Miki…

-O.O Miki ? Mais!.. T'es gonflée! Je fais l'amour à Naruto là !

-.. désolé…

-Il est où Naruto ? Pourquoi il est partit ?

-Non c'est… c'est moi.. c'est parce-que j'ai eu peur quand il a gémit bruyamment… ça.. m'a fait bizarre et j'ai prit le dessus sans le vouloir…

-Et bien laisse la place à Naruto ! Et ne reviens plus !

-…

Un instant, et Neji voit Miki sourire d'un air gêné et hausser une épaule.

-Excuse-le…

-Naruto ?

-Oui.

-La laisse plus venir cette nuit ! Ca me déstabilise.. je sais plus avec qui je suis sinon ! C'est toi que j'aime ! J'ai aucune envie de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

-Oui.

-… hm…

-…

-Je… je continue ? C'est bon ? Elle reviendra pas ?

-Vas-y.

Neji acquiesça d'un air certain et revint embrasser Naruto. Il sentit les mains de ce dernier dans son dos ; puis descendre sur ses fesses et les palper doucement.

Un grognement d'envie remonta dans sa gorge.

Les mains de Naruto se retirèrent automatiquement et tout son corps se crispa.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de grogner comme ça ? Sasuke il fait jamais ça !!

Neji rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta pour voir le visage affolé de ce qui aurait dû être Naruto.

-Miki ?!!

Oui, c'était bien Miki. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-Dé… désolé !! .. j'ai pas fait exprès !

-AH NON !! Y'EN A MARRE !!!

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« Ils se fixèrent un instant. Naruto eut un sourire en coin.

-Elle me dit de continuer.

-Décides. Je ne veux pas t'obliger.

Naruto s'appuya sur ses coudes et embrassa Neji.

-Je t'aime. »

_**Vous me laissez une review en passant ?? n.n **_


	24. Chapter 24

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 23**

**I love Chine : **Euh... oui, c'est toujours le corps de Miki! Et les personnalités juste les personnalités s'inter-changent de temps en temps ! Mais le corps reste féminin. Ca, c'est certain !!

**Dadoune :** Non. C'est pas un shampoing ! XD. C'est marrant que Miki revienne tout le temps !! Ca frustre encore plus Neji, donc ce sera encore meilleur quand il y arrivera !! mdr.

**LaPiN2LuNe : **Un beau petit Neji frustré par là !!! XD

**Meisenshi :** Non. Le pauvre Neji, il doit être trèèèèès frustré là ! n.n'… Merci pour tes encouragements !!

**Métamorphose 24**

Neji rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta pour voir le visage affolé de ce qui aurait dû être Naruto.

-Miki ?!!

Oui, c'était bien Miki. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-Dé… désolé !! .. j'ai pas fait exprès !

-AH NON !! Y'EN A MARRE !!!

-excuse-moi…

-Mais merde à la fin !!

Neji était à bout et de plus en plus frustré au fil des interruptions de Miki.

-Je pourrai être tranquille avec Naruto une petite heure !? C'est trop demandé ?

-O.O.. Une… une heure ! Ca dure autant ?

-O.ô ? Hein ?

-S... Sasuke.. ça lui prend trois minutes...

Neji resta sans voix. Miki rougit.

-… j'aurai peut-être pas du te le dire…

-Miki ! Ca lui prend vraiment trois minutes ?

-…

Elle ne répondit rien. Cela voulait tout dire. Neji se racle la gorge.

-Je prends pas une heure mais… un petit câlin après le gros ça n'a jamais fait de mal… en fait… j'aimerai bien que tu nous laisses plus longtemps qu'une heure.. mais il faut que Naruto veuille bien se montrer plus…

-…oui… désolé.. je vous laisse..

-Merci.

-hm.

-Miki !!

-E… oui ?

-Si… si j'fais des bruits bizarres ou que j'agis pas comme Sasuke. Tu te retiens et tu restes où tu es, ok ?

-Oui…

Après de nouveau avoir rougit, Miki laissa Naruto qui s'excusa une fois de plus pour elle.

Cette fois, Neji put grogner ou gémir autant qu'il voulait, Miki n'apparut pas à ses yeux. Il embrassait, caressait, enlaçait le corps féminin de Naruto avant que de nouveau, l'ambiance soit rompue.

-Naruto…

-hmm ?…

-T'as ce qu'il faut ?

Naruto caressait le dos de Neji de ses mains tremblantes ; il mourrait d'envie que Neji le prenne. Il répondit d'une voix absente.

-De quoi tu parles ?…

Neji chuchota alors à l'oreille de Naruto ;

-Ce serait mieux que je mette une capote Naruto.

Naruto ouvrit en grands ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Neji qui s'était un peu redressé.

-O.O….

-Elles sont où ?

-Tu… pourquoi tu veux en mettre une ? T'es malade ?

-Non mais.. j'ai pas envie de te mettre enceinte !

Le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement.

-Tu me fais pas l'amour comme à un mec ?

Neji rougit légèrement.

-Tu es en fille…. Autant que..

-Mais c'est le corps de Miki !

-Je suis avec toi, là.

-Mais c'est…

-Naruto écoutes, … j'ai pas envie que tu ais mal et ce corps n'est pas habitué à ça… ça fait mal de… là, t'as pile ce… ce qu'il faut … je…

-Mais je suis un mec !

-…

-…

Neji soupira discrètement.

-Naruto. Tu as un corps de fille ! Profites-en !

-…

-Ca va te faire mal si je.. passe par… l' "entrée de service". Excuse pour l'appellation.

-…

Naruto ne bougeait plus.

-Je voudrais que tu jouisses vraiment.

-Je peux jou

Neji l'interrompit.

-Miki peut ressentir Naruto. Elle n'est pas chanceuse pour le sexe et si je fais comme tu dis, elle va être dégoûtée à vie. En plus, toi tu n'as pas de bons souvenirs avec moi pour ça.

-…

-S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi te le faire ressentir.

Naruto resta silencieux un petit moment. Il se décida et tendit le bras vers la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir.

Neji sourit.

-C'est un Casanova Sasuke ! Y'en a combien là-dedans !

-Sept.

Neji se servit.

-Six ! n.n.

-…

-Naruto ?

-Ca va.

-T'es sûr ?

-Je veux juste que tu me prennes. Je me sens un peu coupable pour Miki c'est tout. C'est son corps et je… j'ai l'impression de la violer en faisant ça.

-…

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Naruto eut un sourire en coin.

-Elle me dit de continuer.

-Décides. Je ne veux pas t'obliger.

Naruto s'appuya sur ses coudes et embrassa Neji.

-Je t'aime.

Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux en écartant les bras. Il s'offrait. Neji se pencha, l'embrassa un peu, et mit le préservatif avant de doucement pénétrer le corps de Naruto féminin.

Naruto prit le visage de Neji entre ses mains et l'obligea à l'embrasser. Un léger cri lui échappa ; puis sa respiration fut de plus en plus saccadé et sonore.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il serrait Neji dans ses bras en le sentant se déhancher de manières aléatoires.

Neji suçotait et mordillait sa peau par moment. Il continuait de la caresser un peu. Beaucoup moins que précédemment mais il savait que c'était mieux pour Miki en Naruto.

Au bout d'un long moment empli de tendresse passionnée, il eut une accélération soudaine. Naruto poussa des cris de plaisir tandis que Neji émit un long râle. Le brun s'étendit sur son corps sans se retirer.

Naruto sentait encore sa chaleur en lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu avant que Neji ne s'allonge à côté et le reprenne dans ses bras. Naruto s'y blottit ; appréciant le petit moment de tendresse que Neji lui offrait.

-Ca va Naruto ?

-Oui…

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Naruto se sentit un peu coupable mais ne dit rien à Neji sur le fait qu'il avait eu peur et que c'était avec Miki que pratiquement tout c'était passé.

Naruto avait ressentit mais moins. Il avait peur que Neji ne veuille plus de lui le lendemain, il avait peur de vivre une autre déception alors il laissa Miki dormir dans les bras de Neji en l'obligeant de ne rien dire.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Neji fut un peu surpris mais surtout déçu de voir que Naruto s'était levé. Il n'était pas resté avec lui dans ses bras.

Il s'étira, et se leva. Il fit un tour dans la salle de bain, et se rendit dans la cuisine où Naruto petit déjeunait ; de dos à l'entrée.

Il s'approcha de lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras par derrière.

-bonjour…

-C'est pas Naruto que tu enlaces.

Neji s'écarta automatique et soupira un léger « désolé ».

-C'est pas grave.

-Tu… tu nous en veux pas trop pour cette nuit ? Ce qu'on a fait… avec ton corps de fille ?

Miki rougit mais s'efforça de continuer à tourner le dos à Neji.

-Non… j'avais dit à Naruto de continuer… que ça ne me dérangeais pas. Après tout… c'est lui qui l'a fabriqué ce corps.

-… hm. Merci.

-…

Changement de discussion. Miki se retourna pour faire face à Neji.

-Tu petit-déjeunes ? Je dois aller travailler. Je pars dans une demi-heure.

-Ah oui. Merci. Je fais vite et je te laisse.

Ce matin-là, Naruto ne se montra pas à Neji. Neji qui en fut plus que peiné. Il se demandait si Naruto lui en voulait ; s'il lui avait fait du mal sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne demanda pas ; ce qui n'arrangea rien.

En faisant l'ignorant, Neji faisait penser à Naruto qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulut et que ça y était, maintenant il se foutait de lui comme toutes ces filles qu'il avait mises dans son lit en leur disant qu'il les rappellerait.

Sans bien sûr jamais les rappeler.

Les garçons aussi.

Naruto se sentait très mal et ça jouait sur l'efficacité que Miki eut dans son travail ce jour-là.

De son côté aussi Neji n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il fallait qu'il parle à Naruto. Seulement, il ne voulait pas s'imposer.

Durant l'après-midi, Hinata l'appela en vitesse pour le remercier pour Itachi. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Elle disait que tout serait arrangé dans peu de temps.

En début de soirée, quelqu'un vint sonner chez lui. Il alla voir ; se demandant qui pouvait bien venir et fut heureux de voir Miki.

-Miki ?

-èé. Bonsoir. J'en ai assez. Il faut que tu parles à Naruto.

-O.Ô ? Comment ?

-Il a gâché toute une journée de travail. J'ai cassé plus de bol que je n'en ai préparé !

Neji s'écarta pour laisser passer Miki. Il ferma et la rejoint dans le salon où elle s'était assise sur un fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Neji. Est-ce que tu es sérieux avec Naruto ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr que oui !

-C'est pas des paroles en l'air ?

-Mais non ! Arrêtez de croire que parce-que j'étais un coureur je suis incapable d'aimer quelqu'un ! J'en ai assez !!

Neji haussait la voix et commençait à s'énerver quand le ton et la façon d'être de Miki changea. Neji s'y faisait et avait compris que Naruto était là.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me voir ce matin ?

Neji perdit son énervement. Il regarda Naruto qui continuait de poser des questions tête baissée.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à me parler pour m'embrasser quand tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu petit déjeuner avec moi ?

-Naruto ! … je… je croyais que je…

-Pourquoi tu agis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !? Tu vas me jeter moi aussi ?

Neji s'agenouilla devant Naruto.

-Non !! Non Naruto ! J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais pour quelque chose ! J'ai voulu t'enlacer ce matin et c'est Miki qui m'a parlé ! Alors j'ai pensé que tu étais mal par rapport à ce qu'on avait fait ! Que tu regrettais ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit !

-…

-Je vais pas te jeter Naruto ! Je veux rester avec toi toute ma vie ! … O.O…

Neji fut aussi surpris que Naruto par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux sans dire mots.

Neji eut soudain du mal à articuler.

-A… je… euh… et.. en… fin.. je…

-Neji !

-… Oui ?

-Tu… es sérieux ? … tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?

-..euh… je oui.. c'est… ça me surprend de dire ça mais oui !

Neji eut un rire nerveux et rougit.

-Oui ! Absolument je ne plaisante pas ! Ah !… ah ah !!

Neji se gratta le crâne en calmant son rire tout doucement. Naruto continuait de le fixer ; étonné.

Il déglutit lentement, et quitta le fauteuil ; posant ses genoux à terre en faisant reculer Neji doucement.

-… moi aussi j'aimerai bien… mais… Sasuke..

-Et Miki.

-…

Neji soupira. Naruto prit sa main.

-Neji. Tu peux rester avec Naruto si tu veux. Je vais partir.

Neji redressa son visage.

-Miki ?

-… oui.

Il vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle haussa ses épaules.

-Naruto rompra avec Sasuke !

-… Miki !…

-Je suis une invention. Je suis contente que Naruto trouve le bonheur.

-Mais…

-Allez ! Discutes pas !

Miki se forçait à sourire. Elle donna un petit baiser à Neji sur la joue.

-Je m'en vais. Adieu.

-Miki !

Le visage de Miki fut surpris.

-Elle est partie !

-Naruto ?

-Il… il n'y a plus que moi ! Elle est partit !

-Comment ça elle est partie ?

-Je… elle m'a laissé ! Mais ! … et Sasuke !? Elle me laisse… avec lui alors qu'il ne m'aime pas ! Il va tout comprendre et me tuer ! Il va me déchiqueter s'il apprend ce que j'ai fait !

Naruto commença à s'affoler. Neji voulut l'interrompre mais le blond était partit dans une description très détaillée de ce qu'allait lui faire Sasuke.

Neji le prit alors dans ses bras. Naruto se tut.

-Ca va aller Naruto.

-Mais.. je suis pas Miki !

-Tu as vécu avec elle très longtemps. En un an, on apprend ! Tu vas faire comme faisait Miki jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve comment te faire retrouver ton corps. Après ça, tu rompras avec Sasuke et tu feras celle qui part du village. Et toi Naruto, tu reviendras.

-Il va découvrir ce qui c'est passé !

-Tu faisais très bien la fille au début Naruto. Ca va aller. Tu as un mois. Et puis c'est toi qui l'as créé Miki !

-… hm… tu restes avec moi, hein ! Tu te lasseras pas de moi ?

-Oui je reste. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Naruto se resserra contre Neji. Il sentit un baiser donné par le brun sur son crâne.

-Neji…

-Oui ?

-Je… je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

Naruto se racla la gorge et s'appuya un peu plus contre Neji. Il ferma les yeux et dit tout d'une traite.

-C'estpasàmoiquetuasfaitl'amourcettenuit.

-Hein ?

-Je… j'avais peur… c.. c'est Miki qu.. qui était dans tes bras.

-NARUTO ! O.O !

Neji voulut écarter Naruto mais celui-ci le tint fort pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-M'en veux pas je t'en supplie !!!

-Mais ! J'ai.. je croyais que c'était toi pourtant !

-Je suis désolé j'ai eu peur que tu me laisse tomber le lendemain.

-Tu me prenais pas au sérieux ?

-…

Naruto leva les yeux vers Neji et l'implora du regard.

-C'est parce-que tu..

-C'est pas grave Naruto. Je t'en veux pas c'est un peu de ma faute aussi.

-…

-Et puis c'est dommage pour toi ! Tu as manqué un magnifique moment ! Je suis un très bon amant ! n.n

-… je sais.

Neji perdit son sourire. Il caressa la joue de Naruto.

-Mieux que si je te forçais Naruto.

-J'ai ressentit un peu.. Elle.. s'éclipsait de temps en temps.

-…et à la fin ?

-… non…

Ce fut un très petit non. Neji sourit et murmura.

-T'auras bien le temps de le refaire avec moi.

-…

-Sauf si tu veux pas !

-… si…

Naruto avait rougit. Neji le remarqua et sourit ; amusé et attendrit.

-J'aimerai bien retrouver mon corps de garçon.

-Je sais.

-… comment je ferai après pour travailler… personne ne voudra m'embaucher…

-Je t'entretiendrai ! n.n

Naruto déglutit et fit non de la tête.

-Je trouverai…. Je.. je vais trouver un truc que je peux faire sans avoir de patron.

-Dis-moi Naruto.

-hm ?

-Et si tu laissais toutes ses questions pour demain et qu'on dînait tranquillement ? J'étais en train de me faire à manger quand tu es arrivé.

-Tu as faim ?

Pour réponse, Naruto entendit de gros gargouillis s'échapper du ventre de Neji. Il rit et se leva avant d'aider Neji à en faire de même. Ce dernier avait des fourmis dans les jambes et eut du mal à bouger correctement ce qui provoqua un rire bien marqué de la part de Naruto.

-Attention je me vengerai Naruto !

-n.n

Naruto lui tira la langue et s'enfuit en courant dans la cuisine. Ils mangèrent tous les deux en amoureux, et se couchèrent en amoureux. Naruto dans les bras de Neji.

Et ce lendemain, lorsque Neji ouvrit les yeux, il les plongea dans ceux grands ouverts de Naruto qui lui sourit.

-Bonjour Neji !

-bonjour…

-Ca va ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-hm… moui. n.n ! Je suis bien avec toi dans mes bras.

-Et je suis bien dans les tiens.

Naruto eut les joues légèrement roses ce qui fit sourire Neji.

-Tu rougis !

Naruto ferma les yeux et se cacha sous le drap contre Neji. Ce dernier enleva les draps en riant.

-T'as rougi !!

-Neji ! Arrêtes ! Te moques pas de moi !!

Neji fit un grand sourire à Naruto en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il le regarda, et mit un doigt sur son propre menton en regardant en l'air d'un air pensif.

-Je me demande !

-Quoi ?

-Je dois dire « tu es beau », ou « tu es belle » ?

-O.O.

-…

Naruto baissa un peu les yeux ; Neji approcha son visage du sien.

-Je sais !

-…

-Tu es magnifique ! n.n

Et l'embrassa amoureusement.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre !!

«Naruto leva alors les yeux vers Neji. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il pointa Neji du doigt.

-Et tu le savais ! Tu le savais et tu m'as rien dit ! Alors que tu étais au courant de mes sentiments pour lui ! Tu me les as caché pour être avec moi ! Pour que je ne m'éloigne pas de toi !"

Une reviews?? C'ext possible??

_**Note : Pour cette fic, il y aura 29 chapitres!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 24**

**Ika-chan : **Et oui, Miki est enfin partie !! _(Tu l'as vu Crazy Kung-fu ?? )_

**Giuletta : **Oui. ? C'est bien une death fic. Va y avoir des larmes pour les sensibles !! (enfin.. je sais pas hein, je dis ça comme ça ! ) Bah.. une fin malheureuse.. ça dépend pour qui !

**LaPiN2LuNe :** Croustillant ? Ah bon ? lol. Mais totu fondant à l'intérieur alors !! XD. Qui va mourir… Mais tout le monde meurt ! (tôt ou tard) mdr. Moi tordue ? Non. Bah… dans tes hypothèse, t'en a une de bonne mais qui ne se termine pas en mort réussi on va dire. Sinon, c'est tout faux !

**Dadoune :** Oui. Tu as raison. n.n. Mais est-ce que ça va durer l'engueulade ou pas ??

**Tsuda : **Merci ! n.n. lol. « vive le NejiNaru ». tu m'étonnes ! Il y aura 29chapitre en tout. Donc en comptant celui-ci, il en reste 4 !

**Métamorphose 25**

Naruto baissa un peu les yeux ; Neji approcha son visage du sien.

-Je sais !

-…

-Tu es magnifique ! n.n

Et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Il glissa par la même occasion sa main sur la cuisse de Naruto.

-M… n… non… Neji non…

Neji rompit le baiser et se leva.

-J'vais me refroidir les idées sous la douche.

-… fais ça.

-éè…sniff…

-J'ai pas le temps Neji. Faut que j'aille bosser.

-Tu prends ta douche avec moi ?

Vive les oreillers ! Neji esquiva le premier mais reçu le second. Naruto se précipita pour le dépasser et fut le premier dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma.

Moins d'une heure après, Neji fermait derrière Naruto qui partait jouer les Miki au restaurant Ichiraku.

Et beaucoup plus d'une heure après, il lui ouvrait. Il referma après l'avoir laissé entrer, et fut embrassé avec amour.

Il sourit à Naruto en faisant mine de déguster.

-Très grand cru ! n.n. Je peux en ravoir un ?

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Naruto et l'embrassa à son tour. Un long baiser. Une longue étreinte.

Qui fut rompu par des intrus. Encore dans l'entrée, ils n'entendirent pourtant pas quelqu'un venir.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement en grand.

-Neji ! Devine qui je…

Hinata se figea. Naruto et Neji se séparèrent ; les yeux grands ouverts. Si seulement il n'y avait eu qu'Hinata.

Itachi était derrière elle. Et plus grand, il avait vu les deux jeunes s'embrasser. Il restait sans voix.

Hinata avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche et Naruto qu'Itachi prenait pour Miki avait baissé les yeux. Neji observait la réaction de l'aîné des Uchiwa.

Attendait ; prêt à protéger Naruto.

-Miki ! … Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Et Sasuke !

-…

Naruto se tordait les doigts. Hinata interrogea Neji du regard mais comme il ne répondait pas, elle demanda.

-Neji ! … tu.. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Après un instant muet, Neji haussa une épaule en souriant d'un air impuissant.

-Il m'aime. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

Itachi avança dans l'entrée, montrant qu'il voulait comprendre le sourire d'Hinata qui ne pouvait le retenir. Elle rit doucement et s'approcha de Naruto.

-Naruto ! C'est vrai !?

Itachi écarquilla les yeux en voyant Miki hocher la tête en souriant timidement.

-« Naruto » ? Mais… que.. qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je…

Hinata regarda Itachi par-dessus son épaule.

-'Tachi… viens… Neji on peut aller parler dans le salon ?

Neji acquiesça et montra le chemin à Itachi en rassurant Naruto qu'il devinait affolé. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto. Ca va aller.

Itachi ne comprenait plus rien et fut heureux de constater qu'on allait lui expliquer. Miki ne cessait de le regarder ; perdu comme si sa vie en dépendait. Itachi pouvait lire la peur sur le visage de la petite amie de son petit frère.

#C'est trop tard pour s'en vouloir. Quand je pense que Sasuke voulait se fiancer après son examen….#

Moins d'une demi-heure après, Itachi savait tout et dévisageait Naruto ; abasourdi. Hinata avait appris par la même occasion que Miki n'était plus là.

Et maintenant, un silence pesant avait prit place. Il y avait juste le bruit des ongles de Naruto qui s'entrechoquaient.

-…

Itachi le fixait toujours et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Hinata lui donna un coup de coude pour le lui faire remarquer. Il sursauta et se racla la gorge en devinant son regard.

-et ? … qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Sasuke ? Je te signale qu'il

-'TACHI !! Comment tu peux dire ça maintenant !?

-Je te signale qu'il voulait se fiancer !!!

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se redressa sur le canapé.

-Quoi ?

Neji attrapa la main de Naruto pour la serrer. Il s'était sentit inquiet en voyant Naruto réagir ainsi.

Mais Itachi se tut. Naruto se leva ; Neji dut lui lâcher la main.

-Itachi qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Miki lui a fait tourner la tête.

Itachi soupira, et continua.

-.. il voulait lui demander d'être sa fiancée après l'examen chunin.

La gorge de Naruto se serra.

-Mais… il.. p.. pourquoi … pourquoi il l'a pas fait avant ?

Itachi et Naruto se regardaient dans les yeux. Neji se sentit mal et quitta la pièce.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et prit son mal en patience.

#de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent… Naruto je te pardonnerai pas si tu veux rompre.#

De longues minutes qui parurent une éternité à Neji s'écoulèrent. Naruto vint dans la chambre et Neji se leva. Il s'approcha et prit ses mains.

Naruto les sentit trembler dans les siennes.

-Ils sont partis.

-… tu vas rompre ?

-Comment ?

-Tu vas te fiancer avec Sasuke quand il va revenir ?

-Non !

-Tu vas…

-Je reste avec toi Neji !

Neji se jeta dans les bras de Naruto. Naruto tout étonné. Neji parla à son oreille d'une voix étranglée.

-J'ai cru que t'allais…. Vouloir aller avec lui ! … je…

-Neji ! O.O… tu pleures ?

Neji recula et tourna le dos à Naruto en reniflant.

-Bien sûr que non !

Naruto sourit ; attendrit. Il le prit dans ses bras par derrière et lui fit un bisou sous l'oreille.

-Je t'ai fais peur ?

-hm.

-n.n. Héhé !

Neji posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Naruto passé sous son menton. Des bras fins et féminins.

-Il faut trouver comment te faire redevenir garçon.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-Et Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Il n'a rien dit.

-…

-Tu me protégeras de toutes façons ?

-Oui.

-J'ai peur de… que Sasuke découvre tout.

-.. il ne faut pas.

-Ben si quand même !

-Il t'en voudra pour ce que tu as fait mais il réalisera peut-être la chance qu'il a eut !

-…

Naruto observa Neji du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci s'écarta et lui fit face.

-Quand je pense que tu lui avais dit que tu l'aimais avant d'essayer Miki….

Naruto haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas Neji.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-…

-...

-Non pour rien

-Mais si ! T'as toujours des raisons quand tu parles toi.

Neji soupira. Il fixa Naruto.

-Tu te rappels j'ai dit qu'il avait un problème avant.

-… oui… mais…

-Tu en faisais parti.

Naruto rit doucement.

-J'ai toujours été un gros problème pour lui. Je l'empêchais de prog

-Mais non idiot. Il était attiré par toi !

Naruto écarquIlla les yeux en se figeant. Neji était sérieux dans son ton et ne pouvait plaisanter.

-Seulement il refusait ce penchant pour toi… enfin les mecs en général.

-mais…

-Je l'ai saoulé un peu et il s'est jeté dans mes bras un soir… il en avait assez de se torturer l'esprit avec toi…

-C… c'était quand ça ?

-.. y'a quatre ans par là j'crois…

Naruto plaqua doucement une main sur sa bouche en s'asseyant.

-Je l'ai obligé à rester chez moi le lendemain… pour parler… de tout ça.

-… c'était la seule journée où il a loupé une mission !…

-…

-Mais après il…

Naruto leva les yeux vers Neji qui détourna légèrement les siens.

-Il aurait préféré mourir que d'être homo. Il a décidé de te détester. De tout faire pour que tu le détestes.

-Mais si.. s'il a un penchant pour les garçons… comment… comment il a pu tomber amoureux de Miki ?!

Neji soupira et se tourna de côté en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Naruto se leva.

-Neji !

-Tu es lent parfois Naruto.

-… o.o… c'est… c'est pas Miki qui…

-Tu avais beau être une fille, … être plus maniaque et courageuse, tu restais Naruto.

-Alors pourquoi tu me disais que c'était pas moi qu'il aime ?

La gorge de Neji se serra. Il regarda Naruto dans les yeux ; désolé et impuissant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! C'était pas juste cette situation ! Sasuke triche ! Il devrait te prendre comme tu es ! Un garçon !!

Une larme coula sur la joue de Neji. Naruto la rattrapa de l'index et la fixa en écoutant la voix tremblante de Neji.

-Peut-être que je suis un coureur… que je suis manipulateur mais moi je sais qui j'aime et je n'ai pas envie de me cacher !

-Sasuke sait que c'est moi qui ai inventé Miki !.. C… C'est moi qu'il aime ?

-Naruto, on sait pas ça ! Il s'en est peut-être même pas rendu compte ! C'est si facile de se cacher les choses les plus voyantes ! Regarde le village entier ! Miki arrive et tu disparais alors qu'elle vit chez toi, qu'elle me connaît, que…

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Sasuke l'avait haït par peur de trop l'aimer.

-Il m'aimait ?… Il m'aime vraiment ?

Neji eut le mal de cœur le plus horrible de sa vie en voyant le visage de Naruto. Un léger sourire et des yeux grands ouverts.

Il prit un ton dur pour lui répondre.

-Il ne veut pas t'aimer Naruto. Il veut aimer Miki. Une fille ! Et ça fait des années que c'est comme ça. Ca fait plus de quatre ans qu'il refoule ça.

Naruto leva alors les yeux vers Neji. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il pointa Neji du doigt.

-Et tu le savais ! Tu le savais et tu m'as rien dit ! Alors que tu étais au courant de mes sentiments pour lui ! Tu me les as caché pour être avec moi ! Pour que je ne m'éloigne pas de toi !

Naruto fit un pas en avant et Neji en fit de même vers l'arrière.

-Naruto ! Je t'… O.O… ?

Neji vit le visage de Naruto sourire et des larmes débordées de ses yeux.

-Tu tiens tellement à moi ? Tu… tu veux pas me partager ?! Et ça fait aussi longtemps ?

-… Naruto..

Le cœur de Neji s'allégea. Il pensait perdre son amour mais Naruto était touché. Il n'en revenait pas. Cette réaction était si inattendue qu'il ne la comprenait pas et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il resta devant Naruto qui pleurait en se cachant les yeux.

-T'es un idiot Neji ! T'es qu'un idiot ! Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, j'aurai pas été attiré par Sasuke ! J'aurai pas… je… qu'est-ce qui t'a prit !?

-Je.. je sais pas ! J'ai.. j'ai eu peur que.. que tu te sentes mal ! Que tu le prennes pas au sérieux ! Et j'ai toujours peur de ça d'ailleurs ! Enfin Naruto tu connais très bien ma réputation !

Naruto prit Neji dans ses bras et renifla après un dernier sanglot. Il serra Neji de toutes ses forces.

-C'est d'ta faute. J'suis bloqué en fille maintenant. J'vais être obligé de jouer la comédie pour Sasuke à cause de toi !

#tu pousses un peu loin…# pensa Neji. Mais il ne dit rien ; trop heureux d'avoir Naruto dans ses bras.

-Romps avec lui Naruto.

-Hein ?

-Romps avec lui. Avoue-lui que c'est toi Miki. Vois comment il réagit.

-N… non !

Pourquoi ?

-Il va me tuer !

Neji sourit discrètement.

-Il est incapable de faire ça.

-Si !

-Avec Kyubi à côté de toi non j'en doute.

-Je… j'entends plus Kyubi.

-Pardon ?

-Ca fait très longtemps que je l'ai plus entendu. Même juste un ronflement. J'crois que.. c'est parce-que je suis en fille. Il doit pas être content.

-… mais.. tu parlais avec lui au début quand…

-Oui.

-èé. … c'est pas normal.

-Parce-que tu crois que c'est normal d'avoir un démon en soit peut-être ?

-non mais…. Même sans ça t'es pas une normalité. Tu arrives à te transformer en fille !

-Et alors ?

-Alors un ninja qui arrive à se transformer en fille c'est pas banal ! Moi je pourrai pas ! Surtout que tu t'es encombré de tous les trucs qui vont avec ! T'as tes ragnagna !

-O.O

Naruto éclata soudain de rire en montrant Neji du doigt. Il se moquait de l'appellation qu'il utilisait. Ce dernier eut les joues se teintant d'un léger rose.

-Naruto !

-Ah aha ah !! Ahah !!

-Tu fous pas de moi !

-Ah ah !! Ah si ! n.n

-...

Neji soupira en fermant un instant les yeux et sentit Naruto lui donner un baiser. Il rouvrit ses paupières et vit son sourire devant lui.

-J'ai assez rit. n.n. Je veux un bisou maintenant.

Le brun sourit et donna le baiser demandé. Il enlaça même Naruto qui poussa un long soupir de satisfaction à travers le baiser.

-Un autre ?

-Oui !!

Ils s'échangèrent de doux baisers humides. Neji commença à sentir l'ambiance se réchauffer lorsque, d'une main assurée, Naruto frôla ses fesses.

Elle monta même en flèche quand il sentit les doigts de son amant sur sa peau dans son dos. Neji s'écarta doucement en retirant la main de Naruto.

-Attends je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Naruto tu n'auras pas Miki cette fois…. Réfléchis avant de…

Naruto prit la main de Neji et l'embrassa doucement. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

-J'veux qu'on le fasse.

-ok.

Neji fut, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un peu stressé à l'idée de faire l'amour.

Il embrassa Naruto et s'allongea à ses côtés en commençant à le déshabiller. Ils se caressèrent. Naruto avait fermé les yeux ; Neji le touchait ave douceur. Il sentait des milliers de frissons parcourir son corps.

Neji remontait les cuisses de Naruto et tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet pendant que les mains de celui-ci descendaient le boxer de Neji.

Le tiroir te la table ouvert, la main de Neji chercha à tâtons.

-Merde.

-Quoi ? Que.. qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La tête de Naruto tournait un peu. Neji l'embrassa, et se leva.

-Deux secondes. Doit y'en avoir dans la salle de bain.

-h… dé… dépêches-toi…

-Je reviens.

Neji quitta la pièce. Naruto soupira et resta étendu. Il ferma les yeux en jouant avec le bout de ses cheveux.

#ils ont drôlement poussé en un an…#

-Naruto…

Naruto sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en les tournant vers l'entrée de la chambre.

-Neji ?

Neji avait un visage très ennuyé. Il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit et soupira.

-Y'en a plus.

-Hein ? … qu… quoi ?

Il s'allongea et posa une main sur le ventre de Naruto.

-J'ai plus de capote.

Enorme soupir et plainte de Naruto.

-T'es nul !!

-…

-J'avais envie de le faire ce soir moi !!

-Je suis désolé.

Neji se lova contre Naruto et embrassa sa joue. Ce denier resta muet quelques instants, et demanda.

-On va chez moi ?

-Comment ?

-Y'en a chez moi.

-Naruto…

-dis Neji…

Naruto se tourna vers Neji et l'embrassa en se frottant à lui pour le tenter.

-… on bouge ?…

Un frôlement juste sou le nombril, un baiser dans le cou, et Neji ne tint plus.

-Reste là. J'vais trouver une pharmacie d'ouverte.

-n.n. y'a un distributeur dans le village !

Neji quitta Naruto un petit moment. Quand il revint, son amour dormait. Il soupira mais sourit malgré tout.

Puis il se coucha en prenant Naruto dans ses bras ; le mettant tout contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla le premier. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir plusieurs minutes.

#Je fais vraiment fille… est-ce qu'il aura encore envie de moi en garçon…#

De son côté, Neji s'était mis là où Naruto dormait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se plaisait dans la tiédeur des draps.

Il se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte. Puis une bonne odeur de croissant chaud vint chatouiller ses narines. Puis deux ou trois doigts son dos. Il gigota et ouvrit les yeux.

-De l'autre côté !

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, et referma les yeux et apercevant le visage de Naruto se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds mais un détail le fit rompre le baiser.

-Naruto !… Tes cheveux !!…

En effet, Naruto avait le droit à une coupe à la garçonne. Il sourit.

-Ca me donnait chaud !

-Ils sont courts ! On dirait… toi !

Ils échangèrent un rire amusé tous les deux.

-Ca me va malgré mon corps de fille ?

-Tu es superbe !

Un large sourire naquit sur le visage de Naruto. Il se pencha de nouveau et embrassa Neji qui fit passer ses bras autour de sa taille et le fit s'étendre à côté de lui.

-Neji !!…

Naruto pouffa de rire. Neji le chatouillait en l'embrassant.

-Arrête … faut que j'aille travailler !…

-Déjà ?

-C'est moi qui dois balayer devant ce matin.

-…hm…

-Mais je suis libre tout le week-end !

Neji jouait avec les cheveux courts de Naruto.

-C'est magnifique ça ! Tu veux qu'on part en week-end ?

-O.O !

-J'irai demander à Hinata si c'est possible d'aller à la seconde maison de campagne.

-… « maison de campagne » ? « Seconde » ?

-Oui. C'est vieille ferme rénovée. Il y a quelques personnes qui la font tourner mais elle est à la famille et on peut y aller sans prévenir.

-mais… ça… ça va pas poser problème ? Toi tu n'as pas de missions ?

-Non. J'ai plein de jours de congé à rattraper ! n.n

-Vrai ?

-Oui. n.n. Alors ?

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Naruto partit. Le soir, Neji vint dîner à l'Ichiraku. Il fut surpris des agrandissements que cet autrefois minuscule bar à ramen avait eu.

C'était un réel restaurant.

-Neji !! Comment vas-tu !?

-Salut Lee. Bien merci.

-T'es venu tout seul ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes !

-Navré de te décevoir.

-Tu attends qui ?

Neji écarquilla les yeux et insista.

-Personne. Je viens dîner seul.

-O.O…. ah…

L'ancien coéquipier de Neji prit sa commande et partit dans les cuisines où Naruto était débordé.

-Miki y'a une autre commande !

-Oui oui ! J'ai vu !

Lee ne préféra rien dire de peur de se recevoir un couteau ou une assiette en pleine figure.

-J'vais dire à Neji d'attendre.

Naruto s'immobilisa.

-Neji ! Il est là ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux me remplacer deux minutes ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je… je dois lui dire un truc.

-O.O ?

-Euh… sur… sur l'appart'.. et Naruto ! n.n. Merci ! Dépêcher, y'a pleins de commandes qui attendent !

-ça… je sais. …

Lee soupira et Naruto sortit. Ce denier alla s'asseoir devant Neji qui le dévisagea.

-Miki ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le visage de Naruto se déforma. Son sourire disparut et ses yeux perdirent leur éclat. Il se leva ; blessé ; et repartit dans les cuisines. Neji soupira, regarda les clients autour de lui, et se leva pour suivre « la demoiselle » dans les cuisines. Il entra.

-Naruto…

Il se coupa en voyant Lee le regarder. Naruto l'aida.

-Naruto quoi ?

-Euh… Naruto… a… il a écrit une lettre… pour toi.. je.. je l'ai trouvé aujourd'hui.

-ah oui ?

« La blonde » avait un air agacé. Lee sortit et Neji se rapprocha de Naruto pour chuchoter.

-Naruto tout le monde te prend pour Miki ! Tu peux pas m'approcher comme ça l'air de rien pour l'instant ! On aurait dit que tu étais ravi de me voir !

-Ben je l'étais. Mais c'est plus le cas.

-… excuse-moi… s… Naruto.. je..

Naruto soupira.

-Neji je suis débordé.

-… écoutes-moi au moins !

-Mais je sais ce que tu veux dire. J'ai compris alors retourne en salle sinon ça va paraître louche.

-…

-Allez !

-… ok.

Neji repartit. Ce fut Naruto qui vint le servir. Il lui donna un petit mot avec. Dessus, quelques mots d'excuses et un oui à sa proposition pour le week-end. Neji ne sut retenir un sourire.

A la fin de son service, « Miki » partit de son côté. Lee la regardait. Il était observateur et il avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait.

Neji était partit cinq minutes avant « elle » et repassait dans l'autre sens devant le restaurant à peine dix minutes après qu'elle soit partie.

Mais Lee le garda pour lui.

Neji était donc parti voir Naruto chez lui. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée, mais personne ne répondit.

-… Naruto… allez… ouvre.. c'est moi !

Il frappa de nouveau. Puis de bruit et la porte s'ouvrit. Neji n'attendit pas ; il parla.

-Excuse-moi Naruto.. vraiment je sais que c'est dur mais moi aussi…

-Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Pour le restaurant… tu sais tout le monde te prend pour Miki il faut faire attention.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais c'est déjà oublié ça ! T'as pas lu le mot que je t'ai donné avec ton dîné ?

-… euh… si mais… comme tu ouvrais pas… j'ai pensé que…

Naruto rougit.

-J'étais aux toilettes….

-Ah. n.n. Ah bah ça va alors?

Pour réponse, Neji eut le droit à un beau sourire.

-Oui !

Neji entra donc soulagé. Naruto ferma la porte. Un peu plus loin, Shino avait tout entendu.

-« Naruto » ?…

A suivre. 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain Chapitre !!

« Neji sourit et s'allongea sur le dos ; mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Donc ? Tu te posais quoi comme question ?

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… si… si Sasuke… veut faire l'amour avec moi ? »

_**Pensez à reviewer s'il vous plaît !! Ca fait plaisir à… ben à moi :p.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 25**

**Ika-chan : **Naruto ? Redevenir un garçons ? Ah bon ? Ca doit être prévu ça ?

**Toons :** Euh… euh… je dirai rien !! #se bouche les oreille et ferme les yeux#

**Saisei :** Que dans cette fic, t'es sûr ? T'as les yeux coincés ?? Ca va mieux ?

**Dadoune : **mdr le manque de capote. Halala… les pauvres.. C'est frustrant quand ça arrive n'empêche :p

**Métamorphose 26**

Neji entra donc soulagé. Naruto ferma la porte. Un peu plus loin, Shino avait tout entendu.

-« Naruto » ?…

Il fronça les sourcils et avança. Il passa l'entrée de chez lui et s'approcha de celle de Miki.

Il écouta à travers la porte. C'était silencieux. En réalité, ils s'embrassaient. Shino cru qu'ils s'étaient écarté. Il s'apprêtait à retourner chez lui mais le rire de Miki le stoppa.

Il tendit l'oreille.

-Un autre !! Veux un autre bisou !!

-Pourquoi tu demandes quand tu sais que t'en aura ?

-Je veux pas attendre !

Shino ouvrit en grand ses yeux. De l'autre côté de la porte, Neji proposait la chambre à Miki qui acceptait d'une voix aigu.

Il rentra chez lui ; intrigué.

#elle a pas déjà quelqu'un ? Alors ça l'a pas calmé cette histoire avec Naru… to… O.O…#

Shino ne voulut pas chercher plus loin. Pourtant cette nuit là, il y repensa dans ses rêves.

La seule nuit du mois qu'il s'octroyait était devenue une plage horaire dédiée au coup Miki Neji, qui avait appelé Miki Naruto.

C'était pourtant impossible ! Un garçon aussi peu doué réussissant la transformation en changeant de genre !? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça…

Et puis Miki avait prit l'appartement de Naruto. C'est lui qui l'avait mis en vente ! Neji lui avait raconté. Naruto lui… il avait disparu après, …. Pas avant.

Shino soupira et se leva finalement.

De l'autre côté du mur qui séparait les deux appartements voisins, des gémissements aigu résonnaient dans la chambre de Miki. Des bruits de lèvres aussi ; de draps se froissant.

Le lendemain matin, quand Naruto se réveilla, il trouva un petit mot de Neji lui expliquant qu'il repassait à 9h. Il était parti chercher ses affaires chez lui et lui disait de préparer les siennes.

Sur le visage de jeune femme de Naruto se dessina un long sourire sadique lorsqu'il regarda sur son armoire.

#Je vais le faire souffrir !!n.n !!!

Ils partirent tous les deux vers 9h30 et arrivèrent à la maison de campagne en milieu d'après-midi.

Là, Naruto fut subjugué.

-O.O Oouuuaaaah !!

-Tu viens?

-J'arrive! n.n.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dans ton sac ? Il est dix fois plus lourd que le mien !

-n.n. … des vêtements, … des affaires de filles aussi..

Neji se figea.

-Des… des affaires de filles ?…. tu…

Naruto pouvait lire la déception sur le visage de Neji. Il soupira.

-Mais non ! … pas ça…

-ah…

Neji se détendit. Il sourit.

-n.n. D'accord !

-T'es soulagé ?

Neji haussa une épaule et sourit d'un air maladroit ce qui fit légèrement rire Naruto qui lui tendit la main.

-Tu me fais visiter ?

-Je peux aller poser les sacs avant ?

-Je sais pas !

-Tss… allez. T'as qu'à faire le tour à l'extérieur de la maison ! Je te rejoins.

-OK !!

Neji laissa filer Naruto et entra dans la bâtisse.

De son côté, Naruto était passé de l 'autre côté. Il fut intrigué par un autre bâtiment.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'approcha et regarda.

-Une grange !! Trop bien !!!

-Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !?

Naruto sursauta et regarda sur le côté là d'où venait la voix. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et sans sourcils le dévisageait. Il mit une main derrière sa tête et sourit.

-Euh je… je suis avec Neji Hyuga.. et…enfin.. on vient passer le week-end ici…

-…

L'homme s'approcha et tendit la main.

-Enchanté.

-O.O… ah… euh… oui.. je.. ravis de… faire cotre connaissance. …

-Je m'appel Zabuza.

-Naruto.

-C'est pas commun pour une fille.

Naruto eut un rire gêné.

-Oui. On me le dit souvent… euh… mes parents attendaient un garçon.

-.. hm..

#Il fait peur !!…. n.n''…#

-Euh.. je vais… aller voir Neji.. hé… hé hé…

Il s'éclipsa rapidement. La tête renfrognée de Zabuza mettait mal à l'aise. Il tenta de retrouver Neji dans la petit ferme. C'était une grande bâtisse rénovée de plein pied avec du lierre grimpant sur les murs.

-Neji ? Neji ?! T'es où ? …

-Naruto ? Par là !

-Où ça ?

Naruto chercha du regard en tendant l'oreille. Il sentit alors les bras de Neji passé autour de lui.

-Ici !!! n.n.

Neji l'embrassa sous l'oreille avant que Naruto ne se retourne.

-J'ai vu un homme dans la grange.

-Vous vous êtes roulé dans le foin ?

-O.O

-Je plaisante. Ca devait être Orochimaru.

-Non. Il m'a dit s'appeler Zabuza.

-Ah. Ben c'est Zabuza que tu as vu alors.

-C'est qui Orochimaru ?

-Le cousin de Zabuza. Ils habitent ici.

-Entre garçon ?

-Il y a Haku aussi. C'est la petite amie de Zabuza mais Orochimaru en pince pour elle donc ils ne s'entendent pas très bien. Ils essaient de pas se croise. _(Haku : JE SUIS UNE FILLE !!? ) _

-Ah.. d'accord.

-n.n. Mais on s'en fiche nous ! On vient en amoureux !

-Mais ils vivent dans cette maison ?

-Non. Y'en a une autre qui fait parti de la ferme. Ici, il y en a juste Haku qui fait le ménage. _(Haku : LE MENAGE !!!O.O ! )_

Soudain, une voix plutôt douce parvint aux oreilles du couple.

-Vous parlez de moi monsieur ?

Neji regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Haku ! Bonjour ! Je viens passer le week-end.

Haku finit la phrase de Neji ; le sourire aux lèvres.

-En charmante compagnie comme toujours !

Neji rougit légèrement et Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Après de brèves présentations, Haku les laissa se reposer du voyage.

Neji s'affala littéralement sur le lit.

-Ca fait du bien de s'allonger !!

Naruto se contenta de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il observa la pièce.

-C'est pas du tout comme chez toi.

-C'est la campagne !

-… y'a pratiquement tout en bois !

Neji enlaça la taille de Naruto en restant allongé.

-… tu vas m'en vouloir si je dors un peu ?

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Un peu oui.

-n.n D'accord. Moi, je vais me balader un peu dans le coin.

-Visites, visite ! Réveilles-moi si je dors trop.

Naruto sourit. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Neji.

-Dors tant que tu veux jusqu'au dîné si tu veux ! n.n. Je vais me changer et me promener.

-Ok. Tu fais attention à toi ?

-Hm. Promis !

Un autre baiser, puis Neji regarda Naruto fouiller dans son sac. Il s'endormit deux heures au plus. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi.

Il s'étira et se leva. Il alla s'appuyer au bord de la fenêtre et observa.

De là, il pouvait voir une tignasse blonde près d'un des champs voisins. Il parlait avec quelqu'un.

Neji resta quelques instants à le regarder de loi puis il eut une envie irrésistible d'embrasser l'amour de sa vie.

Il descendit au pas de courses vers les champs où était Naruto. Il freina son pas rendu à quelques mètres. Naruto l'ayant vu, ce dernier avait stoppé sa discussion avec Orochimaru pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Neji !! T'as fini de dormir ?!

-Oui. Et j'avais très envie de t'embrasser !

-Ah bon ? Et si je veux pas moi ?

-Tu me refuserais ça ? Bonjour Orochimaru.

Orochimaru qui écoutait de loin, s'inclina pour saluer Neji.

-Bienvenu Hyuga-dono. J'ai fais la connaissance de votre amie.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi peu familier.

-Oui.

Naruto resta coi devant le comportement d'Orochimaru face à Neji avant qu'il ne reparte travailler.

Neji eut le droit à son baiser et entama une balade avec Naruto.

-Tu as vu tout le monde maintenant !

-Oui. Et j'ai aussi appris qu'Orochimaru avait une amie !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui !

-C'est tant mieux pour Haku et Zabuza ça.

-Oui.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main puis Naruto pointa un champ du doigt.

-Regarde ! Des bottes de foin !

-Des meules de foin.

-C'est pareil ! Viens ! Je veux voir de plus près ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça tenait !

-…

Neji se fit tirer par la main par Naruto qui entrait dans le champ.

-Tu sais qui doit y avoir des vipères là-dedans !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Neji rejoint Naruto près d'un cône de foin. Ce dernier tournait autour et observait.

-Je disais qu'il y avait sûrement des vipères dans ce champ Des mulots aussi et tout ça…

-Faut faire du bruit pour les éloigner !

-Chantes alors !

-Ca va pas ! Il va grêler !

Neji écarquilla les yeux et rit sans retenu. Il s'assit et joua avec un brun de paille.

-Neji ?

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais…

-Oula…

-èé. Mais !

Neji sourit et s'allongea sur le dos ; mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Donc ? Tu te posais quoi comme question ?

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… si… si Sasuke… veut faire l'amour avec moi ?

Neji gigota. Il était mal à l'aise. Naruto fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à côté de l'épaule droite de Neji. Il baissa les yeux vers on visage et remarqua du rouge sur les joues du brun.

-Neji ?

-Hein ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à rougir ?

-J'ai une vue imprenable de là où je suis.

-Comm.. O.O NEJI !!!

Naruto s'assit à genou.

-Vicieux ! T'as passé l'âge de regarder sous les jupes !

-C'est toi qui t'es mis là ! Et puis on a toujours l'obsession des dessous des filles ! -Je te croyais homo !

-Bi. Et puis je n'ai qu'un penchant. Un penchant pour toi et là, tu as un corps de fille.

Naruto soupira. Neji se tourna sur le côté et embrassa nu genou de Naruto.

-Et c'est de ta faut si tu as une jupe courte.

-n.n. Je voulais te faire souffrir ce week-end alors j'ai prit plein de tenue comme ça !

-Et tous ces trucs minuscules pèsent si lourds ?

-Oui !

Neji soupira. Naruto s'installa un peu mieux ; il étendit un peu ses jambes que Neji ne quittait pas des yeux.

Mais Naruto n'y faisait pas attention. Il regardait le magnifique paysage offert à ses yeux. Il ne sentit quasiment pas la main gauche de Neji se poser sur le bas de sa jambe gauche et la caresser légèrement du doigt.

Seulement quand Neji ne s'en contenta pas. Il vint aussi poser ses lèvres sur le côté de son mollet. Naruto retint un sursaut et baissa les yeux. Il vit Neji embrasser sa jambe ça et là.

-Neji !

Il bougea pour obliger Neji à se stopper ; ce que dû faire le brun à contre-cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit !?

Neji se rallongea sur le dos et sourit en haussant les épaules.

-La magie du lieu !

-La campagne de fait ça ?

-Le foin ! n.n.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en rougissant. Puis se leva.

-Tu viens ?

-Où ?

-On continu la promenade ?

Neji sourit en admirant la vue contre plongé de Naruto et du dessous de sa jupe.

-Je resterai bien là toute la journée moi !

Naruto s'en rendit compte et s'écarta en reprochant à Neji d'être un pervers fini. Ce que Neji ne nia pas. Mais il se leva tout de même et continua de se promener autour de la ferme avec Naruto.

Ils rencontrèrent Zabuza qui revenait avec un troupeau accompagné de Haku. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps avec eux.

-Neji tu m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure.

-hm…

-…

Naruto donna un coup de pied dans un caillou et jeta un coup d'œil à Neji.

-Neji ! Je fais quoi moi si Sasuke me demande ?

-… qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ?

-…. Je… je pensais… que je pouvais rompre dés que je le verrai et aller avec toi, même si c'est qu'en tant que Miki…

-Hm….

Naruto soupira ; exaspéré par l'esprit absent de Neji.

-Neji tu me fais pas l'amour du week-end si tu me dis pas tout de suite ce que je dois faire pour Sasuke !

Neji se concentra automatiquement après avoir écarquillé les yeux en se rendant compte de ce que Naruto lui disait.

-Attends euh… je réfléchis.

-… bon. Au moins je suis sûr que tu aurais pensé avant de me dire un truc.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il va sûrement vouloir se battre pour se soulager mais… c'est mieux que tu romps avec lui.

-T'en es certain ?

-Pas toi ?

Naruto soupira de nouveau.

-Si mais… c'est le fait de…

-D'être avec moi ?

-Ben oui… il va penser que c'est de ta faut ou même que je… pff.. pourtant je vois pas vraiment d'autres solutions !….

-Pas de meilleurs en tout cas.

-En plus, il va tarder à revenir… ça fait plus de deux semaines que l'examen a commencé…

-Oui, je sais.

-…

Un silence prit place jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent dans la petite maison.

-Dis-moi Naruto !

-hm ?

-Je fais un feu de cheminée ?

-O.O Y'a une cheminée ?

-Oui ! n.n.

Naruto dévisagea Neji d'un air suspect.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais comme plan ?

-Quoi ? C'est bien un bon feu !

-… mouais… alors on dîne par terre au coin du feu ?

-Je fais le dîner et après, je te bisouille au coin du feu ! n.n.

#Oui, donc il a un truc derrière la tête…# pensa Naruto alors que Neji s'en allait dans la cuisine en sautant pratiquement de joie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le feu était allumé dans la cheminée de Neji qui apportait le repas à Naruto assit par terre sur une couverture.

-Tu n'as pas de tapis en forme d'ours pour finir ?

-O.ô ? Hein ? euh... n... non.. je...

Naruto rit doucement et aida Neji à tout poser par terre pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

-Ittadakimasu !

-Ittadakimasu.

-C'est quoi que tu as fais ?

-Goûtes d'abord, je te dirais après.

-… èè… hm…

Naruto s'exécuta et dégusta.

-C'est bon ! C'est délicieux !

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Neji et sourit.

-Alors ? C'est quoi ?

-Je te le dis pas sinon tu vas être dégoûté !

-O.O….. je… je crois que j'ai plus faim…

-Tu es sûr ?

-… oui.

Neji sourit et poussa les plateaux.

-Moi non plus j'ai pas très faim… n.n.

Naruto fixa Neji. Ce brun était de plus en plus suspect.

-Non. J'ai faim.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai faim.

-Non !!….

Neji repoussa le plateau plus loin pour que Naruto ne réussisse pas à attraper de fourchette.

-Non t'as pas faim !

-Mais si !!!

Naruto finit à plat ventre les bras tendus vers le plateau. Il riait.

-J'ai faim, j'ai faim !! Neji !! J'veux manger !!

-…

Neji soupira et redonna son plateau à Naruto.

-Allez. Manges.

Naruto se rassit et prit une fourchette. Puis il mangea lentement en observant Neji le regarder.

-Ca va pas ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Tu verrais ta tête ! Tu fais peur !

-…

Oui, Neji n'avait pas le visage du bonheur. Naruto le fixa encore un peu en mangeant. Le visage de Neji semblait agacé mais patient. Mais tout aussi frustré.

Naruto le fit languir encore un peu. Puis il rit doucement et posa sa fourchette.

-Ba-ka !! n.n !!

Neji écarquilla les yeux.

-Comm… .O.O…

Naruto l'avait coupé dans sa phrase en l'embrassant. Il poussait le plateau sans stopper le baiser. Il le poussa.

Neji avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il se demandait si c'était bien ça qui se passait. Naruto le forçait à s'allonger.

-Naruto !! Qu…

Naruto se redressa brusquement ; surpris.

-Quoi ? C… C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-… euh… si… je… je comptais bien le faire ce soir.. mais je.. enfin ça m'a surpris que ce soit toi qui prennes l'initiative.

-Ah…. Désolé…

-ô.ô ?

Naruto joua avec la couverture sans savoir quoi dire. Neji sourit et se rapprocha à son tour.

-T'excuse pas !

Il l'embrassa doucement avec tendresse. Naruto fut à la fois rassuré et amusé de constater qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, quelqu'un avait du mal avec son petit frère.

-Sasuke.. elle pouvait pas savoir que l'examen allait si vite se terminer !

-Où elle est passée !?

-Je sais pas…

-…

Sasuke retomba lourdement sur le canapé et regarda l'écrin ouvert qu'il tenait dans sa main. Itachi remarqua sa mine déçue et s'assit sur un fauteuil pour être face à Sasuke. Il montra l'écrin du doigt.

-Tu.. tu es décidé alors ? Tu vas la demander ?

Sasuke sourit.

-Ouais. Ouais je… je peux pas me passer d'elle…

-….

Itachi se racla la gorge.

-Ecoute Sasuke… je… j'ai appris… quelque chose sur Miki et …

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-…

Itachi regarda Sasuke ; muet ; il 'ny arrivait pas. Il préféra inventer quelque chose avec le sourire.

-Elle a retrouvé de la famille à elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là.

-C'est vrai ?

-…

-C'est génial pour elle ! Tu aurais du me le dire !

-… Sasuke.. tu devrais attendre avant de lui demander de se fiancer….

Itachi était vraiment mal pour son petit frère. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Itachi regarda sur le côté en grimaçant. Sasuke renchérit.

-Tu trouves que la bague est pas

-Sasuke elle te trompe.

Le cœur de Sasuke manqua un battement.

-…. Comment ?

Itachi ferma les yeux mais Sasuke se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu délires ?

-Sasuke, il faut que tu

-Non !!

Sasuke se leva.

-T'es vraiment débile nii-san ! Oser me raconter un truc pareil ! Tu crois pas que ça m'a suffit de vois qu'elle n'était pas là ?!

-Sas

-Non je veux plus te parler ! Miki me ferait jamais ça ! J'ai confiance en elle. T'as raté ton coup ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire !?

-…

Sasuke sortit du salon et couru presque pour aller dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et rouvrit l'écrin. Il fixa la bague en pensant à Miki.

Itachi était resté dans le salon. Il soupira en se lassant tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil.

-Seulement Miki n'est plus là… C'est Naruto qui l'avait inventée…

* * *

Naruto qui lui était dans une chambre dans une ferme rénovée. Il dormait dans les bras de Neji qui embrassait son épaule gauche en caressant doucement l'un de ses seins.

Brusquement, le portable de Naruto se mit à sonner. Naruto fronça ses sourcils et commença à se réveiller. Neji attrapa le portable.

-Neji… ?

-Rendors-toi. Je réponds.

-… mhmm….

Neji répondit tandis que Naruto se resserrait contre lui.

-Allô ?…

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix étonné de Sasuke.

-Allô ? … qu… qui c'est ?

-O.O !!!!

Neji secoua énergiquement Naruto.

-Eh ! C'est Sasuke !!

-... mais... quoi...

-Y'a Sasuke au téléphone!

-Hein ?

Naruto daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il réalisa ce que Neji disait et s'assit brusquement en prenant son portable.

-Allô ? Sasuke ?!

-Miki ?! T'es avec qui ? C'est le membre de la famille que t'as retrouvé ?

-Que.. quoi ?… hein ??

-Nii-san m'a dit que tu avais retrouvé quelqu'un de ta famille et que c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas au village.

-Euh.. oui je…

Si, il y avait une bonne chose que Naruto pouvait se féliciter d'avoir, c'était un cerveau et une adaptation très rapide dans les moments comme celui-ci.

-Oui ! Oui je.. c'est un cousin très éloigné… il s'appelle Ne… euh SAI !!

-.. je te dérangeais pas au moins ?

-N… non ! Non bien sûr que non ! Mais.. comment tu peux m'appeler ?

-L'exam est fini.

-Ah ?

-Oui.

-Et… ça… tu es chunin alors ?

-Je sais pas encore.

-… tu as sûrement réussi.

-J'espère.

-….

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neji qui s'était rallongé et l'observait.

-Miki ?

-Euh oui ! Oui je suis là !!!

-Tu me manques.

-Ah ! … Merci !

-« Merci » ?

-Euh.. enfin.. t.. toi aussi tu me manques ! Enfin c'est évident !

-… Miki….

-Oui ?

Par contre le stress était son ennemi. Naruto était prit au dépourvu et Sasuke avait l'air un peu en manque d'amour en plus.

-Miki je… je voudrai… te demander un truc… quand tu rentreras.

-…

Naruto savait de quoi Sasuke parlait.

-Tu… tu diras oui ?

-… Sasuke… je peux pas te répondre si je connais pas la question !

-….

Sasuke sentait son cœur se resserre au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait avec sa petite amie.

-… t'as pas une idée de… de ce que je pourrais te demander ?

-… ben non.. je.. Sasuke on est en pleine nuit et je dormais là… je…

-… excuse-moi. Je pensais que tu serais contente de m'avoir au téléphone… ça fait presque trois semaine qu'on s'est pas vu ou parler et je…

-… désolé…

Sasuke ferma l'écrin qu'il fixait.

-T'excuse pas Miki c'est ma faute je t'appel en pleine nuit pour rien dire de spécial.. je voulais juste entendre ta voix.

-hm.

-…

-….

Naruto sursauta en sentant qu'on chatouillait son dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neji qui lui sourit.

-Tu reviens quand ?

-Hein ?

-…

Sasuke ne cacha pas un soupir.

-Je te demande quand est-ce qu'on pourra se voir.

-… je passe le week-end ici.

-Je peux venir ? Je verrai ton cous

-NON !!!

Sasuke sursauta. Neji aussi. Naruto réalisa et voulu se rattraper.

-Non je… enfin j'ai… je suis loin.. si tu pars tu arriveras pour repartir ça va servir à rien.

-… ok.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais te laisser dormir.

-hm.

-Je t'adore.

-Moi aussi ! Bonne nuit !

-Oui dors bien. J'ai hâte de

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase. Naruto avait raccroché. Il soupira.

-… te voir.

Il regarda l'écrin. Il soupira et le balança dan la poubelle de sa chambre.

-… si tu dormais, .. comment ça se fait qu'il y ait un mec avec toi…

Sasuke fut soudain prit d'une envie de pleurer. De crier aussi. Comment ça avait put arriver !

Un sanglot plus insistant le fit craquer. Itachi qui passait dans le couloir entendit son petit frère sangloter. Il posa une main sur la poignée de la chambre de Sasuke.

-Sasuke ? .. j'entre.

Il joint le geste à la parole et fit son apparition dans la chambre. Sasuke était allongé sur son lit de dos à l'entrée.

-Sasuke….

-J'ai appelé sur son portable… c… c'est… un mec qui a répondu.

Itachi soupira. Il s'assit au bord du lit en tournant le dos à celui de Sasuke qui renifla.

-… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers ? …

-C'est pas toi Sasuke.

-Si. Si c'est de ma faute.

-Miki est pas celle que tu crois c'est tout !

-Tu penses que je m'en suis pas rendu compte ?

Itachi ne sut plus quoi dire sur le coup. Il tourna la tête et regarda Sasuke par-dessus son épaule.

-… tu savais ?

Sasuke se tourna lui aussi et plongea ses yeux humides dans ceux de son aîné.

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre !

«Sa... Sasuke... non.. je

-Mais si... allez... Naruto s'il te plaît..."

La suite, à la mi-juin!! Et oui!

Reviews...?


	27. Chapter 27

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews**_(anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement )_**du chapitre 26**

**Dadoune : **Oui mi-juin. Dsl. Ben.. oui, il sait que c'est Naruto ! n.n.

**Ika-chan :** mdr. C'est la date de la suite que tout le monde à retenu j'ai l'impression. XD

**Fantasy-love :** Merci beaucoup !

**Tsuda :** hum… euh.. sans commentaire.

**Delphine : **Désolé!!!

**Giulietta :** Merci ! Tant mieux que tu fasses avec. Parce-que s'arrêter à 3chapitres de la fin.. ça le fourait mal ! Si. Le couple est décidé depuis un an passé maintenant. (vu qu'elle est finie depuis tout ce temps. XD) Merci beaucoup !!

_**Je profite que la liaison internet de ma cité universitaire fonctione puor vous l'envoyer !! Je viens de le taper ce matin !! n.n . Contents ?? **_

**Métamorphose 27** _(alors j'ai changé un peu... il va être plus court que prévu parce-que je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un moment où je voulais arrêter. Donc, il y aura finalement 30 chapitres, dont le 27 et 28 plus court. Dsl !! )_

-Miki n'est pas celle que tu crois, c'est tout !

-Tu penses que je m'en suis pas rendu compte ?

Itachi ne sut plus quoi dire sur le coup. Il tourna la tête et regarda Sasuke par-dessus son épaule.

-… tu savais ?

Sasuke se tourna lui aussi et plongea ses yeux humides dans ceux de son aîné.

* * *

En campagne, Naruto s'était écroulé. La tête sur le torse de Neji.

-C'est affreux !!…

-Là, c'est sûr qu'il sait que Miki le trompe.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !! Faut qu'on retourne à Konoha !!

-Hein ?!!

Neji s'assit d'un coup.

-Mais non !! Tu passes le week-end chez ton cousin !! Vas pas t'enfoncer encore plus !

-… T'es sûr ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Et puis j'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant !! On part lundi matin ! On a encore toute la journée de demain à profiter !!

Naruto resta muet quelques instant. Neji continua.

-Laisses Sasuke mijoter un peu ! Peut-être qu'il trouvera des excuses à ton comportement !!

-…. Hm… tu as peut-être raison…

-Evidemment !! Allez !

Neji se rallongea en emportant Naruto. Il se couvrit lui et Naruto du drap avant de serrer son amant contre lui.

-Penses plus à Sasuke ! T'es avec moi en ce moment.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en observant Neji.

-Tu fais un caprice ?

Neji rougit discrètement.

-Non !

-O.O… Si !

-…

-n.n Ahaha !! Tu me fais un caprice pour pas que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

Neji se renfrogna et retira ses bras d'autour de Naruto. Il prit une voix boudeuse.

-Et alors ? C'est moi qui t'ai emmené ici !? J'ai bien le droit d'espérer que tu ne penses pas à ce mec durant le week-end !

Naruto sourit de plus belle ; amusé. Il s'approcha de Neji et embrassa sa lèvre inférieure.

-T'es jaloux !!

-Non.

-Si !!

De nouveau, Naruto l'embrassa puis il suçota sa lèvre. Neji ferma les yeux en haussant un sourcil.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux avec ce que tu me fais !

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de Naruto. Il glissa l'une de ses mains entre les jambes de Neji qui émit un hoquet surpris en sursautant.

-Naruto !!

-Ouuuiii ?? n.n Quoi ? Tu n'apprécies pas ?

-… hha… sii… mais…

Neji roula sur le côté et domina Naruto en souriant.

-Je n'aime pas trop quand on me tient dans sa main.

-n.n. T'as peur que je t'abîme ?

-Une fille a déjà faillit me broyer. Alors excuse-moi si je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me prenne en main.

Il se pencha et embrassa Naruto qui l'entoura de ses bras et jambes.

-Et comment ça se fait qu'elle ait faillit te bousiller ?

Neji chuchota entre deux ou trois baisers.

-J'ai prononcé le nom d'une autre personne.

-Ah oui… ben je la comprends !

-C'est de ta faute ! C'est ton nom que j'ai dit.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui…

Il caressait Naruto avec envie en l'embrassant.

-Neji ?

-hm mh ??

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? …

-Tu devines pas ?

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveillait seul dans ses draps ; les yeux rougis. Et Naruto et Neji ensemble les cheveux dans tous les sens et les draps sur le sol.

Les deux amoureux avaient fini par terre. Mais un bruit inquiéta Naruto.

-Neji ! Neji !

Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts et secouait son amant pour le réveiller.

-Neji ! Réveils-toi !

-… hm… quoi ? … qu'est-ce que tu veux !…

-Y'a du bruit !

-Et alors ? Ca doit être Haku ! Elle est venue faire le ménage du matin !

-T'es sûr ?

-Mais oui ! Rendors-toi !

Neji entoura la taille de Naruto et se blottit contre. Ce dernier était assis et tendait l'oreille.

-Mais non ça discute !

-Et ben elle est avec Zabuza !

-J'l'ai vu passer à la fenêtre tout à l'heure avec un troupeau !

-…

Neji fronça ses sourcils et ouvrit un oeil. Il soupira et s'assit.

-Restes là, je vais voir.

-Merci.

-hm… Mouais..

Neji se leva et enfila un jean avant de sortir de la chambre. Il parcourut le couloir en ralentissant au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait des voix. Il y avait celle de Haku et de deux ou trois autres.

Neji risqua un coup d'œil dans le salon. Il se précipita dans la chambre et ferma derrière lui.

-Naruto ! On s'en va !

Naruto se redressa.

-Comment ?

-On part !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Les voix que t'entendais. C'est un vieux cousin à moi qui est là avec toute la famille.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Et alors je le déteste cordialement ! Il m'exaspère !

-…

-Allez ! Faut se dépêcher ! On va sortir par la fenêtre.

-…

Naruto soupira. Il regarda Neji s'affairer à rassembler et ranger leurs affaires.

-Je croyais que tu voulais profiter de cette journée avec moi ?

-Oui ! … là.. ce sera juste sur le chemin !

-… t'es pas sympa ! èé.

Neji s'approcha d'un Naruto boudant. Il l'implora du regard et de la voix.

-Oh non… non non non !! Naruto !! S'il te plaît ! … boudes pas, je t'en supplie ! Ce mec se croit cool comme c'est pas possible alors que c'est le dernier des derniers !! Il est pire que Lee !!

Neji regarda Naruto ; perplexe. Puis il lui tourna les dos en continua à faire son sac.

-Neji.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux prendre une douche avant qu'on parte ?

Neji se redressa et regarda Naruto entourer d'un drap. Il se racla la gorge et prit Naruto par la main.

-Viens. On va la prendre ensemble ! n.n

-V.V'' Tu perds pas le Nord !

Neji ouvrit la porte et regarda deux ou trois fois dans le couloir avant de s'y engager. Il fit de même après une longue douche bien…. Après une longue et très bonne douche à deux.

Puis il prirent la route et arrivèrent à Konoha en soirée.

-Je te raccompagne ?

-Euh.. non je… je vais rentrer seul… j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais dire à Sasuke.

-.. Ok.

-…

-Tu cogites pas trop non plus !

-T'inquiète pas.

Neji embrassa Naruto qui prit son sac et ils se séparèrent.

Naruto se torturait l'esprit. Bon. Une chose quasiment sûr était que Sasuke se doutait que Miki le trompait.

Ce serait idiot de le contredire, mais se serait cruel de ne pas le faire.

Naruto soupira en arrivant en haut des escaliers de son immeuble.

-Miki ?!

Naruto sursauta et leva les yeux. A la porte de son appartement, Sasuke.

-Sa… Sasuke ?

Sasuke sourit e s'approcha.

-Comment tu sais que je suis là ?

-Je t'attendais ! n.n. Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?!

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et laissa Sasuke prendre sa valise et lui donner un petit baiser sans bouger.

-Dis donc c'est hyper lourd !!

-… Sasuke tu m'attends depuis quand ?

-hm ?

-… n… non rien.

Naruto eut un léger mal de ventre.

-Tu viens m'ouvrir ?

-… euh… oui je… oui. J'arrive.

#Il m'attend depuis longtemps ?#

Naruto ouvrit la porte et Sasuke entre à sa suite.

-J't'amène tout ça dans ta chambre ?

-Euh oui… je veux bien merci.

Naruto regarda Sasuke aller dans sa chambre ; il enleva son manteau et comme Sasuke mettait du temps à revenir, il alla voir.

-Sas.. O.O ah !!

A peine était-il entré que Sasuke le prenait dans ses bras.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Il « la » garda contre lui et se dirigea vers le lit.

-On avait quelque chose de prévu avant que l'examen ne commence, non ?

-Je…

Naruto et Sasuke tombèrent sur le lit. Naruto sous Sasuke qui l'embrassa sans « la » laisser parler.

Ill glissa ses mains sous les vêtements déjà très courts de « sa petite amie ». Le cœur de Naruto battait à tout rompre. Sasuke le bloquait sous lui l'air de rien. Il se déhanchait déjà malgré ses vêtements.

-Sa… Sasuke.. non… je…

-Mais si… allez.. Naruto s'il te plaît…

A suivre!! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre!!**

« Sasuke venait de prendre le cou de Naruto dans ses mains.

-A… Sas… tu… tu m'étr… »

_Vous me laissez une petite review ? _


	28. Chapter 28

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews** (anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement ) **du chapitre 27**

**LaPiN2LuNe : **Oui !! Il a dit Naruto !!! n.n. Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait plaisir. Je n'avais rien à faire puisque j'étais en semaine de devoir ! Donc j'ai pu poster ! Là, je suis en vacances mais je n'étais pas chez moi pendant une semaine c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas poster. (sauf si à l'heure où tu lis on est pas encore mardi 19juin.

**Dadoune :** Oui. en fait, Sasuke savait depuis le début !! . Ne pas faire trop souffrir Neji. C'est noté !!!

**Giulietta :** Non. Je ne veux tuer personne. Voici le chapitre suivant !! n.n. Sasuke l'a fait… euh… mi intentionnellement, mi pas intentionnellement. En fait.. je sais pas trop.. C'est lui qui a parlé ! Et il veut pas me le dire !! C'est de Sasu dont tu parle quand tu dis que tu ne l'aimes que dans les fics ??

**Obscura :** Je fini la plupart du temps sur des fins de ce style tu sais ! (enfin.. peut-ête pas à ce point mais… bref. Lol. Merci d'avoir posté une review !

**Staphyla **: Ah ? Tu penses que je n'ai jamais fait de fin de chapitre comme ça toi ? O.o ? Même pas dans frères ? Ne haïs pas ton père pour la couleur de tes cheveux. Non. Ce n'est pas la peine. XD. Moi tuer Neji ? … tu verras bien… n.n. Ressentir de la peine pour les êtres faibles. Sympathique pour Sasuke !! Eulala !! O.O J'y crois pas, je prends sa défense !!! mdr. Et oui. Bientôt la fin. Finalement d'ailleurs, il y aura 30 chapitre et non 29. Mais je crois que je l'ai déjà signaler dans le chapitre précédent. Oui. Ta review a été prise en entier ! (J'espère… )

**Chichi98 :** La suite maintenant !! Meci de mettre des reviews !!! (des.. ? Ah ? J'ai dis « des » ?? XD.)

**Tsuda :** Ben en même temps, Sasuke il ne viens pas interférer, c'est lui qui était là avec "Naruto" le premier! Non ?? T'es pas d'accord ? Le cousin ?? Ah mais je n'en ai aucune idée moi ! (c'est vrai en plus. On n'en entendra plus parler ! )

**Elle sid :** La suite !! La voilà la suite !!!

**Saisei :** Euh.. je te dis pas ! XD ( il faut lire voyons !! ) En tout cas, je peux te dire une chose ! Sasu ne fera pas plus que ce qu'à déjà fait Neji à Naruto !! (C'est une death fic ! )

**Toons :** Oh ! mdr. La suite là! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop… euh attendu.. même si je pense que c'est le contraire. Mais bon. En même temps.. c'est pas deux mois non plus à attendre !!

**Au fait ! Les reviews ne passent pas sur le site si y'a les petits signes.. euh.. Genre fléchés sur les côtés. Enfin c'est pour ça que Staphyla n'arrivait pas à poster. Donc il faut éviter d'en mettre je pense. Merci d'y faire attention !! **

**Métamorphose 28**

-Sa… Sasuke.. non… je…

-Mais si… allez.. Naruto s'il te plaît…

Naruto s'immobilisa. Sasuke en profita pour le déshabiller en partit et ouvrir son pantalon trop étroit.

Naruto n'arrivait plus à bouger.

-C… comment… comment tu m'as appelé ?

Sasuke haussa ses sourcils en ouvrant en grand les yeux.

-Ben Miki !

Naruto sourit ; un peu nerveux.

#J'ai dû mal entendre..#

-Au fait !

-Hein ?

Naruto avait du mal à respirer. Sasuke sourit, l'embrassa, et répondit.

-Je suis pris à l'examen. Je commence les missions en tant que Chuûnin demain.

-Ah !…. c'est bien !… b… bravo…

-Merci.

Il se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa dans le cou. Naruto sursauta.

-Sasuke je… j'ai pas… très envie…

-Mais je croyais que je devais te ferai trembler ?! Mh ? Je t'ai dit que je m'étais amélioré. J'en suis sûr.

Il tendit le bras et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet. Naruto ouvrit en grand les yeux.

-Euh Sas..

-Tiens ! Il en manque dit donc !

Il sourit en en prenant une. Et parla en la mettant.

-T'as fait quoi avec les autres ? Tu voulais voir comment c'était ?

-Je… euh je…

Naruto se sentit rougir. Sasuke se rallongea et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de « sa petite amie ».

-Ca fait rien. n.n. T'as le droit d'être curieuse !

-Sas

Naruto ferma les yeux en retenant un gémissement. Sasuke entrait en lui.

-Non… Sasuke… a… attend… faut que.. je te dise… un truc… je…

Sasuke se déhancha tout doucement en embrassant et mordillant la peau du corps de « Miki ».

-Tu me le diras après .. oublie tout… laisse-toi aller Miki…

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Sasuke qui l'observait.

« Il m'a occupé l'esprit jusqu'à être en moi… il sait… que c'est fini…#

Il repoussa Sasuke par les épaules.

-Non je veux pas. Arrête…

-NON !!

Sasuke poussa Naruto en fronçant les sourcils et en le regardant d'un air assassin.

-Je t'interdis ! … Naruto je t'interdis de me repousser !

-O.O…. Sas… ah…. Hh...

Sasuke venait de prendre le cou de Naruto dans ses mains.

-A... Sas… tu.. tu m'étr…

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Naruto ! T'as pas le droit !

-Sa…

Naruto commençait à se débattre. Sasuke à pleurer.

-Arrête Naruto ! On… on est bien ensemble ! Avec Miki ! Pourquoi tu veux tout gâcher ! Je…

-Sa….

Naruto commençait à devenir bleu quand Sasuke le lâcha et s'assit à côté de lui en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Naruto lui tourna le dos en toussant et en reprenant sa respiration.

-Pourquoi tu gâches tout ! C'est qui ce mec avec qui t'étais !? Je veux ma Miki ! Je .. je veux…

-C'est plus la peine Sasuke… elle est partie… et puis… qu… qui t'a dit… c… c'est Itachi ?

-Je le savais depuis le début idiot ! Pourquoi… pourquoi t'as fait ça !? POURQUOI TU M'AS TROMPE !!

Naruto sursauta. Il n'osait pas bouger et se frottait le cou.

-C'était qui ce mec…. T'as aucune famille Naruto…. t'as pas d'amis !

-Neji.

-C'est pas ton ami c'est un profiteur.

-C'est avec Neji que j'étais.

Sasuke tourna sa tête sur le côté en baissant les yeux vers Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Naruto se sentit rougir mais ne quitta pas Sasuke des yeux de peur qu'il lui ressaute dessus.

-… je… j'étais avec Neji.

-Tu….

Sasuke ouvrit en grand la bouche et les yeux.

-Neji !! Aha ! Ce mec !!

-…

-Super ! Il… un coureur m'a prit ma copine !..

-Je… je suis un mec Sasuke.

Sasuke soupira.

-Non t'es pas un mec. Tu es Miki, la fille la plus douce et la plus belle du village.

-… non…

-JE TE DIS T'ES UNE FILLE ! REGARDE-TOI !!!

Naruto agrippa le drap un peu plus fort en retenant un sursaut. Sasuke lui faisait peur.

-Je bande pas pour un mec.

-… tu l'as fait avec Neji.

Sasuke se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Il me prend tout ce type ! …

-….

Naruto se rassit doucement dans le lit ; tremblotant encore un peu.

-Sasuke… c'est vrai que… que tu m'aimais ?…

-Je t'ai jamais aim… ai… C'est avec Miki que j'étais.

-… t'arrive toujours pas à le dire…

-Et alors ? Tu t'en fous tu vas rompre avec moi ! Et de toute façon je suis pas ton mec ! Je suis avec Miki t'entends !!

-Elle est partie.

-Elle peut pas.

-Si. Demandes à Itachi. Demande à Hinata ! A Neji !

-ME DEMANDE PAS DE PARLER A CE MEC !!

Naruto sursauta et baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé… seulement toi tu… tu m'as jamais aimé pour moi… c…

-Neji ne t'aime pas. Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

-Je veux plus qu'on sorte ensemble Sasuke.

Le brun observa Naruto quelques secondes, enfila son jean et une chemise, et sorti de la chambre en parlant une dernière fois à Naruto.

-Va te faire.

Naruto déglutit et regarda ses mains qui tremblaient. Il prit une grande inspiration en clignant des yeux.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Neji ouvrait la porte de chez lui. Naruto se jeta dans ses bras. 

-O.O NARUTO !!

-Je peux dormir dans tes bras ?!

-Hein ? o.ô ?

-Je peux dormir dans tes bras?

-Bien sûr mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Neji tout en parlant, fit entrer Naruto. Il le tenait par la main et faisait attention au fait qu'il ne tombe pas.

-Tu trembles comme une feuille !

-J'ai rompu avec Sasuke… il savait… depuis le début que.. que j'étais Naruto… il…

-Calme-toi Naruto… assieds-toi dans le salon je vais te chercher un truc à boire.

-Me laisse pas !

Naruto agrippa les bras de Neji et le supplia du regard. Neji en fut surpris. Il s'approcha de Naruto et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu veux aller te coucher ?

-Oui.

-Ok.

Neji mena Naruto jusque dans sa chambre où ils s'allongèrent tous les deux.

* * *

De son côté Sasuke errait dans les rues de Konoha en pleurant silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que cette rupture, il ne l'encaissait pas.

* * *

-Neji… 

Naruto était tout contre Neji qui le regardait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-… S… Sasuke… il.. il a failli… m'étrangler… et…

Neji réagit au quart de tour. Il s'écarta légèrement en écarquillant les yeux et posa une main dans le cou de Naruto.

-C'est vrai ? Il est malade !! Ca va ? T'as pas de marques mais..

-Non il… il m'a fait… peur… il m'a fait peur c'est tout… ne.. ne t'inquiète pas je… c'est juste que je voulais le dire à quelqu'un.

-Il t'a fait autre chose ?

-.. ri.. rien que.. qu'un petit ami… fait pas avec sa copine…

Naruto dévia son regard sur le côté vers le matelas. Neji ne dit rien pendant un instant jusqu'à sentir les épaules fragiles de Naruto trembler sous ses doigts. Il regarda son visage et vit qu'il était sur le pont de pleurer.

-Naru

-Il m'a fait peur ! Je contrôlais plus rien ! Il m'a parlé jusqu'à… ce que…

-Il ta' violé ?

-Non !! Non il… je… enfin pas plus que toi !

-…

Neji retint un soupir et serra Naruto contre lui en fermant les yeux alors que ce dernier sanglota.

-Je suis là.

-Neji ! … il m'a fait peur !..

-C'est fini Naruto.

Naruto retint ses larmes grâce à Neji qui était là et qui le rassurait. Après un petit moment en silence, ils parlèrent un peu tous les deux. Naruto discutait tout en jouant avec les longs cheveux noirs de Neji.

-Je pensais que je redeviendrais un garçon en rompant avec Sasuke… mais ça à pas fait..

-… on va trouver. T'inquiète pas.

-hm.

Naruto soupira et pris Neji dans ses bras.

-Au moins, j'ai plus mes « ragnagna » comme tu dis !

Neji écarquilla les yeux.

-Hein ? O.O

Il poussa Naruto pour l'écouter et le regarder.

-Tu les as plus ?!

-Non. C'est bien une des rares choses qui me va très bien d'ailleurs en ce moment !

-Mais Naruto ! Tu te rends pas comptes ! C'est peut-être pour ça que tu… que t'arrives pas à te retransformer !

-Ô.Ô ?

Naruto regarda Neji ; dubitatif.

-Je te suis pas du tout.

-Naruto… tu… t'es… t'as…

-Je… je suis.. j'ai… ? Quoi ?

-T'es enceinte !

Naruto haussa un sourcil et sourit.

-Ca va pas ? J'suis un mec ! Et puis même, je me protège !

-Toujours ? T'es sûr ?

-Mais oui ! Arrêtes !!!

Naruto sentait son cœur accélérer. Et soudain, il s'immobilisa.

-… euh… ça compte… ma première fois ?

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans la prochain chapitre !**

Ahahaa! Y'en a pas de "dans le prochain chapitre"! J'ai pas mon cahier et je n'ai pas commencé la suite! Bon.. on va dire que.. On va avoir l'explication du pourquoi Naruto n'arrive pas à se re-transoformer, enfin je crois que ce sera dans le prochain... #commence à réfléchir#

Merci encore pour les reviews que vous postez! Continuez, ça me fais très plaisir!

_La suite... avant la fin de la semaine j'espère!_


	29. Chapter 29

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews** (anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement ) **du chapitre 28**

**Tsuda-chan :**Oui. C'est sûr. Sasu assume pas. (grand chose d'ailleurs.) Naru enceinte de Sasu ; obligé de revenir vers lui pour l'enfant ; Neji se suicide de désespoir ; death fic. XD. Oui ! Ca fini au chapitre 30 ! Le prochain quoi ! O.O… Une pancarte anti-sasu !?! Ca existe! Mdr.

**Dadoune : **Je sais pas… faut lire… :p. Pas faire trop souffrir Sasu ? …. Euh…

**NaNa :** Ah oui.. du 3 au 28..n.n'… Normal que tu piges rien.. Merci de me lire !! Et de mettre des review ! Il y aura un chapitre spécial à Frères lorsque… lorsque quelque chose ! (ceux qui ont mon msn doivent savoir maintenant vu mon pseudo ) 

**Toons :** Avais-tu raison. héhé !! Bientôt la réponse !! (ainsi que la fin de la fic ! )

**Elle sid :** Oh. (XD)

**Giulietta :** C'est Sasuke quoi. XD. Va pour une grossesse alors ! Enfin peut-être. Son premier amour… aaaah !! Non !! Bah ! Et puis y'a Neji qui l'aime d'abord ! èé. 

**Ika-chan :** Est-ce qui'l va pouvoir avorter si il est bien enceinte ? Tu veux quoi ? Un garçon, ou une fille ? XD.

**Métamorphose 29**

Naruto sentait son cœur accélérer. Et soudain, il s'immobilisa.

-… euh… ça compte… ma première fois ?

Neji s'assit à genou sur le lit. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Tu l'as fait sans rien !?

-Euh je.. ben.. c'était…

-T'es tombé enceinte! C'est pour ça que tu arrives pas à revenir à la normale ! C'est pour ça que t'entends plus Kyubi !!

Naruto réalisa. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et parla doucement.

-Merde !! O.O…

-"Merde"!? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!!

-Ben je… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? C'est pas ma faute si Sasuke m'a fait un enfant !!

-« Pas ta faute » !?

Neji n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était debout dans la chambre et faisait les cents pas d'un air catastrophé comme si la planète allait exploser le lendemain.

-Bien sûr que si !!C'est la tienne comme a sienne !

-Décompresse ! J'vais avorter ! Comme ça je redeviendrai un garçon et se sera parfait !

-Quoi ?! Et Sasuke alors !! Il a pas son mot à dire peut-être !?

Naruto haussa une épaule.

-Non.

Neji resta muet une minute au moins. Il dévisageait Naruto sans croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Naruto s'expliqua.

-C'est pas lui qui va le porter ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir d'enfant à mon âge ! Et puis je suis un mec pas une fille !

-Naruto ! … je te pensais pas comme ça !

-…

-Comment tu peux dire ça !? Il pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi et toi, tu lui refuses ça ! Il voudra pas d'enfant d'une autre !

-Et comment tu peux le savoir !

Neji vint s'asseoir à côté de Naruto face à lui.

-Je me mets facilement à sa place.

-… mais je..

-Réfléchis Naruto. Avant de dire une connerie.

-èé.

Il se fixèrent et Naruto soupira. Il croisa ses bras et tourna la tête d'un air boudeur.

-Si ça se trouve je suis même pas enceinte !

-Laisse-moi en douter.

-…

-J'irai t'acheter un test demain si tu veux.

Naruto soupira de nouveau. Très fort cette fois-ci. Puis il prit le drap et s'allongea en se couvrant.

Neji ne dit rien et voulut s'allonger lui aussi mais Naruto prit tout le drap.

-Tu dors sur le canapé !

-Hein ?!

-T'as très bien entendu ! Faut que je réfléchisse.

-Toi ! Dors sur le canapé ! C'est mon lit ! Si tu veux être seul t'as qu'à te bouger toi-même !

-Tu laisserais une femme enceinte dormir sur un canapé !?? T'avais qu'à pas transformer la chambre d'ami en .. en je sais pas quoi là !!

-èé.

Neji râla à voix basse avant de sortir de la chambre. Il passa la nuit sur le canapé.

Ni lui ni Naruto ne dormirent. Ils réfléchissaient tous les deux chacun de leur côté pendant que Sasuke, lui s'était endormi assis au coin d'une rue.

Naruto se leva vers 7h du matin. Il alla voir dans le salon sans bruit et risqua une tête par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Neji sursauta et le regarda.

-Tu dors pas ?

-J'y arrive pas. … Neji ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien aller m'en chercher un maintenant ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Un test.

-… si tu veux.

Neji se leva alors que Naruto le remerciait. Le brun lui demanda de déjeuner calmement en attendant ; ce que Naruto fit sagement.

* * *

Sasuke avait été trouvé par Kakashi, sermonné, félicité pour son examen réussi, et laissé parti en mission avec un croissant que Sasuke dégusta en chemin. 

Même s'il ne se sentait pas bien, hors de question de manquer une mission.

* * *

Neji revint. Il fut à peine entré que Naruto lui sautait dessus. 

-T'as trouvé ?

-Oui. Et je peux te dire que la fille qui me l'a vendu m'a regardé bizarrement.

-…

-Tiens.

Naruto prit le test et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Quelques minutes et Neji venait y frapper.

-Naruto ? Ca va là-dedans ?

Aucune réponse.

-Naruto ?! C'est fait ?

Le verrou tourna. Naruto apparu ; le visage maussade. Il tendit le test à Neji qui le prit entre deux doigts en grimaçant puis Naruto déclara.

-C'est toi qui avais raison…

-… tu…

-T'as qu'à lire c'est marqué dessus. « Enceinte ».

-…

-…

Naruto se gratta le haut du bras droit en soupirant.

-Je… j'vais aller… à l'hôpital en tant que Miki et je…

-Tu n'en parle pas à Sasuke ?

-Il va me frapper si je me représente à lui…

-Et tu ne crois pas que ça peut être dangereux de vouloir te faire avorter avec Kyubi ?

-..

-Lui va peut-être s'en mêler. Il est forcément toujours là !

-… alors j'irai voir Tsunade et je lui dirai tout. Elle était médecin ninja et c'est l'Hokage… elle va savoir quoi faire !

-…

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil soucieux à Neji. Le brun se racla la gorge.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Jiraya aujourd'hui.. tu.. tu m'attends pour y aller ?

-Non j'y vais seul. Je préfère. Et comme ça t'aura pas d'ennui.

-…

-Neji je.. Sasuke est au courant pour nous deux..

-D'accord.

-Tu.. tu vas rester avec moi, hein ?

Neji sourit et se pencha en posant une main sur la joue de Naruto.

-Tu te poses encore la question ?

-…

-Oui je reste avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive.

-… merci.

-n.n.

Neji embrassa Naruto sur le front, puis déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-J'y vais.

-Ok.

-Tu m'en veux pas de te laisser seul comme ça ?

-Non. n.n Et puis comme ça, j'irai voir Tsunade-baba.

-.. tu devrais éviter de l'appeler comme ça.

-Allez !

Naruto obligea Neji à se tourner et me poussa.

-Va t'en maintenant sinon tu vas jamais y aller !

-Mais !..

-Allez je te dis !

Naruto le mit quasiment dehors et referma derrière lui. Il s'adossa à la porte et soupira.

#Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…#

Ses mains tremblaient sans permission. Il se tint droit et passa dans la salle de bain avant de sortir.

Il se rendit au bâtiment de l'Hokage et attendit plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir voir Tsunade.

Le soir, Neji rentra chez lui après être allé voir si Naruto était chez lui mais non. Il entra et tendit l'oreille en refermant à clé.

-Naruto ?! T'es là ?

-… oui…

Naruto apparu à l'entrée du salon. Il avait parlé d'une vois timide et ses yeux étaient rougis.

Neji s'immobilisa.

-Ca va pas ? Qu… t'as pleuré ?

-.. Kyubi empêche toutes interruptions.

-.. q…

-J'ai vu Tsunade et je.. je suis enceinte mais je dois porter le bébé à terme. ..

-Tsunade… sait tout ?

Naruto hocha la tête et grimaça. Neji posa une main sur une de ses épaules et l'emmena s'asseoir dans le salon.

-Viens. Tu vas me raconter.

-Neji… y'a… y'a rien à raconter !!

-Mais si sinon tu serais pas dans cet état !

-Je voulais pas tomber enceinte ! C'est pas juste !

Naruto craqua et se mit de nouveau à pleurer.

-Sasuke c'est un con !!

-Pleure pas Naruto.. pleure pas !

-Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire de ce bébé !!

-Tu vas en discuter avec Sasuke en premier. Et si lui ne veut rien entendre, alors on l'élèvera tous les deux !

Naruto sanglota une énième fois en levant les yeux vers Neji.

-Tous les deux ?… c.. comment ça ?

-Je vais pas te laisser te démerder tout seul avec un bébé Naruto.

-Ah oui ?

Neji sourit.

-Evidemment !

-Et tu crois que tu vas m'aider comment ? T'es un ninja ! T'es quasiment jamais là ! T'es parti pendant un an !

-Na… Naruto.. qu'est-ce qui te prend !

-Il me prend que je suis enceinte alors que je suis un mec ! Et… et j'ai rompu avec Sasuke ! Je…

Naruto soupira en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Neji s'assit à côté de lui et l'obligea à se blottir contre lui. Naruto était totalement perdu.

-Je suis coincé Neji ! En plus Kyubi protège mon ventre et tout pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien et… et…

-Tu n'en veux vraiment pas de ce bébé ?

-… je… Neji je… déjà que je suis pas apprécié dans ce village, lui il… personne dans Konoha ne voudra lui parler et il.. il n'aura jamais d'ami ou..

-…

Le jeune Hyuga compris alors que le refus ne venait pas vraiment de Naruto. Il observa la demoiselle qui essuyait ses yeux en sanglotant.

-Naruto…

-Je veux pas mettre un bébé au monde si c'est pour qu'il soit aussi triste et rejeté que moi. C'est pas une vie ! Je.. j 'arriverai pas à le rendre heureux !

-Pense que c'est aussi un Uchiwa ! Hein ! Un descendant très demandé ! Ca va faire renaître un clan ça !

-… tais-toi Neji…

-Mais.

-Non je veux plus parler ! Je… j'en ai assez !

-Naruto reprends-toi ! Tu vas aller parler avec Sasuke d'accord ?! Je vais même venir avec toi si tu veux !

-…

Le brun observa Naruto en se mordillant au coin des lèvres. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux courts et joua quelques instants avec avant de demander.

-Tu veux y aller ?

-Il est en mission.

-… ok.

-…

Naruto soupira de nouveau et renifla un grand coup. Puis il se leva.

-Je vais me coucher.

-Tu dînes pas ?

-Non j'ai pas faim.

-Fais pas exprès pour perdre le bébé !

Aucune réponse. Neji ferma les yeux en secouant doucement sa tête de droite à fauche.

Il se leva, mangea en quatrième vitesse et se rendit dans sa chambre où Naruto s'était déjà couché.

Il s'approcha du lit et caressa la joue de Naruto sans le réveiller. Il y posa ensuite un baiser, et se coucha à son tour.

Au réveil, Naruto s'était resserré contre Neji ; ses jambes s'étaient enlacées aux siennes et ses bras passaient autour de son cou tandis que son visage se cachait dans le creux de son cou.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Neji n'osa donc pas bouger d'un centimètre voir d'un millimètre.

Il chuchota ; pas sûr.

-Naruto ? … tu dors ?

-Non. Je te fais un câlin.

Neji sourit et bougea doucement. Il baissa les yeux et écarta un peu Naruto.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-Je m'offre un jour de congé. …

-Tu as prévenu ton patron ?

Naruto fit non de la tête. Neji retint un soupir amusé et se leva.

-Reste là. Je téléphone et je reviens me coucher.

Naruto ne dit ni ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Lorsqu'il revint, Neji se fit enlacer par Naruto qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonjour au fait.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

-Non. J'ai fait des cauchemars.

-Tu me les racontes ?

-Seulement si tu m'apportes mon petit déjeuné.

-Avec plaisir. Au moins, tu mangeras !

Le brun se leva de nouveau pour revenir avec un plateau petit déjeuner bien garni.

-Tu m'as amené la cuisine !

-Si tu ne vas pas à la cuisine, la cuisine viendra à toi !

Naruto se permis un léger rire amusé qui fit sourire Neji.

-Ittadakimasu.

Neji regarda Naruto commencer à manger et se décida à l'accompagner quand il fut servi par ce dernier.

-Naruto, tu vas aller voir Sasuke aujourd'hui ?

-… je…

-Tu pourrais lui ramener les affaires à lui qu'il y a chez toi ?! Ca te donnera une excuse !

-… hm.

Naruto avait tout de suite prit un air absent qui commença à agacer Neji. Le brun soupira.

-Naruto il faudra bien que tu y ailles !

-…

-Dis quelque chose !

-Je veux pas que tu viennes avec moi.

Neji écarquilla les yeux et se figea.

-C… comment ?

-Je.. je veux aller lui parler.. tout seul.

-Mais il.

-Kyubi me protège !

-..

-S'il te plaît. Je veux pas que.. je veux pouvoir discuter avec lui seul à seul.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Tu te laisse pas faire, ok !

-Oui.

Neji se tut un instant. Naruto avait reprit une tartine de pain beurrée et mangeait tranquillement. Neji soupira discrètement.

-Tu vas lui donner le bébé. C'est ça ?

-…

Aucune réponse. Aucun regard. Neji déglutit.

-Tu te dis que lui il lui donnera tout ce qu'il faut ?

-…

Naruto baissa les yeux sur le côté en arrêtant de manger.

-Lui aussi il est ninja Naruto. Et il est plus ambitieux que moi. Lui il n'arrêtera pas les missions. Il

Naruto coupa Neji d'une voix ferme.

-C'est pas toi le père Neji. T'as rien à voir là-dedans.

-Ah oui…

-Oui.

-C'est vrai qu'après tout je suis juste le petit ami de la maman !

-…

-En plus je ne sais pas si tu t'es bien rendu compte mais maintenant tout le monde va savoir que tu es Naruto !

La voix de Neji prenait petit à petit un ton énervé.

-Puisque Godaime sait que tu n'es pas Miki, ta tombe va être enlevée. On va bien devoir expliquer aux gens ce pourquoi on la retire !

Naruto sentait son cœur se serrer. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et grimaçait pour les retenir pendant que Neji continuait de parler.

-Alors tu vas de nouveau te retrouver seul comme avant puisque tu ne sais pas te battre pour garder la tête haute ! Tu n'auras plus que moi alors s'il te plait ne dis pas que je ne suis pas concerné. Si Sasuke ne veut pas de bébé ce sera moi le papa et j'en serai très fier même si c'est un Uchiwa ! C'est normal que tu ais peur mais ne va pas gâcher sa vie en le donnant à un père qui est tout seul et qui ne sera jamais là !

Naruto déglutit en clignant les yeux. Neji se leva.

-Et de plus moi je te dirai que si ça se trouve c'est mon bébé. Les capotes ça peut péter.

-…

Neji savait bien qu'il ne s'était passé aucun incident les fois où il avait fait l'amour à Naruto mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait tenu à dire ces derniers mots.

-Neji…

-Quoi ?

-Tu…

Naruto leva les yeux vers Neji qui reprenait le plateau dans ses mains pour le ramener dans la cuisine.

-Tu voudrais vraiment.. l'élever avec moi ? C'est pas des paroles en l'air pour me rassurer ?

Neji soupira et regarda Naruto dans les yeux.

-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis que je sais que t'es enceinte Naruto !

-… c'est pour ça que tu veux absolument que j'aille voir Sasuke ?

-…

-Tu veux pas qu'il… qu'il le prenne avec lui..

-Non je veux pas. Ce type ne.. il est pas responsable. Il est même pas foutu d'être en accord avec ses sentiments.

-… m… mais je… j'irai quand même le voir tout seul. Je veux pas que tu viennes.

-Ok.

-Merci.

-….

-Neji ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien laisser le plateau encore ? J'ai toujours faim.

Neji sourit et reposa le plateau sur le lit. Il embrassa Naruto sur le front et le laissa manger tranquillement en allant dans la sale de bain.

Trois heures après cet épisode, un autre commençait à la porte d'entrée de la demeure Uchiwa où Naruto venait de sonner non sans mal à cause du carton d'affaire qu'il portait dans ses bras.

Ce fut Itachi qui lui ouvrit la porte. Naruto lui sourit ; mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour Itachi, … je…

-Entre.

Naruto obéit automatiquement. Il ne voulait pas contrarier le grand frère encore plus qu'il ne devait être.

-Je.. j'ai ramené… les affaire de Sasuke… je pense qu'il y a tout mais… si j'en trouve d'autre je les rapporterai.

-Alors vous avez rompu finalement.

Naruto regarda Itachi. Il était surpris que l'aîné des Uchiwa ne le sache pas.

-Sasuke ne te l'a pas dit !

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis dimanche matin quand il est parti chez toi.

-« Matin » ! Je suis rentré le soir !

-Il t'a attendu toute la journée alors !

-Hein !

-Viens. On va pas rester dans l'entrée toute la semaine.

Itachi prit le carton des mains de Naruto et alla dans le salon suivit par ce dernier.

-Tu comptes rester longtemps en fille au fait ?

-Je sais.. je…

-T'as pas trouvé comment redevenir un garçon ?

-Si… enfin oui si…

Naruto s'assit et Itachi s'installa en face de lui.

-Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Il faut d'abord que j'accouche ! … hé…. Héhé…

Naruto se força à rire. Il était très gêné. Itachi n'avait pourtant pas réagit.

-Mm… et réellement ? C'est quoi ?

-Je….

Naruto insista.

-Je suis enceinte ! Sasuke a.. enfin je…

Itachi tourna lentement la tête vers Naruto en ouvrant au maximum ses yeux tout aussi doucement.

-Tu attends un enfant ?

-… ben…. Oui !? …

-Comment… vous vous êtes pas protégé ?!

-… pas la première fois.

Itachi soupira et pris son visage d'une main en fermant les yeux.

-C'est pas vrai…

-Je voudrai en parler avec Sasuke mais…

-Tu as l'intention de le garder ?

-J'y suis obligé. Kyubi le protège.

-J'ai pas vu Sasuke mais il devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Tu peux l'attendre si tu veux.

-Merci.

Au même instant, quelqu'un sonnait à la porte d'entrée. Itachi se leva.

-Devinez qui a oublié ses clés…

-…

Itachi se rendit dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte ; prêt à accueillir Sasuke. Mais ce n'était pas son petit frère.

-Kakashi ?

-Sasuke est à l'hôpital. Il est en très mauvais état.

Itachi réagit au quart de tout. Il attrapa son manteau et cria pour que son « invité » l'entende.

-NARUTO ! GROUILLE ! SASUKE EST A L'HOSTO !!

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« Fin ».

_**Review ? XP. SVP.** _


	30. Chapter 30

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : Yaoi hétéroïste. Lol. Occ. Death fic.

Couple : NaruNeji ; Naru(Miki)Sasu, ItaHina.

Disclaimer. Persos pas à moi, comme toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews** (anonymes parce-que les autres je leur réponds directement ) **du chapitre 29**

**Obscura : **Oui. Death fic. Lol. Sasuke mourir ? Non. Il restera à jamais dans nos cœur ! XD. (méchante, moi ?) Voilà la suite et fin ! Bonne lecture !!

**Dadoune :** Ben… je.. suis désolé. Ahem… lol.

**Giulietta :** Euh je crois que tes prédictions sont fausses ! … par contre pour la fin, t'en a une de bonne sur les deux ! XP. Merci de m'avoir lu !! n.n. Faut essayer mes autres fics !! mouahhaa ! NON !!!!!NON JE NE LIS PAS LES SCANS ET FAUT PAS FAIRE DE SPOIL !!! PLEASE !!!! J'EN AI DEJA TROP EU !! A BAS LE SPOILEEEEEE !! T.T…

**NaNa :** Pourquoi Naruto s'en voudrai si Sasuke mourrai ? hmm ? lol. Le chapitre spécial ? Tu parles pour Frères ?? Lol. J'attends les milles reviews là-dessus. n.n. Il n'est pas encore tapé. Et je ne sais pas s'il y aura Sasuke et Deidara dedans. XD.

**Tsuda-chan :** Sasuke veut se laisser mourir ? Que tu dis ! On ne sait pas !!

**Saisei :** Sasuke crever. On sait pas. lol. C'est sûr que Neji, je le vois bien tout gaga avec un bébé dans les bras.

**Toons :** Ben si. C'est la fin. Dsl. Ca fera plus de temps pour lire d'autre fic ! n.n.

**Mayru-chan :** Si. C'est la fin. Et non !! Il peut pas avorter !! Sasuke pas trop blessé… euh.. death fic ? ahem.. (moi aussi je m'inquiète pour mon Chouchou. Mais c'est pas le même… mdr) Ben j'aimerai bien faire une suite à l'accouchement ; J'y réfléchis sérieusement d'ailleurs. J'aimerai bien faire Neji en papa gâteau. On va voir ce que vous en dites. Je pense le faire mais pas tout de suite.

**Métamorphose 30**

Itachi réagit au quart de tout. Il attrapa son manteau et cria pour que son « invité » l'entende.

-NARUTO ! GROUILLE ! SASUKE EST A L'HOSTO !!

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux en voyant « Naruto » apparaître dans le couloir.

-Miki ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Enfile tes chaussures Naruto. On y va.

-Qu..

-C'est bon Kakashi. On vient.

-Mais…

Itachi sorti à la suite de Naruto qui courait déjà dans la rue suivi du regard par Kakashi.

-Je t'expliquerai Kakashi !! Merci d'être venu prévenir !

-O.Ô ? … « Naruto »… ?

A l'hôpital, Itachi passa devant tout le monde pour demander la chambre de Sasuke ; ce qui ne plut à aucun des autres patients qui attendaient car il avait réquisitionné un médecin.

Des plaintes résonnèrent dans le hall. Itachi prit Naruto par les épaules et le présenta aux patients.

-Vous voyez cette jeune femme ? Elle est avec mon petit frère et elle est enceinte. Je veux pas le voir mourir avant qu'il sache qu'il va être papa !!

Grand silence.

Naruto leva la tête.

-Itachi ?.. Il… il va mourir ?

-Mais non idiot ! C'est juste pour les convaincre !

Le médecin ne semblait pas d'accord avec Itachi car quand celui-ci lui refit face, l'homme en blanc n'afficha aucun sourire rassurant.

-Docteur ?

-Votre jeune frère a reçu plusieurs kunaï dans les poumons et le ventre. C'est un miracle qu'il soit conscient et encore en vie.

Itachi lâcha Naruto lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-On ne sait pas s'il passera la nuit j'en ai bien peur.

-Vous plaisantez !

Le médecin dit un mouvement négatif de tête.

-Sa chambre !?

-Suivez-moi.

Quelques minutes et Itachi sortait de la chambre de Sasuke. Naruto se leva de sa chaise et le fixa.

-Comment il va ?

-…

Aucune réponse. Itachi retint un soupire et s'assit.

-Je lui ai dit que tu étais là.

-…

-Il t'attend.

-Tu.. tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Itachi prit son visage entre ses mains en se penchant. Naruto ne bougea pas pendant un instant, et entra dans la chambre.

D'abord la tête.

-Sa… Sasuke ?

Puis le reste du corps. Il ferma la porte.

-… c'est… c'est Naruto je… Itachi m'a dit qu'il t'avait prévenu.

Naruto s'approcha du lit. Sasuke avait les yeux fermés.

-Sasuke ?.. Tu.. tu dors ?

Il posa une main sur l'épaule gauche de Sasuke qui fit un geste brusque de sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sur le côté opposé. Naruto venait de retirer automatiquement sa main.

-Ex.. excuse-moi.. c'est vrai que tu veux pas que je te touche…

Naruto se racla la gorge. Puis entendit la voix sifflante de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce… que tu veux ?

-Je… j'ai quelque chose… à te dire…

-…

Naruto gigota sur sa chaise en regardant autour de lui dans la chambre. Il soupira un grand coup. Sa gorge lui serrait.

-Je… j'ai.. je suis … enceinte.

Sasuke ouvrit en grand ses yeux juste un instants. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne bougea pas.

-… tu.. t'as entendu ?

-Féli.. cite… Neji…

-C… c'est pas Neji le père… C'est toi Sasuke.

Sasuke qui ferma les yeux.

-J'suis pas… en état… j'vais… mourir Na… ruto.

-Non ! … non ! Tu vas pas mourir qu'est-ce que tu racontes !!

Naruto s'était avancé d'un coup et avait voulu prendre la main gauche de Sasuke dans les siennes mais à peine avait-il posé un doigt qu'il se souvenait que Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'il le touche.

Il voulut donc les écarter mais Sasuke attrapa l'une de ses mains d'un geste brusque en tournant sa tête et en inspirant un grand coup.

-Tu vas… le.. gar.. der ?

Naruto avait son regard étonné rivé sur la main de Sasuke qui tenait fermement la sienne.

-Na… ruto… tu..

Naruto redescendit sur terre et fit monter ses yeux au niveau de ceux du brun avant de répondre.

-Oui.

-Tu...

Sasuke lâcha la main de Naruto et vint poser la sienne sur le ventre de celui-ci.

-… vas l'élever… avec.. Ne… ji ?

-Sauf si toi tu veux le garder.

-Je… vais… mouri.. r… moi…

-Dis pas ça Sasuke !

-Tu.. en prends… soin, hein ?

Sasuke fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui lui fit très mal. Il eut beaucoup de difficulté à reprendre un souffle très hésitant. Naruto pleurait déjà silencieusement. Il avait repris la main de Sasuke dans les siennes et s'était penché par-dessus le lit.

-Respire Sasuke ! Dis plus rien ! Je t'interdis de parler !

Sasuke émit un tout petit et bref rire.

-Ca… ça va faire…

-Sasuke !! Tais-toi !!

-… classique mais.. je…

Les doigts de Sasuke se serrèrent autour de ceux de Naruto un dernier instant.

-Na… ruto !..

-Quoi ? Tais-toi Sasuke ! Faut que tu reprennes la santé !!

-Re… garde… moi…

Naruto essaya ses yeux d'une main et les plongea dans ceux de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'aime.

Sasuke eut un magnifique sourire sur ses mots dit d'une traite.

-…c.. comment ?

-Mais… je… t'en veux.. au.. ssi.

-Sasuke je..

Sasuke prit une longue inspiration en ouvrant en grand les yeux et toussa ; le souffle sifflant.

Naruto le regarda et se leva en gardant la main de Sasuke.

-Je.. je vais te laisser te reposer Sasuke d'accord ? Je … j'vais appeler Itachi pour que.. qu'il te voit encore un peu et …

Sasuke n'écoutait pas ; il cherchait de l'air.

-Sasuke ?

Naruto sentit une contraction des muscles de Sasuke et sa main trembler.

-SASUKE !!!

Itachi dans le couloir, entendit Naruto crier et se leva. Il alla ouvrir en grand la porte et vit Sasuke et Naruto. Il appela automatiquement un médecin et fit sortir Naruto qui pleurait à gros sanglots.

-Itachi !! Il… Sasuke.. il... il va...

Itachi prit énergiquement Naruto contre lui pour étouffer ses pleurs contre son torse.

-Non.. il va pas.!! Non tais-toi!

-Mais… il… il est…

Soudain le portable de Naruto vibra dans sa poche ; il sursauta et poussa doucement Itachi.

Il s'éloigna en reniflant et répondit.

-Allô ?

-Miki vous devriez être ici à travailler !

-Mr…

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous mademoiselle !

-Hein ? Mais je..

-Vous êtes renvoyé !

-Com..

Le patron raccrocha d'un coup. Naruto resta bouche bée jusqu'à entendre un grand « non » plaintif et totalement désemparé derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit le médecin faire un même « non » de tête. Itachi était effondré et regardait à travers la vitre dans la chambre de Sasuke en laissant couler de douloureuse larmes sur ses joues.

C'est alors que Naruto compris que son ancien amant ; que le père de son enfant ; n'était plus.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sortit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Itachi s'était assis sur une chaise à côté de l'entrée de la chambre de Sasuke mais Naruto n'eut pas le courage d'aller vers lui. Il le laissa seul là-bas et partit en clignant toujours ses yeux sans réaliser ce qui se passait.

Il sortit de l'hôpital et marcha quelques temps jusqu'à s'asseoir sur un banc croisé par hasard. Puis il resta là, le regard vide et les mains posées sur son ventre.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la nuit tomba. Neji arriva en courant et se stoppa en le voyant du bout du chemin où il était.

Il se précipita et se pencha pour être au niveau du visage de Naruto.

-Eh ! .. qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J't'ai cherché partout !

-Sasuke… il…

-Je sais.

Neji posa un genou à terre.

-Je sais Naruto. Je suis là si tu veux en parler.

-C'est… ici.. qu'il a voulu m'embrasser.. la première fois… sur.. sur ce banc dans ce parc.

-…

Neji remarqua les mains de Naruto sur son vente. Il se redressa et s'assit à côté de lui. Il passa un bras dans son dos et le serra contre lui.

-Ca va aller Naruto.

-Tu sais, .. il.. il avait jamais… dit à Miki qu'il l'aimait et là, … tu sais il n'avait jamais réussit !

-…

-Et là, il l'a dit… il a réussit.

-…

-Il m'a dit je t'aime mais je t'en veux, et il est… parti !…

Neji blottit Naruto dans ses bras. Naruto qui réussit à pleurer et à évacuer sa peine et ses larmes contre le torse de Neji.

Ce dernier l'emmena avec lui lorsqu'il fut calmé. Il arrivèrent chez Neji. Naruto se coucha sans pour autant s'endormir.

-Neji.

-Oui ?

Neji s'était allongé par-dessus le drap et avait posé une main sur la hanche de Naruto.

-J'ai été renvoyé.

-Je sais. C'est Lee qui me l'a dit.

-Le pire c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-C'est… parce-que ton patron sait maintenant que tu es Naruto et pas Miki. La nouvelle s'étend dans le village.

-… je vais plus avoir aucun ami maintenant. Je ferai mieux de… rester ici.

-Je t'obligerai pas à sortir si tu ne veux pas mais…

-J'irai plus dehors c'est trop triste la vie.

-Tu crois que ce sera mieux à l'intérieur ?

-… oui.

-..

-Y'aura personne qui me méprisera et… personne pour me faire mal !! …

-Viens dans mes bras Naruto. Pleure pas.

Naruto se cacha contre Neji sous le drap.

-On lui a donné son statut juunin et il se fait tuer !! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Le jury c'est des idiots !

-Naruto…

Neji soupira.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que… tu ailles mieux ?

-Meurs pas avant moi !!

Le dernier mot fut accompagné d'un sanglot qui déclencha tout un défilé de larmes.

Naruto s'arrêta de pleurer lorsque l'épuisement prit le dessus sur les pleurs. Neji resta éveillé toute le nuit à caresser et observa le visage de Naruto ; ses yeux rougis ; ses joues noircies du mascara ayant coulé.

Le lendemain, Hinata passa très rapidement. Elle annonça à Neji qu'elle avait avoué sa relation avec Itachi la veille à sa famille. Et aussi la date de la cérémonie d'adieu à Sasuke, une semaine plus tard.

Durant une semaine, Naruto ne quitta pas le lit. Neji na savait plus quoi faire. Il s'apprêtait à partir et retenta une nouvelle fois.

-J'y vais.. tu ne veux pas venir ?

Aucune réponse. Neji posa un genou sur le matelas et un baiser sur la joue de Naruto.

-Il y a ç manger dans le four et je t'ai mis une robe noire sur la chaise au pied du lit si tu veux venir.

-…

-Tu veux pas ?

-… non.

-…

Le brun soupira.

-J'y vais.

Il se pencha.

-Un baiser ?

Naruto se tourna sur le dos et se laissa embrasser. Neji se redressa lentement et regarda Naruto dans les yeux.

-Essais de manger s'il te plaît.

-J'ai mangé hier soir.

-Plus que du pain.

-…

-Tu essais ? Sinon tu vas perdre le bébé.

-D'accord.

-Le dis pas si tu le fais pas !

-… j'ai dit d'accord.

-Ok. J'y vais.

-… m.

Neji embrassa de nouveau Naruto et partit à la cérémonie organisée par Sasuke. Il y retrouva Hinata et Itachi puis les « amis » de Sasuke.

Itachi regarda Neji.

-Naruto n'est pas là ?

-Il ne s'est pas levé depuis une semaine.

-…

-Je sais pas quoi faire. Il faut le forcer à manger en lui parlannt du bébé et…

Neji soupira. Itachi posa une main sur son épaule.

-Il va s'en remettre.

-J'espère….

Hinata se mit entre eux et leur prit la main.

-Venez ça va commencer. T'as préparé un discours 'Tachi ?

-Oui.

Itachi partit devant. Neji discuta avec Hinata à propos d'Itachi qui se forçait à se remettre rapidement.

Le dernier Uchiwa commença son discours dans un grand silence puis quelqu'un fit son apparition.

Neji reconnu Naruto. Ce dernier s'avançait devant la photo de Sasuke. Neji voulut l'empêcher mais Hinata le retint.

-Sasu… salut… c'est Naruto.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Itachi qui lui sourit et lui laissa la place. Naruto regardait la photo. Une des rares où il souriait. C'était Naruto qui l'avait prise.

-.. Tu vois ? J'ai toujours le bébé !

Beaucoup dans l'assemblée se regardèrent ; étonnés. Naruto continua.

-J'en prends soin. Je vais l'élever avec Neji. On va se marier !

Neji écarquilla les yeux en manquant de s'étouffer mais Naruto ne le remarqua pas.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai fait… que… que c'est sûrement de ma faute ce qui t'est arrivé…

Un sanglot secoua Naruto mais il se retint.

-Je suis désolé… je…

Il se racla la gorge et souffla pour se reprendre.

-Je l'appellerai Sasuke… … ou… ou Miki si c'est une fille.

Neji ne su retenir un léger sourire. Naruto déposa un baiser sur la photo et termina en disant « adieu » à Sasuke accompagné d'un « tu vas nous manqué ».

Puis il rejoint Neji pendant que les autres s'avançaient tour à tour vers le photo pour déposer une fleur.

Neji le prit dans ses bras un moment.

-Tu as bien voulu sortir alors ?

-Tu m'en veux pas pour ce que j'ai dit ?

-Non.

Naruto jeta un regard à Itachi.

-Tu m'excuse de t'avoir interrompu ?

-Tu m'as sauvé. Je déteste faire des discours.

-… hm…

-Mais tu sais c'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé.

-Merci.

Neji attrapa la main de Naruto. La journée passa et le brun finit par demander ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit moment déjà.

-Tu étais sérieux ce matin quand tu as parlé à Sasuke ?

-Oui. Je sais que tu aimes pas le prénom Miki mais si

-Non pas ça.

Neji fit face à Naruto. Ils étaient dans une rue marchande.

-Pour… ce que tu as dit de toi et moi. Qu'on allait se marier.

-Je veux pas avoir d'enfant hors mariage.

-O.O… c'est pour ça que…

-Non pas seulement. Je t'aime et je veux que.. je veux avoir une bonne raison de te tuer si tu me trompes !

Neji rit doucement. Naruto aussi très légèrement mais cela rassurait Neji d'entendre ce son.

Il embrassa Naruto sur la joue et lui sourit.

-On va se chercher des alliances ? Juste derrière toi il y a un magasin très intéressant.

Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit une bijouterie. Il se retourna lentement.

-Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas entrer aujourd'hui.

Naruto prit la main de Neji.

-Non. On y va maintenant justement.

-Naruto !

-Hm ?

Naruto interrogea Neji du regard. Le brun était sérieux.

-Ne fait pas ça pour Sasuke. Si tu le fais… je veux que ce soit pour toi.

-.. avec le temps. Tu es d'accord ?

Neji émit un temps de pause, et accepta d'un hochement de tête.

-En plus, y'a une pancarte « cherche vendeur ».

-O.O ? Tu veux bosser ?

-Oui. J'aurais une occupation.

-Naruto.. tu.. tu rois pouvoir trouver du travail ? Sachant que…

-Y'aura bien quelqu'un pour m'embaucher. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime, je trouverai quelqu'un qui m'embauchera. Je veux pas rester tête baissée. Je leur ferai dire que Naruto Uzumaki est quelqu'un de bien !

Naruto tira Neji par la main. Un Neji qui sourit en entendant les mots de Naruto ; des mots qui le rassuraient pour la suite.

Il était certain que « son » blond allait maintenant se battre.

Et si le contraire se montrait, il serait là pour lui.

Fin. 

Nanarusasu.

_Voilà ! C'est fini !! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! _

_Dans le prochain chapitre ? Lol. Ben si c'est fini y'aura pas de prochain chapitre. Mais j'ai peut-être dans l'intention de faire une suite. Genre une fois que le bébé est né. Un peu plus tard. On va voir plus tard. Qu'en pensez vous ? _

_En tout cas j'espère que la fic vous a plut et que vous en garderez un petit souvenir. (un bon de préférence. XD) J'attends vos commentaires sur tout ça avec impatience ! (encore une fois je n'oblige personne. C'est juste que ça aide pour la suite. ) _

_Kisu à tous. _

_Rendez-vous dans une autre fanfic !! #petit clin d'oeil#_


End file.
